Samurai Jack: Season 6
by merigirl
Summary: So many of us hated the ending of Samurai Jack. We feel that it was a horrible way to treat such wonderful characters. So much so that we decided to write a brand new season 6, so that Jack and Ashi will finally have the ending we feel they deserve. So, this is Samurai Jack: Season 6. Please do enjoy.
1. Episode CII

**SAMURAI JACK SEASON 6**

THE SCENE STARTS WITH QUICK FLASHES OF EPISODE C AND EPISODE CI. IN PARTICULAR THE SCENES WHERE AKU POSSESSES ASHI AND TURNS HER INTO THE MINION. THE TRANSFORMED ASHI IS THEN FORCED TO FIGHT JACK, WHO EVENTUALLY GIVES UP. SCENES OF A BLACK FIGURE LAYING DOWN AGAINST A TWILIGHT BACKGROUND POP UP IN BETWEEN THESE SCENES ROLLING AND TOSSING AROUND. AS EACH SCENE PLAYS OUT WE KEEP CUTTING TO THE FIGURE WHO ROLLS AND TURNS FIERCELY. SCENES FROM EPISODE CI POP UP IN VERY QUICK MONTAGES. FROM THE BATTLE IN AKU'S FORTRESS TO JACK FREEING ASHI, TO ASHI FIGHTING AKU AND HER OPENING UP THE PORTAL. AFTER EVERY SCENE WE CUT BACK TO THE BLACK FIGURE TOSSING AND TURNING. WE END THE MONTAGE WITH THE WEDDING AND ASHI DISAPPEARING, FINISHING WITH THE CLOSEUP ON JACK'S TEAR STAINED FACE. FINALLY THE BLACK FIGURE WE HAVE BEEN SEEING SCREAMS AND POPS UP AND WE SEE THE FACE- IT'S ASHI!

ASHI (yelling): JACK! (she gasps and looks around her despirately. She stretches her arms out, looking at them while heavily breathing. JACK's voice is then heard in the background, causing ASHI'S head to snap up)

JACK'S VOICE: Ashi! (JACK then appears, running toward her with a worried look on his face) Ashi, are you all right?

ASHI (relieved, she touches her face): I'm here...(grabs JACK in a relieved embrace) You're here!

JACK (hugging her back): It is all right, Ashi. You were having a bad dream.

ASHI (catches her breath and slowly pulls away from JACK.): Jack...where are we?

JACK (confused): We are here, next to the alien spacecraft.

ASHI: So...we're here in the future?

JACK: Yes.

ASHI (breathes a sigh of relief): So...did Aku come?

JACK (frowning and staring off into the distance): Yes. But the cowardly shadow flew away the moment he discovered I had gotten my sword back.

ASHI: That's it? That's all that happened?

JACK (turning back to ASHI): Yes. That is all. Why do you ask?

ASHI (leans against JACK): Jack...my dream was horrible.

JACK: It sounded like it. You were mumbling a lot in your sleep. Do you wish to talk about it?

ASHI: It was terrible. It turned out that I was in fact Aku's daughter! (JACK raises his eyebrows in surprise) That was my reaction in the dream as well, believe me. When Aku found out he used his blood that was inside of me to take possession of me and try to force me to kill you! Jack...I fought it as hard as I could...believe me, I fought it.

JACK (smiling a bit): I do believe you, Ashi.

ASHI (hugs JACK tenderly): But, it got worse. Aku turned me into one of his minions and he controlled every part of me! I couldn't stop myself, Jack. I was lunging for you, I was even begging you to kill me because I couldn't stop myself. Finally you surrendered your sword to him to save me...Aku knew you would. (hugs JACK harder.) The look on your face when I begged you to kill me..I knew you were suffering..and I couldn't do anything to stop it

JACK: It is all right, Ashi. It was only a dream.

ASHI: The dream seemed to take a better turn when all your friends that you told me about came to help you. They helped you get free...and then you helped me free myself. When I did, I discovered that I had Aku's powers which I used to help fight him and get your sword back...and I also discovered I could open up a portal in time. (JACK looks surprised) and we went back into your time, where you finally killed Aku. But, because I was his daughter...I didn't exist once he was killed. (looks down) I faded away..right in front of you. (JACK slowly takes her hand) But it took so many months for time to catch up to me! We spent so much time together, you showed me everything you told me about from your time...and it was so beautiful, just like you told me it was! But when time finally caught up me...on...(ASHI can;t say it) on...an important day...I faded away, right in front of you! It happened so quickly, Jack. I couldn't stop what was happening. I couldn't even say goodbye to you. I never even got to say I love you one last time! (runs her free hand along the back of his neck) The look on your face was the last thing I saw...it was broken...you were so hurt...and I did that...and I couldn't stop...I'm sorry, Jack...

JACK: Do not apologize, Ashi. It was all a dream. None of that happened at all.

ASHI: I know. But...I can't help but feel bad that I dreamed it. (looks into JACK'S eyes. Slowly the camera pans to a closeup of JACK'S tender loving look on his face, and then to ASHI'S. Finally the camera goes back to the two of them looking at each other) Jack...I love you. No matter what happens...I need to tell you that. (wraps her arms around JACK'S neck) I love you, Jack. No matter what happens to us in the future, I want to be with you when it does.

JACK (softly): I love you as well, Ashi. (wraps his arms around her waist) That is why I tried to protect you by going away. I did not want Aku to hurt you in anyway if he found out how we felt about each other. But...it looks like he might have.

ASHI: What do you mean?

JACK: Aku might have interfered with your thoughts as you slept and put that nightmare into you in order to scare you into leaving me.

ASHI: Could be do that?!

JACK: It would not surprise me if he was able to.

(QUICK CUT INTO AKU'S FORTRESS. AKU IS SITTING UPON HIS THRONE, IN A GOOD MOOD FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS)

AKU (laughing hysterically): HA! HA, HA, HA, HA! The little things I enjoy. (looks right at the camera) HA..I feel better already! HA HA HA!

(SCENE RETURNS TO JACK AND ASHI)

ASHI: Well, it didn't work. (reaches over and kisses JACK'S cheek) I love you, Jack. And that dream hasn't stopped me from doing so. It's like I promised, we WILL stop Aku, together. And nothing he does will ever change my mind. (she leans over and tenderly kisses JACK'S lips. JACK responds by kissing her back and pulling her closer to him, softly running his hands up and down her back as the camera pulls away and shows them in a faraway stance, wrapped in each other's arms as the sun rises in the east. The camera cuts back to them as they slowly pull away and look at the promise of the sunrise as soft music plays in the distance. CAMERA CUTS QUICKLY TO THEIR HANDS AND WE SEE THEY ARE CLASPED TOGETHER. ASHI turns to JACK) I love you, Jack. All those things I said to you...in the past...when we first met...you know I didn't mean any of them. I was lied to...I didn't know...

JACK: I know, Ashi. Do not worry, I have forgiven you for that.

ASHI (smiles): Imagine, anyone thinking YOU were evil! (hugs him) I don't care what Aku does or says. He doesn't scare me at all. The only thing that scares me is seeing you hurt. I don't ever want to hurt you, Jack. You were the one who saved my life.

JACK: And you saved mine in turn, Ashi.

ASHI: I never lived at all until you came into my life. You showed me what it is to live, and showed me a side of me that I never even knew existed. (puts her hand on his cheek tenderly) I love you.

JACK: I love you, Ashi. With everything in me. (softly they kiss again until a loud and familiar voice breaks through.)

VOICE OF SCOTSMAN'S GHOST: BUDDY! THERE YA ARE! WE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YA! (SCOTSMAN'S GHOST appears) Hey, Jack, it's been so long!

JACK (quickly he and ASHI stand up): My friend!

SCOTSMAN: Hey, Jack! How are ya? Buddy, we been looking all over for...(notices ASHI in JACK'S arms) Oh...ah...sorry, am I interrupting something (slaps himself on the side of the face lightly) What a stupid question, YEAH, I'm interrupting something!

JACK: No, it is all right, my friend.

SCOSTMAN: Come over here, pal! (SCOTSMAN'S GHOST goes rushing up to JACK and tries to hug him...but notices that he can't. After a few awkward tries, he and JACK bow to each other)

SCOTSMAN: Buddy, how long's it been?! And ya look exactly the same!

JACK: My friend...you...do not.

SCOTSMAN (looks at himself): Uh...yeah. Well...one guess as to how this happened.

JACK AND ASHI BOTH FROWN

JACK: Aku.

SCOTSMAN: Who told ya, buddy? But..(noticing ASHI next to JACK) heh, enough about me, how are YOU? As if I couldn't figure that out! (winks at JACK) so, ya finally did it, huh? (laughs) Ya finally found someone! A bonny lass of your own! Ah buddy, I couldn;t be happier for ya! Ya finally found someone who's made ya an honest man! Ha ha ha! (to ASHI) What's ya name, me lovely?

ASHI: Ashi. (she smiles) You're The Scotsman, right?

SCOTSMAN: That's me! Ashi? Well, a pretty name for a pretty lass. Anyone special to me best buddy Jack is special to me! Ha, ha, so he's told ya about me, huh?

ASHI: All about you and your adventures.

SCOTSMAN (teasingly at JACK): Nothing bad, I hope!

ASHI: No, not at all!

SCOTSMAN: Ah, but where are me manners? I should introduce ya both to the loves of ME life! (calls out to his right) GIRLS! I FOUND IM! COME OUT AND MEET IM! (one by one the SCOTSMAN'S DAUGHTERS start appearing over the hills) Meet me daughters! Each one me pride and joy!

JACK (eyes wide): I see. You have quite a family.

SCOTSMAN: Yeah, and I love em all! (to the DAUGHTERS): Girls? May I introduce me very best friend and without the doubt the Greatest Warrior of all, Samurai Jack himself, and this is the special love of his life, Ashi. OK, line up, all of ya. In age order. One by one come forward and give your name to Jack, bow to him and then introduce yourselves to Ashi.

(as the SCOTSDAUGHTERS come forward, they say their name to JACK and ASHI, bow to JACK, then move to ASHI and shake her hand)

FLORA: I'm Flora, I'm the eldest. Dad's told us quite a great deal about you.

JACKIE: I'm Jackie. I'm named after you. Delighted to meet ya both.

ANNA: I'm Anna. Nice to finally meet ya. (to ASHI) Wonderful ta meet ya too.

MIRANDA: I'm Miranda. Hello.

CLARA: I'm Clara. I'm pretty good with a sword too.

REBECCA: I'm Rebecca. Nice to meet ya.

ANASTASIA: Anastasia. Delighted.

BEATRICE: I'm Beatrice. Hello.

BRIDGET: Hello, I'm Bridget. I'm her twin sister.

ERICA: I'm Erica, nice to meet ya!

JESSICA: Nice to meet both of ya! I'm Jessica!

SANDRA: I'm Sandra. How are ya both?

GLORIA: Gloria. How do you do?

DEBRA: Debra. At your service.

MARGARET: I'm Margaret. Pleased to meet ya both.

DIANA: I'm Diana. How are ya?

PAULA: I'm Paula. Nice to meet ya.

NINA: I'm Nina. How are ya both?

GRETEL: I'm Gretel. Nice to know ya.

LISA: I'm Lisa. We've heard a lot about ya Jack. Nice to meet ya, Ashi.

NANCY: I'm Nancy. Pleased to know ya both.

BERNADETTE: Bernadette. How do ya do?

TINA: I'm Tina. Hello.

ALICE: Alice. How are ya?

AMY: I'm Amy. Delighted to meet ya both.

CAROL: I'm Carol. How are ya?

LINDA: I'm Linda. Hello there.

SAMANTHA: I'm Samantha. Hi.

LUCY: And I'm Lucy. Nice to meet ya.

SCOTMAN: Ha, ha. Well, ya met the long and the short of it now. Lucy's me baby.

JACK: Well, it is a pleasure to meet you all.

ASHI: Yes. Nice to meet you.

SCOTSMAN: We've been looking for ya forever so long, buddy! All of us have!

JACK: All of us?

ARCHER'S VOICE: Jack! (JACK and ASHI turn to see the THREE NOT-BLIND ARCHERS coming over the mountain)

ARCHER #1: Jack! It's been so long! How are you? (notices ASHI) Oh. Hello again. I see you've found him.

ASHI: Yes.

JACK: You have already met them?

ARCHER #2: Oh yes. We met each other in our forest while she was looking for you. I have to say that IS a much better outfit than what you had on before. (ASHI looks at the blue outfit and smiles a bit)

SCOTSMAN: We been rounding up as many warriors as we can to prepare for our battle! But we HAD to find you before we could do anything else!

ARCHER #3: We could never do battle against Aku without you, Jack. Not after all you did for us.

JACK: Aku?! You have found out where his fortress is?

SCOTSMAN: Yeah, we have! We're gonna be rounding up some more warriors for the ultimate battle! But we had to find ya first!

(JACK and ASHI look at one another. The camera cuts to their hands as they slowly clasp them together)

JACK: Then let us go.

(cut to commercial)

WE ARE BACK IN AKU'S FORTRESS, WHERE THREE SMALL YELLOW-SKINNED ALIENS ARE STANDING ON A PLATFORM AWAITING AKU. THEY HAVE A MARBLE STATUE IN FRONT OF THEM IN THE SHAPE OF AKU. AKU HIMSELF RISES UP FROM THE GROUND. HIS BACK IS TO US. SLOWLY HE TURNS AROUND UNTIL HE IS FACING THE ALIENS.

AKU: Who summons the Lord of Darkness, the Master of Evil, Aku?

ALIEN #1: Master Aku, we have been toiling hard for the past three weeks to make you this offering, made from our finest marble. (he pushes the statue closer to AKU) We hope that it will be to your liking, oh mighty Lord of Darkness.

AKU (picks up statue and studies it): Hmmm...(smiles a horrid smile) excellent! I am most pleased by this offering.

ALIEN #2 (bows to his knee): Thank you, oh mighty Lord.

AKU: In fact, this pleases me so much, I would like to invite you all for some tea in my parlor while you help me decide where to put it.

ALIEN #1: Oh Lord Aku, that is a most generous offer.

AKU (in mysteriously calm voice): It iiiiiiiis, isn't it? Oh by the way, do you take cream or sugar in your tea?

ALIEN #2: Both if you please. Mostly sugar.

AKU: Excellent. One lump or two?

ALIEN #2: Sweets for the sweet, we like to say. Better make it three lumps.

AKU THEN PROCEEDS TO BASH ALL THREE ALIENS WITH THE STATUE ONE BY ONE

AKU: Three lumps! HA, HA, HA, HA! Chamberlain! (he appears) take this statue and put it in my parlor, then clean this mess up! HA HA HA!

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES TO OUTSIDE.

THE CAMERA SLOWLY PANS AROUND WHAT LOOKS LIKE A BEACH AND FINALLY STOPS ON SEVERAL OF THE TRICERAQUINNS THAT ARE STANDING ON THE EDGE OF THE WATER. THEIR SHIPS ARE IN THE WATER, CLOSE TO THE SHORE AND THEY'RE GAZING UPON THE HORIZON WAITING.

TRICERAQUINN #1: Do you see anything?

TRICERAQUINN #2 (the one that sounds like WACKO WARNER): Are they coming?

TRUCERAQUINN #3: I can't tell yet.

TRICERAQUINN #2: I hope they've found him.

TRICERAQUINN #1: Me too. We need Jack to lead us into this battle.

TRICERAQUINN #2: I wonder how he's been doing? Haven't seen him in so long.

TRICERAQUINN #1: I hope he was able to find Jack.

TRICERAQUINN #3: Should we practice with our weapons until we know for sure?

THE SOUNDS OF HEAVY FOOTSTEPS ARE HEARD JUST THEN AND THE WOOLIES APPEAR OVER THE HORIZON. THE TRICERAQUINNS NOD TOWARD THEM AS THEY COME OVER.

WOOLIE #1: Did they find him?

TRICERAQUINN #1: We don't know yet.

TRICERAQUINN #2: We're still waiting.

TRICERAQUINN #3: We were thinking of doing some sparring while we wait.

TRICERAQUINN #1: Wait a minute, I see something! (some shadows appear) Is it them?

WOOLIE #2: I can't tell right now...

TRICERAQUINN #3: I think he found him! (the shadows come into focus- the SCOTSMAN'S GHOST, HIS DAUGHTERS, THE ARCHERS, JACK, AND ASHI appear) It's Jack! They've found him.

TRICERAQUINN #1 (waving): Jack! They've found him! Jack! (JACK smiles and waves to them)

JACK: My friends! It is nice to see you again.

TRICERAQUINN #2: Not half as nice as it is to see you!

WOLLIE #1 (seeing ASHI): Oh, hello. I see you've found him.

ASHI: Yes.

JACK: You have already met them as well, Ashi?

ASHO: Yes. They were some of the first people I met when I was looking for you.

TRICERAQUINN #2: Well, we haven;t met her yet. (steps forward) How do you do? Are you a friend of Jack's?

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST: Oh yeah...hah, ha, ha...they're a LITTLE more than friends, pal! (winks at them)

TRICERAQUINN #2 (Looks at JACK, then at ASHI. Smiles, understanding): Ah...I get it. (turns to ASHI) Well, what's your name?

ASHI: Ashi. (smiles) You're the Triceraquinns?

TRICERAQUINN #3: Ah, I see Jack's told you about us.

ASHI: Yes. In a way your story is similar to mine.

TRICERAQUINN #1: Aku tricked you as well?

ASHI: Not Aku...my mother did.

TRICERAQUINN #3: Your mother?

ASHI: Yes. My mother was the head of a cult that worshipped Aku and filled my head with lies my entire life.

TRICERAQUINN #1: You don't say?

ASHI (smiling tenderly at JACK): If it wasn't for Jack, I would have never known the truth. I probably wouldn't even be alive.

JACK: Nor would I, if it was not for Ashi.

TRICERAQUINN #1: Well, this sounds like a fascinating story.

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You both can tell us later. We got a battle to git ready for and more guys to round up!

CUT TO BLACK.

END CREDITS START

EPISODE CII

SAMURAI JACK PHIL LAMARR

ASHI TARA STRONG

AKU GREG BALDWIN

SCOTSMAN JOHN DIMAGGIO

VARIOUS SCOTSDAUGHTERS GREY DELISLE GRIFFIN

KARI WALGREN

WENDEE LEE

E.G. DAILEY

KATH SOUCE

TRICERAQUINN #1/ARCHER #1 JEFF BENNET

TRICERAQUINN #2 JESS HARNELL

TRICERAQUINN #3/ ARCHER #2 KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

ARCHER #3/ WOOLIE #1 TOM KENNY

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK. JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

THE BOX CLOSES.


	2. Episode CIII

**Samurai Jack, Season 6- Episode 2**

AS THE OPENING CREDITS APPEAR, JACK, ASHI, , THE SCOTSMAN'S GHOST AND HIS FAMILY, AND ARCHERS, WOLLIES, AND TROCERAQUINNS ALL MAKE THEIR WAY OVER THE DESERT. AS THE MUSIC SWELLS UP THEY CONTINUE TO TRAVEL THROUGH LUSH FORESTS AND OVER SMALL HILLS. THEY OCCASIONALLY STOP TO REST. SEVERAL CLOSE UP SHOTS REVEAL ASHI TELLING THE TRICERAQUINNS HER STORY, AND SEVERAL OF THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS TALKING WITH ASHI AND SEEMING TO TAKE A LIKING TO HER, WHILE THE ARCHERS, WOOLIES, AND SCOTSMAN'S GHOST ARE CHATTING WITH JACK. FINALLY THEY COME UPON A FAMILAR VILLAGE. JACK STOPS AND TURNS SLOWLY AROUND.

ASHI: What is it, Jack?

JACK: This place looks familiar to me.

SCOTSMAN: Well, it should, buddy! (waves) Hey! We found him! (ONE BY ONE THE ROBOTS FROM THE EP JACK VS. MONDO BOT APPEAR. JACK LOOKS GENUINELY HAPPY TO SEE THEM)

JACK: My friends. (he bows to them)

OLD MAN ROBOT: Jack! It is wonderful to see you again. We were all so worried about you before.

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST: As you can see, he's all right, and (indicates ASHI holding his hand) heh, heh, heh...better then ever!

JACK (smiles at her) : I would like you to meet Ashi. (ASHI smiles and bows to them)

OLD ROBOT: Greetings! We are robots from the city of Andromeda. You have no doubt heard of our story?

ASHI: Yes, I have.

OLD ROBOT: We owe our lives to Jack. Because of him we have been able to repair our village and live in peace. Now we hope to repay his bravery and kindness by helping him do the same.

ASHI (smiles): I don't blame you for that.

OLD ROBOT: Come! (leads them to where several different robots are) As you can see we have managed to build several more robots. While none are as powerful as the meca robot, these we are able to pilot ourselves. They are all ready for battle whenever you are, Jack.

TRICERAQUINN #1 (whistles): Those are some of the biggest machines I've ever seen!

WOOLIE #2: You all managed to build all of those?

OLD ROBOT: Actually, we had some help. (familiar voices in heard from behind the robot)

ASTRONAUT #1 (from behind the robot): Is it almost done?

EXEDOR (from behind the robot): I just need to make some more adjustments right over in the..tell ya what, tell ya what, tell ya what...got a wrench, got a wrench...thank you...(appears from behind the robot, holding a wrench.) I just gotta get these screws here... (Steps back to admire it) Oh, it's a beauty, it's a beauty, we're ready! (turns around and gasps) As I live and breathe! Jack! You're back! (goes over to shake his hand) Wonderful to see you again! I..I bet ya don't even remember me!

JACK: Of course I do!

EXEDOR (raises hand): Hi-5! (JACK smiles and gives him a hi-5.)

OLD ROBOT: He has been here helping us with our brand new robots.

EXEDOR: And..and I promise that these are gonna be the ones to help bring down Aku! These are some creations that I know I can be proud of.

JACK (putting his arm around ASHI): Ashi, this is an old friend of mine.

EXEDOR: Ashi? (shakes her hand) Well, pleased to know ya, Ashi. Call me Exedor. Heh, any friend of Jack's is a friend of mine!

ASHI: It's nice to meet you.

SCOTSMAN (in a whisper to EXEDOR) : Heh...they're a LITTLE more than JUST friends, pal, if ya get me drift! (winks)

EXEDOR (nods. In a whisper back to the SCOTSMAN): Heh...I get it. (out loud) Well, may I say it's a pleasure to meet you.

ONE BY ONE THE ASTRONAUNTS FROM EPISODE 5 APPEAR FROM BEHIND THE ROBOT.

ASTRONAUT #1: Jack! You're here!

JACK: My friends. How are you?

ASTRONAUT #2: Jack! It's been so long. Can't believe you still remember us.

JACK: I could never forget any of you.

ASTRONAUT #4: We've been trying to get back here for such a long time. So many obsticles got in our way, and of course we had to try to rebuild our rocket boosters and try to coordinate the proper frequency...which was not too successful numerous times...

ASTRONAUT #3: We haven't forgiven ourselves for leaving you behind in space. We've been so worried about you. We were so glad when your friend here told us that you made it back to Earth.

ASTRONAUT #4: We know it took a long time for us to get back here, and we're really sorry about that.

ASTRONAUT #2: Only because it took YOU forever to reconstruct the geothermic dynamic which enabled us to go back, Mr. Slowpoke!

ASTRONAUT #4: Oh sure, blame it on the scientist!

ASTRONAUT #2: All I know is I wanted to go back the MOMENT Jack destroyed those Space Beetles! But no, you said...

ASTRONAUT #4: I told you about a hundred times, there was no way we COULD go back and the entire structure had to be fixed...

ASTRONAUT #3: Well, YOU sure took YOUR sweet time fixing it!

ASTRONAUT #4: These things can't be rushed, or who knows WHERE we might have ended up!

JACK (holds up his hand): It is all right, my friends. Do not blame yourselves for that. (smiles at ASHI) These are some of the first friends I made when I came to this time. My friends, I would like for you to meet Ashi.

ASTRONAUT #1 (shaking her hand): It's so nice to meet you, Ashi.

ASHI: It's nice to meet you too.

ASTRONAUT #4: ( quickly) Hope you don't bear a grudge because we had to leave Jack behind. If we could we would have turned our spaceship around after he saved us, but that just wasn't possible...

ASHI: Oh no, not at all.

ASTRONAUT #3: And HE took his own sweet time getting us back..

ASTRONAUT #4: Don't START with that again!

JACK: Do not worry. I do not bear grudges.

ASHI: Besides (smiling lovingly at JACK) we would never have met if he went back with you. (JACK returns her smile and the camera goes to their hands as JACK tenderly takes hers. The camera goes to ASTRONAUT #2 who notices this and raises his eyebrows)

SCOTSMAN (to the ASTRONUNTS): Don't life work in mysterious ways? Heh, heh.

ASTRONANT #2: Yes, yes they do.

OLD ROBOT: So, are the robots all ready?

EXEDOR: Just about ready. Just a few more adjustments and I think we're set to go. (gestures to the robot in front of him) What do you think, Jack?

We see the robot from JACK'S point of view as the camera pans up, taking in the entire robot.

JACK: Most impressive.

SCOTSMAN (whistles): Aye! That's one amazing looking machine!

EXEDOR: Well, thank you. (turns to JACK) I think we're all set to go, whenever you're ready.

JACK (looks up at robot again): Yes.

(cut to commercial)

WHEN THE SHOW COMES BACK IT IS NOW NIGHT. WE SEE THE CHARACTERS ALL SLEEPING IN VARIOUS PLACES ON MATS ON THE GROUND. SUDDENLY ASHI- WHO IS SLEEPING NEAR THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS- STARTS MOVING AROUND IN HER SLEEP.

ASHI (moaning): Mmmmm...no...no, you're not my father! (tosses and turns) No! Leave me alone! Get away! No, get away! Nooo! Jack, this isn;t me! I'm not doing this! Jack...look out! Jack..I can;t control myself...I'm not doing this! JACK! (ALICE wakes up then and runs to ASHI, shaking her awake)

ALICE: Ashi, Ashi, wake up, you're having a nightmare! (FLORA wakes up then and look at her concerned)

ASHI (calls out): Jack, I'm not the one doing this! (opens her eyes and sees ALICE over her, stares around and sees most of the SCOTSDAUGHTERS have woken up. She looks around, embarressed, and looks down) Did it happen again?

ALICE: Again?

ASHI: That wasn't the first time I've had that dream.

FLORA (takes ASHI'S hand): Are you all right, Ashi?

ASHI: I don't (looks around her) Jack...where's Jack?

AMY (points to the right): He's over there with the Triceraquinns and the Astronauts. He's OK.

JACK'S VOICE: Ashi?

ASHI: Jack! (JACK comes over to her then. FLORA sits up and makes room for him as he kneels down next to ASHI)

AMY: She had a nightmare.

JACK: Yes, I know. (to ASHI) Are you all right?

ASHI: Yes. Just embarressed.

JACK (puts arm around her and draws her near): Do not be, it was not your fault.

ALICE: Sounds like it was an awful dream.

ASHI: Yes...it was.

JACK: Aku put that dream into her mind to try to scare her away from us.

AMY: He DID?!

FLORA: That bastard!

MARGARET: Is there no end to his games?!

TINA: Do ya wanna talk about it, Ashi?

ALICE: It might make ya feel better.

PAULA: We'll all listen.

ASHI: Only if Jack doesn't mind hearing the dream again. (puts her hand on his)

JACK: Of course not. (Lifts her hand up and kisses it)

TINA (getting up): I'll get us all some water.

CAMERA CUTS THEN TO THE RISING SUN. IT LOWERS DOWN TO WHERE ASHI, JACK, AND THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS ARE GATHERED AS ASHI FINISHES TELLING THEM HER DREAM. PAULA WHISTLES

PAULA: Holy gods, what a nightmare!

AMY: No wonder you were screaming in your sleep.

ASHI: Actually, I'm glad you woke me when you did. The dream only gets worse.

ALICE: I can only imagine that it does, what with you being Aku's daughter...(shudders) that would be the ultimate living nightmare.

TINA: Think how SHE feels. (gestures to ASHI)It's HER mind that Aku's messing with.

ASHI: Because he wants to scare me away from Jack. But it's not going to work no matter WHAT he tries. I'm never going to leave Jack.

TINA: Atta girl, Ashi! Show that blowhard he can;t control you!

AMY: Remember, they're dreams. They're not happening now.

ASHI: And no dream will ever take me away from Jack. Not after he saved my life and showed me the truth. Everything that's happened in my life has lead to us being together, and he's been the best part of it. (looks up at JACK and smiles tenderly)

FLORA: One thing is for sure, the sooner we finally get rid of Aku, the sooner you'll stop having those nightmares!

MARGARET (takes ASHI'S hand): And if that happens again, we'll be here for you. All of us will.

NANCY: Definitely.

BERNADETTE: You bet we will.

GRETEL: We'll all stick together.

ASHI (smiles): Thank you.

BERNADETTE: Ya must have lead a pretty crappy life! (ASHI just nods)

NANCY: Wanna tell us about it? Might make ya feel better to get it off your chest.

JESSICA: If ever ya wanna talk, you and Jack can always talk to us.

TINA: There are 29 of us. One will always be here to listen! (ASHI and JACK both smile)

ASHI: I guess you can say I never had too much of a life until a few months ago (JACK puts his arm around her again and draws her close to him to give her encouragement. As she's talking scenes of season 5, episode 1 fade in) I grew up in a cave basically with my six sisters. We were part of a Cult called the Daughters of Aku.

SAMANTHA: Daughters of Aku. Ah, suddenly that dream makes sense.

ASHI: From the moment we were born, my mother brainwashed us into believing that Aku was the Lord and Master of all and Jack was our hated enemy who was bring hate and destruction to our world!

SAMANTHA: JACK?! Oh man, was THAT woman mixed up!

ASHI: From the moment we were born we were raised to be nothing more than weapons sent for the purpose of destroying Jack. From sunup to sundown all we did was train. My Mother and her henchmen, she never let us rest, even for a moment. She nailed it into our heads that we had to rely on ourselves and our training. We couldn't help each other, that was a sign of weakness.

LINDA: Ya couldn't help each other?!

ASHI: We couldn't even really TALK to each other. I hardly ever knew my sisters...not at all. I don't know why I ever call them my sisters. We were strangers. One time during training, I lost my footing on a high cliff. One of my sisters...I think it was Ari...she tried to help me. But my Mother sent her away, saying helping is a sign of weakness. She then taunted me and kept asking if I was weak, she even slammed the base of her staff into my hands until I pulled myself up.

GRETEL: Ya own MOTHER?!

LINDA: What a frigging crazy ass bitch!

PAULA: Holy gods...how did you ever survive that?!

FLORA (softly): Thankfully you know the truth now.

ASHI (smiles at JACK): Yes, now I do. I don't know if I could ever thank Jack enough for showing it to me.

JACK: I knew you could not be a bad person deep down, Ashi. You were only very confused and troubled.

ASHI: I was, Jack. More than I even knew. When you saved my life even after all I tried to do to you, and then I saw you treat such a tiny ladybug that flew by with softness and kindness...that's when I knew you couldn't be as evil as they kept telling me you were. In fact..you're the best thing to have ever happened to me. (wraps her arms around his waist) Jack, I love you.

JACK: I love you, Ashi. (they embrace tenderly)

FLORA (softly): Ya know, Ashi...your mother was wrong. You're not the weakest at all. You're the strongest, to survive all of that like you did. (The TRICERAQUINNS come over then)

TRICERAQUINN #1: Is everything OK?

JACK: Yes, just fine.

WOOLIE #1 (coming over to JACK and ASHI): Are you sure?

JACK: Yes.

ASHI: We're fine.

WOOLIE #2: That's good. We were going to go hunt for some breakfast. Would you join us, Jack?

JACK: Of course.

SAMANTHA (standing up and stretching): Well, we usually do some sparring before we all eat. Helps wake us up. (looks at ASHI) Do you want to join us? We promise it don't last all day, and we can stop whenever ya want to.

ASHI: I'd love to.

FLORA (quickly): She's my partner!

THE CAMERA CUTS TO THE OPEN FIELD AND PANS ACROSS THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS, WHO ARE PAIRED UP AND ENGAGED IN VARIOUS FORMS OF SPARRING. SOME WITH SWORDS AND SHIELDS, SOME WITH MARTIAL ARTS MOVES, SOME WITH STICKS. THE CAMERA FINALLY LANDS ON FLORA PRACTICING WITH ASHI WITH STICKS. THEY MOVE QUICKLY, BLOCKING EACH OTHERS MOVES. FLORA TRIES A SNEAK MOVE TO DISARM ASHI, ONLY FOR ASHI TO LEAP OUT OF HER WAY, GRAB A BRANCH OF A TREE, AND SWING UP TO IT. SHE THEN LEAPS GRACEFULLY BUT QUICKLY OUT OF IT, ROLLING HER BODY INTO A BALL AS SHE DOES SO, AND LANDS ON HER FEET BEHIND FLORA BEFORE SHE KNOWS WHAT'S HAPPENED. FLORA WHISTLES.

FLORA (impressed): I know you said that you trained from birth, but I had no idea you could do things like THAT! You're amazing! Those were some of the best moves I ever saw! Now I can see why Jack fell for ya! (ASHI gives a modest smile at the praise)

SAMANTHA: I want to spar with her next!

BERNADETTE: My partner after you!

WOOLIES AND JACK COME BACK WITH THE FOOD.

TINA: Great, the food's here

NANCY: Thank goodness. I'm starving! (puts down her weapon)

CAMERA THEN CUTS TO THEM ALL EATING. SCOTSMAN'S GHOST POPS UP

SCOTSMAN: Morning, buddy, Ashi, girls.

DAUGHTERS: Morning, dad.

JACK: Good morning, my friend.

SCOTSMAN: I got news, Buddy. I found out where Aku's teleported that fortress of his.

JACK: You have?

SCOTSMAN: Yeah, it's about a days walk, down that way! (he points)

WOOLIE #2: So, we're almost there!

SCOTSMAN: Yeah! Finally, right ol buddy?

JACK: Yes. (turns serious) But before we go we must formulate a plan.

SCOTSMAN: I hear ya, buddy. Heh..believe me...plans are better. I..uh...had to learn THAT the hard way (indicates his ghost body)

EXEDOR COMES OVER THEN WITH A LONG SHEET OF PAPER

EXEDOR: Here you are, Jack.

JACK: Thank you. (he gets up, takes ASHI'S hand, and they lead the way to a nearby clearing. FLORA is one of the last ones to stand. The camera cuts to her point of view as she watches JACK and ASHI walking hand-in-hand. The camera then cuts to her face as she stares at ASHI with a mixture of sadness and impressed at her talents. NANCY comes to her)

FLORA: Ya know...knowing what we know now about Ashi, I'm so glad she and Jack found each other.

NANCY: Me too. She and Jack are perfect for each other.

FLORA: We're more blessed than we thought. Mum may be gone..and Dad might be a ghost now, but at least we always knew their love.

NANCY (watching ASHI): We were lucky.

THE SCENE CUTS THEN TO EVERYONE SITTING IN A GROUP ON THE FLOOR, WITH JACK AND ASHI IN THE MIDDLE. THE PAPER IS UNFOLDED IN FRONT OF THE TWO OF THEM. ASTRONAUT #1 HANDS JACK A PEN AND HE PROCEEDS TO BEGIN TO DRAW UP A PLAN AS APPROPRIATE STRONG MUSIC ACCOMPANIES THE SCENE. ASHI HELPS HIM BY GESTURING SUGGESTIONS AND POINTING THINGS OUT ON THE PAPER. THE CAMERA CUTS OCCASIONALLY TO THE PAPER BEING DRAWN ON AND THE CHARACTERS LISTENING AND STUDYING THE PLAN.

THE SCENE THEN CUTS TO THE VARIOUS CHARACTERS EITHER MAKING WEAPONS FROM TREES AND STONES TO SHARPENING AND POLISHING THE WEAPONS THAT THEY ALREADY HAVE. ASHI IN PARTICULAR PICKS LONG STICKS FROM THE TREES AND SHARPENS THEM INTO WEAPONS. SHE ALSO HELPS TO MAKE BOWS AND ARROWS. THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS SHARPEN THEIR SWORDS AND THE TRICERAQUINNS POLISH THEIR TRIDENTS AS THE MUSIC CONTINUES TO BUILD UP. ASHI GIVES SOME OF HER SHARPENED STICKS TO JACK, ALONG WITH SOME OF HER BOWS AND ARROWS. JACK TAKES VERY SHARP ROCKS FROM THE GROUND AND ATTACHES SOME OF THEM TO THE STICKS TO MAKE SPEARS.

FINALLY THE CAMERA PANS TO A FARWAY VIEW OF A BIG HILL. SLOWLY THE GROUP, LEAD BY JACK AND ASHI APPEAR OVER THE HILL. THE CAMERA THEN CUTS TO THEIR POINT OF VIEW AND AKU'S FORTRESS SLOWLY COMES INTO FOCUS. JACK AND ASHI LOOK AT EACH OTHER AHD TAKE ONE ANOTHER'S HANDS. THE SCOTSMAN'S GHOST APPEARS NEXT TO THEM AND LOOKS AT JACK. JACK LOOKS AT HIM, THEN AT THE GROUP. HE NODS.

CUT TO BLACK

END CREDITS START

EPISODE CIII

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

ASHI: TARA STRONG

SCOTSMAN: JOHN DIMAGGIO

VARIOUS SCOTSDAUGHTERS: GREY DELISLE GRIFFIN

KARI WALGREN

WENDEE LEE

E.G. DALEY

KATH SOUCE

CATHERINE CAVADINI

MONA MARSHALL

JENNIFER HALE

TRICERAQUINN #1/ARCHER #1/ASTRONANT #1/EXEDOR: JEFF BENNET

TRICERAQUINN #2/ASTRONAUNT #2: JESS HARNELL

TRICERAQUINN #3/ ARCHER #2/WOOLIE #2: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

ARCHER #3/ WOOLIE #1/ASTRONAUNT #4: TOM KENNY

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

THE BOX CLOSES.


	3. Episode CIV

**Samurai Jack: Season 6 Episode 3**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or any of it's characters. If I did the show would have had a much better ending in the first place!**

 **I would like to thank my good friend Nicholas Luck for his help in getting this episode written. Place go to his youtube channel, watch his amazing videos, and subscribe to him!)**

AS THE OPENING CREDITS START, THE CAMERA PANS AROUND WHAT LOOKS LIKE THE INSIDE OF A MINE. WE SEE VARIOUS ALIENS AND HUMANS WORKING IN IT. THEIR CLOTHES ARE TORN AND RAGGED. ONE WORKER IN PARTICULAR HAS HIS BACK TO US. WE SEE THAT HIS SKIN IS BRIGHT BLUE, HE'S BALD, AND HE USED TO BE WELL BUILT BUT NOW IS REDUCED TO BEING SUPER SKINNY AND WITH SCARS ON HIS TORSO. A HUGE ALEIN FOREMAN WHOSE SKIN IS ALSO BLUE IS WALKING SLOWLY AMOUNG THE WORKERS WITH A POWERFUL RIFE IN HIS HANDS.

FOREMAN: Come on, let's go! Keep working! Keep moving. Ya know what Lord Aku says, 2,000 dollars worth of this stuff every day or else!

ALIEN WHOSE BACK IS TO US: We're all going as fast as we can here!

FOREMAN: If I were you, pal, I wouldn't get fresh! Ya ain't exactly Mr. Popular here yourself ya know!

THE ALIEN FINALLY TURNS AROUND- IT'S THE GUARDIAN WITHOUT HIS SUNGLASSES! HE LOOKS EXTREMELY WORSE FOR WEAR.

GUARDIAN: Look, we're all tired and thirsty.

FOREMAN: Ya don't meet Aku's quota, ya gonna be worse than that, let me clue ya in!

GUARDIAN: Look, can we at least have some water?!

FOREMAN SIGHS AND TURNS TO HIS RIGHT.

FOREMAN: Water Girl! (beckons)

MIDDLE AGED BLOND HAIR WOMAN ENTERS IN BATTERED CLOTHES, CARRYING A PITCHER OF WATER AND A TRAY OF GLASSES. SHE STARTS TO FILL THE GLASSES AND PASS THEM AROUND. BUT WHEN SHE REACHES THE GUARDIAN SHE WALKS RIGHT PAST HIM WITHOUT LOOKING TO THE LEFT OR RIGHT.

GUARDIAN: Hey, hey, what about me?

WATER GIRL: What ABOUT you?! 

GUARDIAN: Well, I'm thirsty too! How about something for me?

WATER GIRL: Oh, you're thirsty? Why didn;t ya say so? (she fills cup, but instead of giving it to the GUARDIAN, she throws it in his face) THERE! (slams cup on tray) ENJOY! (she storms off, while FOREMAN laughs)

WORKER #1 (WHO'S BEEN WATCHING EVERYTHING): Don;t look for any sympathy from any of us, ya jerk! 

WORKER #2: You deserved that!

WORKER #3: Ya deserve a lot worse for what you did to Jack!

WORKER #1: Not just to Jack! If it wasn't for YOU Aku would have been dead LONG ago and WE wouldn;t still be here!

GUARDIAN: Why do you all have to keep bringing that up, huh?!

WORKER#1: Cause it's the truth, pal!

WORKER #2: I hear Jack almost went mad! You hear that too?

WORKER #1: Yeah, I heard that too! (to GUARDIAN) Ya see what ya had a hand in doing?

GUARDIAN: Hey, I had to follow my orders, all right, man?!

WORKER #3: Well, how did THAT work out for ya?!

WORKER #2: yeah, where's ya boss now, jerk?!

WORKER #3: We could have been outta here 50 years ago if it weren't for you!

WORKER #1: Ya didn't know he was the chosen one ya idiot?!

GUARDIAN: Hey, look, he wouldn't listen to reason...

WORKER #2: REASON?! YOU wanna talk about reason, da ya know how much he's gone through...

GUARDIAN: Aw, come on..

WORKER #2: This whole thing is your fault!

A VERBAL FREE-FOR-ALL HAS BEGIN WITH THE WORKERS ALMOST WANTING TO GANG UP ON THE GUARDIAN AND THE GUARDIAN DEFENDING HIMSELF

WORKER #1 (getting close to GUARDIAN): You did this to all of us! YOU betrayed Jack!

WORKER #2: You've ruined us all!

GUARDIAN: The Portal told me not to!

WORKER #1: You're tearing me to pieces, buddy, right in here! (points to heart)

WOKER #3: You're mad! See what you did!

THE FOREMAN FINALLY FIRES OFF HIS GUN TO QUIET THEM

FOREMAN: THAT'S ENOUGH! YA ALL HAD YOUR BREAK, NOW BACK TO WORK!

ALL GET QUIET AND RETURN TO THEIR POSTS, STAYING FAR AWAY FROM THE GUARDIAN

WORKER #1 (hissing): It IS your fault, ya know!

WORKER #2: We wouldn't BE here if it weren't for YOU!

GUARDIAN LOOKS DOWN AS IMAGES SLOWLY COME ON TO THE SCREEN, FADING OVER HIS FACE UNTIL THEY HAVE TAKEN OVER THE SCENE COMPLETELY AND THE CURRENT SCENE HAS FADED OFF.

WE ARE NOW IN THE OLD GUARDIAN'S RESIDENCE. HE IS STANDING GUARD AT THE TIME PORTAL WITH HIS RED SUNGLASSES ON. THE CAMERA CLOSES IN ON HIM. SUDDENLY AKU'S BONY BLACK CLAW REACHES INTO THE SCREEN AND GRABS HIM ON THE SHOULDER. HE JUMPS AND QUICKLY SPINS AROUND. THE CAMERA THEN TURNS TO REVEAL AKU STANDING BEHIND HIM.

GUARDIAN: AKU!

AKU: That's my name, don't wear it out!

GUARDIAN: How did you get in here, didn't anybody see you?

AKU: Yes, they saw me. But I spoke to your delightful helpers outside and told them we wished to be alone for a little private chat.

GUARDIAN: Yeah, I bet.

AKU: On your knees, helot!

GUARDIAN: You got the wrong helot!

AKU: On your knees anyway!

GUARDIAN: What do you want here, Aku?!

AKU: Oh, just a nice little present that only you can provide for me! And once I have it, I can leave happily and you will not hear from me anymore!

GUARDIAN: What present is that?

AKU (pointing to the portal behind them): Oh...nothing much. Just this lovely little portal, and the moment I have it, I promise I'll fly right out of here.

GUARDIAN: Never!

AKU: What, never?!

GUARDIAN: Forget it, pal! I'm under orders to never allow anyone to use this portal, unless it's the Chosen One. And I can pretty much garentee that YOU ain;t that man and never will be!

AKU (pretends to scratch his beard in thought): I...see...and this 'chosen one'...he would not happen to be a Samurai...would he?

GUARDIAN: THAT ain;t none of your business, buster!

AKU: Ah...but it COULD be my business...as I'm sure it could be YOURS! You see...heh, heh...(casually leans on the rocks) ..a little birdie told me, that he came here with the humble request to use this portal...and being the genius that you are, you sent him away!

GUARDIAN: Well, maybe it wasn't his time yet!

AKU: Oh...maybe...or maybe it was...and YOU foolishly didn't see that...but now neither one of us will ever know...WILL WE?!

GUARDIAN: And what does THAT mean?!

AKU (standing up straight and reaching for the portal): It means that if you won;t GIVE me this pretty little thing..I'll just have to TAKE it!

GUARDIAN: Over my dead body, bud!

AKU: Hmm...not a bad idea!

GUARDIAN: Forget it, Pal! NO ONE uses that portal until the one most worthy comes!

AKU: The one did come and you sent him away!

GUARDIAN: Because it wasn't his time yet!

AKU: Well, guess what? TIMES UP! (begins to stretch and grow until he's towering over the GUARDIAN) Now, I'll just be taking this...(begins to reach for the portal)

GUARDIAN: FORGET IT! (takes out his guns and begins to blast...only for the bullets to bounce off of AKU easily)

AKU: HA, HA, HA...YOU'RE ABOUT AS FOOLISH AS THAT SAMURAI! DID YOU FORGET WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH?! I AM THE ALMIGHY ULTIMATE EVIL, THE MASTER AND RULER OF THIS WORLD! (not giving in, the GUARDIAN then takes out his bombs and begins to fire them, only for AKU to absorb them easily and yawn loudly) YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT! (GUARDIAN then fires almost every bomb in his arsonal. AKU quickly shrinks down until he's nothing, causing the bombs to explode into the walls. The walls then proceed to shake and crumble. THE GUARDIAN ducks behind a stone piller as his sunglasses fly off and land outside. Finally one wall falls down. He slowly comes out and looks around...only for AKU to surprise him by revealing he was UNDER the portal. He grows and stretches, taking the portal with him, until he's 10 feet taller than the GUARDIAN and holding the portal over his head)

GUARDIAN: Hey, hey...put that down right now!

AKU (pretends he can;t hear and hold his claw up to his ear): What?

GUARDIAN: I said, put that portal down right now!

AKU: WHAT?! I DIDN'T QUITE HEAR THAT!

GUARDIAN: I SAID PUT THE PORTAL DOWN!

AKU: Ooooh, put it DOWN! Why didn't you SAY so?! I'll put it down! (RAISES THE PORTAL EVEN HIGHER)

GUARDIAN (realising what AKU is going to do): NO, NO, DON'T PUT IT DOWN! DON'T PUT IT DOWN!

AKU: HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!

THERE IS NOW A FARAWAY VIEW OF THE GUARDIAN FROM AKU'S POINT OF VIEW. HE WATCHES, HORRIFIED, AS THE CAMERA COMES WOOSHING UP TO HIM, OBVIOUSLY THE CAMERA IS NOW THE PORTAL BEING DROPPED. SCENE QUICKLY CUTS TO BLACK AS A HUGE SMASHING SOUND IS HEARD. THE SCENE NOW CHANGES BACK TO PRESENT DAY. THE GUARDIAN US STILL STARING AT THE ROCKS.

FOREMAN'S VOICE: HEY! (he walks over to the GUARDIAN): Keep working! No daydreaming ya Blue Baboon!

GUARDIAN (mumbling): Yeah, and only you can tell that, can;t ya? Takes one to know one.

FOREMAN (cocks gun and presses it to the back of the GUARDIAN'S head): Hear that sound? (he nods) Ya don't wanna hear the sound that comes after it, you'll get back to work, and I mean right NOW! (presses it harder)

GUARDIAN: Ah! I'm working! I'm working! (he starts to gather the gold again. As he's loading them into the wagon the other WORKERS taunt him by singing the Japanese National Anthem quietly in his direction, along with taunts of 'You deserve this!' 'This is your fault!')

SCENE CHANGES. NOW WE SEE THE ESTABLISHING SHOT OF AKU'S FORTRESS AND INSIDE WE HEAR HIM LAUGHING. SCENE CHANGES TO AKU'S THRONE ROOM, WHERE HE'S SITTING.

AKU: HA! HA! It won't be too long now! Let's see...if his little lady friend hasn't completely abandoned him yet, one more nightmare tonight ought to do it! Ha ha...maybe I'll have her give birth to my Grandchild...with MY face! HA HA HA! Oh, it's too perfect! I know just what will happen next! She'll get so terrified, she'll either run away in the middle of the night or break up with him that morning. Poor little Broken-Hearted Samurai! I know just what he'll do. He'll stand there broken for a minute or two then he'll try hard not to cry...but he won;t succeed! Ha...the PERFECT time to make the final move! He'll be so distraught and trying to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart he won't see me coming at all! HA! I'll be able to destroy him completely without him even knowing what happened! (strokes his beard) Now...the only problem is HOW to do it. Should it be really fast so he doesn;t even have a chance to blink...or slowly and painfully for my own enjoyment? Will he see it as failure...or putting him out of his misery? (sits up straight) One thing for sure...it'll put me out of MINE! HA HA HA! Oh, soon, just another day or two then my Samurai problem is permanently through! HA HA! He'll be so weak with a broken heart he won;t even have TIME to reach for that sword before I end this once and for all! Then I'll take the sword...AND BURN IT! HA HA! Oh, there's nothing weaker than the human heart (sits up and looks at the audience) ...it's a good thing I don't have one! (suddenly a huge sound comes from the roof and pieces start to fall all around AKU as the room shakes) WHAT THE BLAZES?! (he looks up to see the huge robot over him) CHAMBERLAIN! SOLDIERS! WE'VE BEEN INFILTRATED! (they all begin to rush in as the robot jumps down. A door opens in it as JACK jumps out, followed by ASHI and the SCOTSDAUGHTERS)

JACK (yelling): AKUUUU!

AKU: YOU! (leaps from his throne) I don't know how you managed to get here, and I don't care...

(SCOTSMAN'S GHOST pops up near AKU)

SCOTSMAN: He had a little help from ME, that's how, ya disgusting black no hearted lilly livered baboon!

AKU: STAY OUT OF THIS! (in a rage, tried to use his lazer eyes at the SCOTSMAN, only to have him reappear behind him while the lazer burns a hole in the wall)

SCOTSMAN: Boy, you're stupider than I thought! Did ya forget you roasted me several months ago?! Ya can;t rekill someone who's already dead! HA HA HA!

AKU: That might be true, but just as I can't touch you, you can't touch me!

JACK: But I can, Aku! (AKU then turns sharply.)

AKU: Listen you...(Sees ASHI behind him) Well, isn;t this a pretty picture! What are YOU doing here?

ASHI: Fighting with Jack.

AKU: Ha, don't ya know how it is to be around him?! How anyone who dares to associate with him will never get any peace, as long as I have anything to say about it! He's a walking danger magnet...or perhaps you need another lesson!

ASHI: I don;t need ANYTHING from you, Aku, and nothing you say will scare me away from Jack!

AKU (pretends to sniffle): How touching! Permit me a few minutes...TO THROW UP! (suddenly blinks) WAIT! I thought you looked familiar...(he bends down to observe Ashi) Yes...I've seen your face before. Your mother...is she not my high priestess?

ASHI: WAS, Aku. She suffered...an accident.

AKU: That so? WELL, IF THAT'S TRUE, THEN WHY AREN'T YOU AT MY CAVE TAKING OVER FOR HER LIKE I ORDERED YOUR CULT TO?!

ASHI: It's no longer MY cult, Aku. I disavow that cult, I disavow my mother, and I disavow anything to do with you! I want nothing more of that and nothing more of my mother.

AKU (attempts to swing at ASHI, but she leaps to a higher ground before JACK can help her. AKU points finger angrily) : Disgraceful Daughter! Disobedient wrench! You belong there!

ASHI (lands next to JACK and takes JACK'S hand): I belong with HIM!

AKU: Then die WITH him! (he then reaches out with his claw, which turns into a sharp, pointed stick, the extension of himself reaching out to grab JACK alone! With swiftness that takes everyone off guard, ASHI'S hand is wipped from JACK. She barely misses grabbing hold of JACK again. Crashing onto the far end of the room, AKU begins slamming JACK all over the place. AKU laughs. The camera then cuts to the ARCHERS and the WOOLIES fighting off AKU'S ARMY, lead by the CHAMBERLAIN. We then see the giant robot as they blast some more SOLDIERS. We cut to the inside where the ASTRONAUNTS, led by EXUDOR, are operating it. Camera then goes outside the robot again.)

(ASHI and the SCOTSDAUGHTERS hurry to catch up but are cut off as DEMONGO appears in front of them.)

DEMONGO: Ah, I see my journey to find worthy souls is finally paying off!

FLORA: Who the HELL are you?!

DEMONGO: I am Demongo, collector of souls! I'm hoping to expand my collection today. Let me show you your new roommates - potentially, if you impress me! (camera cuts to AKU)

AKU (stops tossing JACK for a moment and turns) : DEMONGO! I gave you another chance for a reason! Now stop bragging and take care of them! (camera goes back to DEMONGO)

DEMONGO: Yeeeees, Master. At once! (From the skulls on his body he throws out new warriors that not even JACK had faced before!)

LINDA: The hell are those?!

(JACK takes the opportunity given, and finally getting to his sword he slashes through AKU's hand. AKU roars in pain as JACK lands hard, tucking and rolling back on his feet. CAMERA CUTS TO INSIDE THE ROBOT. EXEDOR LOOKS OUT WITH A WORRIED FACE)

EXEDOR: Oh, my! (camera cuts to ASHI)

ASHI: We need to get to Jack!

FLORA: Aye! But we gotta take care of this Joker first!

DEMONGO: WHAT did you call me?!

TINA: She called a Joker ya creep! Exactly what ya are ya pea brained suck up!

DEMONGO: Ooooh, just for that...(proceeds to take out more skulls as TINA, FLORA, PAULA, LINDA, LISA, and ASHI slowly start to back up)

LINDA: Tina?

TINA: Yeah?

LINDA: Next time ya wanna call someone a pea brained suck up...put a lid on it.

TINA: Right.

(DEMONGO THEN THROWS DOWN HIS SKULLS AND IMMIDIATELY SWARMS OF BRAND NEW SOULS BEGIN TO APPEAR)

PAULA (under her breath): Holy gods.

LISA: Ashi...you're the only one who can get to Jack. I got a feeling we're all gonna be kinda busy here.

(ASHI looks up to where AKU and JACK are facing off. Camera cuts to her point of view. Camera cuts back to her. A loud noise startles her and she quickly turns to see the ASTRONAUTS firing lazers at AKU'S CHAMBERLAIN and FOOTSOLDIERS from the robot. The TRICERAQUINNS are using their guns to blast even more, and the WOLLIES are sending GUARDS running, along with the rest of the SCOTSDAUGHTERS. Realising it IS up to her, she takes a deep breath and looks up)

ASHI: I'm coming, Jack!

(cut to commercial)

(JACK Immediately leaps into the air for another strike already. Aku glares distastefully. Aku leans to the side, transforming into a lion with the bottom half of a scorpian. He then slashes JACK in his stomach, causing JACK to cry out. The top half of JACK'S gi falls off. AKU quickly wraps his tail around JACK. The constriction gets tighter. JACK manages to slash part of the tail, causing AKU to yell in pain and let go.

JACK falls, trying to catch his breath, catching hold of one of the many ledges. With haste he lets go and falls onto another ledge as Aku unleashes a wave of flames at him. )

(The camera cuts back to ASHI and the cavalry as DEMONGO laughs heartily. Great giant black apes with flaming manes down their back pop up out of severel of his skulls and proceed to wreak all types of havoc. Another one that pops up is a well dressed "man" in a green and black pin strip suit wearing a pale white cracked mask with a large disturbing grin on it. He throws a bunch of wined up toy boxes. Out of them come out a number of things from a animatronic clown on a spring with boxing gloves to small exploding toy soldiers.)

JACKIE: Does anyone have any clue as to what's happening around here?!

DEMONGO: It's simple! (leaps into the air) There are the essence of many warriors and animals that I have collected. They are under my control...and they will soon add YOU to my collection!

JACKIE: Dream on!

DEMONGO (laughs evilly): Oh ho, we shall soon see! (ANAMONITRONIC CLOWN then lunges at JACKIE, who uses her sword to fight it off. FLAMING APE #1 throws a fireball over to TINA, who ducks behind a stony ledge. FLORA, PAULA, NANCY, and ASHI run over to join her.)

NANCY: We can;t ALL get to Jack and help him with these...THINGS in our way!

FLORA: That's what Aku's plan seems to be.

NANCY: So, what do we do then?

FLORA: We do what we HAVE to do...while someone else does what SHE has to do!

CLARA: How so?

FLORA: Well, there ARE a lot of them...but there are a lot of us!

JACKIE (still fighting the CLOWN): Uh, Girls? I could use some HELP over here!

FLORA: We'll be right there!

JACKIE: Could ya be here sooner rather than later, please?

FLORA: RIGHT! (turns back to her sisters) The way I see it, the way to get Ashi to Jack is to devide and conquer! Each of us takes one of those monsters while I help Ashi reach Jack.

(ASHI understands what FLORA is telling her. She looks towards the DAUGHTERS, nodding her head with a smile. The SCOTSDAUGHTERS run out from the ledge and form a line with ASHI and FLORA at the end, making their way through. One DAUGHTER takes on one opponent that DEMONGO throws. SAMANTHA takes on FLAMING APE #2, NANCY takes on FLAMING APE #3, GRETEL takes on FLAMING APE #4, TINA takes APE #5. CAROL starts fighting the MASKED MAN, JESSICA, BERNADETTE, MIRANDA, CLARA, and REBECCA takes TOY SOLDIERS. Finally FLORA and ASHI are left. They reach the topmost ledge where JACK is still fighting AKU. ASHI jumps into FLORA'S hands. FLORA tosses her over the fray! One gorilla catches sight and leaps towards ASHI. It grabs her legs. ASHI leans in with both hands slamming the GORILLA into the back of its head! It looses its grip and slumps down as Ashi uses it as another needed leap to Jack. One of the TOY SOLDIERS sees ASHI climb up and shoots an arrow at her. ASHI grabs it in midair and uses her arrow throw, hitting the SOLDIER in the shoulder. The SOLDIER starts crying.)

DEMONGO: Stop crying, it's just a scratch.

( Camera cuts to AKU, who is doing his absolute best to keep JACK away. All the while JACK is trying to desperately get that opening. He keeps his eyes concentrated running along the walls slashing away at the dozens of arrows AKU shot at him out of his hand. Arrows from one hand, fireballs with the other. JACK knocks them back at AKU causing him to dodge comically. The camera cuts upward to THE SCOTSMAN'S GHOST, who is unable to fight, but is calling out encouragement from his place)

AKU (laughing): You would make a great baseball player, Samurai! But can you hit one of THESE out of the park?! (makes even more fireballs with his hands. JACK expertly ducks and dodges them. It dawns on AKU.) You think you can beat me after so many years, Samurai? When has it ever gotten closer to defeating you than fighting you on the same eye level! (He then shrinks down, with a long orange beard and his ponytail up top, almost exactly how he looked during episode 48! A form he had before, fighting Jack hand to hand. Only thing time he has two swords, one in each hand. He readies his pose.) Ah, yes, Samurai, you may be able to fight me hand-to-hand. You may be be able to fight me sword-to-sword...but how about ONE SWORD AGAINST TWO?! (Camera cuts to JACK, who by now has his hair loose and free and is sweating, clearly out of breath) It is pointless to struggle, I can sense your weariness. My soldiers and helpers are keeping your friends..ahem...busy. There is no one to help you now..and no one to stop ME! Give up! It has been 50 years! Accept your fate!

JACK: NEVER! You have tried to make me make that mistake, Aku! But you never will again!

AKU: Ah, a brave, yet FOOLISH Warrior to the end! Well, this shall be short and pleasant, I can already tell! (But before AKU can move he gets kicked in the back of the head by ASHI as she Leaps over to JACK)

ASHI: Are you all right, Jack?

JACK: Yes. Thank you.

AKU: YOU! (standing up) You think that have the upper hand, Samurai, just because you now have a Lady Friend to help you! but I tell you, you don't! Let us see how good you are when you see her go right in front of you! (lunges at ASHI, who leaps out of the way. AKU quickly turns around, intending to slash her with his sword, when JACK blocks him)

JACK: No! Fight ME, you cowardly shadow! This is OUR fight!

AKU (amuzed, straightens up) : Tsk tsk, tsk, SUCH an inconsiderate boyfriend you are! (ASHI meanwhile is sneaking behind AKU slowly and steathy) Not wanting to share the spotlight! All about you? Unlike you, Samurai! (ASHI then proceeds to kick him in the back of the head)

ASHI: Who SAYS he's not sharing, Aku?

AKU: THAT'S IT! I'll get rid of you first! (ASHI then leaps out of the way and does an overhead somersault, landing on a ledge below AKU. AKU uses his body to send arrows after her, but ASHI catches one in the air and does her arrow throw back at AKU, who absorbs it back into his body. AKU, in a fury transforms himself into a long snake and begins to slither after her. ASHI jumps lower and lower down, followed by AKU. But the chase abruptly stops when AKU feels horrific pain. He turns and the camera turns with him to see JACK pinning the back of him down with the sword.)

AKU (realizing his bottom half can;t move) NOOOO! This can not be!

JACK: It IS, Aku! (he raises his sword) You will cause suffering and destruction NO MORE! (he leaps into the air and plunges the sword into AKU'S head)

AKU: NOOOOOOOO! (electric sparks begin to surround him. JACK leaps out of the way)

JACK: Ashi, look out! (ASHI leaps out of the way and jumps next to JACK. Holding hands, they both run as AKU proceeds to explode into a pile of black mass. JACK plunges his sword into the mass, soaking it up. He looks at ASHI) Ashi, use one of your sticks. (ASHI knows what he means, and catches one stick that ARCHER #1 throws to her. She uses it to put a large hole in the ground. JACK sticks his sword into the hole. The black mass that was AKU flows out of the sword and into the hole. ASHI then covers it up. Suddenly the ground begins to shake violently as pieces of the ledges start to fall. THE camera goes back to the SCOTSDAUGHTERS battling DEMONGO and his SOULS. Suddenly the SOULS stop fighting the DAUGHTERS as a bright glow comes over them. The SOULS the slowly turn to DEMONGO and begin to surround him. )

DEMONGO: What...what are you all doing? Them! (points to the DAUGHTERS) get them! Fight them! (slowly the SOULS all gather around him) No! Not again! NOOOOOOOOO! (the DAUGHTERS take that opportunity to run off and climb back into the robot, which begins its climb to the surface as the Fortress continues to crumble.)

ASTRONAUNT #1: Let;s get the heck out of here, I think this place is crumbling!

ASTRONAUNT #2: Where's Jack?! Where's Jack?

LINDA: Where's Ashi?

LISA (pointing): There they are! (camera cuts to JACK and ASHI running toward the opening on top. The hole that contains the black essence that was AKU is visible)

EXEDOR: Oh my...I..I think..they've done it!

TINA: They've...they've done it?!

SAMANTHA: That would explain why Demongo's Souls turned on him. They were freed from his spell once Aku bit it!

EXEDOR (calling out the window): Jack! Ashi! Over here! Get in! Quick, get in! (they run to the robot and with EXEDOR'S help get inside. Camera then cuts to the inside of the robot, where the ASTRONAUNTS and DAUGHTERS all surround JACK and ASHI)

TINA: Jack? Ashi? Did...did it happen? Did you...is he..

JACK: Yes. Aku will never unleash his wrath upon this world ever again!

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST pops in

SCOTSMAN: That's my buddy! HA HA HA HA! Ya finally did it! That disgusting filthy piece of goat's turd's now roasting in hell where he belongs, and it's because of you!

JACK (smiling at ASHI): Not just me, my friend. (takes her hand tenderly)

FLORA (softly): The both of you.

(the Robot makes it's way to the top of the crumbling fortress. JACK looks out the window worriedly until he sees that the TRICERAQUINNS and the ARCHERS are following them out, carried on the backs of the WOLLIES. Just as they make it to the top, the fortress finishes collapsing into rubble. One by one they leave the robot.)

(The camera then cuts to the exterior of what looks like a big busting city, very similar to what JACK encountered in the 2nd episode of the series. We at first see flying cars overhead, then the camera goes down slowly, past the oddly shaped buildings and twisty roads where regular cars are and finally stops near ground level. A huge group of people are gathered around a huge billboard-like screen that's showing the interior of the fortress crumbling down. We cut to the faces of the people and aliens alike watching this with somewhat confused looks. Suddenly the whole screen cuts to black, leaving them all in shock.)

MAN #1 (sounds as if he can;t believe it): Did what I think happen just happened?!

WOMAN #1 (turning): Do ya think?

(the screen then lights up again with two newscasters in front of it)

NEWSCASTER #1: This just in, breaking news Ladies and Gentilemen! After almost 5,000 years in agression and servitude, it has finally happened! Aku, the once Grand High Overlord is no more!

NEWSCASTER #2: Our National Hero. Samurai Jack has finally done what we have all hoped. We are now all free. Aku is dead! Aku is dead!

(the PEOPLE and ALIENS stare as if they can;t believe it at first...then all at once they scream for joy! They can't be still, hugging, yelling, crying. Camera then cuts to the mine at the beginning of the episode where the MINERS are still hard at work when they hear the announcement over a loudspeaker)

LOUDSPEAKER: Special annoucement one and all. It has finally happened! Aku is dead! Aku is now dead! We are all free now! Aku is now dead!

(the MINERS immidiately stop what they're doing and take in this news...then slowly turn to the FOREMAN, who begins to have an 'Oh crap' look on his face)

FOREMAN: Uh oh! (drops the gun and slowly begins to back up toward the entrance to the cave...then quickly turns around and runs with the MINERS behind him)

MAN (running after him): I'm gonna give ya 10 blows for every blow ya gave me!

MAN #2: Yeah, you better run! You better run! Where's your Leader NOW, bastard?!

(MINERS all run out of the cave...and right over the GUARDIAN, who staggers to his feet once they're all gone)

GUARDIAN: Hey! Wait for me! (runs out after them)

CUT TO BLACK

END CREDITS START

EPISODE CIV

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

AKU: GREG BALDWIN

ASHI: TARA STRONG

SCOTSMAN: JOHN DIMAGGIO

VARIOUS SCOTSDAUGHTERS: GREY DELISLE GRIFFIN

KARI WALGREN

WENDEE LEE

E.G. DALEY

KATH SOUCE

CATHERINE CAVADINI

MONA MARSHALL

JENNIFER HALE

DEMONGO: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

TRICERAQUINN #1/ARCHER #1/ASTRONANT #1/EXEDOR: JEFF BENNET

TRICERAQUINN #2/ASTRONAUNT #2: JESS HARNELL

TRICERAQUINN #3/ ARCHER #2/WOOLIE #2: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

ARCHER #3/ WOOLIE #1/ASTRONAUNT #4: TOM KENNY

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

THE BOX CLOSES.


	4. Episode CV

**Samurai Jack- Season 6, Episode 4**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or any of the characters. If I did the original show would have had a much better ending and this story wouldn;t have to be written!)**

THE EPISODE BEGINS WHERE THE LAST ONE LEFT OFF. THE CAMERA MOVES ACROSS THE TOWN WHERE THE PEOPLE AND ALIENS ARE BUSY CELEBRATING THEIR NEW FREEDOM. THE CAMERA FOCUSES ON A BILLBOARD FEATURING AKU'S PICTURE...WHICH IS PROMTLY SMASHED AS A ROCK IS THROWN THROUGH IT. THE CAMERA THEN GOES DOWN TO SEE MORE PEOPLE HUGGING, SCREAMING WITH JOY, CRYING WITH COMPLETE ABANDON. A VEREY OLD ALEIN IS SEEN KNEELING DOWN RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HAPPY CHAOS LIFTING HIS HANDS UP AND CHANTING, "WE ARE FREE NOW...FINALLY FREE...THANK YOU OH GODS...THANK YOU, OH GODS..." THE CAMERA THEM SWITCHES TO A WOODEN STATUE OF AKU...WHICH IS PROMPTLY PULLED DOWN TO THUNDEROUS JOY. THE CAMERA THEN FOCUS ON THE TWO ALIENS WHO PULLED IT DOWN.

ALIEN #1 (holding the rope): What are we gonna do with this thing now?

ALIEN #2: Chop it up to pieces and sell it for firewood.

ALIEN #3 (entering the picture): Let's recarve it into a BIG statue of our hero!

ALIEN #1: Samurai Jack!

NUMBER OF ALIENS WHO HAVE GATHERED AROUND THEM: YEAH! SAMURAI JACK!

ALIEN #2: Let;'s make ALL these statues into statues of him!

ALEIN #3: Yeah! Lets! (CROWD starts to agree)

ALEIN #1: Hey, let's not get too carried away! Ya know what kind of a guy he is, he'd get too embarressed if we do THAT, let's just have a few statues of him.

ALEN #2: And carve up the rest into firewood to sell?

ALIEN #1: Of course!

ALIEN #2: Let;s get started! Let's do it for Jack! (CROWD crys out in agreement)

CAMERA THEN CUTS TO WHAT'S LEFT OF AKU'S FORTRESS, NOW A SMOKING PILE OF DEBRIS. JACK and ASHI are standing hand in hand on a small hill, staring down at it.

ASHI (as if she can;'t believe it): He's gone.

JACK: At last. (they turn to each other and JACK pulls her into a deep embrace. Camera cuts to the huge group a few yards away celebrating in pretty much the same way as the TOWNSPEOPLE did in the previous scene)

EXEDOR: We...we did it! We actually did it!

TRICERAQUINN #1: Hard to believe!

WOOLIE #1: It's finally happened! We're free...we're all free.

ASTRONAUNT #1 (looking around): Wait..where's Jack? We should really be the one we should all thank!

ARCHER #1: Him and Ashi. Where are they? Has anyone seen them?

(Camera cuts back to JACK and ASHI. JACK slowly touches ASHI'S cheek. They stare into each other's eyes for a long time.)

ASHI: Jack...I'm so sorry that you couldn't find any more portals. I know how much you wanted to go back home...

JACK: Do not feel bad for me Ashi, (looks out for a moment in sadness, then looks back at ASHI and puts his arm around her) the truth is, even though I do miss my home...I would miss you more. I would long for you every day of my life...and my heart would hurt with every beat of it. (stares into her eyes for a beat.)

ASHI: Jack...I felt the same way, only I didn't want to hurt you by saying it. But now that I know...I never want to be apart either. My heart would break. You've set me free long before we killed Aku. I can't imagine what I would even be if you hadn;t come into my life. I don;t even want to imagine.

JACK: I cannot bear to be parted from you. I love you, Ashi.

ASHI: I love you, Jack. (they kiss gentily)

SCOTSMAN: (watches JACK and ASHI from behind a tree. The camera cuts to his point of view. ASHI has her head on JACK'S shoulder and JACK is tenderly moving his hand up and down her back. Camera goes back to SCOTSMAN, who smiles smugly) Flora? (FLORA comes over to him) Ya still have ya Mum's box, right?

FLORA: Yeah, Dad.

SCOTSMAN: Go get it.

FLORA: Get it, Dad?

SCOTSMAN: Get it! Can't ya see this is destiny?! Don't ya wanna help with it?! Go get your Mom's box!

FLORA: The box! But, dad, that has...

SCORSMAN: I know what it has! And I say go get it! Ya mum is dead, she can;t wear it...and someone else needs it right now, if ya get me drift! Go! (FLORA glances at JACK and ASHI, and smiles)

FLORA: I'll get it, Dad. (runs off)

SCOTSMAN: Hey, buddy! (appears before JACK and ASHI)

JACK: My friend! Hello. Um..how are you right now?

SCOTSMAN: Me? Oh, I'm great! I'm in me Prime, and now I'm like that permanently! I'm lovin every minute of this! (laughs) Can't complain about painful joints anymore! Sooo, heh heh..how are YOU? Not that I gotta ask! (looks at ASHI knowingly)

JACK: Definitely much better now.

SCOTSMAN: I don;t blame ya! HA HA HA! Ya finally did it! That big bastard is finally in hell where he belongs! After all this time that super fanged, big mouth hornswoggled no good lily livered freak is rotting in the pits of misery and he ain;t never getting out again! And we owe it all to the two of ya! Ya both heroes! How about that! These guys are probably gonna give ya a parade or something in a few days when all this hoopla and this damn mess is cleared up. I tell ya, when those statues are pulled down finally it;s gonna be the greatest thing I will have ever seen! (FLORA comes back with a small blue ring box) Ah, ya got it, great! (turns serious) Hey, buddy...can we talk for a few minutes?

JACK: Of course.

SCOTSMAN: Excuse us for one minute, Ashi. I gotta speak to him privately. I promise I'll give him back in one minute. (they go off to the side) Hey, buddy, Flora has something she wants to give to ya.

JACK: Oh? What is it, Flora? (FLORA hands over the box.) Thank you. (he opens up the box to find a lovely diamond ring inside set in a gold band) It is beautiful! Is this for Ashi?

SCOTSMAN: Yep! I heard what you said about how much ya love her and ya want her with ya forever. Well, there's no time like right now! Go for it, buddy!

JACK: Now?

SCOTSMAN: Right now! Hey, ya waited 50 years for her, right? Why wait one more minute! You love her, she loves you! I know ya want to marry her! Well, go do it! One part of your life is over with the death of that baboon! Start the next part right now! Take it from someone with experience. When ya truly meet your soulmate, and ya know deep down she's the one, and you don't wanna be apart, well I say...why wait?

JACK: My friend, you are right.

SCOTSMAN: Of course I am! It's all yours then, buddy! Think of that as a thank you present from me ta you. (gestures to ASHI) now, don;t keep the girl waiting. It's rude! Ya got a question you need to ask her! (JACK smiles and nods. He goes back to ASHI. The camera then cuts to reveal EXEDOR on top of a faraway tree, looking out while the huge crowd is gathered below.)

ASTRONAUT #1: What's going on?

WOOLIE #1: What's happening?

EXEDOR: Shh, shh! Can;t quite see..it looks like hes got something in his hand...(camera cuts back to JACK and ASHI)

ASHI: Is everything OK, Jack?

JACK: Yes, just fine. (he smiles and takes ASHI'S hand). Ashi, I must ask you something.

ASHI: Yes?

(JACK gets down on one knee. Quickly he opens the box, takes out the ring, puts the box on the ground. Camera cuts to EXEDOR)

EXEDOR: HE'S KNEELING DOWN! (the crowd gasps. The camera cuts back to JACK, who's smiling tenderly at ASHI and holding the ring up)

JACK: Ashi, may I please have the honor of your hand in marriage?

ASHI (gasps): Marriage?

JACK: Yes, Ashi. I love you with everything I have. Now that Aku is finally no more, I want to share my life with you, and my love. (puts hand on her cheek) Be my wife and my life companion, Ashi.

ASHI: Jack..I...(shades of her nightmare come back to her) I..

JACK: Aku cannot hurt either one of us, nor anyone anymore, Ashi. He is dead, and will never return. He will never give you any more nightmares, nor enslave anyone else again.

ASHI (stares at the smoking pile where AKU'S fortress was. Slowly she looks relieved): Yes...he's dead.

JACK: He will no longer enslave anyone. This is the beginning of a bright and happy future. One that is safe for all, and one we can all rebuild..and I wish for you to be by my side as that is happening, Ashi. No matter what life may offer us in this future, I want to face it with you.

ASHI (understanding what he means): I want that too, Jack. More than anything.

JACK: Will you marry me?

ASHI (looks at the smoking remains of AKU'S fortress again and looks back at JACK with love and relief) : Yes, I will!

JACK stands up, puts ring on her finger and kisses her tenderly.

JACK: May the gods bless you, Ashi. (looks serious and takes her hand in his. The camera then cuts to the two of them framed by the sun) From now till forever we two are one. (they look happily into each other's eyes and share a longer, deeper kiss.)

EXEDOR IS STILL WATCHING THIS FROM HIS PERECH ON THE TREE AND HIS FACE BREAKS OUT INTO AN EXCITED GRIN

EXEDOR (Calling out): IT'S A YES! SHE SAID YES! (the crowd screams with joy, hugging, yelling cheering. the sounds of happy claps are heard. JACK and ASHI are still kissing so deeply they don't hear what's going on around them. THE SCOTSMAN and the DAUGHTERS run back and clap happily)

BEATRICE: CONGRADULATIONS!

FLORA OUT OF THE CORNER OF HER EYE SEES HER FATHER HUDDLED UP BY THE TREE WITH HIS HEAD DOWN. HIS EYES ARE COVERED. SHE HEARS QUIET SOBS. HER EYEBROWS GO UP.

FLORA: Dad? Are ya CRYING?

SCOTSMAN (trying to control his sobs): No...no...I'm good...(FLORA just gives him a wise look, then smiles, watching the two of them)

(cut to commercial)

(JACK and ASHI finally come up for air and look up to see everyone clapping happily for them)

SCOTSMAN: Congradulations! One of me best friends is finally gonna get married!

MIRANDA: I'm so happy for ye both!

JESSICA: Ye deserve this! Ye both do!

SCOTSMAN: We are gonna throw ye both the biggest, most beautiful, most incredible wedding this side of the Scottish Isles!

ARCHER #1 (coming over to congradulate them): We'll all help!

TRICERAQUINN #2: Absolutely!

TRICERAQUINN #1: Nothing but the best, definitely deserved!

SCOTSMAN: And we'll start by having a big engagement party tonight to celebrate, and you're ALL invited! We'll lead the way there! (to JACK and ASHI) Ye can spend the day in our house while we set up! (gestures to DAUGHTERS) Beatrice, while we're doing that, you go to the Monks. Rebecca, you and Miranda make Ashi's wedding dress! Bridget, you make the invitations and pick the sisters you're gonna send with ya to deliver them. The rest of ya, let's get going! We got a lot of work to do! Tell all the citizens here, I know they're definitely gonna wanna help!

JACK: Please, do not go to a lot of trouble..

SCOTSMAN: Ha! There ya go again, buddy! "Don;t go to any trouble! None of this is necessary!" HA! Never about him, ever ever about him! That's you all over! It's always for someone else, don't go to any trouble for little ol unimportant me! No! I unworthy of a big honor! Don;t make it about me! (jokingly to ASHI) ya see what kinda a man ya picked for yaself?

ASHI (putting her arms around JACK): Yes, I do. (smiles at him) and I'll never give him up for anything in the entire world! (JACK smiles and kisses her cheek)

SCOTSMAN: Well, that's all well and nice, but I say, you're gonna be getting a fairy-tale wedding pal! Just leave it all to us! A wedding fit for a Prince and Princess, that's what you're all gonna git and we ain;t gonna say no so don;'t even bother to argue! Now, let's go, buddy!

(camera then cuts to inside FLORA'S bedroom, typically decorated in what a Scottish woman would have. ASHI is sitting on the bed with FLORA, REBECCA is in a chair sketching in a notepad, ANASTASIA, LUCY, MIRANDA, PAULA, LINDA, GRETEL, and CAROL are sitting in various places)

REBECCA: Ok, well, what kind of dress do you want? We can design any pattern for it that you like!

ASHI: Can you do that?

ANASTASIA: Of course! Becky is the artist among us! She can draw any kind of dress ya want and then we can make it.

REBECCA: What do you want? It's your dress and your wedding!

ASHI (chuckles a bit): My wedding...I just can;t believe this is happening...(lifts up her hand to look at the ring) it's like I'm dreaming.

FLORA: Well, it ain't a dream, it's really happening. You're gonna be a Samurai's Wife. (ASHI blushes a bit) Heh, I see the red in those cheeks. Ya really love him, don't ya?

ASHI: More than anything in the whole world. Sometimes I don;t think I'm even deserving of this.

REBECCA: Why would ya even think that?!

ASHI: I've never had anyone who cares about me as much as Jack does. I mean my whole life me and my sisters were basically raised to be nothing more than human weapons. Training ever since the day we were born. Sunup to sundown. Nothing but training, practicing, learning to fight...and that's it. Holed up in that cave, never allowed to go outside. I didn;t even know my own sisters. I never got a chance to know them. We were forbidden to even speak to each other. My mother, may she rot in hell, caught me peeking outside one time when I was little...and she threw me to her minions..and they beat me. (The DAUGHTERS all gasp)

REBECCA: They HIT you?

ASHI: Yep. And it wasn't the first time either. I often got beaten. I was the rebel, if you will. (sighs) I've never known real love until Jack came. My mother never loved me, I was never allowed to get close to my sisters. We were all strangers to each other. My mother never said a kind word to any of us. She never allowed any of us to even help each other. Saying that that was a sign of weakness. She never even touched us except to train us. Not to mention the way I treated Jack when I first met him. We were all programmed to hate him due to my mother's lies. We all were programmed to kill him or be killed. The way we all attacked him, almost killed him ourselves, and when I was the only one left...I put him through hell. Yet despite all of that, he saved me. He saved my life! Numerous times. I still wonder why he did that.

FLORA (quietly): Because I think he knew you didn't mean what you told him.

ASHI: All those names I called him, so many threats I made to him...yet he still saved me...he showed me the truth. He let me see the evils of Aku and how wrong my mother was and the horrid lies she told. And when I found out about what Jack was REALLY like...I was so ashamed of how I acted and how I treated him. Yet he forgave me.

ANASTASIA: Because YOU saved HIS life. Guess he figured that makes ya even.

ASHI: I'd do it all over again for him. (as ASHI is talking, she gets up from the bed and slowly walks around the room. The camera follows her) He's the most understanding, sweetest, kindest man. He's helped me see things that I've never seen before. He's shown me things I've never known. He's made me see I can choose my own path. My mother programmed me from birth to hate him, but he's my best friend, he's everything to me. Sometimes I don't think I deserve someone like him. (As ASHI is talking, FLORA is watching her with a look that's a mixture of sadness, sympathy, and thoughtfulness)

REBECCA: Believe me, you are worthy of this. Me dad always spoke of Jack and all he's done. And you are THE best thing to have ever happened to him. Now, put the past behind ya. After all, Aku is dead, he's in bloody hell keeping Mummy Dearest company, and this is the first day of the rest of your life! I know Jack's pretty much forgotten what happened. Now you can do the same, starting with your dress. What kind of designs do you like?

ASHI: Well...I like nature. I love trees and flowers. That's how I got into trouble a number of times, when my mother caught me looking outside, which wasn't allowed. I also like animals...like Jack. That's how I first got attracted to Jack. When Jack saved me from the belly of that sea monster, we washed up on an island, and I saw Jack smile at a ladybug that was crawling on his arm and let it fly away. I remembered I was awestruck by a ladybug when I was little, but my mother took it and squished it in front of me, saying that animals are distracting and Aku would never allow them. But Jack showed me that she was wrong. Not only are animals allowed, it's OK to love them and show them kindness.

BEATRICE: So your relationship with Jack basically began with a ladybug?

REBECCA: Wait, wait, wait, I'm getting all this down (draws on her sketch pad)

ASHI: I guess in a way it did. I guess ladybugs are kinda our animal. (laughs) Sounds kinda silly, doesn't it? (FLORA is still looking at her)

FLORA: No, it doesn't sound funny at all. (takes her hand) In fact, I think you're a very strong woman, to go through all you did. So you like animals and nature?

REBECCA: Oh, I have it! (turns pad around so they can all see the dress she's sketched. It's drawn like a typical Japanese formal dress but with a flowers and leaves motiff. They all gasp)

ASHI (gasps): That is beautiful!

REBECCA (passes sketch pad over): Do ya like it?

ASHI (staring): It's amazing. (LINDA peeks over her shoulder and whistles)

LINDA: You drew that?

REBECCA: If you notice, I put a nice ladybug right here on the waist of the dress. Kinda symbolic. And right here is his family crest...which of course means it's gonna become YOUR family crest!

ANASTASIA: You'll be quite the formal lady now, won't ye be?

ASHI: Can you really make this?

REBECCA: Of course. (takes tape measure) First I gotta measure you. Stand up for a minute. (ASHI does so as REBECCA takes measurements and jots them down.) Great! And the rest of us can work on this dress.

ASHI: What can I do?

REBECCA: Go outside and keep your fiance company! (laughs) Technically ya shouldn't be here, but we needed your opinion on what you want your dress to look like. We can work on it. You go outside and spend some time with him. (ASHI smiles and exits the room quickly, FLORA is still watching her go)

 _THE CAMERA CITS TO OITSIDE. SCOTSMAN IS NOW WITH JACK AND IS SHOWING HIM WHAT THE PLACE LOOKS LIKE SO FAR._

 _SCOTSMAN (leading JACK to the right where a large table is being set up, a lovely white tablecloth is being set out and a number of the SCOTSDAUGHTERS are already setting it up with silver plates and candlelabras): And then, after the wedding, you two will be going right here for the reception. We're getting the table all set up for the special engagement dinner we're throwing for the two of ya tonight, and then we're gonna have the wedding dinner here._

 _JACK: My friend, this is beautiful. It is.._

 _SCOTSMAN: Almost too much! Ya went to too much trouble for little ol us. I tell ya, ya getting so predictable, even after all this time! Look, buddy, you and Ashi deserve nothing but the best for what ya did, and I'm gonna see that's exactly what the two of ya are gonna get! Now, the wedding cake is gonna go right here, the dinner is gonna be sure ta have a lot of nice fresh fish, and we're gonna start the dinner with your favorite, a nice sushi appatiser. How does that grab ya?_

 _JACK: It sounds perfect (bows) Thank you._

 _SCOTSMAN: Ah, don;t mention it. What are pals for? Now, we're still figuring out how many chairs we're all gonna be needing for this, probably quite a bunch. I know a whole lotta...(sees that JACK is staring off into space with a faraway sad look in his eyes.) Hey, buddy? (JACK turns around) What are ya looking at?_

 _JACK: Nothing..._

 _SCOTSMAN: Aw, come on now. Something IS wrong. What is it? I thought we were making everything perfect here..._

 _JACK: You are, my friend. It is not that, far from that. It is just.._

 _SCOTSMAN: Yeah?_

 _JACK: I guess I am feeling a bit homesick. I do wish my parents could be here for the ceremony. I still miss them very much._

 _SCOTSMAN: Oh yeah..._

 _JACK (quickly): It is not that I do not appreciate this, or that I do not wish to marry. I love Ashi with everything in me, and when I marry her it will be the happiest moment of my life._

 _SCOTSMAN: That's all any of us want for ya, buddy. For ya to be happy._

 _JACK: And I know we shall be. I just wish that my parents could be here to meet her. I know they would love her as much as I do. I know it is not possible, but I wish I could take Ashi back to my home. I would love to show her around my Father's Land, and my childhood home. I wish I could introduce her to my parents. I would love to share this day with them._

 _SCOTSMAN: You will, buddy. They are here with ya. Ya just can't see them. After all, they ain't got me special sword with the magic in it that could turn THEM into ghosts HA, HA, HA! But they no doubt saw everything that's happened, and I think they've given their blessing to ya. (looks up) They're right above us, pal, and I know they're happy. I bet they're thinking exactly the same thing I am. Ashi's perfect for ya. You two are gonna be very happy together._

 _JACK: I know we shall be. I do love her very much._

 _SCOTSMAN: And she loves you. You two are gonna have a nice long life together, especially since that anti-aging spell's gone. I know you got your parents blessing. They'll be here, they've got the best seats in the house._

 _JACK: (bows) Thank you, my friend. That does make me feel better._

 _SCOTSMAN: No problem. (sees ASHI in the distance) Here comes ya ladylove. (JACK smiles and goes to meet her. SCOTSMAN watches for a bit, then he scratches his chin in thought. Finally he lifts his head like he has an idea, looks himself over for a few minutes, snaps his fingers, and vanishes. Scene cuts back to FLORA'S bedroom._ She sees out the window. Scene cuts to just outside the window. ASHI sees JACK by the pond and she runs to him, kissing him tenderly. Scene cuts back to FLORA watching from the bed. She then turns to her sisters and scene cuts back to the inside of the bedroom)

FLORA: Girls? (she beckons to her sisters, who gather on the bed.) I've been thinking. I think that, for the engagement dinner tonight, we Scotsdaughters should give a gift.

REBECCA: I thought this dinner was gonna be our gift.

LINDA: I thought this whole wedding was a gift!

FLORA: Well yeah. But..I was thinking of something else we can do tonight. (stares out the window again. Scene quickly cuts to Jack and Ashi walking along the pond holding hands from the window. Scene cuts back to bedroom) We all know Ashi was cheated out of a real family, and real sisters...

GRETEL: Yeah, that's true.

MIRANDA: It's not fair what happened to her. She's a great girl, she deserved better than that!

FLORA: Yeah...she absolutely does. She deserves to have a real family! She should know what it's like to have real sisters, who can give her real love that she deserves!

LUCY: She absolutely should!

REBECCA: She deserves it after what she and Jack did!

FLORA: Yeah. (sits up) And I think WE are just the ones to do it! I want to make Ashi an Honorary Scotswoman.

MIRANDA: What do you mean, Flora?

REBECCA: Ya mean like, adopt her?

FLORA: Yeah. I mean, you heard her talk about her past. How she was abused and mistreated by that bitch of a mother, and how she never even got to know her sisters. Her own family were strangers. I think she deserves to have a real family, who will care about her and treat her right.

REBECCA: Flora, I am with you on this! Now, Ashi may not be the typical red haired Scot, like us. But in the time I've gotten to know her, I notice she has got spirit!

JACKIE: Yeah,. I think Ashi is terrific. She's perfect for Jack. And she's strong, and she's nice, and she can kick butt like no one's business! I say in the spirit of the Scots, let's do it! Let's give her a real family and real sisters.

FLORA: Great. So, it's unanimous?

JACKIE: Yes!

LINDA: I say yes.

GRETEL: Yes!

FLORA: Rebecca?

REBECCA: Yes!

FLORA: Paula?

PAULA: Yes!

LISA: Well, there are already 29 of us, so let;'s make it an even 30!

ANASTASIA: Yes!

SAMANTHA: Yes! Let's give her a family.

CAROL: I say yes.

LUCY: Yes!

FLORA: Great! Let's find the rest of the girls and talk it over with them. I think they'll agree. We can give her a Scottish adoption ceremony tonight before the dinner! (sticks out her hand): All hands in? (THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS all put their hands in) Ashi as our new sister?

ALL: Yes!

MIRANDA: Hey...you know what?

LINDA: What?

MIRANDA: With Ashi as our new sister...that means when she marries Jack, he's gonna become our brother! (starts to giggle)

ANASTASIA: Dad will be happy to hear that!

LINDA: I can;t wait to tell him when he comes back!

GRETEL: Where did Dad go anyway?

LUCY: I dunno, he was out there talking to Jack, then he disappeared.

CAROL: He'll probably come back soon. I can;t wait to tell him this!

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST POPS UP BEHIND HIS DAUGHTERS

SCOTSMAN (startling them): Can't wait to tell me what?

CAROL: Well, Dad, we've all been talking about Ashi.

SCOTSMAN: Yeah. Ain't she a great girl? Perfect for Jack.

LUCY: Definitely! Well...about Ashi...we've decided, we want to adopt her.

ANASTASIA: We want to make her a part of our family. As an Honorary Scotsdaughter.

PAULA: We've all been talking about this, and we're all in agreement. She's had such a bad life, and we could give her a whole new one, couldn't we? Poor girl's never known what it was like to be a part of a family. We could give her the chance! We could show her what a real family is like!

SCOTSMAN: Girls...what a great idea! HA HA! Why not? I'd be honored to consider her a part of me family! But just remember, Girls, adoption is serious. Once you go through with the ceremony, she becomes your sister forever.

FLORA: That's all right with me.

LUCY: It's all right with me too.

JACKIE: And me!

PAULA: Which means Jack is gonna marry into our family as well!

SCOTSMAN: I love it! Me best friend is gonna marry into me family after all!

MIRANDA: Jack is gonna become a member of our family! Isn't life funny sometimes?

SCOTSMAN: Ya bet it is! You Girls go and tell her the news. I gotta go up there (points above his head) cause there are a couple of Spirits I need to find and talk to. I'll be coming back for the engagement dinner.

THE CAMERA IS NOW OUTSIDE. IT SLOWLY PANS AROUND THE LAND, FINALLY LANDING UPON JACK AND ASHI. THEY ARE LAYING UNDERNEATH A HUGE CHERRY TREE. JACK IS LAYING DOWN WITH HIS BACK LEANING AGAINST THE TRUNK AND ASHI IS LAYING IN HIS ARMS. CAMERA CLOSES IN ON THEM. JACK LOOKS DOWN AND NOTICES ASHI'S EYES ARE PEACEFULLY CLOSED. JACK SMILES AND TENDERLY RUNS HIS HAND DOWN HER CHEEK, JUST STARING AT HER BEAUTY. HE TENDERLY STROKES HER HAIR BEFORE REACHING DOWN AND KISSING HER GENTILY ON THE TOP OF HER HEAD. THE CAMERA DOES A CLOSE UP ON ASHI'S FACE AND SHE OPENS HER EYES SLIGHTLY, REVEALING SHE WASN'T ASLEEP. THE CAMERA THEN CUTS TO JACK AND ASHI. JACK REACHES DOWN TO KISS HER AGAIN. ASHI QUICKLY OPENS HER EYES AND LIFTS HER HEAD, MEETING JACK'S LIPS. THEY SMILE AND LAUGH HAPPILY. JACK LOOKS UP AND SEES THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS ON THE TREES. HE REACHES UP, TAKES ONE, AND GENTILY PUTS IT BEHIND ASHI'S EAR, RUNING HIS FINGER DOWN HER CHEEK. CAMERA CUTS TO CLOSE UP OF JACK SMILING DOWN WITH A LOOK OF PURE LOVE AND THEN TO A CLOSE UP OF ASHI WITH THE SAME LOOK. CAMERA THEN CUTS TO SHOT OF THE TWO OF THEM

JACK: Do you know when I first started loving you? (ASHI shakes her head) When we were both swollowed up by that sea monster and you tried to kick me into those fish!

ASHI (raises her head, laughing): You WHAT?! (both she and JACK laugh) I knew when we washed up on that island and I saw you tenderly touch that ladybug, then let it go free. (JACK gazes into her eyes. Camera cuts to close up of ASHI as JACK tenderly touches her cheek.)

JACK (whispering): My love.

ASHI (smiles tenderly at first. She looks out into the horizon, then looks down): I'm still sorry you couldn't go back to your home after all this time, Jack. I know how much you wanted to...and how you spent so many years trying to. (camera cuts to both JACK and ASHI)

JACK (softly): Do not feel bad for me, Ashi. (gazes out with a faraway look in his eyes) Even though I shall always miss the past, and my home, (looks down, temporarily sad) if I am truly unable to go back, and my destiny is to stay here...so be it. (looks at ASHI and smiles) But you have made it worthwhile. (takes her hand) Being with you means so much to my heart, Ashi. I cannot think of anyone I would rather be in the future with, my love. Finally being able to destroy Aku, restore hope to this future and getting to spend it with you makes everything that has happened worth it.

ASHI: It does for me too, Jack. (wraps her arms around his neck) You hold my heart, too. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Jack, I love you so much. 

JACK: I love you, too, Ashi, with everything in me...(shares another longer kiss) I only wish my parents could have met you. I know they would adore you. My mother definitely would. I think she did always want to have a daughter as well as me. She would no doubt spoil you. (ASHI smiles at this. She then lifts her head and stares at the land around her. The camera then cuts to her point of view as it slowly turns, taking in the peaceful surroundings, the bright blue sky, and the many trees)

ASHI: This land looks so...perfect. It's so peaceful here.

JACK: Yes. Now the rest of the world can be this way too.

ASHI (nods): I hope so. (looks up) This tree is so beautiful. (The camera again takes her point of view as she sees the leaves and cherry blossoms above her and the sun peaking through it.) This is the prettiest place I've ever seen. (Stretches out her left hand and sees her ring sparkling in the sunlight. turns to JACK) Jack? I think I want to get married right here. Under this tree.

JACK: Right here?

ASHI: Yes. I think this place is perfect. It's so peaceful and beautiful.

JACK: This is where you would like it?

ASHI: Yes.

JACK (smiles): Then this is where we shall have it, we can tell them tonight what we have decided. (gentily pulls ASHI close to him and they kiss softly)

ASHI (whispering): Jack...

JACK (smiling): Mako.

ASHI: What?

JACK: My real Japanese name is Mako. I went by Jack here because it was easier to hide from Aku at first using that name. He was the only one in this time that did know my real name.

ASHI: So, your real name is Mako? Not Jack?

JACK: My Japanese name is Mako. When I first came here a group of people called me Jack and it just stayed with me. I figured that if I told anyone my real name word would get out to Aku and it would have made it easier for him to track me. You are the first one in this time that I have ever told this to.

ASHI: So, what should I call you? Mako or Jack?

JACK: You may call me whatever you wish. I am used to both of those names now.

ASHI: I think I'll just call you Jack.

JACK: That is all right. (smiles. ASHI leans against his chest again and he wraps his arms around her tightly.)

THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS ENTER JUST THEN

FLORA: Hi, Jack, Ashi. Hope we weren't interrupting anything.

JACK: No, that is all right. (they stand up)

FLORA: Ashi, we... my sisters and I... have a gift for you.

ASHI: For me?

FLORA: Yes. (pins a special pendent to ASHI. It contains the official colors of the SCOTSMAN'S family as well as the symbol of their clan)

ASHI: It's so pretty. Thank you.

FLORA: That's a special pendant, Ashi. It's worn by the members of our family.

ASHI (looks confused): But...I'm not a family member.

FLORA (smiles and steps forward): You are now. (ASHI'S eyes grow wide) You're an amazing warrior, Ashi. (takes her hand gentily) We've all talked this over, and we're in complete agreement. You're as talented as all of us...and it would be an honor for you to join our family, as our new adopted sister and Honorary Scotsdaughter.

ASHI: But...how would we do that?

FLORA: We would adopt you, in a special Scots Ceremony. We would all make you an official member of our Clan...and Jack too. After all, he'll be marring you shortly (she laughs a bit, then looks serious) We would like you to become a part of our family. (ASHI gasps and hold her hand to her heart in shock, clearly at a loss for words) Here now...don't cry...don't cry (hugs ASHI gentily) We can have the ceremony just before your engagement dinner tonight. Welcome to our family...sister. (ASHI is at a loss for words) Ya don't have to say anything right now. But I assure ya, this will be different from how you were raised before. We're all a REAL family. We stand up for each other, we're there for each other, and we take care of each other. And pretty soon...you'll have a sense of being loved like a real sister, in a real family. Because ya WILL be loved like one. Come and join our family.

(JACK smiles and walks over to ASHI, putting his arm around her and kissing her on the cheek.)

ASHI (sounding like she can't believe it): Jack...

JACK: You deserve this, Ashi.

LINDA: And check this out. Now that you're gonna get married, that means you're gonna be in our family too, Jack!

JACK (looks at ASHI happily) : Yes!

LINDA: Funny how it all works out, don't it? You both are gonna have a brand new family! (points to ASHI) You'll be adopted into one. (points to JACK) and you're gonna marry into one!

JACK (comes over to the SCOTSDAUGHTERS): Well, in that case, I feel I must ask you this then, (turns serious and takes ASHI'S hand, then bows before them) May I have the honor of your sister's hand in marriage?

FLORA: Of course you may! (laughs and hugs them both) Come on, let;s get ready for the adoption ceremony!

(SCENE THEN DISSOLVES INTO NIGHTTIME IN A SPECIAL THICKET WHERE SCOTTISH FLAGS ARE HUNG ON SEVERAL TREES AND THE PLACE IS DECORATED WITH FLOWERS. MOST OF THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS ARE GATHERED IN A CIRCLE. JACK IS KNEELING RIGHT BY THE ENTRANCE. DIANA IS PLAYING THE SCOTTISH NATIONAL ANTHEM ON HER BAGPIPES AS FLORA AND ASHI ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF A TABLE WHERE 28 CANDLESTICKS ARE IN A CIRCLE AROUND A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS. ASHI IS HOLDING AN UNLIT CANDLE AND FLORA IS HOLDING A LIT ONE. SHE SMILES, TURNS TO ASHI, AND LIGHTS HER CANDLE.

FLORA: Ashi, you were our friend. But today, you become our sister! (she turns and puts her candle on the alter, and motions for ASHI to do the same. She smiles and gives ASHI a hug. Camera cuts to JACK, who has a happy and proud look on his face. Camera cuts to his point of view as ASHI turns to him and smiles happily. Camera cuts back to JACK who stands up and goes to ASHI, hugging her tenderly)

JACK: Now you have a family, Ashi. A real true one.

ASHO (smiles and looks around her): A family...

REBECCA: You'll have one too now, Jack. You're gonna be our brother!

JACK (smiles): Yes.

MIRANDA (aside to LUCY): Did Flora talk to Exedor about our plans yet?

LUCY: She's gonna at the dinner tonight.

FLORA: Let's get this family to the engagement dinner tonight, before everyone wonders where we all are!

Camera then cuts to that night. The camera slowly goes around the table as the many guests are passing around trays of fish, bowls of rice, and pieces of bread. TRICERAQUINN #1 stands up and clinks his glass for attention

TRICERAQUINN #1: I'd like to propose a toast. (everyone stands up. He rises his glass towards JACK and ASHI) To Jack and Ashi. May you have a wonderful brand new future and a happy long life together!

ALL: Here Here! Cheers! (all drink)

ARCHER #1 (stands up): Jack, I can honestly say, speaking on behalf of my brothers, we have never forgotten you or the kindness and heroism you showed in freeing us from that spell. We knew then you were not an ordinary person, and that Aku would be no match for you. Even though you must remain here, we all hope that now that Aku is no more, this will be be the beginning of a brand new future for you, and your lovely bride Ashi. We met her as she was looking for you, and we were impressed by her own amazing talents and strength. She's perfect for you, Jack. We hope you will have a perfect life together. As we all rebuild this new future, we'll forever think of you as we do so. (All agree and lift their glasses)

JACK: Yes, this future will require a lot of rebuilding. They may need help is doing so.

ASHI: I think they definitely will. (smiles) Do you think we might be able to help them, Jack?

REBECCA: Hey, let;'s get you two married first! (laughs) ya just can;t wait to go out and help help help again!

SCOTSMAN: Let them go! After all, it;s gonna take at least a month to plan this wedding, and there just MIGHT be some louses out there who...ah...haven;t quite gotten the memo yet about what's happened. (to JACK and ASHI) ya can go and help begin the rebuilding tomorrow, buddy. But tonight, you two are taking a much deserved rest, and we're celebrating your engagement! (everyone agrees and starts talking and eating. The camera cuts to a closeup of JACK. He turns to ASHI and smiles. The camera cuts to his hand as he tenderly reaches out and takes her ringed one on the table. The camera stays on their hands.

CUT TO BLACK

END CREDITS START

EPISODE CV

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

ASHI: TARA STRONG

SCOTSMAN: JOHN DIMAGGIO

VARIOUS SCOTSDAUGHTERS: GREY DELISLE GRIFFIN

KARI WALGREN

WENDEE LEE

E.G. DALEY

KATH SOUCE

CATHERINE CAVADINI

MONA MARSHALL

JENNIFER HALE

TRICERAQUINN #1/ARCHER #1/ASTRONANT #1/EXEDOR: JEFF BENNET

TRICERAQUINN #2/ASTRONAUNT #2: JESS HARNELL

TRICERAQUINN #3/ ARCHER #2/WOOLIE #2: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

ARCHER #3/ WOOLIE #1/ASTRONAUNT #4: TOM KENNY

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

THE BOX CLOSES.


	5. Episode CVI

**Samurai Jack- Season 6, Episode 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or any of the characters. If I did, it would have had a much better ending in the first place and this story wouldn't have to be written!**

 **Special thanks to my good friend Nicholas Luck for his help with this story. Please check out his youtube channel- The Whazzapp Odyssey- and subscribe**

 **Also, the views that the singers take in this episode do NOT in any way relfect the views of the author. It's just to show how evil these singers are. They are the very worst, so they sing he very worst. All clear?**

 **The songs are "Sweet Gingerbread Man" by Bobby Sherman and "Never Gong An Asian" from the Gong Show**

 **Now, on with the ep.**

THE EPISODE OPENS WITH JACK SLEEPING IN THE SCOTSMAN'S OLD BED. HE WAKES UP JUST AS THE SUN IS RISING AND SLOWLY GETS UP. HE PUTS HIS GI ON AND WALKS TO THE WINDOW. THE CAMERA TAKES HIS POINT OF VIEW AS IT MOVES SLOWLY AROUND THE LAND. IT STOPS AT A SMALL SHADOW THAT IS PRACTICING MARTIAL ARTS. THE CAMERA GOES TO JACK AS HE WATCHES THIS FIGURE INTENTLY. THE CAMERA THEN GOES BACK TO HIS POINT OF VIEW AND WE FINALLY SEE THE FIGURE- IT'S ASHI. THE CAMERA GOES BACK TO JACK AND HE SMILES. HE LEAVES THE WINDOW.

THE CAMERA NOW FOCUSES ON ASHI, WHO IS CONCENTRATING HARD ON HER MARTIAL ARTS. SHE STRETCHES AND KICKS IN TIME TO THE MUSIC. AS SHE THROWS HER ARM BACK, WE SEE JACK'S HAND REACH OUT TO CATCH IT. ASHO GASPS AND TURNS AROUND...TO FACE JACK, WHO SMILES

JACK: May I join you?

ASHI SMILES AND NODS HER HEAD. SHE THEN FACES JACK AND THEY BOW TO EACH OTHER. THEY THEN PROCEED TO SPAR TOGETHER. JACK IS EXPERTLY DODGING ASHI'S PUNCHES AND KICKS AND ASHI IS DOING THE SAME. FINALLY THEY STOP. THE CAMERA SHOWS THEM SILLUETTED BY THE SUN AS THEY BOW TO EACH OTHER AGAIN. JACK THEN TENDERLY TAKES HER HAND AND SLOWLY PULLS HER INTO A TENDER EMBRACE. THE CAMERA THEN GOES TO JACK'S FACE AS HE SMILES.

JACK: You know, the more we spar together, Ashi, the more I fall in love with you.

CAMERA GOES TO ASHI

ASHI: I do too, Jack. (camera then focuses on the two of them as they kiss tenderly.)

ALICE AND GRETEL THEN COMES TO WHERE THEY ARE, BUT STOPS WHEN SHE SEES THEM

ALICE: Oh! I...I'm sorry, Jack, Ashi. I..(clearly embarressed) we gotta stop meeting like this! (JACK and ASHI smile) I was just gonna ask.

GRETEL: Now that you're a part of our family, Ashi, when is your birthday? We need to know so we can add it to our family tree!

ASHI (confused): Birthday?

ALICE: Ya know...the day of your birth. What day were you born?

ASHI (thinks hard):I...I don't know! (JACK raises his eyebrows)

ALICE (surprised): You don't know when you were born?!

ASHI: No. My mother never told any of us when our birthday was. She was so obsessed with turning us into human weapons that that was all she thought about. She never told us when we were born. It never mattered to her.

GRETEL: That's so sad. You never had a birthday celebration?

ASHI: No. What do you do when you have one?

ALICE: Lots of things. People give you presents to say they're glad you're here. We have a special dinner and have a big cake for dessert. You never got to have one?

ASHI: No...I never did. The only gift I ever had was a lovely hat Jack made for me when we were walking through the dessert. It blew away during a sandstorm, though. (JACK puts his arm around her and reaches into his gi to produce something he had in there...a new straw hat)

JACK: Like this one, Ashi? (ASHI sees it and beams at him. He puts it on her head and they smile) I thought you could use a new hat while we travel.

ASHI: Jack...you always seem to know! (hugs him and they tenderly kiss)

ALICE: Well, ye can have a birthday now, Ashi. Ye can choose what day you want it to be!

GRETEL: It can be any day you want. You can choose a very special day. (ASHI thinks hard)

JACK: You do not have to decide right away, Ashi.

ALICE: No, ye can take your time, ya got a whole month to decide. Oh, Jack, when's your birthday?

JACK: The 7th of August.

ALICE: August 7th, got it.

ALICE: So, where will you two be going off to first?

JACK: Well, I know there is a bazarr in the next town. (smiles at ASHI) I remember how much Ashi loved it when I took her to one before. I thought I might take her there again. (ASHI looks at him and smiles happily)

ALICE: OK, so I guess you'll be leaving now?

JACK: Yes, the transporter I believe will be along shortly.

SCENE THEN CHANGES TO THE SCOTTISH ISLE. THE CAMERA MOVES OVER THE LANDSCAPE FOLLOWING THE NOISE OF SAWS AND HAMMERS AND PEOPLE TALKING. SOUNDS OF 'HAND ME THAT HAMMER, WILL YA?' AND 'PASS ME THE SAW'. THE CAMERA FINALLY LANDS ON MEMBERS OF THE SCOTSMAN'S CLAN UNDER THE CHERRY TREE THAT ASHI PICKED, IN THE MIDDLE OF BUILDING A HUGE ELABOTATE ARC. IT'S CLEAR THEY HAVE BEEN WORKING VERY HARD ON IT AND THEY ARE SWEATING AND EXHAUSTED. SCOTSMAN'S GHOST THEN POPS UP.

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST: Come on! Hurry up! We've only got a month and we have to make this place look perfect.

SCOTSMAN KIN #1: We're going as fast as we can!

SCOTSMAN KIN #2: We're tired. We been working at this all morning.

SCOTSMAN KIN #3: We got a month! What's the hurry!

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST: We gotta make this place look perfect, that's what! Now the Archers are gonna be coming back here with more wood soon. We gotta git rid of the wood HERE first so we have a place to put it!

KIN #1: Can we at least take a ten minute break? I'm tired!

SCOTSMAN: Too bad for you, ya blooming babies! Don;t ya think HE'S tired?! Don;t ya think he's exhausted! Yeah, we all helped him get rid of that dark souled disgusting black hearted coal brained lilly livered chicken hearted baboon, but they did most of the work, the two of them, mostly him. Did HE ask for a ten minute break?! DID he? Any time he fought that freak, or any of his panzies, did HE ever ask for a ten minute break?! DID he? NO! He just did the ultimate amount of work! And in case ya all didn't get the memo, he's getting married, which is why we're all DOING this! Now shut it and get back to work!

(THE THREE TALKING DOGS ENTER JUST THEN)

COLIN : Excuse me, is this where the wedding is going to be? (looks around) Oh, yes, I can see that it must be! (to the other two) It's all right, we've found it (clears throat and points to the other dogs as he introduces them) These gentilemen are Sir Drifus Alexander, Sir Angus McDuffy, and I am Sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild III.

SCOTSMAN: Congradulations.

DRIFUS: We heard the great news! He's's takin a wife tomorrow!

CLOIN: Splended! Oh just splended! We are all so happy for them both!

KIN #1: Boy, word does travel fast around here!

ANGUS: We had ta come as soon as we heard this news. After all, he's our pal too, he helped us out with our excavating so many years ago, and we heard about all his adventures!

COLIN: Where is the lucky young lady he's chosen to wife? Oh I do wish to congradulate her! She's getting such a wonderful man!

SCOTSMAN: She's with him right now. They just left in a transporter about an hour ago. They're helping people rebuild their homes now that that creep is in hell where he belongs.

COLIN: Oh, well. (looks around) Say, we can see you gents are building quite a wedding place here! Looks splended so far! Say, would you all like some help with that?

KIN #2: Oh, would ya? We can use all the extra hands we can get!

COLIN: Not a problem! Not a problem! After all Jack has done for us, this is the least we can do for him! (picks up some hammers and proceeds to pass them around) Come, boys, let's get this place going!

SCENE THEN CHANGES TO INSIDE FLORA'S BEDROOM. FLORA is on the bed. LISA, MIRANDA, ANASTASIA, BEATRICE, LUCY, REBECCA, AND BRIDGET are sitting around. JESSICA enters the room just then holding a scroll.

JESSICA: OK, I got the blueprints from Exeldor. (she plops herself on FLORA'S bed and unrolls it. The DAUGHTERS all crowd around to look at it)

LISA (whistles): Man...look at that! He used to live THERE?!

MIRANDA: A long time ago! He WAS a Prince once, remember?

LISA: Oh yeah,. Ya can really forget about that.

ANASTASIA: Ya, ya'd never know it from looking at im, but he was.

BEATRICE: That is one of the biggest places I have ever seen!

LUCY: Whoa...are we really gonna rebuild this whole thing, Flora?

FLORA: We have to! It's the least we can do for them both! Ya know how Jack wanted to go home for the longest time, but he wasn;t able to. This way, we can bring some of his home to him! It ain;t the same thing, I know, but it's as close as we can get. This can be the ultimate wedding present to them! (looks at another page of the blueprints.) Well, this is gonna be what the inside looks like.

LISA (looks over her shoulder): Wow...but wait a minute, where are the chairs?

FLORA: They don;t have chairs in Japan. They kneel on the floor to eat and sleep on a mattress on the floor.

LISA: So...they eat off the floor?!

FLORA: No, Why do ya think the tables are so low?

JESSICA: Look at those fancy tapestries on the walls!

LISA: Wow...where are we gonna get those?!

LUCY: Well, I'm sure some of those artesians at those bizarres wouldn't mind making some for us that look like this. We just gotta show them the ones in this pictures and...

REBECCA: But, how are we gonna get the money for this?! I mean, we can't do it alone, I don't think we have enough supplies to! And we're already spending most of the money we got on the wedding! I don't think we got enough for both!

LISA: Yeah, and even of we get the rest of our clan to do this, no way can they pull something like this off! Look at how big this is! This place is huge! They ain't architects.

REBECCA: And anyone else is gonna want to be paid, and we ain't got enough money.

FLORA: Well, we gotta think then. We have to try to find a way to do this for Jack and Ashi. We owe it them, we all do.

REBECCA: No one is saying we don't! But this is gonna cost money, and that's something we ain't got!

LISA: Maybe if we took all the stuff we don;t really need and sell it in the marketplace, we could get some...

REBECCA: Would it be enough to rebuild this? (indicates the blueprints)

LISA: Well, maybe it would, we could try it...

(door opens just then and JACKIE storms inside and slams it angrily)

JACKIE: Oh, I don;t believe this!

LISA: Oh, here she goes!

JACKIE: I honestly can;t believe this! Of all the insulting, degrading, horrid, pea brained, morbid pieces of drek and dirt I have ever laid me eyes on! Of all the lies in the entire world I have ever heard! Of all the greedy, money laundering, piece of bull crapping storytelling I have ever seen in me life!

LISA: What happened now?

JACKIE: I was flipping channels, and I came across that horrid fake news channel that seems to be everywhere..

JESSICA: Ya mean ANN? That's still on the air?!

JACKIE: Yeah, unfortunately.

JESSICA: Why ya watching that crap for? Ya know it's filled with nothing but phony news! If what they have to say even IS news!

JACKIE: I wasn;t watching so much as I was flipping channels. But what they have to say...oh you will NOT believe it!

LISA: I got a feeling we will.

JACKIE: They're going on record as saying that Aku ain't dead after all, but he went into hiding and the whole death is something Jack made up!

FLORA (standing up): WHAT?!

JACKIE: It's true, I just heard it. Not only that, they're making fun of Jack and Ashi!

BRIDGET: Excuse me?

LISA: Oh are they now?

BEATRICE: What exactly are they saying?

JACKIE: This way. (she beckons and they all follow her into the other room. They stop in what looks like the main room. They stare at a small television. The red letters ANN show up on a blue screen as an announcer goes ' This is A N N. The Aku News Network. The scene then goes to a newslike room in which two alien anchors who bear a resemblence to MEGAN KELLY and STEPHEN COLBERT are talking. The names 'MEGAN FELLY and STEPHEN CANANBERT' are shown underneath them and the letters ANN in the lower right hand corner)

MEGAN FELLY: So, Aku has actually gone into hiding?

STEPHEN CANANBERT: Absolutely. I mean, Aku is the the Ultimate Evil and our Master for so many years. Do they really expect us to believe that a Japanese Man and this Japanese woman who seemed to just come out of nowhere single handedly stopped him?

BEATRICE: YES, they did! I saw them!

LINDA: Uh, we ALL saw them, we were there, remember?

JESSICA: And we helped them! They didn't even mention us!

BEATRICE: Why would we WANT to be mentioned on this channel of sleaze?!

MEGAN: Now let;'s go to our correspondent, Mavis. Mavis, are you there? (another alien who greatly resembles MAVIS from HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA appears.)

MAVIS: I'm here, Megan.

MEGAN: Do you honestly believe that Aku is now dead and gone for good?

MAVIS: Absolutely not! He has been the Ultimate Leader for years and years. This man has wondered around for over 50 years now, and he hasn;t been able to get rid of him. You expect us to believe that suddenly he did? After all this time? Sorry, I don't buy it.

STEPHEN: But so many people have sworn already that he's done it and the fortress has crumbled.

MAVIS: Do you think that's the only fortress he has? He has tons more! What's so special about this one?

JACKIE: That was the one he was IN! That's where his dead body was! He IS DEAD!

MEGAN: But what about the so-called magic sword that Jack claims he has?

MAVIS: It's all an act, Megan! Any special things he's done with that sword are nothing more than simple magic tricks. That sword had no power to defeat Aku. Jack just make Aku think it did and Aku got scared away! There is no way he could have killed him

JACKIE: HE DID KILL HIM, YOU BLOOMIN PEA BRAINED, STUFFED SHIRT WEARING, RICH SNOTTY LIEING THROUGH YOUR TEETH IGNORAMUSES!

FLORA: Uh, Jackie, you realize you're arguing with a television set?

BEATRICE: Let;s just hope no one believes this junk!

BRIDGET: Who would be stupid enough to?

LINDA: Late night talk show hosts? (the sisters give her just the kind of look this remark deserves)

MEGAN: So you're saying that these two Japanese so-called warriors..

BEATRICE: "So called warriors"...YA KNOW THEY GOT BLOODY NAMES!

JESSICA: And it ain;t "so-called warriors"

MEGAN: Were lieing all this time?

MAVIS: Yes, absolutely. Then again, what can you expect from Asians? They're so despirate to fit in with the West, they tend to make up anything to fit in!

STEPHEN: That's true.

FLORA: WHAT?!

STEPHEN: I heard that they actually used to tape their eyes so they'd look more round to get accepted.

MAVIS: Yes, they used to. They've stopped that now. But unfortunately they can;t do anything about that skin color.

MEGAN: That is so true. They're stuck with it. You think it has something to do with all that fish and rice they eat?

MEGAN: Could be that too.

JESSICA (murderously calm): I'm going to kill them.

LISA (furious): Move over, make room for me!

Just then two people who are actually made up to look like Asians come onto the television screen.

GIRL: Now now, it isn't nice to make fun of their skin! After all, it;s the color of yummy Gingerbread!

(music then starts and they begin to sing)

Feel like I'm made out of gingerbread  
Uh huh (uh huh) uh huh (uh huh) 

MAN: Crumb pickin' lip lickin' gingerbread  
Uh huh (uh huh) uh huh (uh huh) 

GIRL: Can't think about rainy weather now  
I've finally got myself together now  
Fresh out of the pan sweet gingerbread man 

BOTH: Fresh out of the pan sweet gingerbread man

MAN: I'm twirlin' a cane made of peppermint  
Uh huh (uh huh) uh huh (uh huh) 

GIRL: Nice sticky hands, sticky peppermint  
Uh huh (uh huh) uh huh (uh huh) 

MAN: Spun sugary cloud I'm floatin' on  
Sun's spreadin' my suit of sugar coatin' on  
One candy cane whirl, sweet gingerbread girl. 

GIRL: All tasty and tan, sweet gingerbread man

MAN: Now I got a feelin' wouldn't trade for anything  
For all the beans 

GIRL: For all the greens  
For all the world, world

(MEGAN and STEPHEN laugh at this hysterically. MEGAN does a 'raise the roof' and STEPHEN gets up from his desk and he starts dancing to the song)

MAVIS (hysterically): Oh, we're gonna get letters! We're gonna get letters!

MAN (singing) : Feel like I'm made out of gingerbread  
Uh huh (uh huh) uh huh (uh huh) 

GIRL:Crumb pickin' lip lickin' gingerbread  
Uh huh (uh huh) uh huh (uh huh) 

MAN: Can't think about rainy weather now  
I've finally got myself together now  
One candy cane whirl, sweet gingerbread girl.

GIRL: Fresh out of the pan, sweet gingerbread man

(all together now)  
BOTH: Fresh out of the pan, sweet gingerbread man (let me hear it)  
Fresh out of the pan, sweet gingerbread man  
Fresh out of the pan, sweet gingerbread man  
Fresh out of the pan, sweet gingerbread man!

MAVIS: We are gonna get LETTERS!

(Scene that changes to DA SAMURAI'S bar, where he's watching this on his on TV set with his mouth hanging open. The camera slowly pans out over the various CUSTOMERS who are also shocked at what they see)

DA SAMURAI (muttering): Oh, you gonna get a lot more than letters, girl!

CUSTOMER #1: Can they DO this?! Can they honestly DO this?!

CUSTOMER #2: Repulsive!

CUSTOMER #3: What do you expect from this damn channel?

(camera than pans to a tall thin man dressed in a black suit and oversized hat. He's slumped over a table with a plate of what looks like meat, but is so covered in condiments that it's hard to tell)

MAN: Hey, what does a guy have to do to get a little ketchup around here?! (DA SAMURAI quickly grabs a ketchup bottle and plunks it down in front of him. MAN AT TABLE glances up at TV as MAN and GIRL take bow)

MAN (in fake Asian accent): Sank you. Sank you vewy much! (does exaggerated bow)

GIRL (also in accent): We appreciate all you do! We accept payment in sushi and rice!

MAN AT TABLE: That's disgusting. (opens up bottle)

(Camera then cuts back to SCOTSDAUGHTERS still watching this with complete anger)

JESSICA: Oh, they're mine! They are sooo mine!

ANASTASIA: That is it! That is IT! Bad enough they go around speaking phony news, but to do THIS?! Enough is enough!

FLORA: Beatrice, get the rest of our clan! Lisa, get the tanks! We're getting over there RIGHT NOW! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF THE NEWEST MEMBERS OF OUR FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

(SCOTSMAN'S GHOST then pops up)

SCOTSMAN: What's all this noise going on around here? I was right in the middle of talking with a couple of important spirits and we hear ya all the way up there!

FLORA (points to television): Look, Dad!

SCOTSMAN: What are ya doing watching this phony baloney pile of crap? I told ya, this is nothing but a damn tabloid! These people got nothing better to do than worship that black-hearted, big mouthed, pea-brained, unworthy show off of a jackass! Of course now that he's dead, they all feel like a bunch of bloomin idiots now I bet! (laughing, he turns to the screen...only to see the MAN and GIRL continuing to hurl insults) What's this?!

MAN: We so sorry, we leave our gis and kimonos at home!

GIRL: But we don;t need them, they were just getting in our way!

MAN: It take too much time to get. I do prefer walking.

GIRL: So what else is new? (both laugh and so do MEGAN and STEPHEN) Good thing we have our skills, right? Otherwise, we Asians have nothing!

SCOTSMAN: WHAT?!

MAN: We will be back with our next song in a minute, but we need to have some tea!

STEPHEN (cracking up): Don;t lose that sword this time!

MEGAN: Not like it's gonna make a difference, just make up another 50 year excuse!

SCOTSMAN: Girls? (DAUGHTERS gather around him) GET DOWN TO THAT STATION AND MESS ALL OF THEM UP!

FLORA: With much pleasure, dad! Let;'s go show them what happens when you mess with an Honorary Scotswoman and one of our dearest friends...who just happens to be her fiance!

EXTERIOR OF CASTLE IN SHOWN WHERE SCOTSDAUGHTERS ARE SEEN RUNNING OUT OF IT WITH THEIR SWORDS DRAWN UP. SEVERAL GET ON HORSES, OTHERS GET INTO THE MACHINES DRAWN BY OTHER CLAN MEMBERS. WHILE GOING TO GET HER HORSE, BRIDGET RUNS INTO ONE OF THE NOT-BLIND ARCHERS

ARCHER: Oh, I'm sorry...

BRIDGET: I'm sorry, I didn;t see ya there.

ARCHER: Did you see it?! Were you watching just now?!

BRIDGET: Yes, I was! We all were! Can you believe those crackpots?! Those inhuman bastards! Who the bloody HELL do they think they are?!

ARCHER: Take it you're gonna be going down to teach them a lesson?

BRIDGET: Damn right we are!

ARCHER: Mind if the three of us join you?

BRIDGET: Not at all! The more the merrier.

(cut to commercial)

CAMERA CUTS TO THE TV STATION. THE MAN AND WOMAN ARE TAKING EXAGERATED BOWS AS STEPHEN, MAVIS, AND MEGAN ARE GIVING HUGE ROUNDS OF APPLAUSE.

MAN: Thank you, thank you very much! Now for our first encore, a little something dedicated to all Asians everywhere!

(camera cuts to the outside of the studio, where the DAUGHTERS and the ARCHERS start to board the steps to the studio)

GUARD #1 (stepping out in front of them): Excuse me? You can;t go in there!

JACKIE: Move out of our bloody way! (decks him across the face and send him flying. More GUARDS then start coming, but the DAUGHTERS and ARCHERS all gang up on them and one at a time knock them out until they reach the main door. They make their way in just as the music starts.)

WOMAN (sings): I see you're having lots of fun, with your pretty gong.

So I thought I;d teach you, with this little song!

MAN (sings): So take a sec before you take that big old stick and beat it,

I'm here to tell you just a little ancient Chinese secret

WOMAN : I thought they were Japanese?

MAN: Does it matter?

WOMAN: Nah, ya can;t tell them apart anyway!

BOTH (quickly sing): Never gong an Asian!

Never gong an Asian!

Cause never forget that a gong is an Asian thing!

Never gong an Asian,

Or any Asian persuasion,

Cause don;t forget that a gong is an Asian thing!

(STEPHEN stands up and starts to do a silly foot dance, causing MEGAN to crack up!)

MAN (sings): That's why I came here on this show,

Cause we know this is a lie, yes we all know!

(The SCOTSDAUGHTERS by now hand entered the studio and are standing behind the cameras, looking like they want to commit murder)

Lord Aku is still around,

And no fish and rice eaters can bring him down.

They should both go back to waving their paper fans,

And eating every stray dog that's in this land!

Jessica (whispering through clentched teeth): Please, can we attack them now? Please!

CAMERAMAN #1 (noticing them): Who are you? How did ya get here?

JACKIE (grabbing him tightly around the neck): That's for us to know and you NEVER to find out! Turn this camera off! TURN IT OFF!

CAMERAMAN #1: Now wait just a minute, you...

FLORA (pulls out her sword and holds it at his throat): Ya HEARD me sister! TURN THIS BLOODY CAMERA OFF! NOW!

CAMERAMAN #2: What the hell's going on here?!

LISA (running quickly and grabbing him in a huge hold): This show is being cut off, that's what! Now you turn off YOUR camera,. Or we're gonna make ya!

CAMERAMAN #2 (visibly sweating): Well...well...what if I don;t?!

(in answer LISA takes her sword and runs it through the camera, short circuting it.)

CAMERAMAN #1: Uh...heh..heh..you said turn this off...yes, yes of course...turning it off!

CAMERAMAN #3: Hey, that's an expensive piece of equipment you just ruined!

REBECCA: Ask us if we CARE! That's OUR blooming sister you're makin fun of!

CAMERAMAN#3: What sister? I don;t know your sister! We're making fun of that damn Samurai and his girl!

REBECCA: THAT GIRL IS OUR SISTER...AND SHE'S GOT A BLOODY NAME! (knocks the CAMERAMAN out cold and proceeds to destroy his camera.)

MAN (still singing): And even though the audience is wanting more,

Ya gotta know what a gong is for!

All our ancestors are watching you,

So if you see a gong, you know what to do!

BOTH (singing): Never gong an Asian, (STEPHEN by now is singing along with them)

Never gong an Asian,.

Cause don;t forget that a gong is an Asian thing!

MAN: You'll get bad luck if you do!

BOTH : Never gong and Asian!

Cause don;t forget that a gong is an Asian thing!

FLORA (calling out loud): Well, this SHOW AIN;T OUR THING!

STEPHEN: What the hell is going on over there?! Who the hell are you?!

(SCOTSDAUGHTERS RUSH ONTO THE SCENES)

FLORA: Someone who can't stand the phony news you all are spewing!

MEGAN: How did you all get here? Didn;t anyone see ya?

REBECCA: Yes, they saw us, but we told those guards outside that we wished to have a chat!

FLORA (turns toward the camera. Scene cuts to her angle in the camera lens): Listen, to any one who is still watching this damn joke of a show. What you just heard here are a PACK OF LIES! Aku is DEAD! And Jack and Ashi were the ones that did the main job of killing him. And I know per fact because ME SISTERS AND I WERE THERE AND WE HELPED THEM DO IT! These people have all been lieing to your bloomin face. NOW HEAR THIS...due to the graphic nature of this program...THIS NETWORK IN CANCELLED! (swipes with her hand, breaking the camera and causing static to fill the screen.)

SCENE THEN CUTS TO JACK AND ASHI WALKING AWAY FROM THE BAZARR AND IN HAND. ASHI IS SMILING HAPPILY.

ASHI: That was so amazing. I've never seen anything like that before. That was bigger than the other one we were at.

JACK: I thought you would like that one, Ashi.

ASHI: The sushi stand was so delicious.

JACK: Yes. (he smiles and gentily pulls ASHI close to him, tenderly stroking her hair.) I have something for you, Ashi.

ASHI (turns toward JACK): What?

JACK (smiling): Close your eyes. (ASHI does so. JACK slowly reached into his gi and pulls out a necklace, a bright pink stone with JACK'S family crest carved on it dangling from a black chain which he puts around ASHI'S neck.) All right, you can open them.

ASHI (opens her eyes and gasps): Jack! (fingers the necklace) It's beautiful.

JACK (fingers the crest): I had the artiesian carve this symbol when I bought the necklace. That is my family crest, Ashi.

ASHI: Family crest?

JACK: Yes. It is my family symbol, the symbol of the Royal Family of Japan. (he pulls down the sleeve of his gi to show ASHI that the same symbol is knitted into it) It was carved on top of our home and everything inside of it. It was to show our royal heritage. And now that you are to become my wife, Ashi, this will become your crest. I give it now to you.

ASHI (fingers the necklace): I'll cherish this forever, Jack. (wraps her arms around him) Thank you so much. I love you.

JACK: I love you, Ashi. (they kiss...but just then they are interrupted by a peircing scream)

SCREAM: HEEEEEEELLLLP! Help! Someone please! Our village is being attacked! (YOUNG WOMAN COMES INTO VIEW. SHE HAS BEEN BADLY BEATEN AND BLOOD IS DRIPPING OFF OF HER.)

WOMAN: HELP! PLEASE! BANDITS! MY VILLIAGE!

JACK AND ASHI LOOK AT EACH OTHER, AS IF READING EACH OTHER'S MINDS. HOLDING HANDS, THEY BOTH RUN TO THE WOMAN

(Scene shifts back to inside the studio. THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS are giving MEGAN AND STEPHEN the evil eye and slowly start to approach them. The SINGERS take advantage of the opportunity to drop their mikes and start to run for the door, but CAROL gets to the door first, closes it, and blocks it with a 'You ain't going nowhere!' look on her face. )

STEPHEN (quickly standing up from his desk): Stagehands! Stagehands! (MANY MUSCULAR STAGEHANDS START TO APPROACH THE DAUGHTERS AND ARCHERS. THEY TRY TO GRAB THE GIRLS AND ARCHERS, WHO EXPERTLY FIGHT BACK, DUCKING THEIR PUNCHES AND IN THE NEXT FRAME, SWISHING THEM AWAY WITH THEIR SWORDS OR PUNCHING AND KICKING THEM UNTIL THEY'RE KNOCKED OUT, THEN THEY TURN ANGILY TO MEGAN AND STEPHEN. MEANWHILE PAULA, JESSICA, GRETEL, AND CAROL CHASE THE SINGERS ALL OVER THE PLACE).

MEGAN (backing up): Now, girls, let's not be hasty...let's not do anything you'll regret...

FLORA: Who says we're gonna be regretting this?! We're gonna LOVE it! (proceeds to punch MEGAN and send her flying across the room.) That's what ya get for messing with our family ya bastards! Especially our sister!

GIRL SINGER (stops running and looks at them questioningly): Sister?

JESSICA (stops and grabs her arm): Yes. Sister!

GIRL: But...how can she be your sister? She's Japanese!

JESSICA: So what?!

GIRL: So, you all are obviously Scottish...how can she possibly be your sister?!

JESSICA: YA EVER HEAR OF SOMETHING CALLED ADOPTION YA DAMN BITCH?! IF YA DON;T YA PEA-BRAINED, IMMATURE, SHE-DOG, ALLOW ME TA EDUCATE YA! WE TOOK HER IN, WE MADE HER OUR SISTER, SHE BECAME PART OF OUR FAMILY, WE ADOPTED HER! ADOPTION, AS IN SHE BECAME OUR SISTER! AND LET ME TELL YOU, WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE, WHERE SHE COMES FROM DON;T MAKE A DAMN BIT OF DIFFERENCE TO ANY OF US! SHE'S OUR SISTER NOW, AND WE LOVE HER JUST AS IF SHE WAS A SCOT! THAT'S WHAT ADOPTION IS ALL ABOUT, LOVING HER AS A MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY NO MATTER WHAT! AND WE DO NOT APPRECIATE YA BLATENLY MAKING FUN OF OUR SISTER, OR HER FIANCE, WHO YOU OWE YA VERY LIFE TOO! YA SHOULD BE DOWN ON YOUR BLOOMIN KNEES THANKING THE GODS FOR HIM, NOT PRACING AROUND LIKE A DERPISH MAKING FUN OF HIS LOOKS! (notices something) HEEEY...WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE... (rips something off of her forehead, causing her to scream and cover her eyes) WHY YOU...YOU'RE A BLOOMIN PHONY, YA AIN;T EVEN ASIAN! (The GIRL hesitates for a second...then breaks free of JESSICA and runs backstage. JESSICA runs after her. She looks like she's about to make it to the door when the SCOTSMAN'S GHOST pops up)

SCOTSMAN: Boo! HA, HA, HA!

(WOMAN screams and runs in the other direction, with JESSICA after her)

SINGER: HAUNTED! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST: HA! HA, HA, HA! This is one of the best parts of this! (follows his daughter)

JESSICA: GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN LITTLE UNTALENTED...

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST: Yeah, give them hell, Sweetheart! Show that lily-livered...

MEANWHILE LISA, ANASTASIA, LINDA, BEATRICE, AND FLORA CORNER STEPHEN, WHO'S BACKING UP ONTO THE COUNTER. MAVIS HAS SMARTLY TURNED OFF HER MONITOR AND DISAPPEARED

STEPHEN: Hey.,...hey, girls...I was kidding, I was joking...(Backs right into one of the ARCHERS)

ARCHER (sarcastically): Ha, ha, HA!

STEPHEN (as ARCHER proceeds to pick him up and throw him onto the counter) It...IT WAS A JOKE! (slides him across the counter) I didn't mean...(goes down the other side and gets knocked uncounscous)

FLORA: Take these two (points to MEGAN and STEPHEN) into the basement and lock them in!

BRIDGET THEN COMES ACROSS THE ROOM CASUALLY CARRYING SOMEONE THAT RESEMBLES RACHEL MADDOW UNDER HER ARM WHO'S PROTESTING THE WHOLE TIME!

RACHEL: No, no, no, ya got me wrong! My show hasn't even come on yet! I'm a financial analyst, I don't know anything about this! Look, I can help ya with your money problems! (takes out cards) Look, my card? Want one? (looks at basement door) Oh, not in there, please! Look...watch the hair! See the hair? See the hair? No no, I love Samurais! I love Samurais! I love Japan! I love Japan! Sushi is some of my favorite food, I swear, I swear! Can we talk about this? (BRIDGET flings her into the basement and closes the door, locking it. Crashing sounds are then heard)

STEPHEN'S VOICE: Damn it, Rachel, watch where you're falling!

ANASTASIA: Well, now what do we do?

BRIDGET: Ya mean besides enjoy the silence?

FLORA: Well, first we clean this place up...figure out what to do with them (points to shaking CAMERAMEN) ...then I'm not sure...

ARCHER #2: Wait a minute...wait just a minute...

FLORA: Yeah?

ARCHER #2: Weren't you guys saying that you wanted to fix up Jack's old palace, as a wedding gift...but ya weren;t sure how you were gonna get money?

FLORA: Right.

ARCHER #2: Wouldn't it be nice to get some help with that?

FLORA: Well...yes...but..

REBECCA: Hey, I think I see what you mean! We clean this up...get some phones for over there, turn these bloomin cameras on, explain to the people watching what we're gonna do, and ask THEM for help!

ARCHER #2: Yeah..kinda like a fund-raiser! We can maybe even do some singing, songs dedicated to them! To entertain, ya know! I'm sure once people find out what they're doing they're gonna wanna participate!

REBECCA: Buddy, if you only had a better pair of legs and lived in the Moores, I'd marry ya! (kisses his cheek) You're a bloomin genius! This is a great idea! Let's hurry up and get started!

FLORA: Now hold on, not all of us can do this! We got a wedding to plan as well, remember? (turns to BEATRICE) Beatrice, I want ya to go to the Shailon Monks, and tell them of the wedding so they can come and perform the ceremony. (THE MALE SINGER then runs across the stage persued by CAROL, SANDRA and PAULA) Some of us are already busy. Miranda, you and Becky go back home and work on that wedding dress. (turns to ANASTASIA) Anastasia, I want you to finish the wedding invitations and then I want you, Bernadette, Gretel, Alice, Amy, and Nancy to start delivering them. We can handle everything else here.

ANASTASIA: OK (calls) Nancy, Alice, Gretel, Amy, Bernadette, come on, we got wedding invitations to make! (They exit)

FLORA GOES TO THE CAMERMAN

FLORA: As for YOU! (pulls out her sword) How do we get on the air with this thing?

CAMERAMAN #1: Well...uh...why should I tell you?!

FLORA: Oh, you're gonna be telling me this all right...(sticks sword onto forehead) Or else, I'm gonna be sticking me sword right up in your forehead and making ya into a popsicle! Ya wouldn;t want that...WOULD ya?!

CAMERAMAN #1: Uh...heh heh..how you get on the air..of course...heh...(jumps up) Uh...be prepared to go on the air!

CUT TO BLACK

END CREDITS START

EPISODE CVI

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

ASHI: TARA STRONG

SCOTSMAN: JOHN DIMAGGIO

VARIOUS SCOTSDAUGHTERS: GREY DELISLE GRIFFIN

KARI WALGREN

WENDEE LEE

E.G. DALEY

KATH SOUCE

CATHERINE CAVADINI

RACHEL/ JESSICA: MONA MARSHALL

MEGAN/ REBECCA: JENNIFER HALE

WOMAN: APRIL WINCHELL

MEDUFFY/DRYFUS/ CAMERAMAN #2/ ARCHER #1: JEFF BENNET

ROTHCHILD/ CAMERAMAN #1: ROB PAULSON

SCOTMAN KIN #1/ CAMERAMAN #3/ ARCHER #2: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

SCOTSMAN KIN #2/ STEPHEN/ ARCHER #3: TOM KENNY

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

THE BOX CLOSES


	6. Episode CVII

**Samurai Jack- Season 6, Episode 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack or any of it;s characters. If I did it would have a better ending and this story wouldn;t have to be writen!**

 **Special thanks to my friend Nicolas Luck for his shout out to my story in two of his videos. Check our his youtube channel- The Wazzapp Odyssey.**

 **The songs are parodies of 'What Do You Do With A General' from the movie 'White Christmas', 'I Believe' by Kermit the Frog and Tiffany Thornton, 'We're Al', from the short 'Small Potatoes, ' Life's About To Get Good' by Shania Twain, 'Listen To The Wind Blow' a Native American song, 'How Many Kings' by Amy Jo, and 'Leader of the Band' by Dan Folgelberg.**

 **The character of Layla is from the Samurai Jack book, Journey To The Impossible Islands by Tracey West**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE TALENTED MAGIC OF TARA STRONG, WHO BROUGHT ASHI TO LIFE AND MADE US ALL FALL IN LOVE WITH HER CHARACTER.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TARA! THIS CHAPTER IS JUST FOR YOU.**

THE EPISODE OPENS WITH JACK AND ASHI RUNNING TOWARD THE BLEEDING WOMAN. ASHI KNEELS DOWN NEXT TO HER AND CAREFULLY LIFTS HER HEAD UP. THE WOMAN OPENS HER EYES AND GASPS.

WOMAN (points to JACK): I've heard so many tales of you, but never thought I would ever see you in person. Are you not Samurai Jack?

JACK: I am. And this is my betrothed, Ashi.

WOMAN (grabs ASHI'S arm): Only the gods could have sent you! Please, please help us. Bandits...they infiltrated our village. They robbed us and took my sister hostage! They said they were going to bring her before Aku as a human sacrifice to him! Please help, she's with child! (ASHI gasps)

JACK: Where did they take your sister?

WOMAN: They said to Aku's hideout! But no one knows where that is.

JACK: It is nowhere.

WOMAN: What do you mean?

ASHI: Aku is dead. He was destroyed two years ago and his fortress is no more.

WOMAN (raises eyes): Wh...what...is it true?! I heave heard tell that this could be, but it sounded too good...(to JACK) have you truly...have you at last...(takes JACK'S hands in hers in tears) Oh bless you, bless you forever if this is true!

JACK: Thank you, but it was not just me (takes ASHI'S hand and looks lovingly at her) this would not have been possible if it were not for Ashi. She deserves much of the credit as well as out many other companions.

WOMAN (turns toward ASHI): Forgive me then. Thank you as well. Thank you all! But, I shudder to think of what those bandits will do to my sister once they find out the truth! They might just kill her out of spite! Please try to get her back before her husband does! He's sworn to take on those bandits by himself, but I know it'll be too much for him. He doesn;t even have a good weapon! We have tried to hold him back, but I don;t know how much longer we can!

ASHI (helps the woman to her feet): We must take care of you first. Once you're cleaned up, will you take us to your village?

WOMAN: Yes. I will do whatever I can to help get my sister and her unborn child back.

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES TO THE TELEVISION STUDIO. THE STUDIO HAS BEEN CLEANED UP AND SEVERAL PHONES HAVE BEEN SET UP ON THE TABLE WHERE STEPHEN AND MEGAN WERE SITTING. SEVERAL OF THE DAUGHTERS ARE SITTING BY THE PHONES. AND THE CAMERAMEN ARE BEHIND THE CAMERAS, MAKING THEM READY TO GO. TINA DRAGS OUT A SMALL PIANO.

TINA: Hey, look what they got in that basement of theirs, a piano! Man, this is perfect!

ARCHER #1: Do you know how to play this?

TINA: Sure I do. I was always the piano player of the family. Lucy, Diana, and Flora were the bagpipe players. Following in Dad's footsteps. (sits at it) OK, let's go.

FLORA (points her sword at the CAMERAMAN): Ya heard me sister. Let's go!

CAMERAMAN: Uh...uh..yes...yes of course. Of course Huh, huh...(gets behind the camera) Uh, you're on in 5...4...3...2...1...(points to the stage) On the air.

ARCHER #1 (clears throat): Um, Ladies and Gentilemen, let it be known right now that the Aku News Network is now permanently destroyed, much like Aku himself! Tonight, we're devoting this network to asking all of you for your generous help. A chance to give back to someone that means a great deal to us...and no doubt to all of you. Of course I'm talking about Samurai Jack himself, and his beautiful fiance, Ashi. As many of you know these two fearless heroes are due to be married very soon. And we here at this network want to give them a special gift. But we need your help in order to do it (nods to TINA, who starts up the music)

(sings): Now this war is over,

But this man is stranded here.

He has found a true love,

Someone he holds dear.

But even though he has been thanked through and through,

It doesn't feel like enough. Not real or true.

How do you thank a hero?

A strong, brave, selfless hero?

Oh how can you possibly thank someone enough?

Who can possibly remember,

Every selfless act he had given,

And every time they've told us never to give up!

They've freed so many people,

No matter where they've roamed.

And he's given the ultimate sacrifice,

And never made it home.

True he'll start a new life with his true love,

And that's something to warm your heart,

But how do you say thank you?

Even with a small part?

He's given us a brand new life..

One that's strong, and true, and right.

We can keep praising and loving them,

Go on wining and dining them,

It seems we still ask what more can we do?

So many brave, heroic, selfless acts,

And it's not enough to say just 'thank you'.

(SCOTSDAUGHTERS CLAP) Thank you. Thank you. Well, friends, like the song says, we've been trying and trying to think of a way to fully thank Jack and Ashi for finally leading us into the battle and freeing us from Aku's horror and terror for good...and we think we do have it. We're planning to rebuild Jack's childhood palace. (FLORA then comes running to stand next to him and unfolds the blueprints to show what he's talking about) A wedding gift for the newlyweds, a place to live...and a part of Jack's past. Jack was unable to go home...so we want to bring some of his home back to him. (FLORA points to the blueprints) But we need a lot of help with this. This is a huge project and it's gonna cost money. That's where you good people come in. If you love Jack and Ashi...

FLORA: And we all know you do!

ARCHER: Than please call us to make a donation...

FLORA: To make one call this network at 555-G-I-V-E

ARCHER: And please give. Even if you only have a dollar, it's enough. It's our chance to give a really nice gift for one of the nicest people we know. (phones immidiately start ringing, much to the surprise of the DAUGHTERS who quickly start to pick them up. FLORA runs back to the phones)

LUCY: You want to donate HOW much? Oh yes, sir!

FLORA (whispering): Get the address, so we'll know where to go to to pick up the money. (her phone rings and she picks it up) $100?! Yes sir!

LINDA: Yes, that's perfect. Thank you so much!

ERICA: Wow...THAT much? Yes, sir! Thank you!

ARCHER: Wow! Well, we're already getting donations, and thank you all for them. Now for the next part of the entertainment, we have our friend Diana here to play a song for you.

DIANA ENTERS WITH BAGPIPES

DIANA: Thank you very much. Well, for your enjoyment, I would like to honor me homeland of Scotland by playing the National Anthem of our homeland. Scotland The Brave! (she breathes into the bag and begins to play the bagpipes for a few minutes until ARCHER #2 at the phone stops her)

ARCHER #2: Diana? DIANA! (she stops) We just got a donation of $1,000...if you'll stop playing the bagpipes.

SCENE CUTS TO DA SAMURAI'S BAR, WHERE HE;S ON THE PHONE

DA SAMURAI: Yeah, that's right. $1,000 if she stops playing, and I'll throw in another 50 if ya pop that bag over her head! (laughs and turns away, still on the phone. The camera pans to the bar where ILANA is watching the fund raiser and LANCE is playing pool behind her.)

ILANA: Lance, get over here!

LANCE: What?

ILANA: Lance, you've got to see this fund-raiser!

LANCE (turns around): I'm shooting pool.

ILANA: Lance, we should send them money! This is for a good cause!

DA SAMURAI (coming back into frame): Yeah, just tell me when and where it;s gonna be. Yeah, I'll donate the saki. Sure. (he looks at ILANA, then smiles and gives her the phone. She smiles in thanks)

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES AND WE ARE NOW UP IN THE MOUNTAINS. BERNADETTE AND NANCY ARE RIDING THEIR HORSES UP THEM.

BERNADETTE: We almost there?

NANCY: I think so. Man, the things that we do.

BERNADETTE: I know what you mean. I'm beginning to wonder if there's any place Jack didn;t go?

NANCY: And to think he thought he didn't make a difference before!

BERNADETTE: Look! I think that's the place! (she points. The camera then follows her gaze to a space between the mountains. It's the place of the GREEK WARRIORS that JACK helped to free from the metal monster. The GREEKS have set up a society there, several man are seen sparring or fixing up their weapons while several women are gathering food in their baskets or making various clothes. Children are seen playing or taking care of animals. The camera focuses on one little girl who's letting a lovely white pony eat in a grassy field. The camera goes back to the sisters)

NANCY: How do ye wanna go in?

BERNADETTE: We'll go through the mountains. Maybe they'll let us in. And of not we'll just show the the invitations.

NANCY: OK, can't hurt. (they dismount and start to walk toward the mountainsm leading their horses. Suddenly they find themselves surrounded by the GUARDS)

GUARD #1: Who goes there?

NANCY: I'm Nancy, of the Clan of Scots, and this is me sister, Bernadette.

BERNADETTE: We're friends of the Samurai named Jack.

GUARD #2 (lowers his weapon in awe): Samurai Jack?! I have heard of him from my father! Is he not the Samurai that helped our King's Father free our kingdom from Aku's Metal Monster that was threatening our land for five generations?

BERNADETTE: Yes, that's him. The one and the same. We bring you good news regarding him!

GUARD #1 (bringing down his weapon completely): If that be the case, come with us and meet our King.

THE GUARDS THEN TAKE THE SISTERS DOWN THE MOUNTAINS. THE CAMERA FOLLOWS THEM IN A WIFE SHOT AS THEY MKE THEIR JOURNEY DOWN. THE CAMERA THEN FOLLOWS THEM AS THEY WALK THROUGH THE VILLIAGE FOLLOWING THE GUARD UNTIL THEY REACH THE PALACE. THE SCENE THEN CUTS TO THE KING ON HIS THRONE SPEAKING TO THE SISTERS, WHO ARE DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF HIM, HE IS MIDDLE AGED AND HAD LARGE STREAKS OF GREY IN HIS HAIR. HE IS DRESSED IN A GOLDEN GARMENT WITH A RED CAPE BELLOWS BEHIND HIM.

KING: So, you two are friends of the Legendary Samurai Jack?

NANCY: We are, your highness.

KING: He has truly blessed our land greatly. I remember being a young man and fighting alongside my own father when he was king. (as the KING is talking, flashbacks of the episode play over him) Our land was enslaved by a Huge Giant Metal Spider that Aku sent. He also had an indestructable robot army that guarded the Spider and fought against us whenever we tried to break through to it. But we are not ones to give up. Before jack came into our lives we battled this beast and his robot guards for centuries. For 5 long generations we fought this army. It seemed lost, for every time we thought we destroyed a robot, it kept putting itself back together. We felt that we were truly doomed to repeat this endless cycle for the rest of our lives. Until Jack just happened to come! With his fighting knowledge and remarkable sword, he and my father finally managed to break through, reach the Spider, and destroy it. The story of his great skills and amazing fighting stance have been passed down through generations. None of us have forgotten him. And you say you have news regarding our dear friend?

BERNADETTE: Yes, we do in fact. I don't know if you've heard that Aku is dead.

KING (leaning forward): It is true?! We have heard news of that, but we were not sure if it was actually to be!

NANCY: It is, your Highness. You will never have to worry about robots or spiders or anything of the sort again. Aku is long gone. Bloody bastard in is hell where he belongs!

BERNADETTE: Amen! But that's not THE news we have! (takes wedding invitation out of a sack she has around her waist and hands it to the KING) here ya go.

KING (opens it and reads it. A look of joy comes on his face): Blessed news indeed! We are both humbled and honored that we have been invited to this joyous event! (rises from his throne and goes to gong that is near. He bangs it quickly) Chamberlain!

CHAMBERLAIN (quickly entering): Yes, your Highness?

KING: Tell all the citizens to assemble in the main square right away! I have blessed news to share, and we have a journey we all must get ready for!

CAMERA THEN CUTS BACK TO JACK AND ASHI WHO HAVE REACHED THE VILLAGE. IT IS IN A STATE OF DISARRAY. THE WOMAN PAUSES IN THE CENTER OF IT AND LOOKS AROUND HURREDLY. A MIDDLE AGED MAN WITH BLACK AND WHITE HAIR RUSHES TO HER.

MAN: Barbara! Are you all right?

BARBARA: Yes, mayor. My two new friends have helped me clean my wounds. They wish to help us out. (The MAYOR looks up and gasps at the sight of JACK)

MAYOR: I have only seen your pictures on walls, yet I do feel I know you personally. Are you not the great warrior, Samurai Jack?

JACK (bowing): I am

MAYOR: And, if the rumors I have heard are true...you are Ashi. Correct?

ASHI: Yes.

MAYOR: So..it is true then? Aku truly is no more?

JACK: Yes, it is true.

BARBARA: Please, where is Wilt, don't tell me he left!

MAYOR: I'm, afraid so. He loaded up his belt with as many weapons as he could find and left on his motorcycle. No one could stop him. (BARBARA holds her head in his hands)

BARBARA: He'll be killed! I begged him not to go!

MAYOR: We all did, Barbara. But he wouldn't listen. He's determined to save your sister and their child.

JACK: Can you tell us which way he went?

MAYOR (points to the left): Down that way. You can still see the motorcycle treds in the ground.

JACK (looks at them): Do you have a spare motocycle?

MAYOR: Sure. Old Pete down there has a shop full of them.

SCENE THEN CHANGES TO A MAKESHIFT CAMP SET UP IN THE WOODS. THREE MUSCULAR MAN ARE GATHERED AROUND A CAMPFIRE ROASTING SOME BIRDS. NEAR ONE OF THE TENTS A YOUNG WOMAN WITH BRIGHT BLOND PIGTAILS IS BOUND TIGHTLY WITH ROPES TO ONE OF THE TENT POLES. SHE IS HEAVILY PREGNANT.

MAN #1: Wait till Lord Aku sees the nice little bundle we got for him. 

MAN #2: TWO for the price of one! Man, he's gonna give us a HUGE reward!

MAN #3: Just hope that that kid don;t decide to pop out before we make it to the fortress.

MAN #1: Ah, so what if it does?!

MAN #2: I don;t know how to deliver a kid, do you?

WOMAN: Please, what do you want with me? Why did you take me, what did my family do to you?!

MAN #3 (turning toward the woman): Shut up!

WOMAN: You don;t understand. My baby could be born at any minute! You wouldn't take my baby, would you?!

MAN #2: You're tearing me to pieces, lady, right in here! (points to chest)

MAN #1: Look, Lady, if you MUST know, we're trying to get in good with our Lord Aku. We're hoping he'll promote us to full fledged bounty hunters, and you and your little person are just the tickets we need to do it! (sounds of a motorcycle are heard) Now what?!

MAN #3: Put her in the tent, we'll handle this! (MAN #1 grabs the WOMAN, hoists her up and drags her into the tent. The other two grab guns and make ready. Huge motorcycle then pulls up to campsite and the husband of the woman- WILT- dismounts from the bike and walks over to the MEN, pilling out his gun)

WILT: Where is she?

MAN #2: Where's who, bud?

WILT: Don't act all Mr. Innocent with me you bastard! Where's my wife?! What have you done with her?!

MAN #3: Ya got the wrong bastards! We ain't seen your wife, pal!

WILT: Don't give me that! You were the ones who ransacked our village and robbed us! I know it was you, I couldn't mistake those faces, or that smell coming off of ya! You took my wife! Where is she?!

MAN #2: Your village was due to get ransacked anyway with or without our help! If not by us by others! Ya think you could just have your perfect little Utopia forever?! HA! It don;t work that way around here, pal! Ya ought to be lucky that we were the ones who robbed ya blind instead of horned monsters or hungry aliens!

WILT (brandishing gun with a look if despiration): WHERE'S MY WIFE?! GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!

MAN #2 (laughing): Our friend wants to be all big and macho, does he? (pulls out gun along with MAN #3 and the three of them form a Mexican Standoff)

CAMERA CUTS TO THE INSIDE OF THE TENT. THE WOMAN IS TIED TO THE POLE AND THE MAN IS BRANDISHING HIS GUN IN FRONT OF HER.

WOMAN (screaming): WILT! Wilt, I'm in here

MAN #1 (slaps her hard): SHUT UP, BITCH! (takes out gun) Now, we're gonna sit in here and be real quiet until hubby back there is long gone, OR, we're gonna be ending this journey right here and now, got it?

WOMAN: You're gonna be killing me anyway!

MAN #1: Well now, I dunno about that. I can;t predict what Lord Aku is gonna do you ya. You're just our present to him. After that...well it;s not up to us. (he doesn;t notice a small shadow that appears behind him. Camera goes up and through top of tent to reveal the shadow is ASHI up on a tree branch. She carefully makes her way over to a small opening in the center of the tent. She crutches down and overhears the man) We're gonna become Bounty Hunters for Lord Aku, and you and your precious cargo, my dear, are our tickets. Once we do that then we can join the others in going after Samurai Jack! And once we got him, we're gonna be the richest guys around! Heh heh! (ASHI frowns) Ya see, sweetie, we got ourselves quite the strategy to get him. He may be a Samurai...and he might be King of All The Fighting Styles, all hail the Great One, but there's one thing he ain;t good at! (sounds of a gun are heard) He ain;t got these babies where he;s from! (laughs hysterically. ASHI has now had it. She swings her body from the topmost branch and with a huge yell kicks through the opening of the tent and kicks him down, knocking his gun out of his hand. The WOMAN screams with shock. ASHI motions for her to be quiet)

ASHI (whispering): I'll get you out of here.

MAN #1(lifts his head up): The hell are you?! (he stands up)

ASHI: What do you think you're doing?

MAN #1: None of your business, Supergirl! How'd ya even get here?

ASHI: I came with my fiance.

MAN #1: Oh yeah? Where is he pray tell?

ASHI: He's outside with the other two.

MAN #1: And he left ya in here all alone? Very nice. He's gonna live to regret that!

ASHI: You better leave her alone right now!

MAN #1: Who's gonna make me? YOU?

ASHI: Yep.

MAN #1: Threats from a doll! This is a new one!

ASHI: Untie her right now!

MAN #1: Take it easy, little lady. You're frightening me! (tries to grab her, but ASHI jumps out of the way, does a midair somersault and lands behind him. He tries to reach for his gun, but ASHI grabs it and tosses it out of the tent) Oh, you just made a BIG mistake, bitch! I'll bring all three of ya to Aku, he'll love this! (goes to punch her, but ASHI grabs his arm, twists it behind him, and kicks him in the stomach, causing him to call out in pain.) Ya crazy little...( She then spins him to face her and punches him out. ASHI then goes to the WOMAN and unties her)

ASHI: Are you all right?

WOMAN: I think so. Thank you...uh...

ASHI: Ashi.

WOMAN: Ashi? (she nods) Oh, that's pretty. I'm Juliet. (ASHI helps her to her feet. JULIET then hugs her tightly.) Thank you, thank you.

ASHI: You're welcome. But can you get that rope and tie his hands?

JULIET (grabbing it): Gladly. (suddenly gaps and holds her stomach)

ASHI: Are you all right?

JULIET (breaths sigh of relief): Yes, I think my baby just wanted to thank you too. (ASHI smiles)

CAMERA THEN CUTS TO OUTSIDE, WHERE WE SEE JACK HUDDLED BEHIND A TREE, LISTENING TO THE MEN GATHERED OUTSIDE.

WILT: For the last time, where is my wife?!

MAN #2: And for the last time, we ain;t telling ya!

JACK (from behind the tree): So why not tell me then?

MAN #2 (looks around): Who said that?! (camera takes his point of view and moves slowly around the trees)

JACK'S VOICE: I did.

MAN #3: Where are ya? (JACK steps out)

JACK: Right here.

MAN #2: Holy geez, it;s him!

MAN#3: Quit your panicking, we got the advantage, remember? (points gun at JACK) OK, Sir, drop your sword, and there won't be any trouble!

JACK: I would rather not.

MAN #3: I think you will, bud! How's that sword of yours against bullets?! (starts firing at JACK. JACK expertly blocks the bullets swiftly)

MAN #2: Yeah, you talk tough, bud, but can ya handle two at once? (they start to fire. JACK dives and rolls) Yeah, you tuck and roll, Mr. Expert. But they don;t have THESE babies where YOU'RE from!

JACK: You are right about that. But (reaches into his gi and pulls out a gun) I happen to be a very fast learner. (proceeds to shoot the guns out of their hands)

MAN #2: Son of a bitch! (as he is rubbing his hands, JACK springs forward and proceeds to kick him. He stands up and lunges for JACK, only for JACK to ducks his punches. JACK kicks him between his legs, causing him to fall down. HE starts to stand up but WILT comes running behind him and smacks his own gun upside his head, knocking him out. JACK smiles and nods at him)

MAN #3 (grabs knife from his pocket): OK, Mr. Samurai, we'll fight your way! (he charges as JACK. He clashes with JACK'S sword before they start to parry and thrust. Soon it's apparent that JACK is much too fast. The MAN is visibly sweating while JACK is continuing to slash and clash. Finally JACK manages to swish the knife out of the MAN'S hand, who drops down to the ground) No...don't...don;t cut me, man! Don;t cut me man!

JACK (holds sword to his face): Where is his wife?

ASHI (from inside the tent): She's here, Jack. She's OK! (she leads JULIET carefully out of the tent.)

WILT (drops the gun and runs to her): Juliet! (embraces his wife while ASHI goes to JACK and does the same.)

JACK: Are you all right, Ashi?

ASHI: Yes. The one that was holding her is inside.

JULIET (gasps): Samurai Jack! (to ASHI) Your fiance is THE Samurai Jack?!

ASHI (smiles at him): Yes.

WILT: You're engaged? Congradulations.

JACK: Thank you.

WILT: No (pulls JULIET closer to him): Thank you.

(cut to commercial)

SCENE HOW CHANGES TO THE INSIDE OF THE TELEVISION STUDIO. THE ARCHER IS STILL IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA

ARCHER #1: Well, Ladies and Gentilemen, we're getting a whole bunch of donations and thank you so much. Girls? How much money do we have right now?

DIANA (holding a phone): $75,000!

ARCHER #1: Wow! Thank you all so much. Well, we actually have three surprise guests who've just come into our studio! It turns out these three young Ladies are brave heroes in their own right, and they've battled their own evil nemesis themselves over on their side of the world. But they've long been admirers of Jack, and cheered when they found out about Aku's death. And when they found out we're doing this fund raiser they flew over here themselves and volenteered to sing for us. And I think that was very nice of them. So please welcome these three brave heroic little Girls!

(The music starts and the spotlight comes on...THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! BUBBLES is in the center while BLOSSOM and BUTTERCUP are on either side of her. They all hold microphones)

GIRLS (sings): What makes a miracle?

BUBBLES: What makes a happy dream come true?

BLOSSOM: How can a simple event

BUBBLES: Change the world I thought I knew?

GIRLS: How can there be miracles,

BUTTERCUP: if hearts are filled with doubt?!

BUBBLES: It's time to leave the doubt behind, and find out what life's about!

I believe in a wonderous place they call the imagination,

BLOSSOM: I believe in a special world of hope and celebration.

BUTTERCUP: I believe in the miracle of love, because, oh yes,

GIRLS: I believe in happiness!

BUBBLES: It;'s no easy frat, on a city street,

BLOSSOM: To touch a weary heart.

BUTTERCUP: But in my heart the dream begins.

GIRLS: And a miracle will start!

BUBBLES: I believe in a wonderous place they call the imagination,

BLOSSOM: I believe in a special world of hope and celebration.

BUTTERCUP: I believe in the miracle of love, because, oh yes,

GIRLS: I believe in happiness!

BLOSSOM: In snowflakes, angels,

BUTTERCUP: Slieghbells ringing

BUBBLES: Lights that twinkle, people singing.

GIRLS: I believe in happiness!

(SCOTSDAUGHTERS AND ARCHERS CLAP)

BLOSSOM: Thank you. Thank you. Like the Archer said, we have long been admirers of Samurai Jack.

BUTTERCUP: He;s our hero, for sure!

BUBBLES: And when we found out he was gonna get married, we were so happy for him!

BLOSSOM: But like these people have been saying, Jack has given so much of himself. Not just to us, not just to them, but to everyone in this world!

BUBBLES: And Ashi has too!

BLOSSOM: And Ashi has too. And this is your chance to give back to the two of them. So please, call and donate. Even a little bit helps.

BUTTERCUP: It's our chance to give back to two unbelievably awesome people, who are the coolest fighters in the whole world! Their strength and martial arts and the way they can use weapons are so AWESOME!

BUBBLES: Definitely. And they both love animals, too!

BLOSSOM: But one of the best things about them is that they stop and help anyone in need of danger! No matter who it is! Be it human, animal, or alien, they understand that we're all the same at heart, all united in our hatred of Aku, and all united in our love for both Jack and Ashi!

SINGS: There's a world out there, so many places to see,

A sunrise for you, a sunset for me!

BUBBLES: When you and I meet,

We can share the same beat.

We're different, it's true,

But that's why I like you!

BUTTERCUP: Short people, tall people, aliens light or dark,

We're all people at heart!

ALL THREE: Short people, tall people, aliens light or dark,

We're all people at heart!

BUBBLES: Listen when I say,

It's a bright sunny day!

So together we'll shine,

You'll be a friend of mine!

BUTTERCUP: Short people, tall people, aliens light or dark,

We're all people at heart!

ALL THREE: Short people, tall people, aliens light or dark,

We're all people at heart!

ALL THREE: Short people, tall people, aliens light or dark,

We're all people at heart!

Short people, tall people, aliens light or dark,

We're all people at heart!

(SCOTSDAUGHTERS AND ARCHERS CLAP. GIRLS BOW)

BUTTERCUP: Thank you. Well, not only are we long admirers of Jack, and not only is Jack our hero, but we found out the story of his fiance, Ashi.

BLOSSOM: This poor girl has lead such a sad life. She went through a horribly abusive childhood filled with nothing but lies. Treated as nothing more than a weapon, and raised to believe that Aku was the source of all goodness.

BUTTERCUP: Thank goodness Jack snapped her out of it! Made her see the truth. Just in time too. (BUBBLES holds in quiet sobs. BLOSSOM quickly hands her a tissue)

BLOSSOM: And in doing so Jack not only found someone who was deep down inside his equal in every way, she found the one thing she was always denied: love.

BUTTERCUP: And Jack gained an AWESOME partner as well! The way she can kick ass just like him! It's incredible! Now with Aku dead, she and Jack can begin a brand new life together.

BLOSSOM: A life they both deserve...especially her.

BUTTERCUP: Ashi, this goes out to you and Jack...from the three of us!

(Sings):

We knew you were broken, you was shattered  
Your mother's horrid lies, they were all that mattered  
She didn't love you, and you sang like a sad bird  
But now you moved on, and I think you were flattered

ALL THREE: Oh! Life's about joy, life's about pain  
It's all about forgiving, and the will to walk away  
You're ready to be loved, and love the way you should  
Life's about, life's about to get good

Oh! Life's about to get good  
Oh! Life's about to get good  
Oh! Life's about to get good

BUTTERCUP: The longer you knew him, the more you finally saw, 

BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES: (The truth finally came to you!) 

BUTTERCIP: And now we know that you'd give your life to be with him 

BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES: (He was the hero all long!) 

BUTTERCUP: And now that Aku's dead, things will get better 

BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES (It's just the beginning...) 

BUTTERCUP: And now it's time to forget your past forever

ALL THREE: Oh! Life's about joy, life's about pain  
It's all about forgiving, and the will to walk away  
You're ready to be loved, and love the way you should  
Life's about, life's about to get good

Oh! Life's about to get good  
Oh! Life's about to get good  
Oh! Life's about to get good

Oh! Life's about to get good  
Oh! Life's about to get good  
Oh! Life's about to get good

BUTTERCUP: It didn;t take too long, because you're strong 

BLOSSOM: But you're alive, and you hold on 

BUBBLES: To what you can feel, because of love, you healed!  
Oh, when love flies.. 

ALL THREE:  
(About to get good)  
(About to get good)  
(About to get... Ahhh)

BUTTERCUP: Life's about joy

BLOSSOM AND BEBBLES: (So much joy, yeah),

BUTTERCUP: life's about pain  
It's all about forgiving, and the will to walk away 

BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES: (Oh, the will to walk away)

BUTTERCUP: You're ready to be loved, and love the way you should 

BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES: (You should be loved the way you should) 

ALL THREE:

Life's about, life's about to get good

Oh! Life's about to get good  
Oh! Life's about to get good

BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES: (Life's about to get good) 

ALL THREE: Oh! Life's about to get good

Oh! Life's about to get good  
Oh! Life's about to get good

BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES: (Life's about to get good) 

ALL THREE:

Oh! Life's about to get good

Oh! Life's about joy  
Life's about pain  
Life's about, life's about to get good

(ALL CLAP, THE GIRLS TAKE BOWS AND ARCHER #1 JOINS THEM)

ARCHER #1: Those were great, Girls.

BLOSSOM: Thank you. Samurai Jack is our hero and when we found out that you were gonna do this nice thing for him and Ashi, we wanted to come and help as much as we can.

ARCHER #1: So, are you gonna stay and help us with the phones?

ALL THREE: We'd love to! (flies over to where the phones are.)

ARCHER #1: Well, it turns out while the Girls were singing someone else came into the studio and wanted to perform. She's a girl who used to live in Kona Island who was helped out by Jack years ago and now wants to show her gratitude by helping us out with our fund raiser. So singing a traditional island song, please welcome Layla.

LAYLA ENTERS. SHE'S A PRETTY MIDDLE AGED WOMAN WITH A DEEP TAN AND LONG BLACK HAIR WITH SOME GREY STREAKS IN IT. SHE'S WRAPPED IN A FLOWERY SARONG AND CARRYING A SQUARE WOODEN DRUM. SHE PROCEEDS TO SIT ON A SMALL STOOL THE ARCHER PROVIDES FOR HER. SHE BEGINS TO PLAY THE DRUM

LAYLA: (sings in the native tounge of Kona Island while drumming. Then begins sing in English)

Listen to the wind blow,

Where does the wind go?

What does the wind know?

Listen to the wind blow.

Listen to the wind in the warm June weather,

Let's all run and play in the grass together,

With the summer breeze...

How he loves to tickle and tease and foll us,

But when we get hot there's his breath to cool us,

Sighing high above on the top of a rustling tree.

Listen to the wind blow,

Where does the wind go?

What does the wind know?

Listen to the wind blow.

Listen to the wind now he's getting bolder,

Now his voice is rough and his breath is colder.

Cause it's wintertime.

He whistles down the chimneys and nips our noses.

Topples off our hats, turns our cheeks to roses.

Snapping at the clothes as they flap on the laundry line.

(quick cut to the SCOTSDAUGHTERS and POWERPUFF GIRLS who are clearly enjoying the song. The PPG are even swaying back and forth to the music)

Listen to the wind blow,

Where does the wind go?

What does the wind know?

Listen to the wind blow.

Listen to the wind blow,

Where does the wind go?

What does the wind know?

Listen to the wind blow.

Listen to the wind blow.

Listen to the wind blow.

(ALL CLAP. LAYLA STANDS UP AND BOWS AS ONE OF THE ARCHERS HANDS HER A MIKE.)

LAYLA: Thank you, Thank you. Ladies and gentilemen, my name is Layla. I used to live on Kona Island after I was in a shipwreck that took the life of my parents. I bonded with the natives and thought I had found my new home. Jack was the first human I met after ten years on the islands with the natives when he washed up on the shore after he had gone through a shipwreck himself. I can honestly say he is the kindest most selfless man I have ever known. After we showed him around the island we invited him to the Feast of Prague. That was a special feast that took place every ten years. I had no idea that during that feast a human sacrifice had to be made to a sea monster. I also had no idea I had to be that sacrifice. But before the monster could take me, Jack risked his life to save me and several other natives I came to think of as my brothers. He then took me to Tempo Island where a pirate ship was waiting. The ship took Jack and I back to the mainland where we had to part ways. I wanted to try to find my family, but I couldn;t. However I managed to settle down in the mainland, married myself, and had my own family. However I never forgot Jack or his kindness. When I found out he had finally slayed Aku my family was so happy and relieved...and when we heard also about his engagement, I couldn't be happier for my old friend. The fact that they want to restore his old home is the most wonderful gift they could give to him. He couldn;t return to the past, so this is our chance to give him some of the past back. Please call and please make a donation. Any amount can help with this project. After all he's done, he deserves true and perfect happiness with the love that he's found. Please help give it to him. Please call and please donate. Thank you.

LAYLA GOES OVER TO THE PHONES.

ARCHER: Thank you, Layla. Ladies and Gentilemen, I'd like to present some very talented young people who call themselves the Fresh Beat Band, who also have ties to Jack. They also want to come and participate in this fund raiser.

THE FRESH BEAT BAND ENTERS. THEY CONSIST OF KIKI ON GUITAR, MARINA ON DRUMS, STEVE ON PIANO, AND TRAVIS PLAYING A SMALL BASS GUITAR. THEY QUICKLY SET UP THEIR INTRUMENTS.

KIKI: We'd like to dedicate this sing to our lands..and no doubt the world's hero, Samurai Jack.

(sings): Follow destiny to a place unexpected,

Would you believe after all we've projected,

One man with a sword.

Humble and quiet, just one simple man,

Traveling this whole world, with only one plan.

With only a sword,

And this is who've we've waited for!

(MARINA, TRAVIS, AND STEVE JOIN HER)

ALL: Cause how many Kings stepped down from their thrones,

How many Lords have abandoned their homes?

How many greats have become the least for me?

How many Princes have opened their hearts,

To bravely save a world that was torn all apart?

How many Emperiors gave up their sons for us?

KIKI: We now show our love by giving him all,

All that we have, either costly or meek,

Even though we know.

He'll say that it's not necessary that we do,

All of these things weather a lot or a few,

But if he only knew, he was just who we've waited for.

ALL: Cause how many Kings stepped down from their thrones,

How many Lords have abandoned their homes?

How many greats have become the least for me?

How many Princes have opened their hearts,

To bravely save a world that was torn all apart?

How many Emperiors gave up their sons for us?

All for me...

All for you...

All for me...

All for you...

Cause how many Kings stepped down from their thrones,

How many Lords have abandoned their homes?

How many greats have become the least for me?

How many Princes have opened their hearts,

To bravely saved a world that was torn all apart?

How many Emperiors gave up their sons for us?

Only one did that for us!

ONCE THE SONG ENDS, THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS AND POWERPUFF GIRLS CLAP. THEY BOW...JUST AS THE GIRL SINGER RUNS ONSTAGE SCREAMING WHILE BEING CHASED BY THE SCOTSMAN'S GHOST GOING 'BOO!' AND JESSICA, BRANDISHING HER SWORD. THEY RUN TO THE BACK AND GO BEHIND THE CURTAIN. BUTTERCUP THEN STANDS AND FLIES OVER.

BUTTERCUP: Come on, guys! Let's follow the action!

BLOSSOM (standing up): Wait, Buttercup, we promised we'd help with the phones! (BUTTRCUP and BUBBLES have already flown behind the curtain to follow)

KIKI (after watching them go): Uh..ahem. Ladies and gentilemen, my name is Kiki Flores, and these are my friends Marina Black, Steve Wilcos, and Travis Hunter. As Olivia has said, Jack has personally influenced our lives as well, in particular Marina and I. When we were children, our fathers were kidnapped by a horrid robotic slave and were forced to fight in a terrible place called the Dome of Doom, where captured prisoners had to fight champions to the death. Jack happened to be captured and taken there too. With his skills he managed to not only free himself but all of the slaves as well. Among them our fathers. Without Jack our families might not have been able to be reunited. We would have been broken forever. We owe him so much, as I'm sure many of you do. Please call and please donate. We'd like to sing this song in honor of Jack. Marina and I owe him our family, and our father's lives. This song goes out to him, from us:

(sings): An only child, so meek and mild,

Yet a brave Emperior's son.

His hands were made for different work,

And his heart was known to all.

Torn from his home,

He went his lone and solitary way,

Yet he gave to all of us a gift,

We never can repay.

A quiet Prince of Dignity,

Denied a simpler fate.

Meant to Lead a whole Kingdom,

But fate just wouldn;t wait.

He earned his skills through discipline,

A thundering, velvet hand.

His gentile manner yet fierce battle skills

Took me years to understand.

KIKI AND MARINA SING:

The Leader of the band is tired and his eyes are growing old,

But his blood runs through his mighty sword,

And his song is in our soul.

My life has been a poor attempt to imitate the man,

I'm just a living legacy to the leader of the band.

KIKI: My father's life was different,

For he heard another call.

He became a carpenter,

And built bridges and houses so tall.

And I'm spreading my music around,

With Marina and our friends,

But if it weren't for Jack we wouldn;t have all had,

These lives we know so well.

I thank you for your bravery,

And your travels of the road.

I thank you for the freedom,

You granted everywhere you go.

I thank you for the kindness,

And the times that you got tough.

Samurai Jack, I don;t think we've all said,

We love you near enough!

KIKI AND MARINA SING:

The Leader of the band is tired and his eyes are growing old,

But his blood runs through his mighty sword,

And his song is in our soul.

My life has been a poor attempt to imitate the man,

I'm just a living legacy to the leader of the band.

I'm just a living legacy to the leader of the band!

ALL CLAP AS THEY TAKE A BOW.

THE CAMERA THEN GOES BACK TO JACK AND ASHI SURROUNDED BY WILT, JULIET, THE MAYOR, AND THE TOWNSPEOPLE. BARBARA IS HAPPILY HUGGING HER THREE MEN ARE STANDING TO THE RIGHT, TIED UP TIGHT.

MAYOR: We can;t tell you how thankful we all are to you, not just for bringing Juliet back to her family, but bringing back everything that was stolen from us! (glares at the MEN) and these three bastards are gonna be spending the next 50 years DIGGING IN THE MINES!

MAN #1: Yeah, you say that now. But when Lord Aku realises that we missed our appointment with him,. He's gonna come and look for us! And if you think what WE did was bad, you're gonna hate what he's gonna do!

JACK: Well, fortunately they no longer have to worry about that.

MAN #2: What do ya mean?

JACK: Aku is no more.

MEN LOOK AS THOUGH THEY CAN;T BELIEVE IT

MAN #1: You mean...Aku is...dead?

ASHI: Yes.

JULIET: You mean..it's honestly true? You did it, Jack? You finally did it?

WILT: Aku is finally gone?

JACK (taking ASHI'S hand): Yes, but it was not done alone.

THE MEN LOOK DUMBFOUNDED FOR A FEW MINUTES...THEN THEY LOOK PALE.

MAN #2: Aku is...dead?

MAYOR: You heard him. He's dead! He's not coming for you three, not now and not ever! (grabs the MEN) Now let's go, you got a long LONG time in those mines!

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES TO THE GREEK KINGDOM. WE SEE THEY'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF LOADING ALL SORTS OF WAGONS WITH CHESTS, EXPENSIVE FABRICS, SACKS OF GOLD, ETC. THE KING THEN WALKS IN FRONT OF THE WAGONS, SUPERVISING.

KING: Let's get these wagons all loaded up. Bring your gifts everyone, let's get them onto the wagons! (GREEK MOTHER ENTERS, OBVIOUSLY LOOKING FOR SOMETHING)

MOTHER: Marla! Marla! Where's Marla?! (TO SERVENT WHO IS LOADING ANOTHER BOX ONTO THE WAGON IN BACK OF HIM) Have you seen Marla?

SERVENT: No, I'm afraid I haven't.

MOTHER: Marla! (another SERVENT comes from the left carrying another chest) have you seen Marla?

SERVENT: I think she's in the stables.

MOTHER (walking toward the stables): Marla, where are you?

MARLA'S VOICE: I'm over here, Mother! (LITTLE GIRL we saw before comes from the stables leading the same bright white pony she was feeding before. The pony now has her fur brushed and a brand new saddle on her. MARLA is leading her proudly.)

MOTHER: What have you got there?

MARLA: I was getting my wedding present ready, Mother.

MOTHER: Wedding present? You're going to give them your pony?

MARLA: Yes, Mother. I want to give them Twilight.

MOTHER: But, Honey, you love Twilight. You raised her yourself from a colt. Are you sure you want to give her to Jack and Ashi?

MARLA: I'm sure, Mother. Father always told us the story of when Jack saved our collage, and how he;s a wandering warrior. Well, Twilight is a perfect gift. If they get tired of wandering, they can ride her. She can hold two people. I know they'll take good care of her.

MOTHER: Well, if you're sure. Bring her over to the wagons with the other wedding gifts. We're going to be ready to leave soon.

THE SCENE CUTS TO JACK AND ASHI WALKING A SHORT DISTANCE FROM THE VILLAGE. ASHI FINGERS THE NECKLACE WITH THE CREST ON IT AND TURNS TO JACK

ASHI: Jack?

JACK: Yes?

ASHI (lifting up the necklace slightly): I love this necklace, but you said before that this was a Royal Crest?

 _JACK: Yes, It belonged to my family for over 5,000 years._

 _ASHI: So, you are really a Prince? Is that true?_

 _JACK (looks a bit sad): Well, I used to be. (gestures for them to sit on a big rock) You see, my father was the Emperior of Japan. We had a large and lovely Kingdom. (scene of episode 1 then fade in over him) Of course, that was before..._

 _ASHI (looks down): Aku._

 _JACK: Yes. He destroyed our entire Kingdom. I had to escape it with my mother when I was but 8 years old. By the time I had returned after completing my training, I could hardly recognize it. Aku had taken it over completely. I even once found my old home here long ago...but it was in ruins. (looks down) I am afraid that I only have my title left to me. I am but Prince in name only. That is all I can offer you, a 5,000 year old title...but nothing more._

 _ASHI (quickly): I accept._

 _JACK: That is the only thing have left to my name to give you, the title of Princess. But that is all. I cannot give you a Kingdom, subjects, or even a palace to live in._

 _ASHI: I don;t need them, Jack. (puts hand on his cheek) You've given me so much already. You've given me truth, and freedom, friendship, and love. That's all I could ever ask for, and that's all I could want. It's much much more than I've ever had before. (hugs him) I couldn't want anything more._

 _JACK (holds her gentily): Even though I cannot give you a Kingdom, or a palace to live in, Ashi, you are still my Princess._

 _ASHI: And you're my Prince, Jack. (the camera cuts to the two of them sillouetted by the setting sun as they share a tender kiss)_

 _CUT TO BLACK_

END CREDITS START

EPISODE CVII

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

ASHI/ MARLA/ BUBBLES/ ILANA: TARA STRONG

SCOTSMAN/ MAYOR: JOHN DIMAGGIO

VARIOUS SCOTSDAUGHTERS: GREY DELISLE GRIFFIN

KATH SOUCIE

BERNADETTE/ JULIET: KARI WALGREN

NANCY/ LAYLA: WENDEE LEE

ALICE/ BUTTERCUP: E.G. DALEY

DIANA/ BLOSSOM: CATHERINE CAVADINI

TRAVIS: ROGER CRAIG SMITH

BARBARA: MONA MARSHALL

KIKI: JENNIFER HALE

MARINA: KATE MUCCI

LANCE/ MAN #2/ KING: KEVIN THOMS

CAMERAMAN #2/ ARCHER #1/ MAN #3: JEFF BENNET

CAMERAMAN #1/ WILT/ STEVE: ROB PAULSON

SCOTMAN KIN #1/ CAMERAMAN #3/ ARCHER #2/ DA SAMURAI: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

SCOTSMAN KIN #2/ MAN #1/ ARCHER #3: TOM KENNY

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

 _THE BOX CLOSES_


	7. Episode CVIII

**Samurai Jack: Season 6 - Episode 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack. If I did the ending would have been much better and this story wouldn't have to be written!**

 **The songs in this part are 'Moonlight' by Grace Van Der Wal, 'Causing A Commotion' by Madonna, 'A Little Bit At The Beginning' by Joe Raposo, 'Havana' by Camilla Cabello, 'Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow' by Judy Collins.**

 **The characters of Kami, Magic Harry, Lempo, and Vulcan are from the book 'Jack And The Wanderers' by Tracey West.**

THE EPISODE BEGINS WITH THE FUND RAISER STILL GOING ON. CAMERA CENTERS ON THE ARCHER

ARCHER: Thank you. Now, Ladies and gentilemen, we have some more guests who've just come here and offered their services. They're a group of traveling performers who have also traveled with Jack and teamed up with him to according to them, defeat a number of assasins. When they saw we were doing this they called and asked if they could come and perform. So here they are. Please welcome them now.

4 PERFORMERS COME OUT- VULCAN THE FIRE EATER, A BIG MUSCULAR MAN WITH A BRIGHT RED SUIT AND BLACK GOATEE, LEMPO THE JUGGLER WHO WEARS A MULTICOLORED SUIT AND HAS A TOPKNOT LIKE JACK'S, MAGIC HARRY- A SHORY STOCKY MAN IN A SHARP TUXEDO, AND KAMI, A WOMAN IN A BRIGHT PURPLE DRESS WITH A BUN ON THE TOP OF HER HEAD. THEY ALL LOOK MIDDLE AGED WITH STRAKS OF GREY IN THEIR HAIR.

LEMPO BOWS AND PICKS UP SOME HOOPS. HE BEGINS TO JUGGLE SO EXPERTLY THAT THE HOOPS SEEM TO BLEND TOGETHER. KAMI PICKS UP A HANDFULL OF KNIVES AND ONE BY ONE THROWS THEM AT LEMPO, SO CATCHES THEM AND JUGGLES THEM EXPERTLY WITHOUT INJURING HIMSELF. THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS, POWERPUFF GIRLS, AND LAYLA ALL CLAP. LEMPO THROWS THE HOOPS ONE BY ONE TO KAMI, WHO CATCHES THEM. SHE THEN PICKS UP A BOWL OF FRUIT AND THROWS EACH PEICE TO LEMPO ONE BY ONE SO HE'S JUGGLING THE KNIVES AND FRUIT. FINALLY HE STOPS AND CATCHES THEM ALL/ HE AND KAMI BOW.

VULCAN THEN STEPS UP. HE'S A HUGE AND MUSCULAR MAN WITH A RED SPANDEX SUIT, A SMALL GOATEE, AND A MAN BUN SIMILAR TO JACK'S ON THE TOP OF HIS HEAD. KAMI LIGHTS SEVERAL FLAMING TORCHES AND ONE BY ONE PASES THEM TO VULCAN. HE PROCEEDS TO EAT THEM ONE AT A TIME. KAMI THEN BRINGS OUT A HUGE FLAMING TOURCH. VULCAN THEN TAKES THE TOURCH, AND SLOWLY PUTS IT IN HIS MOUTH, SWOLLOWING IT. EVERYONE CLAPS.

MAGIC HARRY THEN COMES OUT. IT'S A SMALL MAN DRESSED IN A TUXEDO, A TOP HAT, AND CARRYING A SMALL BLACK WAND. HE THEN DOES SEVERAL ASTOUNDING MAGIC TRICKS. HE GOES TO A SMALL TABLE AND WAVES HIS WAND. IMMIDILATELY A GROUP OF SMALL DOVES APPEAR AND FLY AWAY. HE THEN GESTURES TO JACKIE TO COME OVER. JACKIE DOES SO. HE THEN WAVES HIS WAND OVER HER SHOES AND THEY DISAPPEAR JACKIE LOOKS A BIT EMBARRESSED. BUT HARRY THEN OPENS UP HIS COAT, REMOVES HER SHOES, AND RETURNS THEM TO HER, CAUSING EVERYONE TO LAUGH AND CLAP. KAMI THEN GIVES HIM A HUGE BOUQET OF FLOWERS. HE GIVES THEM TO JACKIE TO HOLD. WAVING HIS WAND OVER THE BOUQUET, HE TURNS THEM INTO BUTTERFLIES AND TO JACKIE'S AMAZEMENT, THEY FLY AWAY. CAMERA CUTS TO BUBBLES, WHO HAS A LOOK OF ASTONISHMENT ON HER FACE.

MAGIV HARRY THEN GESTURES FOR JACKIE AND KAMI TO STAND BACK. WHEN THEY DO SO HE POINTS HIS FINGERS UP AT THE SKY. AFTER A FEW SEACONDS FIREWORKS SHOOT OUT FROM HIS HANDS AND LIGHT UP. THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS, THE GIRLS, AND LAYLA ALL CLAP AS HE TAKES A BOW.

LEMPO (stepping forward): Magic Harry! (MAGIC HARRY takes a final bow. KAMI steps forward) Behold now, the Amazing Kami, who sees all and knows all.

KAMI SMILES AND STARTS TO SLOWLY WALK AROUND THE STUDIO. SHE POINTS TO THE CAMERAMAN

KAMI: I see that you have doubts as to weather or not these people are telling the truth. (he nods) They are! I do sense much fear in you, but be assured you have nothing to fear anymore. For Aku is dead and you no longer have to work here. You and your wife and daughter will have a happy fufilled life' (the CAMERAMAN gasps. KAMI then moves to the third ARCHER who is near the fourth camera) I see that you have someone that you're courting back in your land. A lovely young woman, about 25 years old. (Impressed, he nods) Well, I know you are thinking of asking for her hand very soon. Have no fear, for she will accept. I see you building a brand new house near the water for you and the children you will have someday. (goes to LAYNA. Near the phones) I sense that you and your husband will be taking a journey very soon. You will be sailing on a ship...tomorrow, I believe? (LAYLA nods, impressed) I see that at first the weather will be a bit rough. My advice is to stay inside the ship for the first day or two, but the seas will get calmer and it will be safe to venture out. You will arrive at your journey safely, and you will be able to return for the wedding in a few weeks time. (everyone gasps, impressed, and claps for KAMI)

ARCHER #2: Kami, what do you see in store for our friend, Jack?

KAMI (smiles): I see him beginning a brand new life with Ashi. A life that is in fact remarkably similar to the one he has had to leave behind. I see that you are all thinking of asking him to become your new ruler now that Aku is gone...be assured that with him and Ashi leading your land you will all have justice, and happiness. (All gasp LEMPO comes forward again)

LEMPO: The Amazing Kami! (all clap. They bow and exit)

ARCHER (comes back): Thank you. The Japanese Traveling Performers!

THE MAYOR OF TOWNSVILLE ACCOMPANIED BY MS. BELLUM AND THE PROFESSOR ARRIVE JUST THEN

MAYOR (clears throat): Uh..uh...pardon me, but is this where the fund raiser is being held?

FLORA (comes over): So is this!

BUBBLES FLIES OVER FROM WHERE SHE WAS SITTING

BUBBLES: Mayor, what are you doing here?

MAYOR: Well, when we in Townsville heard about this wonderful fund raiser and saw you darling girls performing, we all decided we wanted to contribute as well! So we all took up a collection. Ms. Bellum, do you have it?

MS. BELLUM: Of course, Mayor. (takes a check out of her pocket and hands it to the MAYOR)

MAYOR: Ah yes, thank you. (clears throat) On behalf of the City of Townsville, I would like to present you with this check for 10,000 dollars, to be used for the restoration of Samurai Jack's Palace. (gives FLORA the check)

FLORA: 10,000?! Thank you!

PROFESSOR: Bubbles, where are your sisters?

BUBBLES: They're over there with the phones, Professor.

PROFESSOR: Blossom? Buttercup?

THE GIRLS FLY OVER

BLOSSOM: Yes, Professor?

PROFESSOR: It;s getting late. You three need to come home soon.

GIRLS: Aw, but Professor..

PROFESSOR: No buts. Now you Girls did a wonderful job with your performance and it was nice of you to help out. But you have school tomorrow and you need your rest.

BUBBLES: Oh, can;t we stay for just one more hour?

BLOSSOM and BUTTERCUP: Please, Professor?

PROFESSOR: Well, alright, but just one more hour. Then you have to come home. All right?

GIRLS: All right. (they fly back to the phones)

AKIVE: Professor, you're a gentilemen, and a scolar.

PROFESSOR: Thank you.

MS. BELLUM: If you want, I'll stay here with them so we can go home together.

MARINA(stepping forward): OK, for our next song, we require the assistance of someone who can help me with the drums...

BUBBLES (Immidately raises her hand): Oh, oh, oh!

MARINA: Yes, the pretty little girl with the blonde pigtails?

BUBBLES: I can play the drums!

MARINA: Well, would you come over and assist us?

BUBBLES: It would be my pleasure! (she flies over to the drums and accepts a spare pair of drumsticks from MARINA. She goes over to the drums and MARINA moves over to make room for her. BUTTERCUP then flies over to join her, holding her bass guitar)

BUTTERCUP: Can you guys use a bass guitar, too?

MARINA: Sure, Buttercup! (BUTTERCUP flies near BUBBLES.) As all of you now know, with the death of Aku, we can now rebuild our lives and finally have a future filled with peace and freedom. It might take a long time, but I know that we can do it. We just take it a little bit at a time. (The BAND then starts playing. MARINA sings):

A little bit at the beginning  
A little more later on  
Watching all the good things grow  
That's how the world goes on 

(BAND joins her): Take a look at the sunrise  
Growing into the day  
And you see all the good things growing better every day

STEVE: A little bit at the beginning  
A little more later on  
Watching all the good things grow  
That's how the world goes on

BAND: Take a look at the river,

Pouring into the bay.

And you see all the good things growing better every day

KIKI: Well, take a look at a baby  
Sleeping on his mama's arm 

STEVE: Plan to love him when he's small  
Will grow him safe and strong 

BAND: Take a look at the sunshine  
Pouring out on the day  
And you see all the good things growing better every day

ALL CLAP.

PROFESSOR (proudly): Those are my girls! (notices DIANA is staring at him) Yes?

DIANA: I'm sorry, I can;t help but stare...has anyone ever told ye you do look an awful lot like Jack?

PROFESSOR: You'd be surprised how often I've heard that. I guess I can consider it a compliment. I think it has a lot to do with the fact that I myself am Half- Japanese on my mother's side.

DIANA: Are ye now?

PROFESSOR: Yes. Don;t speak the language or anything though. I just have Japanese roots.

ARCHER #1 COMES FORWARD AGAIN.

ARCHER #1: Now we understand that before the Powerpuff Girls have to leave for home, they wish to sing one final song with this fine band?

KIKI: Yes, it would be an honor for us to perform one final song with them before they have to go. We feel this song fits in with Jack and his journeys and also gives not only him, but all of us hope for the future. (turns to the GIRLS) ready, Girls?

GIRLS (who are floating in the back of the band with mikes): Certainly!

THE BAND THEN STARTS TO PLAY. MARINA TAKES THE LEAD VOCALS:

 **Yesterday, today, and tomorrow.  
**

**GIRLS: Yesterday, today, and tomorrow.**

 **KIKI: Whether they bring pleasure or sorrow ...**

 **GIRLS: Whether they bring pleasure or sorrow ...**

 **MARINA: Time is something no one can borrow ...**

 **GIRLS: No one can borrow ...**

 **ALL: Yesterday, today, and tomorrow!**

 **MARINA:** **Yesterday is gone, it's all remember-when  
Yesterday is past, it never comes again  
Yesterday was bright, or yesterday was grey  
But all I know is how I feel today **

**Yesterday, today, and tomorrow.  
**

**GIRLS: Yesterday, today, and tomorrow.**

 **KIKI: Whether they bring pleasure or sorrow ...**

 **GIRLS: Whether they bring pleasure or sorrow ...**

 **MARINA: Time is something no one can borrow ...**

 **GIRLS: No one can borrow ...**

 **ALL: Yesterday, today, and tomorrow!**

 **KIKI: Tomorrow never comes  
It's only on the way  
For yesterday's tomorrow has become today **

**We miss what's very close,**

 **By looking off so far,**

 **We can all learn,**

 **Tomorrow's where we are!  
**

**Yesterday, today, and tomorrow.  
**

**GIRLS: Yesterday, today, and tomorrow.**

 **KIKI: Whether they bring pleasure or sorrow ...**

 **GIRLS: Whether they bring pleasure or sorrow ...**

 **MARINA: Time is something no one can borrow ...**

 **GIRLS: No one can borrow ...**

 **ALL: Yesterday, today, and tomorrow!**

 **MARINA:**

 **Today is all there is, today is not too late  
Today's the only day we have to celebrate**

 **For yesterday is gone  
Tomorrow's far away  
And everyone is living in today  
**

**Yesterday, today, and tomorrow.**

 **GIRLS: Yesterday, today, and tomorrow.**

 **KIKI: Whether they bring pleasure or sorrow ...**

 **GIRLS: Whether they bring pleasure or sorrow ...**

 **MARINA: Time is something no one can borrow ...**

 **GIRLS: No one can borrow ...**

 **ALL: Yesterday, today, and tomorrow!**

ALL CLAP

MARINA: That was great, Girls. Thanks for your help!

BLOSSOM: You're welcome. We're glad to do this for Samurai jack. He's our hero and always will be!

BUBBLES: Can we come to the wedding, please?

FLORA (coming forward): Of course ye can! (gives them invitations)

GIRLS: Thank you! (BUTTERCUP opens hers up and looks a bit uncomfortable. BUBBLES giggles and BLOSSOM smiles)

BLOSSOM: You're gonna have to get dressed up, Buttercup! This is a wedding!

BUTTERCUP (looks pained for a split second before she relaxes): Well, I guess it'll be worth it to see Jack.

MS. BELLUM: OK, Girls, now it's time to head for home.

BLOSSOM: Yeah, and we have to get a wedding present tomorrow. 

SCENE THEN CHANGES TO JACK AND ASHI ON THE BEACH. THE SUN IS STARTING TO GO DOWN AND THEY ARE SITTING NEAR A CAMPFIRE. ASHI IS SITTING VERY CLOSE TO JACK AND HE HAS HIS ARM AROUND HER WAIST. ASHI IS LEANING AGAINST JACK. THEY ARE BOTH HOLDING STICKS THAT CONTAIN A BIRD WHICH THEY ARE ROASTING OVER A FIRE. JACK IS TEACHING ASHI HOW TO ROAST IT.

JACK: And you rotate the bird...like this.

ASHI: Like this?

JACK: Yes, you are doing fine. (ASHI quickly kisses JACK'S cheek, causing him to turn and smile at her): Thank you, what was that for?

ASHI: That was for teaching me this, Jack. I know this probably a lot of trouble for you.

JACK: No, no, please. It is my pleasure. (gentily brings her closer) After so many years roaming by myself, it is nice to have someone to talk to, and to have someone to teach something like this to...and to have someone to spend time with. (stares out at the horizon with a sad look on his face) After so many years...you never realize just how lonely it can truly get. Trying to find a way back to my own time seemed to be the only thing that kept me going. It helped me not concentrate on how alone I truly was.

ASHI: You seem to be close to the Scotsman.

JACK: Yes...but he had a family he had to go back to. I did not. I had basically no one at all for more than 50 years (looks at ASHI) but now I do. You never realize what a blessed thing a companion is until you have gone so long without one.

ASHI: I felt the same way too, Jack. Growing up in that cave and basically being forced to just practice and train from sunup to sundown...I was lonely there too. While my sisters were content to just do whatever our mother told us, I knew deep down I was different. I had so many questions, and I had such a longing to see more things besides those cave walls. But I couldn't tell anyone about them, not even my sisters (sighs) I don;t know why I even called them my sisters. It's not like we were close at all. We were forbidden to talk to each other unless we were sparring. We weren't family, we were sparring partners, and that's it. We didn't know anything about each other. I couldn't share my questions with my sisters. I was the black sheep of the cave...I felt alone. I thought something might be wrong with me because I wasn't like my sisters. Whenever I tried to peek outside, just to see the world for what it was...I was caught..and I was beaten.

JACK: So you told me. (angrily) They had no right to do that to you, Ashi. You are NOT a weapon and you should NOT have been treated as such. You are a person. You have a mind, a heart, and amazing talents. You deserve to be appreciated for all you can give.

ASHI (smiles): You're the first person to ever say that to me, Jack.

JACK: And I mean it, Ashi. I will say it every day to you if you wish.

ASHI (touching his cheek): I don;t know what I did to deserve you. I mean it. (looks down) I've done...such terrible things. Unforgiveable things...

JACK: They were not unforgiveable, Ashi. It was not your fault what happened. You were deceived, lied to since birth. You thought you were doing the right thing, because you were taught that you were. You were a victim, Ashi. You honestly thought you were helping out this world and ridding it of evil, so who could stay mad at you for that? You just had the wrong idea of who was causing the evil.

ASHI: I don't know how you could have discovered that, Jack. Or how you could possibly see in me what I couldn't see.

JACK: You became everything you truly were on the inside, Ashi. The person you were always meant to be. And that person, deep inside of you is what I love.

ASHI: I love you, too, Jack. (they kiss tenderly before taking the birds off the fire. ASHI looks up at the stars) The stars are so beautiful tonight. (scene cuts to her point of view. The stars are covering the screen and the camera moves slowly across, taking in as many as possible) It looks so amazing, I never got to see anything like this growing up. (camera goes to a close up of JACK)

JACK: You may see it every night now if you wish. (camera then goes to JACK and ASHI) Did you know that if you look hard enough you can see pictures in the stars?

ASHI (her eyes are glued to the sky): Really?

JACK: Yes. For instance, do you see that group of stars over there? (he points as the camera goes to where he's pointing) That's Cygnus the swan. Do you see it? Those stars make up the wings, and that group is the neck with the head that one star on top?

ASHI: I see it.

JACK: And that group, right there? (ASHI nods. The camera goes to where he's pointing) They form the Pegasus. Do you see it? The neck and head are that group, the body is there, the legs are right there, and that one group is the wing. And that group over there is the unicorn, similar to the pegasus, but that group close to the head makes up the horn. (camera goes back to JACK and ASHI)

ASHI (gasps): I can see it! It's all so beautiful. (turns to JACK) Are there more, Jack?

JACK: Oh yes, a lot more. That group, right there? The one with the three stars close together? (camera goes to where he's pointing) That is Orion The Hunter. Those stars make up his belt. And his body is that group, just above them. (camera goes back to JACK and ASHI) Some constilations come out all at once, some only come out once in a while. There are probably hundreds more that have not even been discovered yet.

ASHI (looks right above her. Her eyes go wide): I think I see one, Jack! (points straight up) Look, that group right there. (camera goes to where she's pointing) I think that looks like a heart! Right up there. (camera goes to JACK and ASHI looking up)

JACK: Hmm...Yes...I believe you are right!

ASHI (turns to JACK and smiles, blushing slightly): It's right above us too, Jack.

JACK (smiles back at ASHI and pulls her closer): Yes, it is, my love. (gentily pulls her into a hug.) Perhaps it is the gods giving us their blessing? (ASHI smiles.)

ASHI:I think so. (kisses him again and leans against him with a happy sigh.) How soon until we can get married, Jack?

JACK (pulls away gentily and thinks): I believe about 3 more weeks. They said they should have everything ready by then.

ASHI (teasingly): So long? (she and JACK chuckle a bit)

JACK: It seems that way to me too. (puts his arm around ASHI) I do wish they would not go to all that trouble. It is far too much.

ASHI: What do you mean, Jack? You don't want a wedding?

JACK: Yes...but just a small and simple one. Something that big and that fancy like they are planning to give...it is thoughtful, and I appreciate all the trouble they are going through...but it is not necessary. I was never one to want fancy things. I would prefer a small quiet, simple ceremony. On a beach, like this one. With the waves breaking..and the stars shining down, like they are doing right now. Not too many flowers...just enough. (brings ASHI close) And you right beside me, my love. That is all I could ever wish for. Just to marry you in a quiet simple ceremony. But they are going through so much to give us this fancy one, it would be impolite to refuse.

ASHI (puts her hand on JACK'S): I don't care what kind of wedding it ends up being, just as long as I have it with you.

JACK: All I wish is to be with you as well, my love. That is all I could want. (They kiss tenderly. JACK then reaches for the cooked birds. He gives ASHI hers and they start to eat while watching the sky)

SCENE CHANGES TO BACKSTAGE AT THE FUND RAISER. CAROL HAS FINALLY CORNERED THE MALE SINGER AGAINST A WALL. SHE HAS HER SWORD UP AGAINST HIS NECK

CAROL: Think ya pretty funny, don't ya? That was a joke to ya, wasn't it? Making fun of someone's background, that's a pretty funny joke, huh? (MAN smiles wickedly and chuckles) Oh, ye think that's funny? That's a laugh riot?! That's a JOKE? (MAN laughs again.) Listen, ya bastard, you got no right to crack up like this! You don't know what happened in their lives, especially her! Ya don't know her! Ya had no idea what her life was like! Ya have no idea how much Jack's gone through! (MAN laughs again. Finally CAROL sticks her sword into his leg, causing him to cry out aloud) THERE, wanna laugh at THAT, clown?! Wanna laugh at THAT?! (MAN grumbles under his breath. Holding his wounded leg) Watch ye language! (grabs him be the scruff of his neck) Let's go, clown!

SCENE GOES BACK TO THE FUND RAISER.

ARCHER #1: Now we have some rave dancers who've just come to the studio and they wanted to come and perform in our fund raiser. So please welcome DJ Olivia and the Dancers of the Midnight Rave.

(several dancers in wild rave outfits show up. OLIVIA then comes out to join them. She pulls out her turntable and sets it up to the left of the stage. She puts on a record and the dancers all line up on the stage.)

(music starts as dancers start)

I've got the moves baby, you got the motion  
If we got together we'd be causing a commotion  
I've got the moves baby, you got the motion  
If we got together we'd be causing a commotion

You met your match when you met me  
I know that you will disagree it's crazy  
But opposites attract you'll see  
And I won't let you get away so easy  
The love you save may be your own  
Can't fight this feeling, aren't you tired of being alone  
You won't admit it but you know it's true  
It's not a secret how I feel when I stand next to you

I've got the moves baby, you got the motion  
If we got together we'd be causing a commotion  
I've got the moves baby, you got the motion  
If we got together we'd be causing a commotion

Someday you'll see my point of view  
You can't keep wishing on the stars baby  
What works for me can work for you  
You've got to make a compromise and maybe  
Then we can keep our love alive  
And when it falls we won't let it die  
It doesn't matter if you win or lose  
It's how you play the game so get into the groove

I've got the moves baby, you got the motion  
If we got together we'd be causing a commotion  
I've got the moves baby, you got the motion  
If we got together we'd be causing a commotion

Causing a commotion, causing a commotion

I hope you find what you're looking for  
Is it mine, walk through that door  
We're wasting time, make up your mind  
And get into the groove  
Then we can keep our love alive  
And when it falls we won't let it die  
It doesn't matter if you win or lose  
It's how you play the game so get into the groove

I hope you find what you're looking for  
Is it mine, walk through that door  
We're wasting time, make up your mind  
And get into the groove

I've got the moves baby, you got the motion  
If we got together we'd be causing a commotion  
I've got the moves baby, you got the motion  
If we got together we'd be causing a commotion

Causing a commotion, causing a commotion [x2]

I've got the moves baby, you got the motion  
If we got together we'd be causing a commotion  
I've got the moves baby, you got the motion  
If we got together we'd be causing a commotion

(EVERYONE CLAPS AS THE DANCERS TAKE A BOW)

OLIVIA: Thank you, Thank you. Ladies and gentilemen, what he said is true. When I was a teenager Aku put me and a lot of other teenagers under a spell that forced us to do his bidding. To raid and steal from others. If it weren't for Jack, we don;t even know where we would all be. And I know that I'm not the only one who feel like this...

CAMERA THEN CUTS AWAY AS SHE'S TALKING AND GOES TO WHERE THE ARCHERS AND SCOTSDAUGHTERS ARE. THE ARCHER #1 IS TRYING TO HOLD IN A YAWN.

ARCHER #1: Wow, what time is it?

PAULA (looks at her watch): Holy gods, it's almost ten o'clock! No wonder a lot of us are getting tired.

ARCHER #2: Well, we can;t just kick everyone out of here. They're so eager to help us out. (calls out to the DAUGHTERS) How much money have we got so far?

ALICE: 100,000!

ARCHER #3 (whistles): Wow, already? This is impressive! But Olivia and her friends just came here, and I think I see more people coming. We cant just show them the door!

ARCHER #2: Who is that that's coming now?

(TRICERAQUINNS enter just then)

TRICERAQUINN #1: Hello, old friends! I take it this is the place where the fund raiser is being held?

ARCHER #1: Yes, yes it is.

TRICERAQUINN #2: Good, that means we're not too late.

TRICERAQUINN #3: We'd like to contribute to this ourselves.

TRICERAQUINN #2: After all they did, it's only right that WE do something!

TRICERAQUINN #1 (taking some money from his pocket): We had to convert our currency, you understand. Here you are.

DIANA: Thank you so much! (stifles a yawn)

TRICERAQUINN #2: Is this almost over?

LISA: Hardly. We're trying to raise at least 800,000. We figure that's how much this wedding and restoration will cost. But, it is getting pretty late.

TRICERAQUINN #1: Yes, it is. Tell you what, if you want you can all go home and get some rest. We'll take over from here.

PAULA: Really?

FLORA: Are you sure?

TRICERAQUINN #1: We Triceraquinns don;t need as much sleep as you humans do. You can go have some rest. We will handle everything here.

DIANA (yawning again): Thank you, I'm down for that. Come on, Girls, let's go get some sleep.

OLIVIA: Is something wrong?

LINDA: No, just a shift change. The Triceraquinns are gonna be taking over right now, OK?

OLIVIA: Oh, OK. (looks at the camera) Now we'd like to perform another one of our dances. This is a brand new one, and we all hope you like it. (turns on the music as the dancers line up again.)

Havana, ooh na-na (ay)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)  
There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)  
Havana, ooh na-na (uh)

He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (uh)  
(When he came in the room)  
He said there's a lot of girls I can do with (uh)  
(But I can't without you)  
I knew him forever in a minute (hey)  
(That summer night in June)  
And papa says he got malo in him (uh)  
He got me feelin' like

Ooh-ooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him  
I loved him when I left him  
Got me feelin' like  
Ooh-ooh-ooh, and then I had to tell him  
I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na

Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)  
He took…

Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (uh huh)  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)  
My heart is in Havana (ay)  
Havana, ooh na-na

Jeffery  
Just graduated, fresh on campus, mm  
Fresh out East Atlanta with no manners, damn  
Fresh out East Atlanta  
Bump on her bumper like a traffic jam  
Hey, I was quick to pay that girl like Uncle Sam (here you go, ay)  
Back it on me, shawty cravin' on me  
Get to diggin' on me (on me)  
She waited on me (then what?)  
Shawty cakin' on me, got the bacon on me (wait up)  
This is history in the makin' on me (on me)  
Point blank, close range, that be  
If it cost a million, that's me (that's me)  
I was gettin' mula, man they feel me

Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, ay, ay)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (oh no)  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)  
My heart is in Havana (ay)  
Havana, ooh na-na

Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (oo-ooh)  
Take me back, back, back like  
Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yeah, babe)  
Take me back, back, back like  
Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yea, yeah)  
Take me back, back, back like  
Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yea, babe)  
Take me back, back, back  
(Hey, hey)  
Ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh  
Take me back to my Havana

Havana, ooh na-na  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, yeah)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (ay, ay)  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana  
My heart is in Havana (ay)  
Havana, ooh na-na

Uh huh  
Oh na-na-na (oh na, yeah)  
Oh na-na-na  
Oh na-na-na  
No, no, no, take me back  
Oh na-na-na  
Havana, ooh na-na

THE SCENE CHANGES AGAIN TO JACK AND ASHI ASLEEP ON MATS ON THE BEACH A FEW HOURS LATER. ASHI WAKES UP THEN AND GAZES ON THE SLEEPING JACK. SHE QUIETLY GETS UP AND SOFTLY WALKS TO WHERE HE IS. SHE KNEELS DOWN NEXT TO HIM AND VERY SOFTLY TAKES HIS HAND. SLOWLY SHE REACHES DOWN AND GENTILY KISSES HIS CHEEK, BEING CAREFUL NOT TO WAKE HIM UP.

ASHI (softly): I love you, Samurai Jack. (camera goes to closeup on JACK'S face as ASHI gentily runs hand down his cheek. Camera goes back to her face) I love you, Prince Mako. (smiles) I love you no matter what you want to be called. (she looks down) Jack, I don't know what you first saw in me...I'm just thankful now you did. Especially...back then...

(scenes of episode XCV then slowly superimpose over her, starting from when JACK and ASHI get swollowed by the seas monster and him trying to help her despite the fact that she tries to hurt and kill him each time. In particular when JACK saves her from the beast in the tree

 **Jack:** _((swings his improv morning star around like a baseball bat)_  
 _(Jack climbs just off-screen to the creature that captured Ashi, and the thoroughly pummeled creature falls dead)_  
 **Jack:** _(beat)_ You are welcome.  
 **Ashi:** I'd be happier as that creature's excrement, than be grateful to you!

The line echoes in ASHI'S mind, causing her to cringe as scene fades away)

ASHI (still holding JACK'S hand) : I was SUCH a BRAT back then! I can't believe I said those things to you! (looks down, ashamed) I can;t believe I DID those things...and you saved me anyway, and I never even thanked you! I don't think I'll ever understand how you could see what I couldn't. (looks at JACK) Jack...I know I said I was sorry before for all I said and did...but believe me, I mean it. I'm sorry...I am so sorry.

(she has another flashback to the same episode, when JACK is trying on the fur

 **Jack:** I _like_ the back fur.  
 **Ashi:** You look _hideous_.  
 **Jack:** From you, "hideous" is quite acceptable. Thank you.

Another flashback fades in, the scene from Episode XCVI when JACK and ASHI are on the beach

ASHI: You know nothing, Samurai! You are just a lowly soulless pig!

The scene then fades away with the words echoing in ASHI'S head. She lowers it in shame)

ASHI: How DID you put up with me, Jack?! I know anyone else would have just flung me away and left me there. But you didn't. You saved me...even though I didn't deserve it...I KNOW I didn't deserve it! I know you've forgiven me, Jack, but sometimes I still wonder how you could. You showed me the truth and gave me so much...more than I could ever hope for. (smiles and fingers her necklace) And now look, I'm going to be your wife...(looks at her ring) you chose ME for your wife. After all I said and did, you saved me..you loved me...you want me. And I swear, Jack, I love you. With all my heart. If I knew the truth from the start...I would have loved you from the start. If it takes me years, Jack I'll find a way to make it up to you for the way I acted before. I'll find some way to thank you for everything. (tenderly takes his hand again) I know you'll say that's not necessary, that I saved you from suicide. But believe me, Jack, I want to do more for you. I'm going to think of something to fully make it up to you for how I acted before. No matter how long it takes, I'll think of something. Something really special. (slowly, carefully, she slips into his arms and lays down next to him on his mat, causing him to stir a bit)

JACK: Huh..what?

ASHI (turns her head): Just me. (smiles. Their faces are inches apart) Hi. (JACK smiles back. ASHI touches his cheek and they kiss softly)

JACK: Are you all right, Ashi?

ASHI: Yes. I just wanted to be close to you.

JACK: Are you cold, my love?

ASHI: A little bit. (JACK takes the blanket and puts it over ASHI, putting his arm around her waist)

JACK: Is that better?

ASHI: Yes. Thank you.

JACK: You are welcome. (the camera pans out slowly. ASHI'S voice is heard)

ASHI (softly): I love you, Jack.

JACK: I love you, too.

THE SCENE CHANGES BACK TO THE STUDIO. TRICERAQUINN #1 STEPS FORWARD

TRICERAQUINN #1: Ladies and Gentilemen, the hosts of this fund raiser have gone home to get some sleep, so we will be filling in for them. Now we understand that before this fine band must leave they wish to sing one final song for us?

(ALL CLAP AS THEY TAKE BOWS)

KIKI (sings):  
She always has a smile  
From morning to the night  
The perfect poster child  
That was once in my life

A doll made out of glass  
All her friends think that she's great  
But I can see through it all  
And she's about to break

[ALL SING]

Remember last year when you told me  
To always stay here and never leave me

The light from your eyes made it feel like  
We-e-e, we're dancing in the moonlight

Remember last year when you told me  
That these will be lifelong stories

The light from your eyes made it feel like  
We-e-e were dancing in the moonlight

You-ou-ou were dancing in the moonlight  
And I, I, I was dancing in the moonlight

MARINA SINGS:

Now she lost her way  
And she forgets to smile  
Never gets a break  
From this life in denial  
A doll made out of glass  
All her friends think that she's great  
But I can see through it all  
And she's about to break, oh!

[ALL SING]  
Remember last year when you told me  
To always stay here and never leave me  
The light from your eyes made it feel like  
We-e-e, were dancing in the moonlight  
Remember last year when you told me  
That these will be lifelong stories  
The light from your eyes made it feel like  
We-e-e, were dancing in the moonlight  
You-ou-ou were dancing in the moonlight  
And I, I, I was dancing in the moonlight

(KIKI SINGS):  
I, I, I, miss those me-mo-ries  
We used to share  
Just you and me

[ALL SING]  
Remember last year when you told me  
To always stay here and never leave me  
The light from your eyes made it feel like  
We-e-e, were dancing in the moonlight  
Remember last year when you told me  
That these will be lifelong stories  
The light from your eyes made it feel like  
We-e-e, were dancing in the moonlight

The light from your eyes made it feel like  
Dancing In the moonlight

SCENE CHANGES AGAIN TO THE BEACH. THE SUN IS NOW COMING UP AND JACK AND ASHI ARE STILL ASLEEP. IT SHOULD BE NOTED THAT JACK'S HAND IS STILL ON ASHI'S WAIST AND NEVER MOVED FROM THE SPOT. JACK THEN WAKES UP, SMILES AT THE SLEEPING ASHI AND GENTILY KISSES THE TOP OF HER HEAD BEFORE SLOWLY GETTING UP, TAKING OFF HIS GI, AND BEGINNING TO STRETCH AND DO SPARRING EXERCISES. ASHI THEN WAKES UP, SMILES AT JACK AND GETS UP TOO.

THE NEXT SCENE IS JACK AND ASHI SIDE-BY-SIDE PRACTICING. THEY MOVE SIMULTANIOUSLY, LIKE MIRROR IMAGES OF EACH OTHER. THEY STRETCH AND KICK IN TIME TO THE MUSIC EXACTLY THE SAME TIME. FOR A WHILE NO WORDS ARE SPOKEN, THEY JUST PRACTICE. FINALLY THEY STOP, BOW TO EACH OTHER, AND SMILE.

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES TO THEM GATHERING FRUIT. THEY COME TO A BIG TREE, AND ASHI SCRAMBLES QUICKLY UP THE BRANCHES. SHE CHOOSES SOME FRUIT AND THROWS THEM DOWN TO JACK, WHO GATHERS THEM UP. SHE JUMPS DOWN AND JACK GIVES HER A PIECE. SMILING, THEY GO BACK TO THE BEACH AND SIT DOWN ON A LARGE ROCK, EATING THE FRUIT. SUDDENLY A SHIP APPEARS FROM THE HORIZON. FOR A FEW MINUTES IT MOVES QUIETLY AMOUNG THE WAVES

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES TO THE INSIDE OF THE BOAT. THE CAPTAIN AND THE FIRST MATE ARE ON DECK. THE FIRST MATE IS LOOKING THROUGH HIS TELESCOPE.

CAPTAIN: See anything?

FIRST MATE: I see land, Captain.

CAPTAIN: Excellent. Prepare to land and drop anchor, and tell the rest to gather their baskets. Ya heard the Queen, we need the freshest fruits for the feast tomorrow night.

FIRST MATE: Ahoy, Captain, I see two landlubbers on shore. Looks like they're having some sort of picnic

CAPTAIN (pushes down the telescope): Don't spy! What's the matter with ya?

FIRST MATE: Sorry, captain! But I think they saw us anyway. What should we do?

CAPTAIN: Wave, I guess. We ain't pirates or anything. (they wave) Hello, how are you? Nice day.  
(BOAT SUDDENLY STARTS TO ROCK HEAVILY) WHAT THE HELL?! (HUGE WAVES THEN BEGIN TO JUMP UP SO HIGH THEY BEGIN TO SPLASH ON TOP OF THE DECK) Oh, no! Not him again! (CAPTAIN and FIRST MATE begin to rock heavily back and forth)

FIRST MATE: Captain! What are we gonna do?!

CAPTAIN: Jettison the food! Throw him the food!

FIRST MATE: All of it, Captain? But what about the Feast tomorrow night?!

CAPTAIN: Throw him his breakfast.,..or we'll BE breakfast!

FIRST MATE (rings bell): ALL HANDS ON DECK! ALL HANDS ON DECK! BRING THE FOOD! BRING THE FOOD! (suddenly a huge sea monster rises from the water. The monster is bright red and yellow spikes all over it;s back and gigantic blue eyes. It roars menacingly and reaches it's red clawed hands toward the boat. FIRST MATE ducks the claw) Be patient, will ya?! We got your food! Tell Aku he needs ta feed ya more! (monster roars out loud again and takes off part of the railing) Just kidding! Just kidding! Bet he takes good care of ya! (MONSTAR than roars loudly and swipes claw at FIRST MATE. rest of the SAILORS run out on the deck with buckets of food and begin to toss the over the railing) can;t we talk this over, Junior?

THE SCENE CHANGES TO JACK AND ASHI DASHING ACROSS THE BEACH. JACK SHEDS HIS GI BUT KEEPS HIS SWORD. ASHI SPRINGS ONTO A TREE BRANCH THAT EXTENDS OVER THE WATER. JACK FOLLOWS RIGHT BEHIND HER. THEY CAREFULLY WALK ALONG THE BRANCH. WHEN THEY REACH THE END OF THE BRANCH THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND AN UNSPOKEN AGREEMENT PASSES BETWEEN THEM. CAMERA GOES TO THE CAPTAIN

CAPTAIN (watching): What the HELL are they DOING?! (CALLS OUT) Hey, stop! Go back! That thing's gonna kill ya!

FIRST MATE: Didn't ya hear the Captain? Turn back! You're gonna get killed!

CAMERA GOES BACK TO JACK AND ASHI. ASHI GRABS A TOP BRANCH AND SWINGS HERSELF AROUND. JACK READYS HIS SWORD. ASHI LETS GO OF THE BRANCH AND DOES A MID-AIR SPIN, KICKING THE MONSTAR'S HEAD AS HARD AS SHE CAN. SHE LANDS ON THE MONSTAR'S BACK. THE MONSTAR SWIMS AROUND, TRYING TO FIND WHO'S ON HIS BACK. JACK THEN PLUNGES INTO THE WATER AND WAVES HIS HAND TO GET THE MONSTAR AWAY FROM THE SHIP. THE MONSTAR SWIMS TOWARD JACK. ASHI RUNS DOWN THE BACK AS JACK HOLDS UP HIS SWORD. HE PUSHES THE SWORD THROUGH THE WATER, CAUSING THE SHARK TO BITE DOWN ON IT. ASHI TAKES THAT OPPORTUNITY TO PULL ONE OF THE FINS CLEAN OFF THE BODY AND STAB HIM ON TOP OF THE HEAD WITH IT. JACK TAKES THAT OPPORTUNITY TO PULL THE MONSTAR CLEAR OUT OF THE WATER. ASHI LEAPS OFF THE BODY JUST IN TIME AND PLUNGES INTO THE WATER TOO. THE CAMERA CUTS TO THE SAILORS, WHO STAND TRANSFIXED AT WHAT THEY SEE. ASHI SWIMS UP TO THE SURFACE AND KICKS THE MONSTAR'S STOMACH,. CAUSING IT TO LET GO OF THE SWORD AND FALL INTO THE WATER, STUNNED. JACK AND ASHI SIMULTANIOUSLY PUCH THE MONSTAR IN THE FACE AT THE SAME TIME, CAUSING IT TO SINK INTO THE SEA. THE SAILORS STARE AGAIN AT WHAT THEY SAW...THEN BREAK INTO CHEERS AND APPLAUSE.

CAPTAIN: Amazing! I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with me own eyes!

FIRST MATE (waving them up): Up here, friends! (the SAILORS tow a rope to JACK and ASHI, who climb up to the ship)

CAPTAIN (to the SAILORS): Well, don;t just stand there staring! Get our friends some towels, don;t let them drip! (they take off as the CAPTAIN approaches. He removes his hat and bows low) That was a remarkable display of fighting prowess if I have ever seen one before. Thank you 50 times for saving us from the creature! We can't begin to tell you how many times our missions were thwarted and we were almost food for that beast!

JACK: You are welcome. But, what was that?

CAPTAIN: One of Aku's little pets, I'm sorry to say. We come from a small island, not too far off from here. We've been in hiding from Aku for many years. We very rarely leave our home, only when we despirately need some supplies. The King of our land send the biggest and toughest sailors out, which happen to be us. But unfortunately that creature always finds us and we arrive back at the island with less than we hope. Most of us are able to make it back...but some...are not so lucky. (the SAILORS bow their heads) But you're the first ones we have seen to actually clobber that beast! May I be so bold as to inquire who you may be?

JACK (taking ASHI'S hand): They call me Jack, and this is my betrothed, Ashi.

SAILORS (astounded): The Samurai?

CAPTAIN: Betrothed? (tenderly shakes ASHI'S hand) Congradulations!

ASHI: Thank you.

CAPTAIN (grins at JACK): Ye picked a fine one! After seeing you two in action, she's definitely a keeper!

FIRST MATE: Definitely made for you, Jack!

JACK: Yes! (smiles lovingly at ASHI and puts his arm around her): I have known how special she is for a long time. (ASHI smiles at this) But you said that Aku owned that creature?

CAPTAIN: Ya, specifically made to find us and torture us into surrendering to him. So far we've been able to escape, but I don;t know how much longer we will be able to before our island is found out.

JACK: Not that much longer. You see, Aku is no more.

CAPTAIN: Say again?

ASHI: Aku is dead. He's finally been killed.

FIRST MATE: Killed? Can it be true?! Are...are we finally free?! Captain, we must tell the King immidiately! (SAILORS begin to cheer and toss their hats in the air)

CAPTAIN: Well, we were going to dock here and gather some fruit for our Feast of the New Moon that's happening tomorrow. Why don;t you come with us to our island when we're finished and meet our King and Queen? I know they'd like to thank you both too.

(cut to commercial)

WHEN WE COME BACK JACK (NOW BACK IN HIS GI) AND ASHI ARE NOW HELPING THE SAILORS GATHER THE FRUIT AND PUT THEM IN THE BASKETS. THE NEXT SCENE IS THE TWO OF THEM ON THE BOAT, SAILING AWAY WITH THE CAPTAIN.

CAPTAIN: I must say this is certainly an honor to have THE Samurai Jack and his lovely fiance on this boat with us! The tales of your expliots have even reached our tiny island, but we never thought we'd have the chance to meet you in person! (points) Oh, here she comes now! (island becomes visible in the distance and people are clearly seen on it waving and calling) Heh, hee, they're always glad to see us make it!

THE SHIP DOCKS IN THE HOLD AND ONE BY ONE THE CAPTAIN, FIRSTM MATE, AND SAIOLORS ALL GET OFF WITH THEIR BASKETS OF FOOD. JACK AND ASHI CARRY A BASKET EACH AS THEY GET OFF AS WELL.

CAPTAIN: Good on ya all. Yeah, here it is! Plenty of food! Ha,ha. We're gonna have quite the feast tomorrow, here it all is! (the ISLAND NATIVES all cheer loudly and crowd around, trying to see into the baskets.

NATIVE #1: Look at all of that!

NATIVE #2: More than they've ever brought back!

NATIVE #3: This is gonna be the grandest Feast of the New Moon ever!

TRUMPETERS THEN ENTER AND BLOW AN IMPRESSIVE FANFARE AS THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE ISLAND APPEAR WITH THE YOUNG PRINCESS BEHIND THEM. THE CAPTAIN AND SAILORS TAKE OFF THEIR HATS TO BOW AND JACK AND ASHI BOW ALSO.

KING: Greetings, Captain. Welcome home.

CAPTAIN: Glad to be back, Sire.

KING: You've made it back in record time, I must say, and with so much food.

QUEEN(impressed): We'll have a real banquet tomorrow night! We also see you have brought back two guests with you. (to JACK and ASHI) Welcome to our island.

JACK: Thank you very much.

ASHI: Yes, thank you.

CAPTAIN: Sire, may I present the two people responsible for finally defeating that monster and enabling us to bring home more food than we have ever been before, Samurai Jack and his fiance, Ashi.

KING (stares, amazing): You are THE Samurai Jack, himself?!

QUEEN (bows): It is a true honor to welcome such a fine warrior to our humble island...and I see the rumors that we have all heard are true! (turns to ASHI and smiles) Ashi, right? It is an honor to finally meet such a brave and talented warrior woman! Many blessings to you on your marriage!

ASHI: Thank you.

KING: So, is it true that you both have succeded in defeating that monstrousity that has plagued us for years?

CAPTAIN: Eye, they have, Your Highness! Ya should have seen them, they were amazing! That creature sank to the bottom of the ocean!

FIRST MATE: Oh, it was beautiful! You should have seen them both move, it was teamwork at it's finest!

QUEEN: That beast is truly gone?

NATIVE #1: You mean we don;t have to stay in hiding here anymore? We can actually sail on boats again?!

PRINCESS: Does this mean we can all go swimming in the ocean again, my father?

KING: Yes, my dear, we all can! We can finally open the ports for trade again! (all cheer. KING turns to JACK and ASHI) Pray stay for our Feast of the New Moon! You can both be our honored guests!

PRINCESS: Yes, please stay!

ASHI: What is the Feast of the New Moon?

QUENN: It's our yearly celebration where we remember the founding of our island. It took place on the first night of the New Moon, which will be tomorrow. We will have all sorts of food and drink and many forms of entertainment.

(TWO HANDMAIDENTS ARRIVE THEN WITH A BEAUTIFUL CROWN MADE OF WOVEN ROSES AND VIOLETS. THEY BOW BEFORE THE QUEEN)

HANDMAIDEN #1: Your Highness, the crown is all ready.

QUEEN: Yes, it looks lovely. Good work. Please put it on the platform for tomorrow.

HANDMAIDEN #2: yes, your Highness. (they exit)

QUEEN: That is part of our celebration too. You see the natives vote every year on who will be our Queen of the Feast. It's just a formal title, but the chosen Queen gets to make a wish, and we will grant it. It's considered an true Honor to be chosen Queen of the Feast.

KING: Please stay for the celebration, and allow us to give you the grand tour of our island.

PRINCESS: May I show them where the feast will be held, my Father?

KING: yes, my dear, you may.

SCENE THEN CHANGES TO THE NEXT MORNING. WE ARE BACK WITH THE GREEK SPARTIANS AS THEY ARE FINISHING PACKING UP. AT LEAST 4 WAGONS ARE IN THE BACKGOUND, FILLED WITH GOLD, SILVER, JEWELS, EXPENSIVE FABRIC CLOTHES, ETC. MANY SPARTIANS ARE BUSY TENDING TO THE WAGONS AND PUTTING MORE STUFF IN THEM.

KING (COMING FORWARD): The wagons just about ready?

SPARTIAN #1: We're just loading the last of the gifts onto them now.

KING: Good. Inform the people we'll be ready to leave in just a few moments, so see to it that anyone who wishes to accompany us have their finest attire ready and their wedding gift upon one of the wagons.

BERNADETTE AND NANCY RIDE UP

BERNADETTE: Gee, did you guys pack enough stuff?!

NANCY: Good gods, are ALL of these wedding gifts?!

KING: Indeed. It was because of Samurai Jack that we were all freed from the horrors of an endless war that lasted for over 5 generations! I myself might not have had a chance to become King myself if it hadn;t have been for him. He and his bride deserve nothing but the finest gifts, and we shall see to it they get it. We will see to it ourselves they shall never go hungry nor want for anything again!

SPARTAIN #2: I think we're just about ready, Your Highness.

KING: Excellent! (he rides off. WOMAN than comes over with an intricately made Kimono)

WOMAN: Pardon me, where do we put the clothes?

SPARTAIN (pointing): Right in there.

WOMAN: I do hope she likes this. I found a book about Japanese clothes and tried to copy a kimono as best as I could. (unfold it)

BERNADETTE (whistles): That is beautiful!

WOMAN: Will his bride like it?

NANCY: Oh, she'll love it.

SPARTAIN (taking it): I'll put it in the wagon for you.

WOMAN #2 (entered with jewelry box): Where do the pearls and jewels go?

SPARTAIN: Wagon #2.

WE SEE SOME MORE WOMEN FILLING UP THEIR CANTEENS FROM A WELL

WOMAN #3: How long will this journey take?

WOMAN #4: I'd say a few weeks.

WOMAN #5: Where are we going?

WOMAN #3: The wedding is to take place on the Scottish isles.

WOMAN #4: There will be no water on the road. Fill your canteens!

THE KING THEN ENTERS DRESSED IN HIS FINEST CLOTHES WITH A CAPE OF PURE RED SILK FLOWING BEHIND HIM. HIS TRUMPETER ACCOMPANIES HIM AND BLOWS A FANFARE TO CALL THE REST OF THE SPARTIANS. MANY OF THEM THEN ASSEMBLE, CARRYING BRIGHT AND FANCY CLOTHES AND THEIR ANIMALS HAVE BEEN BATHED AND NEATLY COMBED.

KING: Loyal subjects, all who wish to accompany us to the Scottish Isles, assemble now. We prepare to journey to the wedding of our country's finest hero, Samurai Jack! These two young ladies (indicates BERNADETTE and NANCY) shall be our guides on this journey. This journey will take many days, so be sure you have all your supplies ready, and be sure that you have all you need. (the SUBJECTS CRY OUT IN AGREEMENT) Let loose the wagons, and let us be on our way!

WITH A TUNE FROM THE TRUMPETEER, BERNADETTE AND NANCY TAKE THEIR POSTITIONS AS THE HEAD OF THE TEAM. THE KING FOLLOWS THEM,. FOLLWED BY THE WAGONS. THE CAMERA PANS ACROSS THE MANY PEOPLE WHO RIDE THEIR HORSES, OR LEAD OTHER ANIMALS BEHIND THE WAGONS. WE THEN SEE MARLA AS SHE'S STRUGGLING TO TRY TO CLIMB THE MOUNTAINS WITH TWILIGHT, WHO HAS OBVIOUSLY BEEN BATHED AND HER FUR NEATLY BRUSHED. HER MANE IS BRAIDED WITH RIBBONS...AND SHE IS SITTING STILL AND NOT MOVING.

MARLA: Twilight, come on! Move, Twilight! You're a present for someone! Come on, move!

SPARTAIN PASSES BY HER ON HIS HORSE AND CAN'T HELP BUT LAUGH

SPARTAIN: Over 500 years of servitude...and today she won;t move!

FINALLY TWILIGHT MANAGES TO STAND UP, AND MARLA LEADS HER DOWN THE PATH, FOLLWING THE OTHERS.

THE CAMERA THEN GOES OVERHEAD, WHERE WE SEE THE SPARTIANS CLIMB UP OUT OF THE MOUNTAINS AND ON TO THE MAIN ROAD. RIGHT BEHIND THE CARAVAN HOWEVER IS THE GUARDIAN, ALL BEDRAGGLED AND LOOKING LIKE HE'S BEEN TRAVELING FOR DAYS.

GUARIDAN: Hey...hey, wait! Wait! Are ya going to the wedding?! Hey, can ya give someone a lift?! (they obviously can't hear him) Geez...now why is it they get the fancy caravan and I've got to thumb it?! (he goes to a nearby highway and starts hitchhiking)

 _CUT TO BLACK_

END CREDITS START

EPISODE CVIII

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

ASHI/ MARLA/ BUBBLES: TARA STRONG

KING/ CAPTAIN: JOHN DIMAGGIO

VARIOUS SCOTSDAUGHTERS:

FLORA/OLIVIA/ KAMI: GREY DELISLE GRIFFIN

GRETEL/GREEK WOMAN #1: KATH SOUCIE

BERNADETTE/GREEK WOMAN #2: KARI WALGREN

NANCY/GREEK WOMAN #3: WENDEE LEE

ALICE/ BUTTERCUP: E.G. DALEY

DIANA/ BLOSSOM: CATHERINE CAVADINI

PROFESSOR UTONIUM/ NATIVE #1: TOM KANE

MAYOR OF TOWNSVILLE/ NATIVE #2: TOM KENNY

MS BELLUM/ QUEEN: JENNIFER MARTIN

FIRST MATE/ VULCAN/ KING OF GREEKS: ROGER CRAIG SMITH

GREEK WOMAN #4/ HANDMAIDEN #1: MONA MARSHALL

KIKI/ PRINCESS: JENNIFER HALE

MARINA/ HANDMAIDEN #2: KATE MUCCI

NATIVE #3/: KEVIN THOMES

ARCHER #1/ SPARTIAN/ TRICERAQUINN #1: JEFF BENNET

CAMERAMAN #1/ LEMPO: ROB PAULSON

ARCHER #2/THE GUARDIAN/ TRICERAQUINN #3: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

GREEK SERVANT #1/ ARCHER #3: TOM KENNY

TRICERAQUINN #2: JESS HARNELL

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

 _THE BOX CLOSES_

.


	8. Episode CIX

**Samurai Jack, Season 6- Episode 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don;t own the rights to Samurai Jack. If I did the finale would have been better and this story wouldn't have to be written!**

 **The songs in this are a parody of Eighteen Wheels and a Dozen Roses' by Patty Loveless, 'Tell Me Ma' by Sham Rock, 'Rising Of The Moon by The Cassidys, 'Longer' by Dan Fogelberg, 'I Want You, I Need You, I Love You" by Elvis Prestly, and 'Celebrate Me Home' by Kenny Loggins**

IN THE HOUSE OF THE MONKS FROM JACK, THE MONKS, AND THE ANCIENT MASTER'S SON. THE HEAD MONK IS SITTING UPON A ROCK MEDITATING QUIETLY, THOUGH VARIOUS CHEERS AND SHOUTS OF CELEBRATING OUTSIDE MAKE THIS VERY DIFFICULT FOR HIM AS HE CONSTANTLY OPENS HIS EYE AND STARES. THE OTHER MONKS SURROUND HIM ALSO ON VARIOUS ROCKS HOLDING CANDLES AND QUIETLY CHANT. A KNOCK IS HEARD AT THE DOOR. THE HEAD MONK STANDS UP.

HEAD MONK: Who is it?

BEATRICE'S VOICE: It's me, Sir. Beatrice, of the Clan of Scots?

MONK #2 (standing up): Who is it?

BEATRICE: It's me, Beatrice!

HEAD MONK: Speak up, my daughter, the door is rock..

BEATRICE: IT'S ME, BEATICE FROM THE CLAN OF SCOTS, OPEN THE DOOR!

HEAD MONK: Oh yes, daughter. One moment. (goes to open door) Come in, my dear, come in. (BEATRICE enters HEAD MONK tries to close the door) Oh, forgive me my dear. This old door's seen better days. (chuckles) as I'm sure these old bones have as well. Well, welcome dear daughter.

BEATICE (brushing herself off): Ya really gotta get those bushes outside trimmed, ya know that? God knows how many insects I had to fight off of me! Tried to have me for their dinner, they did!

HEAD MONK: How's your father?

BEATRICE: He's doing good. In fact, he's doing great. Better than ever. Betcha won;t even know im if ya see im!

HEAD MONK: Oh? Is that so? (is aware of the noise outside) What is that noise going on out there? We've been trying to have our meditation and it's hard to fully concentrate with all the people crying and laughing, and cheering and yelling.

MONK #3: What's everyone shouting about?

MONK #2: It's hard to pray in here, and we have a solid rock door!

BEATRICE: Oh? Ya haven;t heard?

HEAD MONK: No, my daughter. What has happened?

BEATRICE (overjoyed): He's gone, Sir! He;s finally gone! That ink-colored, blubbering, loud mouthed, lily livered, bumbling baboon has finally been extinguished from this Earth! He;s rotting in hell where he belongs! He's no more! He's gone and he ain;t never coming back! (All MONKS gasp when they hear)

HEAD MONK: Can it be true?

MONK #3: Praise be to the gods!

MONK #2 (falls on knees and starts to do Holy Chants of gratitude)

BEATRICE: It is true, Sir! All true! I was there. Me whole clan was there! Ya should have seen me Dad do the distracting of his dumbass guards! Oh it was beautiful!

HEAD MONK: Wait...you were there? (MONKS sit up at this)

BEATRICE: Surely I was, Sir. A fine daughter I'd be if I wasn't.

HEAD MONK: But...we do not understand...

MONK #2: Yes, shouldn't that have happened in the past? After all if Samurai Jack managed to go back..

BEATRICE: But, that's just it! He didn't go back to the past! He killed Aku here and now! That's the reason for all the celebrating ya hear out there! It just happened like an week ago!

HEAD MONK: So, Jack has gone to the past now, then? He's returned home?

BEATRICE: So he can go through all of this again?! NO!

HEAD MONK: But...was that not his wish all these years? To go back to his own time? Could he not find a Time Portal?

BEATRICE: Well, no.

MONK #3: You're talking in riddles here!

BEATRICE: Well no, he wasn't able to find a portal, I'm afraid. That damn bastard Aku managed to destroy them all. He's kinda stuck here.

HEAD MONK: Oh, I'm sorry.

BEATRICE: Yeah..well, when life hands ya lemons and all that. I know he's always gonna miss his home..but let's just say he's making the best of it.

HEAD MONK: That's the best you can do.

BEATRICE: That's true. And he sure made that black hearted blabber mouth fanged dummy pay big time! And we were all able to distract Aku's guards to help him win!

MONK #2: He must really value your family for your help.

BEATRICE: Oh, that's not all he values, I assure ya.

HEAD MONK: What do you mean?

BEATRICE: Well, he wasn;t alone when he defeated Aku. He had help. Frisky little spitfire named Ashi. You should have seen her! This girl is almost as amazing a fighter as Jack...almost. Ya should see how she can use a sickle along side Jack, and how quickly she can move! She can do gymnastics like there's no tomorrow! Her martial arts are something to definitely be admired. We even made her an honorary Scotswoman! Oh, it was beautiful!

HEAD MONK: Was it now?

BEATRICE: Yes. And that's one of the reasons he's not really suffering...

HEAD MONK: What reason is that, Daughter?

BEATRICE: I'll tell ya to save ya future questions. Turns out that while planning the battle of Aku, she suddenly wounded him, and he in turn wounded her. With your help and holy powers, you can make them both better. They bear no hatred, obviously this request is to their advantage.

HEAD MONK: Be simple, good Daughter, and speak out plainly. A riddle of a confession can only result in the riddle of a penance.

BEATRICE: Then plainly know Jack's heart's dear love is set upon Ashi. As his is on hers, so hers is on his. And all combined, except what you must combine through Holy Marriage. What, and where and how they met, wooed, and exchanged their vows, I'll tell you as we pass. But this me, me dad, and my family prays: that you will consent to marry them!

HEAD MONK: Holy Nature, what a change is here! Has his lifelong quest to go back to his home so soon forsaken for someone dear? He has been struggling for so long with this goal, but suddenly he wants it no more?

BEATRICE: He can't have it any more, remember!

HEAD MONK: Well, yes, but...

BEATRICE: Don't tell him off for being in love!

HEAD MONK: Oh no, we never would. He is a good friend to all of us, and our ancestors before him! But this is just surprising news indeed! We know that he has wanted to go home, but now he wishes to stay here and marry?

BEATRICE: It's amazing what love brings out!

HEAD MONK: Indeed. Or destiny.

BEATRICE: Destiny, you say?

HEAD MONK: Yes, my daughter. Mayhaps it was not so coincidental that he was here for 50 years. Mayhaps these two souls were destined to meet and defeat Aku together!

BEATRICE: And now marry with your help? He loves her, and she returns his love.

HEAD MONK: Indeed we will!(MONKS all nod) If they love each other, that's all that matters. After all, love is one of the most blessed gifts in the world! When is the ceremony?

BEATRICE: Three weeks from now at 3 O'Clock. (gives him an invitation) By the whispering forest of Cherry Trees. The way me family is already starting to decorate it, ya won;t miss it.

HEAD MONK: At 3? We will all be there!

BEATRICE: Thank you, Sir. (gives him some gold) For your trouble.

HEAD MONK: No, Daughter, not a penny.

BEATRICE: Are you sure?

HEAD MONK: This man has saved hundreds of lives, helped millions of villages, brought light to our lives when all seemed lost, and now he and Ashi have set us all free. This is the least we can do for them.

SCENE GOES BACK TO THE ISLANDS WHERE PREPARATIONS ARE BEING MADE FOR THE FEAST THAT NIGHT. THE QUEEN IS GUIDING JACK AND ASHI DOWN THE BEACH WHERE A PLATFORM IS BEING SET UP AND VARIOUS COOKING STANDS ARE HARD AT WORK. WE SEE A MAN LEADING PIGS INTO A PEN

MAN: Get in there...get in there before I make dime banks outta ya! (he closes pen and starts to feed the pigs. ASHI smiles at this, goes to the pen and begins to pet the pigs, who squeal happily and start wagging their tails.) I think they like you. Want to give them their water?

ASHI: OK.

MAN (gives her a full bucket of water): Here, just pour this into the trough. That one, right there. (he points. ASHI then pours the water and the pigs gather around eagerly) You got a way with animals. (ASHI smiles and pets the pigs some more. JACK comes over to her and smiles, putting his arm around her) She was helping me water the pigs. Did quite well at it. (JACK smiles and he starts to pet one of the pigs too. The pigs squeal happily.) You both got a way with animals. Should get you two every time I have to feed these guys! (Laughs a bit, but just then ground suddenly starts to tremble) What the HELL...(he, JACK, and ASHI all look out on the water to see it bubbling and hear a roar come out of it) Oh Geez, not again! (the MONSTAR from before rises again out of the water, causing the villagers to scream) Take cover! (runs off) Doesn't that bozo ever get tired?! (JACK and ASHI run toward the beach again as the KING and QUEEN get the villagers to a safe distance away from the shore.)

KING: Apparently Aku's little pet was a BIT pissed off after being defeated the first time!

FIRST MATE: Who's gonna be the one to tell him his Master ain't coming back?

CAPTAIN: I got a feeling THEY will!

QUEEN: Do you think they can really do this again? He's fiercer than I've ever seen him before!

CAPTAIN: Relax, your Highness. They're two of the most incredible warriors you have ever seen!

CAMERA GOES BACK TO JACK AND ASHI AS THEY RUN SIDE-BY-SIDE INTO THE WATER (JACK SHEDDING HIS GI ALONG THE WAY SO HE CAN FIGHT BETTER) THE MONSTER IMMIDIATELY RECONIZES THEM AND TAKES A HUGE SWING AT ASHI, WHO DUCKS UNDER THE WATER, CAUSING HIM TO MISS HER. HE GROWLS AS LOUD AS HE CAN. JACK TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THIS AND SWINGS HIS SWORD TOWARD THE BELLY OF THE BEAST. THE BEAST DUCKS IT AND SPLASHES HARD WITH IT'S TAIL, SENDING JACK FLYING. ASHI GASPS. WHEN THE MONSTAR TURNS BACK TOWARD HER, SHE GLARES AT IT FEIRCELY. WITH A HUGE YELL SHE KICKS IT RIGHT IN THE FACE, CAUSING IT TO SCREAM LOUDLY. JACK SWIMS BACK TO HER, ASHI GLANCES AT HIM IN RELIEF BEFORE TURNING BACK TO THE MONSTAR. BOTH JACK AND ASHI PUNCH THE MONSTAR CLEAR IN THE MIDDLE OF IT'S FACE TOGETHER. THE MONSTER IS THROWN BACKWARDS. JACK THEN GRABS ASHI'S WAIST AND SWINGS HER AROUND, WHILE SHE DELIVERS A ROUSING KICK INTO THE SIDE. JACK LETS HER GO AND SHE SWINGS UP INTO THE BACK. SHE GRABS ONE OF THE FINS AND TRIES TO STEER IT AWAY FROM JACK. JACK TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THIS TO LEAP UP AND DRIVE HIS SWORD RIGHT BETWEEN THE MONSTER'S EYES. HE DRAGS THE SWORD ALL THE WAY DOWN IT'S FACE. WITH A DIEING SCREAM OF AGONY, THE MONSTER SLOWLY SINKS DOWN AS ASHI LEAPS OFF IT OF AND INTO JACK'S ARMS. AS THEY QUICKLY EMBRACE THE SOUNDS OF CLAPPING ARE HEARD. THE CAMERA THEN GOES TO THE ISLAND WHERE THE NATIVES ARE ALL CLAPPING AND CHEERING AS JACK AND ASHI SWIM BACK TO SHORE. TO THE LEFT A GROUP OF WOMEN NATIVES ARE WHISPERING AMOUNG THEMSELVES. FINALLY THEY GLACE AT ASHI AND NOD IN AGREEMENT.

KING: I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes!

CAPTAIN: Told ya so! They're incredible!

KING ( to some of the SERVENTS): Don;t just stand there, grab some towels. (AS JACK AND ASHI SWIM BACK TO THE SHORE, TOWELS ARE BROUGHT TO THEM. ONE SERVANT HANDS JACK BACK HIS GI)

JACK: Thank you. (bows)

KING: No, Jack, Ashi. Thank you. Thank you both. Thanks to you that beast is now truly dead!

CAPTAIN: We can finally have open trade for real again! (all cheer)

QUEEN (to ASHI): Let's bring you inside the palace, Dear, and you can dry off and change out of that wet outfit. I'll loan you one of my own outfits to wear for the Feast tonight. (to JACK) I'll bring her back in a few minutes. You sit by the fires and get dry yourself.

SCENE THEN CHANGED TO THE INSIDE OF THE QUEEN'S BEDROOM. IT'S VERY ELABORATELY DECORATED WITH MANY THINGS LADEN WITH GOLD AND SILVER. THE QUEEN COMES OUT OF A MASSIVE CLOSET WITH A RED DRESS SLUNG OVER HER SHOULDER. SHE GOES THROUGH THE DOOR. SCENE THEN CHANGES TO REVEAL ASHI BEHIND A SCREEN. HER BACK IS TO US AND SHE IS OBVIOUSLY NAKED, THOUGH NOTHING IS SHOWN. ATTENDENTS ARE BLOW-DRYING HER HAIR AND HER WET BLUE OUTFIT IS SLUNG OVER THE SCREEN.

QUEEN: Here, Dear, try this dress on. If you like it I can have it altered to fit you.

HANDMAIDEN #1(takes blue outfit from the screen.): We'll wash this for you.

ASHI (taking the red dress): Thank you. It's very pretty.

QUEEN: Try it on, Dear. Let's see how it looks on you.

SCENE THEN CHANGES. IT'S THE FEAST OF THE NEW MOON. THE CAMERA PANS ALONG THE ISLAND WHERE VARIOUS NATIVES ARE WALKING ABOUT, DANCING TO THE MUSIC THAT THE MUSICANS ON THE MAKESHIFT STAGE ARE PERFORMING. THE INSTUMENTS CONSIST OF TIN DRUMS, UKULELES, SHAKERS, TRUMPETS, AND FLUTES. NATIVES ARE WALKING AROUND, TALKING, DANCING TO THE MUSIC. SERVENTS ARE PASSING AROUND TREYS OF COCONUT MILK IN COCONUT SHELLS. ONE GOES TO A LONG TABLE WHERE MANY PEOPLE ARE SITTING AND OFFERS ONE TO JACK WHO IS SITTING RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE

JACK: Why, thank you. (takes one. QUEEN the comes over to him smiling. JACK stands up)

QUEEN(clears throat): Your Lady is ready! (she smiles and steps to the side. ASHI appears with her hair combed and styled in the way it was when she was wearing her leaf dress. She is wearing the extremely lovely red dress that has been taken in to fit her. The dress has lovely decorations woven into it and has lace sewn into the skirt. JACK'S eyes grow wide looking at her)

JACK (takes her hand and kisses it): You look beautiful, Ashi.

ASHI (smiles): Thank you. ( the SERVENT offers her some coconut milk too.)

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES TO THE FUND RAISER, WHERE THE ARCHERS AND SCOTSDAUGHTERS ARE BACK.

ARCHER #1: First, we'd like to thank the Triceraquinns for holding down the fort last night. (GIRLS clap) Girls, how much money do we have now?

ALICE: 750,000!

ARCHER: Wow, thank you all so much for your donations. Now someone just came into the studio and asked if we could perform. Her name is Miranda. (all clap as MIRANDA, a young native girl with long black hair and tan skin comes with a guitar)

MIRANDA: Thank you. My name is Miranda, and like so many others who have come, my life was affected by the bravery of Samurai Jack as well. I come from the island of Samoa, off the coast. We were haunted by the robotic Ninja Shinobi. He took my little brother hostage, all to try to lure Jack to a duel to the death. I was so sure I would never see my brother ever again, that he had become a sacrifice for the duel. You can;t imagine how relieved I was so see jack escort my brother out of the place he was held safely! My family never forget his kindness and bravery. When we heard of his impending marriage, we could not be happier for him. After everything he has gone through, he deserves everything he will be blessed with. As such I wrote this song in honor of Jack's marriage. I hope that he'll finally have the peace and love he richly deserves. (begins to play the guitar.)

SINGS:

Jack, he's got a sword and watch,  
Don't seem like a whole lot  
After so many years of walkin  
Up and down this entire place.  
But Jack will now have a good life  
And Jack will have a good wife  
And after tonight they'll no longer  
Be countin' the days

Eighteen cities and a dozen roses  
Ten more miles on his one month run  
A few more villages that he can help out,  
And he'll spend the rest if his life  
With the one that he loves

They'll settle in their true home,  
And finally have no worries.  
Do a lotta catchin' up  
A little at a time

With pieces of the old dream  
They're gonna light the old flame  
Doin' what they please  
Leavin every other reason behind

Eighteen cities and a dozen roses  
Ten more miles on his one month run  
A few more villages that he can help out,  
And he'll spend the rest if his life  
With the one that he loves

Eighteen cities and a dozen roses  
Ten more miles on his one month run  
A few more villages that he can help out,  
And he'll spend the rest if his life  
With the one that he loves

(ALL CLAP AS MIRANDA BOWS)

SCENE THEN CHANGES. JACK AND ASHI ARE TAKING A ROMANTIC WALK ON THE BEACH BEFORE THE FEAST STARTS. THEY STOP TO LOOK UP AT THE STARS.

ASHI: The stars look so big tonight, Jack.

JACK: Yes. Tonight is truly lovely. (he notices ASHI is deep in thought) Ashi? Is something wrong?

ASHI: No...I was just wondering about something.

JACK: Yes?

ASHI: Well, I was talking with the Queen before...about our marriage. And she was telling me about things that I never knew...about that night. After the wedding...when we...

JACK: Yes?

ASHI: Well...I guess it made me a little nervous. After all, I've never done anything like...that before. I don;t know if I'll...know exactly what to do..

JACK (smiles and gentily pulls ASHI close to him): Do not be nervous about that, Ashi. I have not done that myself. (ASHI looks up) I know about it, but I have yet to do it. That will be a new experience for me as well. So, when the time comes, we shall learn together. I promise we will go very slowly and take our time.

ASHI (smiles): But, Jack? The Queen also explained to me that we'll be naked when we do this...so...why did you act all weird that time when those insects ate my clothes and gave me your robe..

JACK: Gi.

ASHI (quickly correcting herself): Gi, sorry. I mean, we're going to be seeing each other naked after our wedding...so why was it so wrong for you to see me that way back then?

JACK (blushing): Well...because...there was not time to explain it to you then, but it had to do with how I was raised. You see, in my culture we were forbidden to see a member of the opposite gender naked at all. That was considered a form of disrespect. The only time it was permitted was when we found the one we wanted to marry and take as our life companion. (camera goes down to JACK and ASHI'S collapsed hands as JACK gentily draws hers closer. Camera goes back to JACK and ASHI) After the ceremony we were permitted to see each other naked, but not before then. We considered the human body like a temple, to be treated with the utmost respect possible. That is why only the spouse can see a person as they truly are.

ASHI (looks down): I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know.

JACK: It is all right, Ashi. There was no time to explain it to you then. But my covering you with my gi was my way of respecting you and your body.

ASHI (smiles, stops walking and faces JACK): Thank you for respecting me, Jack.

JACK: You are welcome, Ashi. (touches her cheek tenderly) You were always a person worthy of respect, do not ever forget that. (camera pulls out as they kiss tenderly. NATIVE #1 comes running over to them)

NATIVE #1: Oh! (blushes in embarressment) Forgive me, but his Majesty sent me to tell you that the Feast is about to start! You both are the Honored Guests! Please follow me, this way! (he runs off. JACK and ASHI follow him)

THE SCENE GOES BACK TO THE ISLAND WHERE THE FEAST IS STARTING. THE MUSICIANS ARE NOW PLAYING THEIR INSTRUMENTS AT FULL FORCE. MANY OF THE NATIVES ARE STARTING TO DANCE WHEN THE KING BOARDS THE STAGE. EVERYONE GETS QUIET AS HE TAKES THE MIKE

KING: Ladies and Gentilemen of the island, as your King it is my honor and priviledge to welcome all of you officially to our Feast of the New Moon! (all clap) And may I welcome our Two Honored Guests, Samurai Jack and Ashi, who have not only freed us from Aku's pet beast, but Aku himself and have made it possible for our sailors to have free run of the seas from now on! (the NATIVES turn to where JACK and ASHI are and clap loudly for them. JACK looks somewhat embarressed at this. ASHI just mouths 'thank you.') And now I am pleased to declare the Feast of the New Moon offically begun! And to start the festivities, my own son and daughter, who will lead you all in the first dance, accompanied by our Island Singer, Miss Tara!

MISS TARA THEN BOARD THE STAGE. SHE IS A SMILING, PERKY WOMAN WITH LONG BLONDE HAIR AND BIG EYES. SHE TALES THE MIKE AND SIGNALS TO THE MUSICIANS WHO BEGIN TO PLAY A HAPPY DANCE SONG AS THE PRINCESS (DRESSED IN BRIGHT PINK AND PURPLE WITH A POINTED BRIGHT BLUE PRINCESS HAT) AND THE YONG PRINCE (DRESSED IN BLUE) TAKE CENTER AND BEGIN TO TWIRL AROUND

MISS TARA (sings): I'll tell me ma when I go home  
The boys won't leave the girls alone  
Pull me hair, stole me comb  
But that's alright till I go home

She is handsome, she is pretty  
She is the belle of Dublin city  
She is a-courting, a-one, two, three  
Pray, can you tell me who is she?

Albert Mooney says he loves her  
All the boys are fighting for her  
Knock at the door, they ring at the bell  
"Hello, me true love, are you well?"

Out she comes, white as snow  
Rings on her fingers, bells on her toes  
Ol' Jenny Murray, she says she'll die  
If she doesn't get a fella with the rovin' eye

Let the wind and the rain and the hail blow high  
And the snow come traveling through the sky  
She's as sweet as apple pie  
She'll get her own lad by and by

BY THIS TIME THE NATIVES ARE CHEERING AND CLAPPING ALONG WITH THE SONG, CALLING OUT 'KONA!'

PRINCE (signaling to his sister): Take it, Sis!

THE PRINCESS THEN BEGINS TO DO A DANCE SOLO FULL OF HAPPY TWIRLS AND CLAPS THAT MAKE THE NATIVES CHEER, THROW FLOWERS AT HER FEET, AND CALL OUT 'PRINCESS'!

PRINCESS (backs up): Little Bro, it's all yours! (THE PRINCE THEN TAKES A DANCE SOLO OF HIS OWN, CAUSING THE NATIVES TO CHEER HAPPILY, THROWING MORE FLOWERS. THE PRINCESS THEN JOINS HIM FOR THE REST OF THE SONG)

When she gets a lad of her own  
She won't tell her ma when she gets home  
Let them all come as they will  
It's Albert Mooney she loves still

Tell me ma when I go home  
The boys won't leave the girls alone  
Pull me hair, stole me comb  
But that's alright till I go home 

She is handsome, she is pretty  
She is the belle of Dublin city  
She is a-courting, a-one, two, three  
Pray, can you tell me who is she?

Albert mooney says he loves her  
All the boys are fighting for her  
Knock at the door, they ring at the bell  
"Hello, me true love, are you well?"

Out she comes, white as snow  
Rings on her fingers, bells on her toes  
Ol' Jenny Murray, she says she'll die  
If she doesn't get a fella with the rovin' eye

Let the wind and the rain and the hail blow high  
And the snow come traveling through the sky  
She's as sweet as apple pie  
She'll get her own lad by and by

When she gets a lad of her own  
She won't tell her ma when she gets home  
Let them all come as they will  
It's Albert Mooney she loves still

She is handsome, she is pretty  
She is the belle of Dublin city  
She is a-courting, a-one, two, three  
Pray, can you tell me who is she?

THE NATIVES THEN CHEER AND ALL BEGIN TO START DANCING AND CHEERING HAPPILY

SCENE THEN CHANGES BACK TO THE FUND RAISER. THE ARCHERS THEN GO TO THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS.

ARCHER #1: Well, Girls, what's the total donations?

LINDA (eyes go wide with excitement): How's 1,000,000 sound?!

ARCHER #2: 1,000,000?!

LISA (standing up with excitement): WE DID IT! WE DID IT! (all cheer and hug each other) We got MORE then enough!

ARCHER #1 (excitedly): Ladies and Gentilemen, thanks to all of you we now have MORE then enough for both the wedding and for the restoration! Thank you so much for loving Jack..and we all love YOU!

MIRANDA: How about one more song to celebrate? (all agree) This song, I believe, is fitting! (takes out her guitar and begins to sing)

Home for the rest of his days,  
I believe he's missed each and every face,  
From his past in Japan  
Let's help give him back his place

It's time he found himself,  
Totally surrounded in your circles  
Whoa, dear friends

Please, celebrate him home,  
Give him a number,  
Please, celebrate him home  
Play him one more song,  
That he'll always remember,  
And he can recall,  
Whenever he find myself too all alone,  
We can sing him home.

Uneasy highway,  
Traveling where the Westerly winds can fly,  
Somebody tried to tell him,  
But the man forgot to tell him why,

He's gotta count on being gone,  
From the past, Come on home,  
Let's give him what he could never get,  
Let's show him that our love for him is set.

Please, celebrate him home,  
Give him a number,  
Please, celebrate him home  
Play him one more song,  
That he'll always remember,  
He can recall,  
Whenever he finds myself missing his folks,  
He can make believe he's never gone,  
Let him know where he belongs,  
Sing him home.

Please, celebrate him home,  
Give him a number,  
Please, celebrate him home  
Play him one more song, y'all

Celebrate, celebrate  
Celebrate, celebrate  
Celebrate, celebrate  
Celebrate him home

Please, celebrate him home,  
Please, celebrate him home,  
Well he's finally here,  
But he's bound to roam,  
Come on celebrate him home  
Well he's finally here,  
But he's bound to roam,  
Come on celebrate him home  
Well he's finally here,  
But he's bound to roam,  
Come on celebrate him home  
Please, celebrate him home.

THE SCENE CHANGES BACK TO THE ISLAND AS THE NATIVES START SITTING DOWN AT THE LONG TABLE. TARA BEGINS A NEW SONG:

TARA (sings):

And come tell me Sean O'Farrell, tell me why you hurry so  
Hush a bhuachaill, hush and listen and his cheeks were all aglow  
I bear orders from the captain, get you ready quick and soon  
For the pikes must be together at the rising of the moon  
At the rising of the moon, at the rising of the moon  
For the pikes must be together at the rising of the moon

And come tell me Sean O'Farrell, where the gathering is to be  
At the old spot by the river quite well known to you and me  
One more word for signal token, whistle out the marching tune  
With your pike upon your shoulder at the rising of the moon  
At the rising of the moon, at the rising of the moon  
With your pike upon your shoulder at the rising of the moon

Out from many a mud walled cabin eyes were watching through the night  
Many a manly heart was beating for the blessed morning's light  
Murmurs ran along the valley to the banshee's lonely croon  
And a thousand pikes were flashing by the rising of the moon  
By the rising of the moon, by the rising of the moon  
And a thousand pikes were flashing by the rising of the moon

All along that singing river, that black mass of men was seen  
High above their shining weapons flew their own beloved green  
Death to every foe and traitor, whistle out the marching tune  
And hoorah me boys for freedom 'tis the rising of the moon  
'Tis the rising of the moon, 'tis the rising of the moon  
And hoorah me boys for freedom 'tis the rising of the moon

AS THE NATIVES APPLAID, THE COOKS BEGIN TO BRING OUT DELICIOUS LOOKING FOOD, THAT MAINLY CONSISTS OF FISH OF ALL KINDS, FRESHLY BAKED BREAD, AND FRESH FRUIT- MAINLY THE FRUIT THAT JACK AND ASHI HELPED THE CAPTAIN AND SAILORS GATHER. JACK AND ASHI IN PARTICULAR ARE ENJOYING THE FOOD AND LISTENING TO THE MUSIC. THEY SMILE AT ONE ANOTHER AS JACK OFFERS HER AN ORANGE. ASHI TAKES IT AND GIVES HIM AN APPLE IN RETURN. JACK TENDERLY KISSES HER AS HE TAKES THE APPLE. FINALLY THE MUSIC STOPS AS THE QUEEN AND PRINCESS BOARD THE STAGE, ALONG WITH A SERVENT WHO IS HOLDING THE FLOWER CROWN. QUEEN GOES TO THE MICROPHONE.

QUEEN: Attention, attention everyone! It's coronation time! (musicians play a fanfare and everyone claps. PRINCESS takes the crown from the SERVENT and holds it up) It is now time to crown our Queen. And Ladies and Gentilemen, I don;t think we even need to vote this year. I think we all agree there can only be one Queen of the Feast. (turns toward the table) Ashi? (ASHI looks up) Would you come and join us up here, please? (ASHI looks surprised and points to herself)

ASHI: Me?

QUEEN (nods): You. (ASHI looks at JACK, who smiles in encouragement and pulls out the chair for her. ASHI walks up to the stage while the QUEEN takes the crown from the PRINCESS) Ashi, everyone here has agreed. By virtue of your bravery in you and Jack finally killing Aku's horrid creature and freeing us all to travel again, by virtue of your agility and fighting style, by virtue of your kindness to our natives and your gentileness to our animals, (gentily puts the crown upon ASHI'S head) we are honored to crown you our Queen of the Feast for the Year! (ASHI stares like she can't believe it. Everyone claps as the PRINCESS hands her a huge bouquet of roses. The MUSICIANS play a song as the QUEEN and PRINCESS stand on either side of her and present her. ASHI looks out at the audience and sees JACK was one of the first to stand up. The camera goes to JACK and we see he has a look of true love and pride on his face. ASHI smiles and quickly blows him a kiss, mouthing 'I love you'. JACK tenderly smiles and blows her a kiss back)

ASHI (still shocked and surprised): I love it. Thank you! (The camera slowly pans over the PEOPLE as they clap again. The NATIVES all stand up and raise their glasses)

NATIVES: Cheers! Cheers! Cheers! May the Queen have a blessed year! (The NATIVE sitting next to JACK leans over)

NATIVE #1: That's your girl up there!

JACK (smiles with love): Yes.

QUEEN: And as our Queen of the Feast, you get to make a wish. Anything you want, it's yours.

ASHI (looks at JACK for a moment, then smiles): Do I have to say my wish out loud?

QUEEN: No, not if you don't want to.

ASHI: Then I wish for...(she whispers into the QUEEN'S ear, who slowly smiles)

QUEEN: Yes...yes indeed. Well why not? I'd say you've earned that. (turns around and whispers to the KING, who nods. The KING then turns to address his SERVANTS, while the QUEEN goes back to ASHI) Your wish shall be granted in a little while. In the meantime, why don;t you come to my room in the castle so we can get you ready for it? (to JACK) we'll only be a moment. Enjoy the rest of the feast while we're gone.

SCENE CHANGES. WE ARE BACK IN THE QUEEN'S BEDROOM. SHE'S GOING THROUGH HER CLOSET WHILE ASHI WATCHES.

QUEEN: Well, let;s see. I think we do have something in here that's suitable...ah yes. How about this? (takes out a long elaborate white dress that resembles a modern wedding dress. ASHI however gasps as it and has flashbacks of her nightmare. She runs quickly to the dress)

ASHI (screams): NOOOOO! (grabs the dress and puts it back)

QUEEN (startled): Wh...wh...why not?

ASHI (somewhat embarressed by her outburst): Because...uh...because white is the color of morning in Jack's time! I..I don;t want to scare him by coming to him dressed in what people of his time wore when someone died!

QUEEN: Oh dear, you're right! A morning dress would not be appropriate at all! I'm sorry, dear, I didn't know. (she reaches into her closet and pulls out a lovely dress in pale blue. The dress has a long skirt with lace sewn into it and sequins on the top, giving it a sparkling effect. A dark pink ribbon is tied at the waist of it.) What do you think of this one? It's not white.

ASHI: No, it's lovely!

QUEEN: Is this what you would like?

ASHI: Yes, thank you.

QUEEN: There's nothing wrong with blue.

ASHI: Oh no. It's Jack's favorite color.

QUEEN: Well, we can take it in for you right away then. I'm sure he will love this dress on you. (she smiles tenderly) You really love him.

ASHI: More than anything in the world.

QUEEN: I can tell. I had that same look on my own face right before I married my husband. Probably before that, too. You know what they say, it only takes a moment...

ASHI (looks down): It took a little more than a moment with me. It wasn't EXACTLY love at first sight. (in a small voice) Let's just say there was a misunderstanding at first.

QUEEN: Oh. Well, I guess when it was cleared up then..

ASHI: The MOMENT it was cleared up. He's the kindest, most understanding man...he'd have to be to put up with half of what I put him through a long time ago...(the QUEEN looks at her curiously. ASHI responds quickly) I'd rather not talk about it.

QUEEN: That's all right, you don't have to. But after tonight, you can put it all behind you. This can be the beginning of a happy new chapter of your life. For both of you.

ASHI: He deserves this, without a doubt.

QUEEN: It's really sweet how you wanted to to make this wish a gift for him.

ASHI: He's so kind and selfless. He never thinks of himself, always puts others first. That's one of the reasons I love him so much. Now it's my turn to do that for him.

QUEEN: Well, we must get it all ready quick, then.

SCENE THEN CHANGES AGAIN TO THE SHORE OF THE BEACH. JACK IS BEING LEAD TO IT BY THE CAPTAIN. THE SOUNDS OF THE FEAST ARE VAGUELY HEARD IN THE BACKGROUND.

CAPTAIN: Come on, just a few more steps there.

JACK: Where are we going?

CAPTAIN: Ashi has a surprise for you.

JACK: For me?

CAPTAIN: Yeah. The Queen told me it was part of her wish, but she wouldn't say anything else. Just to bring you here and wait. She said you're gonna like this surprise. (looks in back of him and smiles) OK, turn around! (JACK does so and sees ASHI standing with the QUEEN in the fancy blue dress with the rose crown in her hair and holding the bouquet of roses. She and the QUEEN are both beaming as the QUEEN leads her down to JACK)

JACK: Ashi...(stunned, he takes her hand and kisses it) You look beautiful.

ASHI: You like your surprise?

JACK: Is this it?

ASHI: No. It's just beginning. (points behind him JACK turns to see the KING standing behind a poduim underneath a flowering tree with bouquets of flows on either side. It's simply decorated and candles are set up on each side)

JACK (smiling): What is all of this?

ASHI: It's what you wanted, Jack. A small, simple, and quiet wedding.

JACK (surprised): A what?

ASHI: Our wedding, Jack. Exactly the way you wanted it. Small, simple, and quiet. This was my wish. (takes his hand) Jack, I love you so much I wanted to do something truly special for you. Something to say thank you...for putting up with me when we first met.

JACK: Ashi, there is no need to thank me for that. I bear you no ill will. It was not your fault how you acted.

ASHI: I know, Jack. But I'm still thankful that you didn't give up on me no matter how bratty I acted. And I wanted to do something to show you that.

JACK: Ashi, you saved my life a while after. That in and of itself makes up for it.

ASHI: I know, but if it wasn't for you, I would never have had the chance. Many others would have given up on me and left me inside that monster the first time I acted so ungrateful, and you didn't. You're such a special person, Jack, and I wanted something special for you. Something you really wanted. Look, Jack. We're on the edge of the beach. The waves are breaking in. The stars and moon are shining down on us from the sky. (points to the podium as the camera goes there) There are just the right amount of flowers and decorations. (camera goes back to them as she puts her arms around his neck and he puts his around her waist) and it's just you...and me. Isn't this what you said you wanted? A quiet, small, simple ceremony?

JACK: Yes. (looks around) And it is perfect. But our friends will be very disappointed...

QUEEN: Well, who says they have to find out?

JACK: Well, they are already planning a big wedding celebration.

QUEEN: Well, who says you can;t have two weddings? You have the first one tonight, the small quiet one you two want, and then your friends can give you the big celebration THEY want, and no one has to be the wiser.

PRINCESS: Oh yes! You can have two! That would be so wonderful!

JACK SMILES AT THIS AND GAZES WITH LOVE AT ASHI

ASHI (takes both of his hands): I love you, Jack. Will you marry me? Tonight? (in answer JACK takes ASHI into his arms and kisses her deeply, causing the KING to clear his throat loudly)

KING: Hey, you two! You're not married until I say so! (they all laugh. To JACK) Come on inside the tent here and we'll suit you up. You can;t get married in that!

(cut to commercial)

WHEN THE SHOW COMES BACK WE SEE THE KING STANDING UNDER THE ARC. JACK THEN COMES OVER TO JOIN THEM, WEARING A CEREMONIAL TUNIC TIED AT THE WAIST WITH A GOLD BELT. THA CAPTAIN STANDS NEXT TO HIM. THE KING SMILES AT HIM AND NODS AT A VIOLIN PLAYER NEAR TO HIM. THE PLAYER BEGINS A LOVELY MELODY AS THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS COME DOWN SIDE BY SIDE, THE PRINCESS HOLDING A SCROLL. ASHI THEN COMES DOWN ESCORTED BY THE QUEEN. THE CAMERA GOES BETWEEN JACK AND ASHI WHO SMILE LOVEINGLY AT EACH OTHER. WHEN SHE REACHES JACK, JACK HOLDS HIS HAND OUT TO HER. THE QUEEN PLACES ASHI'S HAND IN HIS AND GOES TO STAND BY HER DAUGHTER. JACK AND ASHI MOVE UP TO THE KING, WHO CLEARS HIS THROAT.

KING: Friends, we have gathered together in this special place on this night of the Feast of the New Moon, to unite this man and this woman together in Holy Matrimony. This is indeed a sacred and beautiful moment. The moment when two people, united by love, trust, and understanding agree to give up their singleness and take the miraculous journey of life together. Jack, Ashi, we have all heard tales of your journey. The road to fufilling your mission to destroy Aku has taken you both on a long and dangerous road. One that was filled with twists and turns. One that was filled with many bumps and treacherous stops. But one that has eventually lead you to one another. And now you both prepare to take a whole new journey, on a very different road. One that will be as unpredicable as the last. But one that will give you far more adventure and will be far safer, for you will be traveling together, rather than apart. You have agreed to hold on to one another and to support one another. To merge your lives and souls with each other. And in so doing you will both be able to face any obsticle this new road gives you smoothly. (stretches his arm toward JACK) Jack, will you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Will you promise to love, honor, and cherish her and forsake all others to keep only onto her until death parts you?

JACK (looking at ASHI with pure love): I will.

KING (stretches his hand toward ASHI): Ashi, will you take this man to be your wedded husband? Will you promise to love, honor, and cherish him and forsake all others to keep only onto him until death parts you?

ASHI (smiling at JACK): I will.

KING: I ask you both now to please join hands (QUEEN takes ASHI'S bouquet and she and JACK do so) Jack, if you will please look into Ashi's eyes and repeat after me. I, Samurai Jack...

JACK: I, Samurai Jack

KING: In the presence of the gods and these witnesses

JACK: In the presence of the gods and these witnesses

KING: Take thee Ashi to my wedded wife

JACK: Take thee Ashi to my wedded wife

KING: To have and to hold from this day forward...

JACK: To have and to hold from this day forward...

KING: For better or for worse..

JACK: For better or for worse...

KING: In sickness and in health..

JACK: In sickness and his health..

KING: Through joy and through sorrow...

JACK: Through joy and through sorrow...

KING: And I hereby promise..

JACK: And I hereby promise

KING: To support and defend you..

JACK: To support and defend you..

KING: And to always be there.

JACK: And to always be there...

KING: And hereafter, I pledge thee my life, my love, and my honor

JACK: and hereafter, I pledge thee my life, my love, and my honor.

KING: Now Ashi, if you will look into Jack;s eyes and please repeat after me. I, Ashi

ASHI: I, Ashi.

KING: In the presence of the gods and these witnesses

ASHI: In the presence of the gods and these witnesses

KING: Take thee Jack to my wedded husband

ASHI: Take thee Jack to my wedded husband

KING: To have and to hold from this day forward...

ASHI: To have and to hold from this day forward...

KING: For better or for worse..

ASHI: For better or for worse...

KING: In sickness and in health..

ASHI: In sickness and in health..

KING: Through joy and through sorrow...

ASHI: Through joy and through sorrow...

KING: And I hereby promise..

ASHI: And I hereby promise

KING: To support and defend you..

ASHI: To support and defend you..

KING: And to always be there.

ASHI: And to always be there...

KING: And hereafter, I pledge thee my life, my love, and my honor

ASHI: and hereafter, I pledge thee my life, my love, and my honor.

KING: And now we come to the sand ceremony. (indicates a small platform set up to his right that contains a huge empty glass far and two other smaller jars. The two smaller jars contain sand.) Jack? Ashi? If you both will please join me up here. (they do so) The containers of sand represent your individual souls. (picks one up and gives it to JACK and gives the other to ASHI) now if you will pour both of those containers into this empty one to represent the merging of your souls together into one. (they slowly do so until both containers are empty. The KING nods and JACK and ASHI join hands and return to their postitions. THE PRINCESS then comes forward and unfolds her scroll)

PRINCESS: A reading from the Sacred Scroll. Love never gives up. Love never loses faith, it is always hopeful and endures through every circumstance. Love is patient, love is kind, love is strong

It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. 7It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Here ends the reading

KING: Now we come to the exchange of the rings. The ring is the symbol of the joining of this couple for eternity. (gives JACK one of the rings) Jack, please place this on the fourth finger of Ashi's left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I join my life and soul with yours.

JACK (doing so): With this ring, I join my life and soul with yours.

KIBG (hands other ring to ASHI) : Ashi, please place this on the fourth finger of Jack's left hand and repeat after me. With this ring, I join my life and soul with yours.

ASHI (does so): With this ring, I join my life and soul with yours.

KING (beaming): Then, with the power vested in me, as King of the island and on this Feast of the New Moon, it is my honor to pronounce that you, Jack and you, Ashi, are now husband and wife!

QUEEN: May your lives be filled with joy and happiness forever.

PRINCE: And may the gods shine down on you from this day forward.

KING (to JACK): Now you may kiss your bride!

(JACK BEAMS, TAKES ASHI INTO HIS ARMS AND GIVES HER A LONG AND LOVING KISS. THE QUEEN LOOKS UPON THEM HAPPILY AND THEN PUTS A LEI OVER EACH OF THEM)

QUEEN: Congradulations! You are now married!

KING: And you may both spend your wedding night in the guest room of our castle! We will gladly show you where it is!

QUEEN: In the meantime, let's celebrate! (hears TARA start to sing again) I believe they're playing your song! (gestures to them JACK smiles at ASHI, and leads her down the beach. Takes her in his arms, they start to dance)

TARA SINGS:

Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you

Stronger than any mountain cathedral  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
I am in love with you

I'll bring fire in the winters  
You'll send showers in the springs  
We'll fly through the falls and summers  
With love on our wings

Through the years, as the fire starts to mellow  
Burning lines in the book of our lives  
Though the binding cracks and the pages start to yellow  
I'll be in love with you  
I'll be in love with you

Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you  
I am in love with you

JACK AND ASHI KISS TENDERLY UNDER THE MOON

KING: This HAS been a night, hasn't it! (laughs softly) Back to the Feast everybody! We have much to celebrate tonight! (EVERYONE SLOWLY BEGINS TO RETURN AS THE CAMERA DOES A SLOW PAN OVER THE BEACH)

 _CUT TO BLACK_

END CREDITS START- HOWEVER FOR THIS EP, MUCH LIKE EPISODE XCIX, A SONG IS PLAYED OVER THE CREDITS. AS THE SONG IS BEING PLAYED THE CREDITS ARE OVER JACK AND ASHI TENDERLY DANCING UPON THE BEACH)

Hold me close, hold me tight  
Make me thrill with delight  
Let me know where I stand from the start  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
With all my heart

Ev'ry time that you're near  
All my cares disappear  
Darling, you're all that I'm living for  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
More and more

I thought I could live without romance  
Until you came to me  
But now I know that  
I will go on loving you eternally 

EPISODE CIX

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

ASHI/ MISS TARA: TARA STRONG

KING/ CAPTAIN: JOHN DIMAGGIO

VARIOUS SCOTSDAUGHTERS:

FLORA/MIRANDA: GREY DELISLE GRIFFIN

ALICE: E.G. DALEY

LINDA: WENDEE LEE

LISA: KATH SOUCE

BEATRICE: CATHERINE CAVADINI

HEAD MONK: GREG BALDWIN

NATIVE #1: TOM KANE

NATIVE #2: TOM KENNY

QUEEN: JENNIFER MARTIN

FIRST MATE/ PIG FARMER: ROGER CRAIG SMITH

HANDMAIDEN #1: MONA MARSHALL

PRINCESS: JENNIFER HALE

HANDMAIDEN #2: KATE MUCCI

NATIVE #3/: KEVIN THOMES

ARCHER #1: JEFF BENNET

PRINCE: ROB PAULSON

ARCHER #2: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

ARCHER #3: TOM KENNY

Won't you please be my own?  
Never leave me alone  
'Cause I die ev'ry time we're apart  
I want you, I need you, I love you  
With all my heart

Well, I thought I could live without romance  
Until you came to me  
But now I know that  
I will go on loving you eternally

(AT THIS POINT IN THE SONG JACK TAKES ASHI INTO HIS ARMS AND CARRIES HER SLOWLY OFF SCREEN AS THE SCREEN FADES TO BLACK AND THE REST OF THE CREDITS ARE SHOWN)

Won't you please be my own?  
Never leave me alone  
'Cause I die ev'ry time we're apart  
I want you, I need you, I love you.

With all my heart

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

 _THE BOX CLOSES_

 _ **DON'T WORRY, FANS. JACK AND ASHI WILL STILL GET THE BIG FANCY WEDDING THE SCTOSMAN AND DAUGHTERS ARE PLANNING FOR THEM DURING THE FINAL EPISODE. THIS PARTITCULAR EPISODE IS A 'TAKE THAT' TO GINNDY. HE DENIED US (AND JACK) A BEAUTIFUL HAPPY WEDDING, SO IN THIS SEASON JACK AND ASHI NOT ONLY GET THEIR WEDDING...THEY GET TWO WEDDINGS! TAKE THAT, GENNDY!**_

 _ **AND FOR ALL YOU JEWISH READERS- INCLUDING TARA STRONG HERSELF- A HAPPY PASSOVER.**_


	9. Episode CX

**Samurai Jack- Season 6, episode 9**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack or any of its characters. If I did the final season would have been better and this season wouldn't have to be written!**

AS THE EPIOSDE OPENS THE CAMERA SLOWLY TRAVELS AROUND A HIGHWAY WITH CARS THAT BOTH DRIVE ON THE GROUND AND FLY IN THE AIR. THE CAMERA FINALLY STOPS ON THE GUARDIAN STILL HITCHHIKING.

GUARDIAN: Boy...hitchhiking sure was a lot easier when I was a younger man. Come to think of it we didn;t have these flying cars back then. We could always be assured of getting a good ride on a horse, though. (sees a car coming) Hey! Hey! (sticks his thumb out...only for the car to drive into a puddle near him and coat the GUARDIAN with dirty water)

THE SCENE CHANGES TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE CASTLE. THE CAMERA SLOWLY CLOSES IN ON A WINDOW AS ASHI APPEARS IN IT WEARING JACK'S GI. SHE LEANS OUT AND SMILES FROM EAR TO EAR. JACK SLOWLY COMES UP BEHIND HER. HE IS TOPLESS AND HIS HAIR IS DOWN. HE PUTS BOTH OF HIS ARMS AROUND HER.

JACK: Good morning, my love. (ASHI turns toward him)

ASHI: Good morning. (kisses him tenderly)

JACK: Do you feel alright, Ashi?

ASHI: I'm tired...I can't feel my legs...but...I feel wonderful.

JACK: Are you certain? It sounded like you were in pain for a moment last night.

ASHI: Only for a moment, Jack. Then it went away...and it was replaced by something I never felt before in my life.

JACK: Are you sure you are all right?

ASHI: Yes. Believe me, I delt with a lot more pain than that in my life, and it went away quickly last night. I'm alright. (JACK smiles and tenderly scoops her into his arms. She laughs) What are you doing?

JACK: You said your legs were tired. I am just helping you out.

ASHI (leans against JACK and kisses his chest): Selfless as usual, Jack. (looks up at him) I wonder...

JACK: Yes?

ASHI: Is this how it feels to really be loved? Honestly, completely loved?

JACK: How do you feel?

ASHI: Special. I feel so special...I've never in my life felt like this, ever.

JACK: You are special, Ashi. You are my love and my beloved wife. (looks at her tenderly) What beautiful words those are, my beloved wife.

ASHI: No one's ever called me beloved before.

JACK: I will call you that every day if you wish. (brings her closer) My beloved, I love you more than life itself.

ASHI: I love you more than anything. (kisses him) Please, Jack...make love to me again. (JACK tenderly carries her out of frame. )

SCENE CHANGES TO THE SCOTTISH MOORE. WE SEE THE WEDDING ARC HALFWAY DONE. IT'S FANCY AND ELABORATE. WE SEE THAT THE 3 DOGS AND WELL AS SEVERAL OF THE ASTRONAUTS AND EXEDOR HAVE ALL CONTRIBUTED TO THE BUILDING OF IT. FLORA ENTERS THEN AND STEPS BACK TO OBSERVE IT

FLORA: Beautiful! It's a work of art so far!

SCOTTISH MAN #1: Thank ye. Hope your Dad likes this.

FLORA: I got no doubt in me head that he will.

ROTHY: I don't blame him. I must say, gents, this looks splended!

SCOTTISH MAN: Where is your dad, anyway?

FLORA: He said he went to talk to two important people. He'll be back as soon as he can.

SCOTTISH MAN: Wonder who those people are?

FLORA: He didn't say. Guess we'll find out soon.

ANGUS: So, how much money did you guys make?

FLORA: Over 1,000,000!

SCOTTISH MAN (whistles): Definitely enough!

FLORA: MORE than enough.

DRIFUS: So, what are you gonna do with the rest of the money?

FLORA: Clara said she had an idea. She took about 400 and went out somewhere, but we're not sure where yet. She said she's getting him a special wedding present.

SCOTTISH MAN: More special than rebuilding his home?

FLORA: Well, not that special, But she said it was special enough.

CLARA COMES IN FROM THE RIGHT

CLARA: And it should be delivered really soon.

FLORA: What did you go get, Clara?

CLARA: You'll find out. (sounds are heard, she turns her head quickly) Here it comes! (a man riding a motorcycle similar to the one JACK had at the beginning of season 5 pulls up to them)

MAN: Hey, did either one of you two ladies order this motorcycle?

CLARA: Yeah, I did. (MAN dismounts from bike with clipboard)

MAN: All right, Sign here. (CLARA takes it and signs. She gives it back and slowly walks around the bike) It's perfect! OK, just drive it to the back of the castle. (MAN gets on bike and exits)

FLORA (calls out): Don't mess up any more of our lawn than that! (to CLARA) A motorcycle? You bought them a motorcycle?

CLARA: Yeah. Why not? I heard Jack learned how to ride one, and he had one similar to that before it got destroyed in a battle.

FLORA: If ye say so. It didn't cost ya the entire 400, did it?

CLARA: No, only about 300. I got the rest on here (pats her pocket)

FLORA: Well, don't go spending any more of it until we get the wedding place finished.

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES. WE ARE NOW IN WHAT LOOKS LIKE AN UNDERGROUND LABRATORY. FINALLY THE CAMERA THEN STOPS ON WHAT LOOKS LIKE THE BACK OF A SMALL BOY WITH A LAB COAT AND BRIGHT RED HAIR. HE TURNS AROUND...AND IT'S DEXTOR! A SHRILL VOICE INTERRUPTS HIM IN HIS WORK. A TALL GIRL IN A PINK BALLET DRESS AND BLONDE PIGTAILS COMES BOUNCING INTO VIEW, HIS SISTER, DEE DEE

DEE DEE: HI, DEXTOR!

DEXTOR: Dee Dee, I told you to never interrupt me in my work!

DEE DEE: Sorry, Dextor. I just wanted to show you the wedding gift that I got for Samurai Jack!

DEXTOR: Oh? What did you get?

DEE DEE (produces something behind her back. It's a toaster): Tada!

DEXTOR (gives camera a look that basically says 'do you see this too?' Turns to DEE DEE in a murderously calm voice): A toaster? You want to give them...a toaster?

DEE DEE: It's THE wedding gift, Dextor! Someone;s suppsoed to give them one! It's a tradition!

DEXTOR: You want to give two wandering warriors with no permanent home, one who is from Feudal Japan...a toaster? (finally explodes) I HOPE YOU ALSO PACKED 15,000 FEET OF EXTENSION CORD SO THEY COULD PLUG THAT THING IN!

DEE DEE: Uh...bad idea, Dextor?

DEXTOR: IT'S NOT JUST A BAD IDEA...IT;S A STUPID IDEA! THAT IS THE STUPIDEST IDEA YOU HAVE EVER HAD! JACK DOESN;T KNOW HOW TO USE THAT THING, HE'S FROM THE PAST! AND THEY HAVE NO PERMANENT HOME! THAT IS ELECTRIC, OR HAVE YOU FORGOT?!

DEE DEE: Well, I mean, they just said..I'm sorry..

DEXTOR: Oh, give me this thing! (takes it from her) I will handle the wedding gift! YOU go pick out the outfits!

DEE DEE: Oh! OK, Dextor! Bye! (skips out DEXTOR shakes his head and puts toaster on the shelf)

SCENE CHANGES TO ANOTHER CITY. WE SEE THAT IT IS ONE OF THE MAIN CITIES, BUT IS UNDERGOING A SERIOUS RENOVATION. THE STREETS ARE BEING CLEANED UP AND WE SEE THAT A LOT OF AKU'S FORMER TV SCREEENS ARE BEING TAKEN DOWN. IN THE BACKGROUND WE SEE A WOODEN STAURE OF AKU IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING TORN DOWN.

OFFSCREEN VOICE: TIM-BURR! (STATUE FALLS)

MAN #1: Well, I think that's the last of it.

WOMAN #1: And good riddence, I say. If I ever have to look at another one of those again it'll be far too soon!

A HUGE CART THEN DRIVES UP CARRYING JEWELS, TINY GOLDEN STATUES OF ANIMALS, AND BRIGHT COLORED ROCKS

MAN ON CART: Spoils from the mines! Ripe for the taking! Gather around, everyone! (starts tossing them to the crowds) Here, have some! Have some! No longer belongs to Aku! They're ours!

WOMAN #1 (catching some): Thanks! (holding them up) Now my family can actually eat more than just cheap bread and cheese!

MAN #2: You could actually afford cheese?

WOMAN #1: Not that much of it.

MAN #2: You can have some more now!

MAN #1: We all know who we must thank for this!

WOMAN #2 (filling her pockets with the jewels): Of course! Samurai Jack! We're all bound to him!

WOMAN #1: We must never forget him as long as we live.

MAN #2: And his bride, Ashi! We must never forget her either!

MAN #1: No, we can't. And we have to make sure no one else does!

MAN #2: We'll tell their story far and wide to our children and make sure they tell their children!

MAN #1: Yes, but we must do more! Something for right here and right now!

WOMAN #1: I already donated to that fund raiser to rebuild his home!

MAN #1: Yes, but we're not in Japan! He and his bride will live there, but a lot of us won't be able to see it.

WOMAN #2: Not only that, but we have to make sure he knows how we feel about him!

MAN #3: I would have thought he'd already know that!

WOMAN #2: I'm sure he does, but what if he begins to get homesick? I've heard rumors that about a year ago he was depressed and suffering from trauma. What of he has a relapse? He's stuck here, don;t forget! No way of going back at all!

MAN #3: He's about to take a wife in a few weeks, I doubt very much he hates it here now!

WOMAN #2: But you never know! What if he resents Aku for trapping him here and he starts to get depressed all over again?

WOMAN #1: Oh no, no! We can;t have that happen to him! We must do something, right now. He's given up so much for us! We need to tell him our appreciation! We need to show him how much he's truly loved so he won't regret staying! (PEOPLE start to agree)

MAN #1: We have to do something to remember the two of them here! In this city! Something to make sure we never forget them. (thinks out loud) Something special. (eyes a small statue of a golden unicorn another person near him is holding) Something made of gold. (grabs the statue and holds it up) A golden statue! (crowd cheers their approval. Hands the statue to the one who chopped down the AKU statue) Judah will be the Master Carpenter! (Crowd cheers approval) Come, everyone, gather baskets! Many of them (people from the marketplace bring them around. He grabs earrings from WOMAN #2) break off your earrings! Bracelets! Anything you have! Gather them, we can melt them down! (they begin to do so)

MAN #2: Where are the rest of the statues? The spoils of Aku?

MAN #3 (pointing to the wagons): There! (crowds begin to run to the wagon and grab the little gold animal statues from the wagon to throw into the baskets.)

(cut to commercial)

SCENE THEN CHANGES TO THE ISLAND WHERE THE BOAT CAPTAIN AND THE SAILORS ARE JUST FINISHING LOADING UP THE SHIP AND ARE GETTING READY TO LEAVE. THEY LOOK OUT INTO THE DISTANCE

CAPTAIN: The seas look pretty peaceful today. Perfect weather, Mates!

FIRST MATE: Aye, Captain! Things have really started to look up, huh?

CAPTAIN: Ye said it, Mate. Now let;s finish loading our stuff and wait for the rest of the crew, and our friends, then we can be on our way.

FIRST MATE: I think I see em coming, Captain! (camera goes to what he sees: JACK and ASHI holding hands, walking toward the ship. Camera goes to The CAPTAIN, who can't help but laugh)

CAPTAIN: So they finally came out of the room, eh? (winks and calls out) Just in time, Mates. Come on, we're almost ready to leave. (the NAVTIVES gather around as the KING, QUEEN, PRINCESS, and PRINCE come to join them. The KING'S HAROLD comes over then and unrolls a large scroll)

HAROLD (clears throat): Think of all of us as you begin your journey. A journey that has not been taken in so many years. As you prepare to travel to brand new lands, export our goods, and trade for the first time in years, may our thoughts and prayers go with you. May they guide you...

CAMERA DOES A CLOSE UP ON THE CAPTAIN AS HE MUMBLES TO HIMSELF

CAPTAIN: Old windbag. Let's get going already!

CAMERA GOES BACK TO ROYAL FAMILY. EVEN THEY'RE TIRED OF THE SPEECH

KING: OK, that's very nice, thank you! (steps in front of HAROLD) I think our friend said it best. May you all have a good safe journey. And our eternal thanks go to you, Jack. Ashi. May you come back to our island anytime you wish! You will both forever be welcome here! (NATIVES ALL CHEER)

ANOTHER CITY IS THEN SHOWN, THIS TIME WITH AN ALIEN MONSTAR RUNNING AWAY FROM A CROWD WHO ARE THROWING STONES AND HARD THINGS AT THEM, CURSING HIM. HE RUNS TO A GRASS FIELD, OUT OF BREATH. THE CROWD SCREAMS THINGS LIKE, 'I'M GONNA GIVE YOU 10 WHIPS FOR EVERY WHIPPING YOU GAVE ME!' AND 'WHERE'S YOUR MASTER NOW?' A SOUND IS HEARD FROM A HUGE BUSH BEHIND HIM, AND THE MONSTAR IN CHARGE OF ASSIGNMENTS THAT WAS SEEN IN SEASON 5 EPSIDOE 5 PEEKS AROUND THE CORNER, SCARED TO DEATH AND OBVIOUSLY WORSE FOR WEAR)

ASSIGNER: Hey. (MONSTER turns around) You know me?

MONSTER: I know who you WERE.

ASSIGNER: Don't know about you, but I'm going back to my home. This damn place isn't safe anymore for good old fashioned dominators like US to live anymore!

MONSTER: Guess none of us figured what would happen once Aku bit it.

ASSIGNER: It's been over 50 years! How were WE supposed to know when it would happen?!

MONSTER: Ya never had any escape plan in your computer?

ASSIGNER: Did YOU?! Besides, my computer's been ruined. Jumped on and destroyed! All I know is I'm bailing out of here while the bailing is good.

MONSTER: How you gonna be doing that?

ASSIGNER: I hear a lot of aliens are jumping ship and leaving on the first saucers they can find.

(voices are heard screaming 'Where are they?!')

ASSINGER: Quick! This way! (grabs the MONSTER'S hand and they run through the woods until they find another spaceship about to take off) HEY! HEY! WAIT FOR US! WAIT FOR US! WAIT UP! (gangplank comes down)

VOICE INSIDE: Well, hurry up! Get in, don't waste any time! (they both get in and ship quickly takes off for the horizon. CROWD finally catches up in time to see it fly away)

MAN #4: And good riddence, too!

WOMAN #3: What if they try to come back?

MAN #4: Don't worry..I have a feeling they won't.

SCENE THEN CHANGES TO THE BOAT DOCKING AT A SHORE. THE CREW THEN LEAVE THE BOAT FOLLOWED BY JACK AND ASHI. THE CREW LOOK AROUND AS THE CAMERA FOLLOWS THEIR POINT OF VIEWS THEY TAKE IN THEIR SURROUNDINGS.

FIRST MATE: This is so beautiful.

CAPTAIN: Aye. We all knew the world was bigger and more cast that our island, but now we can finally experience it after so many years. (to JACK and ASHI) So, where will you two be headed now?

JACK: We are going to travel and see if our help is needed in rebuilding the future before we return to the Scottish Land in a month.

CAPTAIN: Well, like our King said, you two are welcome back to our island anytime you wish.

JACK AND ASHI BOW TO THEM

JACK: Thank you

ASHI: Yes, thank you.

CAPTAIN: No problem. Good luck.

THE CAMERA THEN FOLLWS JACK AND ASHI AS THEY WALK AROUND THE LANDSCAPE. AS THE MUSIC SWELLS THEY ARE SEEN GATHERING FOOD, STOPPING AT PONDS TO DRINK, PRACTICING THEIR MARTIAL ARTS, TAKING ROMANTIC WALKS HAND IN HAND THROUGH GRASSY SCENES. THE SCENE THEN CHANGES TO NIGHTTIME AND JACK AND ASHI ARE SEEN BESIDE A PUT OUT CAMPFIRE ASLEEP IN ONE ANOTHER'S ARMS WITH SMALL SMILES ON THEIR FACES, WRAPPED IN A BLANKET AND OBVIOUSLY HAVING JUST MADE LOVE. THE NEXT MORNING THEY WALK UNDER A FULL CHERRY TREE AND JACK TAKES A BLOSSOM FROM IT AND TENDERLY PUTS IT BEHIND ASHI'S EAR, CAUSING ASHI TO SMILE AT HIM AND KISS HIS CHEEK. JACK RESPONDS BY KISSING ASHI'S HAND BEFORE THEY STOP AND LOOK INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES JACK TOUCHES HER CHEEK TENDERLY BEFORE THEY'RE INTERRUPTED BY SOMEONE YELLING, CAUSING THEM TO TURN AROUND SWIFTLY AND RUN HAND IN HAND THROUGH THE BUSHES.

SCENE THEN CHANGES TO A WHOLE BUNCH OF PEOPLE ON THE GROUND, DUCKING THE GUNS THAT A GROUP OF MEN ARE WELDING AROUND, LAUGHING AND KNOCKING THINGS OVER.

GANGSTER #1: Yeah, you cry ya little babies! Ya cry!

GANGSTER #2: We're taking this damn place over!

MAN AT FRUIT STAND (cowering): What do you want with us, man?! What do you want?

WOMAN: Please, leave us alone! Please! We didn't do anything to you!

GANGSTER #3: Oh, sure, we'll leave ya alone! AFTER ya hand us over the keys to this place!

WOMAN: There are no keys! This is a small town!

GANGSTER #1: How convenient! Then it's ours for the taking! (all laugh)

FRUIT STAND OWNER: Why are ya doing this?!

GANGSTER #1: With Aku dead and gone SOMEBODY'S gotta be the new law and order around here, and it may as well be us! Now, we can all do this the easy way...OR (shoots gun in the air and points it at MAN) we can do this, the HARD way! (shoots gun at nearby window, causing it to shatter into pieces. Some of which land at the front of the bush)

SCENE CUTS TO THE BUSHES, WHERE JACK AND ASHI ARE WATCHING THIS. THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER AS IF READING EACH OTHER;S MIND. ASHI SOFTLY CREEPS OUT OF THE BUSHES AND PICKS UP SOME OF THE PEICES OF THE BROKEN WINDOW. AIMING CAREFULLY SHE THROWS THEM LIKE NINJA STARS TOWARD THE GANGSTER #1, AND MANAGES TO KNOCK THE GUN OUT OF HIS HANDS)

GANGSTER #1: OUCH! (grabs his hand): All right, which one of you threw that?! I MEAN IT, WHICH ONE OF YA DID THAT?!

ASHI (stepping out): I did.

GANGSTER #1: Who the HELL are you?! Look, doll, I don't know what you're trying to do around here, or why a brat like you is trying to play hero, but someone like you ain't got nothing on any of us!

ASHI: Really?

GANGSTER #1: Yeah! So be a good little girl and buzz off!

GANGSTER #2 (looking at ASHI'S necklace) Nice necklace ya got there! (reaches over to grab it)

ASHI (slaps his hand away): DON'T touch that!

GANGSTER #2 (raises gun): Now, I wouldn't make any trouble for us, sweetie. Pretty little girl like you I wouldn't wanna make holes in. Now let;s not have it come to that, OK, just hand over that necklace and we leave ya alone.

ASHI (covers her necklace with her hand): I'll never part with this! I cherish this, and no one will ever take it from me! This was a special gift from the man I love more than anything in the world.

GANGSTER #2: Touching. But I think you will...

ASHI: I think I won't!

GANGSTER: Yeah, well I'm gonna take it anyway!

ASHI: Try and get it! (GANGSTER #2 lunges for the necklace, only for ASHI to grab his arm and bend it. Spinning him around, she jerks the arm onto his back and flings him to the side. Groaning, he stands up and tries to fire his gun,. Only for ASHI to leap into a tree branch and swing around, effectively dodging the bullets. With a yell, she lets go of the branch and does a flying kick to his chest. But He manages to grab the necklace and pull it off her neck. ASHI feels, her neck, notices the necklace is gone, and turns around with fury in her eyes. GANGSTER #2 has gotten to his feet and attempts to pocket the necklace, but ASHI jumps up, spins around, and lands both feet on his back, knocking him to the ground, She then grabs her necklace from him.) I will TAKE this back! (GANGSTER #2 then grabs her around the waist, but ASHI digs her elbow into his stomach, grabs his arm when he doubles over and flings him across the ground...and right in front of JACK, who is holding his sword to his throat)

GANGSTER #2: S...S...Samurai Jack?

JACK: Did you try to take something from my wife?

GANGSTER #2: W...w...w..wife?! (looks over at ASHI) Wife...(points and croaks in a small voice) Really? (JACK grabs him by the throat and punches him in the face, knocking him out.) Are you all right, my love?

ASHI: Yes. (finishes putting her necklace back and goes over to kick the GANGSTER, who is strugging to regain consciousness) I am NEVER giving up this necklace, and no one will EVER make me. My husband gave this to me and I'll be damned before I give it to anyone. This was a gift OF love FROM the one I love.

GANGSTER #2: I take your point...(falls unconscious)

(GANGSTER #3 NOTICES THE GUN AND RUNS OVER TO GET IT, ONLY TO BE INTERCEPTED BY JACK, BRASHISHING HIS SWORD. GANGSTER #3 RAISES HIS GUN, ONLY FOR JACK TO BRING DOWN THE SWORD AND SLICE IT IN HALF. GANGSTER #3 TURNS AROUND TO TRY TO RUN, BUT JACK GRABS HIM AND THROWS HIM AT THE FEET OF GANGSTER #1)

GANGSTER #1: What the hell happened to you?

GANGSTER #3 (pointing to JACK): HE happened to me!

GANGSTER #1: Another one! (looks at JACK'S gi): Nice outfit. (does double take) Oh...(gets up and attempts to run, only to have ASHI block his path.) Move out my way, bitch! The way I am right now I won't think twice about running over anyone, not even a woman! (JACK'S hand then reaches into the frame and grabs him by his collar, pulling him toward him)

JACK: I will thank you not to speak so disrespectfully to my wife!

GANGSTER #1: Say wha...(slowly turns to see ASHI glaring at him. JACK lets him go, only for he and ASHI to do a tandem punch in his stomach, causing him to fall. GANGSTER #3 takes that opportunity to run off. Immediately JACK and ASHI are surrounded by the PEOPLE clapping)

WOMAN: Thank you! Oh thank you!

MAN: We thought for sure we were all gonna be shot full of holes by those bozos!

JACK: What did they all want?

MAN: They were gonna try to take over our town now that Aku's dead. They thought they could just come in here and make themselves the new rulers. Thank you, Jack. Thank you, Ashi. Those bozos should have known better with you two around!

WOMAN: You're truly gifts from the gods. (reaches over and hugs JACK, then hugs ASHI) Both of you are! Only they could have sent you both!

MAN AT FRUIT STAND: And did we hear you say that you've gotten married?

JACK: Yes (puts arm around ASHI) As of three days ago, she is now my wife. (ASHI happily holds up her hand to show them her rings)

MAN (whistles): You lucky dog!

FRUIT VENDER: Newlyweds, huh? Congradulations! (PEOPLE start clapping again)

WOMAN: Well, this HAS been a week, hasn't it?

MAN: I tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna have a big dinner tonight to celebrate!

WOMAN: Oh, that's a great idea! Please do stay and let us celebrate with you! (PEOPLE all agree 'Oh yes, please, let us!')

JACK: Thank you, but we do not want to put you through a lot of trouble...

WOMAN: It's not a bit of trouble! It's the least we can do!

FRUIT VENDOR (comes out of his stand holding a basket of fruit): Here, have something for you. (gives it to JACK) A small wedding present. On the house.

JACK: Thank you very much. (bows)

ASHI: Yes, thank you.

WOMAN: Thank YOU both! (PEOPLE all agree.)

SCENE THEN CHANGES AND WE'RE BACK IN THE CITY SQUARE. A CLOSEUP OF A HUGE TARP IS SHOWN TAKING UP MUCH OF THE CAMERA. FINALLY THE TARP IS PULLED OFF TO REVEAL...A HUGE GOLD STAUE OF JACK AND ASHI HAND IN HAND. JACK IS HOLDING ASHI'S HAND WITH ONE HAND AND HIS SWORD WITH THE OTHER. THE SOUNDS OF CLAPPING ARE HEARD AS THE CAMERA PULLS BACK TO THE PEOPLE

MAN #1: Beautiful! Now THAT'S art!

WOMAN #1: Definitely. SO much better than anything AKU ever did. Or had US do!

WOMAN #3: Oh, I hope that Jack and Ashi can someday see this! Hopefully this will let Jack know how much we love him here!

WOMAN #2: Yeah. And even though he wasn't able to go home, he can think of THIS as his home. Granted it's not the same, but I hope he'll feel all right about it, knowing that he WAS able to free US!

MAN #2: I have a feeling he will, and this WILL help. You know what they say, after all. (THE CAMERA GOES BACK TO THE STATUE AS HE SPEAKS) Sometimes you can't always get what you want...but you end up getting what you need. (MUSIC SWELLS UP AS THE STATUE TAKES UP THE SCREEN)

Cut to black

End Credits Start

EPISODE CX

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

ASHI: TARA STRONG

GUARDIAN/ASSIGNOR: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

KING/ CAPTAIN: JOHN DIMAGGIO

QUEEN: JENNIFER MARTIN

FLORA: GREY DELISLE GRIFFIN

CLARA/ WOMAN #1: KATH SOUCIE

WOMAN #2: KARI WALGREN

WOMAN #3: WENDEE LEE

WOMAN VICTEM: E.G. DALEY

DEXTOR: CANDI MILO

DEE DEE: ALISON MOORE

ROTHY/ MALE VICTEM: ROB PULSON 

MCDUFFY/DRIFUS/ SCOTSMAN'S KIN: JEFF BENNET

MOTORBIKE SALESMAN/MONSTER/MAN SELLING GOLD: TOM KANE

GANGSTER #1: TOM KENNY

FIRST MATE/ FRUIT VENDOR/ MAN #4: ROGER CRAIG SMITH

PRINCESS: JENNIFER HALE

GANGSTER #2/: KEVIN THOMES

GANGSTER #3: JESS HARNELL

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

 _THE BOX CLOSES_

.


	10. EPISODE CXI

**Samurai Jack: Season 6, Episode 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or any of it's characters. If I did the ending would be completely different and this story wouldn;t have to be written.**

AS THE OPENING CREDITS START THE CAMERA PANS ACROSS A BEACH. FINALLY IT STOPS ON JACK AND ASHI LAYING ON A MAT. IT IS OBVIOUS THEY HAVE MADE LOVE. ASHI IS ASLEEP RIGHT NEXT TO JACK WHILE JACK IS UP WRITING ON A PEICE OF PAPER.

JACK: But my love it is stronger

Then any of the brighter

Stars in the sky.

For it glows with the warmth

Of the eyes of my Ashi. (glances at the sleeping ASHI with pure love in his eyes before returning to his poem)

It shines with the love

And the beauty of Ashi.

Each day it grows deeper,

Fuller and sweeter.

My love for my Ashi. (he folds the paper in two and tenderly puts it into ASHI'S hand before carefully getting up, putting on his gi, doing his hair back up in the topknot, and gathering wood for a fire. ASHI then opens her eyes and stirs. Noticing the paper in her hand she unfolds it and starts to read JACK'S poem. By the time JACK returns with the wood, ASHI glances up with tears in her eyes. JACK smiles and sits next to her. ASHI embraces him tightly. JACK strokes her hair as the camera slowly pulls back and frames them both in the shot)

SCENE CHANGES. WE'RE BACK IN THE SCOTTISH ISLE, WHERE MARGARET IS SITTING WITH A JAPANESE WOMAN- THE NOW GROWN OLDEST DAUGHTER OF THE EPISODE 'JACK'S SHOES'. SHE IS SHOWING HER HOW TO MAKE ORIGAMI CRANES, AND THERE ARE ALREADY SEVERAL ON THE TABLE. REBECCA COMES OVER THEN)

REBECCA: What's going on here?

MARGARET: We're making Japanese origami cranes as centerpieces for the wedding tables. Rioko's showing me how. (holds one up) What do ya think?

REBECCA (takes it): Cute!

RIOKO: In Japan the crane is the symbol of luck and good fortune.

REBECCA: Is it now?

RIOKO: Yep. If you want we can even put some along the arc to truly bless them.

REBECCA: Where did ya learn how to make these things?

RIOKO: My mother taught me. I grew up in a traditional Japanese home. We held on to the old traditions of the feudal era to keep our heritage alive during the times of Aku. Our adoration for Jack definitely help with that.

MARGARET: Jack actually had dinner with her family a long time ago.

RIOKO: Well, obviously that was a very very long time ago. I was just a teenager back then. Only about 14. But we all knew someday Jack would defeat Aku. We never lost our faith in him.

EXEDOR AND SEVERAL OF THE ASTRONAUTS ENTER JUST THEN, SWEATING AND CARRYING VARIOUS TOOLS.

EXEDOR: Well, I think the arc is pretty much done, and it looks pretty good if I say so myself! (MARGETET, REBECCA, AND RIOKO THEN JUMP UP AND MOVE OVER TO THE RIGHT. WE SEE THE NEWLY BUILT ARC UNDERNEATH THE TREE. IT'S INTRICATE AND BEAUTIFUL, WITH LARGE SPACES ON THE SIDES)

MARGARET (whistles): That is lovely.

EXEDOR: Oh yes, and as you can see we've left plenty of room on the sides to put the flowers. And ya know what we were thinking? We could top it off by putting a huge bow on the very top to represent the tying of the knot.

REBECCA: Great idea. Well, you've done a great job!

EXEDOR: Oh...uh...that's it?

REBECCA: Well, yeah...that's it. I mean, what were ye expecting?

EXEDOR: Well...uh...I don;t know...maybe thought there was something else.

REBECCA: Oh, well there is (kisses him on the cheek) Thank ye oh dearest friend, oh thou. (RIOKO giggles)

EXEDOR: That's all, huh?

MARGARET: Oh no (kisses his cheek too) Oh sweet dear friend of ours, your dilligent work will love forever in our memory.

EXEDOR: Gee...uh...thanks a lot. (THE DOG ARCHOLOGISTS ENTER JUST THEN)

ROTHY: Ah, I see you Ladies have seen the finished arc. Doesn;t it look splended, just splended. I do hope they like it when they come back.

REBECCA: Oh, they'll love it. I got no doubt of it.

DRIFUS: What are you Ladies doing here, may I ask?

REBECCA: We're making Japanese paper cranes to go on the tables as centerpieces.

ANGUS: Oh lovely!

RIOKO: Do you want to help us? There are gonna be a lot of tables, so we do need to make as many as possible.

ROTHY: Oh that sounds nice. But...ah...you have to show us how to make these first. I'm afraid we might need some pointers..(holds up his paws) considering..

RIOKO: Of course. Actually it's very easy. It's basically just folding paper. (gestures for them to sit down and picks up a clean sheet) You first start out with a clean sheet of paper, then...

SCENE CHANGES TO JACK AND ASHI WALKING HAND IN HAND DOWN A ROAD UNTIL THEY COME TO A SMALL CAFE. SOUNDS ARE THEN HEARD FROM INSIDE OF IT, CAUSING THEM TO STOP.

VOICE #1: I don't care what you say, I'm not paying you another cent!

VOICE #2: This food was made with the approval of Lord Aku!

VOICE #1: Then tell Lord Aku to come down here and eat it, cause I ain;t him, and it stinks. I paid you the amount it costs, but no tip!

VOICE #2: You're required to give us a tip!

VOICE #1: Your food stinks and I'm not giving you any more than that!

(sounds of hitting and beating are heard and finally a WOMAN is viciously thrown out of the door and into some trash cans that are nearby. ASHI runs over to help. The WOMAN staggers a bit, then falls backward into the trash again before finally getting to her feet with ASHI'S help)

JACK (kneeling down): Are you all right?

WOMAN: If you're thinking of getting any food at that joint, forget it! That's the toughest, meanest, filthiest pesto on the face of the earth!

A HUGE YELLOW MONSTAR THEN STICKS HIS FACE OUT OF THE DOOR

MONSTAR: And don't ever let me catch your peeping face around here again! Got it! (slams door shut)

WOMAN (imitating gorilla): Ooga, booga! (to JACK and ASHI) Thanks for your help, but if I were you I'd take my business elsewhere. Joint's filled with nothing but clowns whose only purpose in life is to rip you off! (door opens and a tin plate is hurled like a frizzbee. WOMAN ducks in time then calls out) I'm going, I'm going! (heads for her horse, which is tied to a nearby tree)

ASHI: Will you be all right?

WOMAN: Sure. Just gotta find a place to take a shower, then I'll be fine. (rides off)

JACK AND ASHI LOOK AT EACH OTHER AS AN UNSPOKEN AGREEMENT PASSES BETWEEN THEM. THEY THEN ENTER THE CAFE. THE CAMERA THEN SHIFTS TO THE INSIDE. IT'S A VERY SMALL GREASY SPOON-LIKE EATERY AND SMALL TABLES AND CHAIRS AND WAITERS WALKING UP AND DOWN WITH TRAYS OF FOOD. ONE OF THE WAITERS WALKS TO A NEARBY TALE WITH THREE TRAYS.

WAITER: Makeway, makeway, comin through, look out, hot plate! (plunking down the trays halfheartedly) All right, all right. Ya got your T-Bone steak, ya got your beef stroganoff, ya got your smoked salmon. Everybody happy? All right. (walks off)

JACK AND ASHI THEN WALK TO AN EMPTY TABLE. JACKS PULLS OUT THE CHAIR FOR ASHI AND THEY SIT DOWN. A WAITER WHO OBVIOUSLY LOOKS WEARY AND SICK OF HIS JOB COMES OVER TO THEM WITH TWO MENUS. HE HANDS THEM ONE EACH AND WALKS AWAY. A LOUD VOICE IS THEN HEARD FROM THE BACK. JACK AND ASHI LOOK AT ONE ANOTHER WHILE PRETENDING TO LOOK AT THE MENUS. THE CAMERA FIRST GOES TO JACK LOOKING AT ASHI OVER HIS MENU, AND THEN IT SHIFTS TO ASHI LOOKING AT JACK OVER HERS. THE CAMERA GOES BACK TO JACK WHO LOOKS AT THE DOOR. THE SCENE SHIFTS TO ASHI WHO DOES THE SAME.

VOICE #2: YOU GET OUT THERE RIGHT NOW AND WAIT ON THOSE TABLES! I MEAN RIGHT NOW!

VOICE #3: I'm TIRED, man! We been working nonstop all day. We need a break!

VOICE #2: A break?! Why the hell do you think you need a damn break around here?! We got people coming in here non stop, and you wait!

VOICE #3: You got I dunno how many people already in here working for you, man! Can;t one of them take over?

VOICE #2: Listen, ya lazy wart, there people are paying us good money, half of which goes to Lord Aku himself!

VOICE #3: That's probably why these prices are through the roof!

VOICE #2: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! You better shut up or you're gonna get what the last customer got! (Peeks head out, sees JACK and ASHI, who are pretending to read the menus. Sticks head back in) Now there are two new customers out there, you go wait on them!

JACK AND ASHI, HAVING HEARD ENOUGH, CLOSE THEIR MENUS AND QUIETLY WALK OVER TO THE CLOSED DOORS. THEY BOTH HIDE BEHIND THEM UNTIL THE WAITER COMES OUT, ANGRILY MUTTERING TO HIMSELF. HE SPIES JACK AND ASHI THERE.

WAITER: Oh. Hi, folks. Uh...sorry you guys had to hear all that. So, you two ready to order? You better get yourselves back to the tables before my boss hears you.

JACK: Yes...we could hear him quite well ourselves.

WAITER (embarressed): Sorry about that. I tell ya, the conditions here really suck.

ASHI: How bad is it here?

WAITER: You don't know the half of it! We gotta report here super early, no breaks at all...may the gods help you if you even dare to ask for one, the prices here stinks, mainly cause half of it goes to Lord Aku...who I'd like to spit on if I ever see his ugly mug (the rest of the customers stop eating and look at him, gasping. Quickly he corrects himself) but I'm no fool.

JACK: Well, it will probably give you quite the comfort to know that Aku is no more. He is dead.

WAITER: Say what?

ASHI: It's true. Aku was killed weeks ago.

WAITER (starts laughing): Yeah, funny. That's a good joke. You guys are funny, man. This is nice of ya but you two don't have to make me feel better.

JACK: We tell the truth. Aku is no more.

BEFORE THE WAITER CAN SAY ANYTHING ELSE THE VOICE COMES FROM THE BACK DOOR

VOICE #2: WILL YOU HURRY UP, WE GOT CUSTOMERS! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DAMN OPINIONS!

WAITER: ALL RIGHT! (to JACK and ASHI): Are you two ready to order?

JACK: No, not as of yet.

WAITER SHRUGS AND GOES OFF. JACK AND ASHI THEN LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND GO STRAIGHT TO THE BACK DOOR. THEY QUIETLY OPEN IT AND WALK INSIDE. THE CAMERA SHIFTS AND WE SEE WHAT LOOKS LIKE THE INSIDE OF AN OFFICE. THE SAME YELLOW MONSTAR THAT WE SAW EARLIER IS SITTING AT A HUGE DESK WRITING ON A PAD.

MONSTAR (not looking up): Are you still here? I told you get out there and wait on the customers.

JACK: I am afraid you are mistaken.

MONSTAR (looks up): Who the hell are you?

JACK: Two unsatisfied customers come to talk to you.

MONSTAR: Great, two more! (stands up) Listen, the food here may not be four star gormet, but you get what you get and you pay what you pay plus a tip. It's the least we can do to please Lord Aku.

JACK: Lord Aku is no more.

MONSTAR: What?

ASHI: Aku is dead.

MONSTAR: Look, little lady, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but you get whatever food you get, and you pay what you pay.

JACK: She speaks the truth. Aku has been killed. There is no need to swindle your customers any further or abuse your employees!

MONSTER (mimicking JACK'S accent): oh no need to swindle my customers! Look, buddy, I don;t know what they do in China...

JACK: Japan!

MONSTAR: Wherever! But here my prices are my prices. You don't like it, hike it. Why don't you go out and catch some sushi somewhere if ya don't like it here!

ASHI (angry): Don't you DARE talk to him like that!

MONSTAR: I'll talk to whoever I want in whatever WAY I want, little girl!

JACK (pulls out sword): You will NOT address my wife like that!

MONSTAR: Then take your wife and get the hell out of here, or I'll toss you out like I did the previous person who got fresh with me!

ASHI: You lay one finger on him and I'll rip it off!

MONSTAR: Oh, YOU'LL rip it off?!

JACK: Do not underestimate her great abilities. She is a fierce and powerful warrior and she has a strong indomitable spirit. (ASHI quickly glances at JACK and gives him a quick smile before she turns back to the MONSTAR)

MONSTAR: Yeah, I'm sure. Are you gonna sit down and order the food, or am I gonna escort you both out?

JACK: First you inform us that you will treat your workers with respect and lower your prices now that you do not have to give to Aku.

MONSTAR: OK, let's pretend I believe you. Even if Aku is dead, why should I bother to lower my prices?

JACK: Because you no longer have to give to Aku.

MONSTAR: Yeah...say I don't. Buuuut...who's to say I won't keep the extra money for myself?

ASHI: You wouldn't dare.

MONSTAR: Oh, I wouldn't, would I? Look, toots, IF Aku is dead (points outside): They don't know that! And what they don't know can't hurt them...but it can sure help me!

JACK: That is robbery and deceit!

MONSTAR: THANK you! I wondered what it was called, but I couldn't put my finger on the name!

JACK: You will do no such thing to these people!

MONSTAR: Who's gonna make me?! (during this exchange ASHI slowly has slipped away from the MONSTAR'S view and crawled under the desk until she is standing up on it behind him)

JACK: I believe my wife would. If you turn around, you will see for yourself.

MONSTAR: Ha, you can;t fool me with that old trick. I'm not turning around. No way! (JACK nods toward ASHI, who then kicks the MONSTAR in the back of the head so hard he sails out the door and into the main diner. As the CUSTOMERS gasp JACK and ASHI run out to him. THE MONSTAR groggily stands up and puts up his fists, lunging at them.) You are a little bratty bitch! (The camera then does a closeup on JACK and ASHI'S eyes as the screen is lowered. JACK puts away his sword and retaliates by punching him in the stomach, sending him flying.)

JACK: You will NOT address my wife in that manner!

MONSTAR: If SHE'S your wife, I feel sorry for YOU! ( The MONSTAR stands up again and runs over to JACK. They trade punches back and forth until ASHI grabs JACK'S shoulder and swings over it to deliver a flying kick at the MONSTAR'S head. When he comes to, both JACK and ASHI give him a double punch in his face. JACK then grabs ASHI'S waist and swings her around as she kicks the MONSTAR'S face. He then staggers onto a CUSTOMER'S table. The MONSTAR grabs a knife from the table and comes at them. JACK pulls out his sword and they deliver blow after blow. They move all around the diner trading knife and sword slashes. ASHI moves to an empty table and picks up some plates. When the MONSTAR is near she swings the plates like ninja stars and they land and break on his head. He tries to go after ASHI, but JACK seizes him by his neck and flings him out the window. The CUSTOMERS then stand and applaud out loud)

JACK: Thank you, thank you. We are sorry to interrupt your meals, but we bring you all good news. Aku is dead. (they all gasp) Yes, we tell the truth. Aku is now no more. So you no longer have to pay these high prices for your meals. I am sure your host will gladly cut the costs in half now. (all cheer. ASHI then comes back in, having dragged the MONSTAR with her)

ASHI: My husband is telling the truth...right?

MONSTAR: (realizing he's outnumbered): Right. (all start cheering again)

(cut to commercial)

WHEN WE COME BACK JACK AND ASHI ARE WALKING HAND IN HAND OUT OF THE DINER WHEN TWO OF THE WAITERS COME RUNING AFTER THEM.

WAITER #2: Hey, hey, wait! (JACK and ASHI turn around quickly, causing the WAITER to back up and put his hands up)

WAITER #2: Whoa, whoa, it's OK man. It's OK. We come in peace.

WAITER #3: Yeah. We just wanna say...all that neat stuff that you two just did when you fought that jackass back there...can anyone learn that?

JACK: Yes. But it takes years of training, practice, and discipline. We both began our training when we were very young children, and we still practice all the time.

WAITER #2: We can definitely see that. You two are made for each other, can only imagine how good your kids are gonna be. (ASHI'S face takes on a surprised look when he says 'kids')

WAITER #3: Probably the Greatest Fighters on Earth! But...can we learn the basics of this? Maybe some punches and kicks, so we can defend ourselves as well?

WAITER #2: Yeah. I mean, we'd appreciate it a whole lot. I mean, that jerk does say he's gonna treat us better...but somehow I don't completely believe him. If we knew how to do all that neat stuff, we could make sure that he doesn;t get any more rotton ideas, ya know?

WAITER #3: Yeah. I mean, can ya show us? I mean, show the whole gang how you guys can do that stuff? We really wanna learn.

JACK: I think that can be arranged.

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES TO JACK AND ASHI STANDING IN FRONT OF A SMALL GROUP OF THE WAITERS AS THEY START TO TEACH THEM BASIC MARTIAL ARTS MOVES AS SOFT MUSIC PLAYS. THEY START WITH PUNCHES, AND MOVE ON TO VARIOUS KICKS. THEY DO STRAIGHT PUNCHES, BASIC KICKS, WINDMILL KICKS. AN OVERHEAD SHOT SHOWS JACK AND ASHI IN FRONT OF THE WAITERS AND SEVERAL OF THE CUSTOMERS AS THEY COUNT OFF PUNCHES AND PRACTICE KICKS, THEN PARTNER UP TO BLOCK MORE PUNCHES AND KICKS. SOON THEY MOVE ON TO BASIC WEAPONS. JACK BREAKS OFF STICKS TO USE AND ASHI SHARPENS THEM. THEY GIVE THE STICKS OUT AND JACK AND ASHI SHOW THEM HOW TO USE THE STICKS TO DEFEND AND USE. THEY SPAR WITH EACH OTHER TO DEMONSTRATE AND TELL THE OTHERS TO DO THE SAME.

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES TO NIGHTTIME AND JACK AND ASHI ARE WALKING AWAY AS THE WAITERS AND CISTOMERS WAVE GOODBYE TO THEM. THEY WALK FOR A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE JACK NOTICES ASHI IS IN DEEP THOUGHT.

JACK: Ashi? (ASHI turns toward him) Are you all right, my love?

ASHI: Yes...

JACK: Are you sure? You look very distracted. (ASHI looks down). My dear, if something is troubling you, please tell me. You are my wife, you can talk to me about anything.

ASHI: It's about what those waiters said.

JACK: What did they say?

ASHI: About what our children will be like.

JACK: Why does that trouble you, Ashi?

ASHI: (raises her head) Do you want to have children, Jack?

JACK: Yes. That has always been a great wish of mine, to have a child. As the Emperior's son, I was expected to marry have have children when I grew up. But even though I am no longer truly a Prince, a child is still something I do wish to have. Do you want any?

ASHI: I don't know...I haven't thought of it...(looks down again)

JACK: What is wrong, Beloved?

ASHI: I don't know if I'll make a good mother to a child. The only mother I've ever known abused me physically and verbally ever since the moment I was born. She never even saw me as a person, just as a living weapon. That was how she treated me my whole life. (hugs JACK) I never even knew what love was like until you came into my life. I'm just afraid I'm going to treat a child the same way my mother treated me. That's the only kind of family life I ever knew.

Jack (pulls her closer): But you are not your mother, Ashi. You are someone completely different. Just because you were raised by her does not mean you are her. Did you not tell me once that you were often in trouble because you rebelled against her rules?

ASHI: Yes. I often found myself looking outside when we were told to never do so. But it looked so beautiful to me. The blue sky I never saw before, and the bright green grass, and the clouds floating above. So many times I wanted to go outside. I wanted to explore that world. But I was always caught and beaten by Mother;s henchmen. (looks down) Whop;s to say I won't do that myself to any child we might have? I couldn;t bear if it I hurt any child the way I myself was hurt. But that's the only form of discipline I was taught.

JACK (backing up and taking her hands): Did you not hear what you just said, Ashi? You cannot bear to hurt a child, the way you yourself was hurt. That shows that you are not like your mother. Your mother did not think twice about striking you, even when you were very young. But you have said you do not wish to even raise your hand to a helpless child. That shows that you are not her and have no desire to become her. You are completely different from her, Ashi...and I know that you are capable of raising a child differently. You already have what she herself did not care to find. Love.

ASHI: That's mostly due to you, Jack. You helped me see it and gave it to me.

JACK: It was within you all along, Ashi. You were just not aware of it. Believe me, Ashi, I know that you can raise a child the opposite of how you were raised. You have already expressed a desire to. I will help you. It will be my child too. We shall raise it together.

ASHI: I'm still afraid...

JACK: Do not be. (touches her cheek) Look at me, Ashi. (she does so) You are truly one of the kindest, most caring people I have ever known. You have a heart of pure gold deep inside of you. Perhaps that is why your mother mistreated you. Because she knew that you were not her and never would be. You are completely different from her, my Beloved. You are loving, brave, caring, talented, and truly kind to people and animals. You have a deep love of nature and of the world and you always have had it. The whole reason why you even acted like you did when we first met was because you thought I was causing damage to the world and you wanted to help protect it. Is that not true?

ASHI: Yes. I'm still so sorry I ever thought that way about you, Jack.

JACK: It was not your fault. You were lied to, but your intentions were still honorable. That was one of the many reasons I was so attracted to you, and I still am. You always had a great love inside of you that you never even knew you carried until you learned the truth. And it is that very thing that proves you are nothing at all like your mother. With all the love that you have to give, to the world and to others, a child will truly be blessed to call you it's mother. And I will be most honored to have you be the one to carry my child.

ASHI (looks up with a smile): Thank you, Jack.

JACK: You are welcome, my love. Do you feel better?

ASHI: Yes. Still a bit nervous.

JACK: It is all right. It probably will not be for a while. And when it does happen, I will be right here to help you.

ASHI: Thank you. (hugs him again) I love you so much.

JACK: I love you too, Ashi. With everything in me.

ASHI (takes poem out of her pocket): Jack...thank you for this poem. It's...one of the most beautiful things I've ever read. I didn;t even know you could write poetry.

JAXK: Yes. It was part of my Samurai Training. In order to help strengthen our minds while we train, we study ancient poetry and learn to compose our own. It is also a tradition in my culture.

ASHI: Yeah?

JACK: When someone becomes engaged in my land, he writes a poem to his beloved, expressing his deep love for her.

ASHI (smiling down at the poem): I love it. (folds it up and puts it in her pocket) I'll keep it always.

JACK SMILES AND KISSES HER TENDERLY AS THE CAMERA PULLS BACK, LEAVING THEM BOTH IN SILLUETTE BY THE LIGHT OF THE FULL MOON

SCENE CHANGES TO THE SCOTTISH LANDS. THE TABLE IS NOW COVERED WITH THE PAPER CRANES.

REBECCA: Whew! OK, I think we can break for the night. They all look to cute, this will look great on the tables.

ROTHY: Oh yes, ladies, yes. They look splended!

DRIFUS: Indeed. Are there any more we need to make?

MARGARET: I think we have enough for tonight. (sounds are then heard from the right and they all turn.) What on Earth's going on down there?)

THE CAMERA THEN SHIFTS AND WE SEE ANNA AND LUCY COMING FORWARD, DRAGGING SOMEONE WITH THEM

ANNA: We found this joker trying to get in here!

LUCY: Anyone know this guy?

THE CAMERA FINALLY FOCUSES ON WHO THEY'RE CARRYING, IT'S THE GUARDIAN.

Cut to black.

End credits start 

EPISODE CXI

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

ASHI: TARA STRONG

MARGERET: GREY DELISLE GRIFFEN

REBECCA: JENNIFER HALE

RIOKO: NICOLLE OLIVER

ANNA: WENDEE LEE

LUCY: KARI WALGREN

GUARDIAN: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

MONSTAR: GREG BALDWIN

WOMAN CUSTOMER: ANDREA LIEBMAN

WAITER #1: ROGER CRAIG SMITH

ROTHY/ WAITER #2: ROB PULSON 

MCDUFFY/DRIFUS/ EXEDOR: JEFF BENNET

WAITER #3: JESS HARNELL

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

 _THE BOX CLOSES_

 _ **This episode is dedicated to my very good friend Animationfan14 Happy Birthday, buddy. Hope you enjoy this.**_


	11. Episode CXII

**Samurai Jack, Season 6: Episode 11  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don;t own Samurai Jack or any of it's characters. If I did it would have had a better ending and this story wouldn't have to be written**

 **The song Ilana sings is 'You're Just In Love' from Call Me Madam**

AS THE OPENING CREDITS APPEAR WE SEE THE INSIDE OF DA SAMURAI'S BAR. THE CAMERA QUICKLY SCANS THE FELLOW PATRONS ALL LOOKING BORED UNTIL WE SEE THE REASON WHY. ILANA IS STANDING ON THE MAKESHIFT STAGE NEXT TO THE KAREOKE MACHINE SINGING. DA SAMURAI IS WHIPING THE TABLES, BUT EVEN HE LOOKS SICK OF THE SINGING

ILANA (singing): I hear singing and there's no one there...

DA SAMURAI (mumbling): I wonder why...

ILANA (singing): I smell blossoms and the trees are bare.

DA SAMURAI: So is this bar gonna be...

ILANA (singing): All day long I seem to walk on air,

I wonder why...

I wonder why...

DA SAMURAI: Yeah, why?

LANCE THAN COMES OUT OF THE MEN'S ROOM. ALIEN #1 GRABS HIM BE THE ARM

ALIEN #1: Lance, please! Make her shut up!

ALIEN #2: She's been at that machine every day ever since we heard about Aku's defeat, can;t take it anymore.

ALIEN #3: You're her bodyguard, can;t you think of something to make her stop?

LANCE: There's one thing...but it's highly risky..

ALIEN #1: We don;t care, please!

LANCE THAN WALKS OVER TO WHERE ILANA IS, TAKES THE MIKE FROM HER HANDS, AND STARTS PICKING UP THE SONG

LANCE (singing): Ya don;t need analyzing,

It is not so surprising,

That you feel very strange but nice.

ILANA WATCHES FOR A MOMENT, THEN WALKS OFF THE STAGE.

ILANA: Look who thinks he's the star.

ALIEN #1: Well, Ilana, he's got some nice pipes there. (OTHERS AGREE. AMY THEN ENTERS THE BAR AND MAKES A CUT-OFF MOTION WITH HER HANDS TO TURN OFF THE MACHINE. FINALLY SHE GOES UP TO LANCE AND GESTURES. HE SHRUGS AND TURNS IT OFF.)

ALIENS: Wha...what are you doing...we were enjoying that!

LANCE (shrugs): Always leave them wanting more.

AMY THEN GOES UP TO DA SAMURAI

AMY: You own this place, right?

DA SAMURAI: Yeah, that's me.

AMY (gives him the invitation): Then here. Special delivery.

DA SAMURAI (whistles): No kidding! Just a few days from now?! (closes card) I'll be there!

AMY: Great!

DA SAMURAI (taking some cases from underneath the bar): I'll donate the saki!

AMY: Fine. We're already making her wedding dress, that's new. But do you have anything old, borrowed, or blue we can give her too?

DA SAMURAI (points to MAN IN DARK SUIT at nearby table): How about Von's liver?

VON (shrugging): Hey, I'm almost finished with it.

ILANA (approaching AMY): Um...please don;t think me too forward, but...

ANY: Yeah?

ILANA: I was really hoping that I would be able to...sing at the wedding?

AMY (shrugs): OK.

ILANA: Really? Cool! (to LANCE) You heard her, Lance! Help me carry this machine, I've got a gig!

THE SCENE THEN GOES TO MIRANDA'S BEDROOM. SHE IS SITTING ON HER BED PUTTING THE FINISHING TOUCHES ON ASHI'S WEDDING DRESS. FLORA ENTERS THEN

FLORA: How are ye doing with that?

MIRANDA: It's just about done...(holds up dress) What do you think?

THE CAMERA PANS OVER THE DRESS. IT'S PALE PINK AND RESEMBLES A TRADITIONAL JAPANESE WEDDING KIMONO WITH A LEAF AND FLOWER MOTIEF

FLORA: Wow...that's incredible! She's gonna just love it! Where's the veil?

MIRANDA: Oh, I got it...(she goes over to her dresser and picks up a crown of roses with a long white veil attached to it)

FLORA: Wow, ye outdid yourself! Where's Dad? He ought to see this!

MIRANDA: He's still up there (points above) he said he has to go over something with a couple of people.

FLORA: Again? Who is he taling to uop there?

MIRANDA: Don;t know.

FLORA: No, really. We're all down here getting ready for this wedding that's happening in a few days. Who on Earth is he talking to?

MIRANDA: I honestly don;t know. (voices are heard outside)

FLORA: What on Earth's going on out there?

THE SCENE THEN SHIFTS AGAIN. FLORA HAS NOW JOINED HER SISTERS AS THEY STAND OVER THE GUARDIAN.

FLORA: OK, Miranda's finally finished the wedding dress, and I gotta say it looks beautiful...what's going on here?

JACKIE (entering): I heard some loud noises out here and (sees GUARDIAN) who is this bozo?

LUCY: This creep claims he knows Jack. Wants to come to this wedding.

FLORA: Yeah...well who are you?

GUARDIAN: Look, I know Jack, all right? Can't I just see what you're gonna be doing?

MARGARET (points to the arc): There it is, you've seen it. How why don't ya hit the road?

REBECCA: Wait a minute, I know you! (points to GUARDIAN) I think Jack told me Dad about you. Weren't you that jerk who guarded a portal and almost killed Jack?!

FLORA: He WHAT?! (holds sword to his throat) OK, spill it! Is me sister telling the truth?!

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST THEN APPEARS BEFORE THEM

SCOTSMAN: What's all this I'm hearing about...(sees the GUARDIAN) YOU! Ya big disgusting blue freak! Ya immature brain dead ninny! So almost killing me buddy ain;t good enough for ya. Ya filthy hornswoggoling, creep! Ya gotta come here and try to ruin the happiest day of his whole life- one that he earned for over 50 years! Most of those years, I might add he's been in a serious state of depressing...mainl

\y cause by the likes of YOU ya bloodthirsty braindead moron! (GUARDIAN by now is conducting the SCOTSMAN'S rambings to himself)

MARGARET: Dad, dad, who is this?!

SCOTSMAN: He's the Guardian of one of the portals.

GUARDIAN: Ex- Guardian of the portal now. Aku destroyed it a long time ago right in front of me.

SCOTSMAN: Aw, you're breakin me heart! He's the one who wouldn;t let Jack through no matter how much he begged and almost killed him!

REBECCA: Oh my God, that WAS you?!

GUARDIAN: Look, it's a long story, all right man?

FLORA: I think we got time. Now what's this about almost killing me Dad's best friend?!

GUARDIAN: Look, it wasn;t completely my fault. I got my orders not to let anyone into the portal unless they were found worthy..

JACKIE: Oh, really? So everything that Jack's done for other people didn't make him worthy at all?!

FLORA: Ya know he almost killed himself just last year! If it weren't for Ashi, bless her dear soul, he might have gone and done it!

GUARDIAN: Look, I had no idea what was gonna happen, all right, man?!

MARGARET: I say we all string him up like a pinata and we wack him open!

JACKIE: That would be a nice wedding gift!

FLORA: Well, look, it's getting really late now. Let's just lock this nitwit in the basement and decide what to do with him tomorrow morning.

GUARDIAN: Look, I just wanna come to this..

REBECCA: Look, I think we agree you are the LAST person Jack wants to see now or ever! Things are finally going right for him, and he don't need to see YOUR face as a reminder of what ye did and what you stopped!

GUARDIAN: Look, I had word not to let anyone into that portal until the one deemed worthy came...

JACKIE: WELL, HOW DID THAT WORK OUT FOR YE?!

SCOTSMAN: Get this damn blue baboon out of our sight. He ain't ruining this day!

GUARDIAN: Look, I had my orders and I didn;t like doing it any more than...(SCOTSDAUGHTERS all grab him and start to drag him away) aw, come on, let me explain...

SCENE THEN CHANGES TO THE NEXT MORNING. WE'RE INSIDE OF ANOTHER CAMEL TRANSPORT. THE CAMERA PANS ACROSS VARIOUS PEOPLE AND ALIENS SITTING IN CARIOUS PLACES OR STANDING UP. THE CAMERA THEN LANDS ON JACK AND ASHI WHO ARE STANDING BY THE WINDOW. A PLOE IS RIGHT BEHIND THEM. THEY TURN TO EACH OTHER AND SMILE TENDERLY.

JACK: We are almost there. It will be nice to see our friends again.

ASHI: Yes. And it's just a few more days. (she and JACK smile again and they both reach for the pole at the same time. Just like ep 8 of season 5 they find themselves touching each others hands on the pole. This time there's no embarressment, they just smile and laugh gentily)

JACK: It is rather humerous that the last time we were on here it was so awkward.

ASHI: And we were trying not to touch each other.

JACK: I think that was because we were not sure of our feelings for each other yet. (touches her cheek, gazes into her eyes. The camera first goes to JACK smiling loveingly, then to ASHI, smiling back with the same expression. The camera then goes to the pole where JACK lowers his hand until it is touching ASHI'S. The camera then goes to the both of them again looking into each other's eyes. Finally JACK tenderly kisses ASHI. ASHI puts her hand on JACK'S shoulder, kissing him back. JACK puts his arm around ASHI'S waist, tenderly pulling her closer.)

ALIEN #1 (lowering his paper): Hey, hey, hey! (JACK and ASHI pull apart) I don;t wanna see that when I'm trying to read my paper! (flicks paper and holds it up to his face) Get a room you too!

ALIEN #2 (sitting next to him): Hey leave them alone! (smacks his arm) They ain't hurting anybody. And for your information we're IN a room!

ALIEN #1: Then get another room!

JACK: No, it is all right. She is my wife. (ASHI holds up her ringed hand)

ALIEN #2: There, see? She's his wife. He can kiss her anywhere he wants to!

JACK and ASHI then let go of the pole and walk over to the window. Putting their arms around each others waists, they stare out.

ASHI: I'm looking forward to seeing the dress that Miranda said she's making for me.

JACK: You will look so lovely in it, Ashi.

ASHI: We're getting married...again, in just a few days. (smiles at JACK) And it feels like the first time.

JACK: That is because all of our friends will be there this time. But we will always carry our first wedding with us.

ASHI: Yeah. (she smiles as a thought comes to her. She turns happily to JACK and they share another kiss. Suddenly the camel stops. Camera goes to whwre DRIVER is)

DRIVER: All out! (Camera goes to the Doors. Doors open and the PASSENGERS start to file out. JACK and ASHI walk out holding hands. They walk down a small road until they see a group of people trying to plant)

JACK: Do you need any help?

MAN #1: Oh, we'd love it,. Ever since we heard about Aku's death we've been traveling around, now that there ain;t anything to stop us, and we found this nice piece of land. Gonna make it into our own village with lots of plants and...(finally looks up and sees JACK. He;s so stunned he nearly drops his rake) Wha...wha...bu...Samurai Jack?! (VILLAGERS stop what they're doing and all stare to)

WOMAN #1: I...I don;t believe it...

WOMAN #2: It's really them!

MAN #2 (bowing): S...Samurai Jack...Ashi...what an honor to have you two with us! What brings you both here?

JACK; We are traveling back to the Scottish lands for our wedding.

MAN #1: It's finally gonna be happening?

MAN #2: Well, we wouldn't want to detain either of you.

JACK: It will not be for another few days.

ASHI: We have time. We'd love to help you.

JACK: Anything we can do to help build a brighter future without Aku.

(VILLAGERS all gasp and talk among themselves, things like 'Wow, what nice people!' 'Boy, they sure are swell!' 'I can't believe they want to help us.')

MAN #1: Well, if you're sure we won't detain you, we'd be honored to have you help! Someone hand them some tools there! (SEVERAL PEOPLE hand them some tools while talking to them in awe) See, this land is gonna be our brand new village, we we'll be able to live in peace (points to various places) We're gonna build our houses over there. And there's where the stores are gonna be. Gonna have a nice park right over there. And here we're gonna have a nice town garden.

ASHI: It sounds lovely.

JACK: Yes, and we would love to help you.

VILLAGERS all talk at once, saying things like 'Wow, they want to help!' 'This is an honor!' and start to lead them.

SCENE CHANGES TO THE SCOTTISH MOORES AGAIN. FLORA, JACKIE, REBECCA, MARGARET, LUCY, AMY, MIRANDA, ALICE, TINA, AND ANNA ARE ALL STANDING AROUND DISCUSSING WHAT TO DO ABOUT THE GUARDIAN

REBECCA: I still say the only good thing to do would be to kick him out of here before Jack comes.

LUCY: Should we let him explain himself first like he's been begging to do?

JACKIE: Don;t know why we should. He made his bed, let him lay in it!

MARGARET: I think we should leave it up to Dad to decide.

LUCY: Where is Dad?

MIRANDA: He went up again early this morning.

FLORA: Who is he TALKING to?

MIRANDA: I don't know.

SCOTSMAN THEN APPEARS

SCOTSMAN: Good morning, me lovelies. So, what did ye decide on with our blabbermouth guest downstairs?

TINA: We decided to let you pick his punishment, dad.

SCOTSMAN: Weeeelll...I know JUST what to do with him..

FLORA: Wait, Dad...

SCOTSMAN: Yeah?

FLORA: Well, for the past month you've been vanishing up there numerous times. We just wanna know who it is you keep talking to!

TINA: Yeah, Dad. Out with it!

LUCY: Yeah. Is it Mom?

SCOTSMAN: It's your Mom sometimes.

FLORA: Who is it the rest of the time?

SCOTSMAN: Well..I guess I can tell you girls. It's actually two extra guests who are gonna be at the wedding.

LUCY: Two extra? Oh, who, dad?

SCOTSMAN: Well, they gotta practice coming down here anyway. They never did it before...but heh heh...they don't have me magic scripts! I'll bring them both right down. And be on ye best manners, girls! Remember, they never did this before! (vanishes.)

REBECCA: Wonder who he means?

ANNA: This is exciting!

THE SCOTSMAN appears again.

SCOTSMAN: OK, they're coming, but they're a bit stuck. They've never come down here before. (looks up) Come on, you're almost here! (reaches out) Come on, take me hand. That's it...a little at a time. One step at a time...one more big one...(finally another ghost appears...THE EMPRESS- JACK'S MOTHER. THE EMPERIOR follows her. They both resemble how they looked in episode 1 before AKU attacked. THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS jaws drop, while THE EMPRESS looks around her)

EMPRESS: That...was quite an experience. It took longer than I thought it would.

SCOTSMAN: Aw, it just takes practice. As long as you're with me and me magic, you'll be able to pop in and out of here in no time. Ahem. (motions to his DAUGHTERS to come over) May I introduce me lovely daughters. I got more of them, they'll be back soon. You'll see them all at the wedding. (points to each one as he introduces them) This here is me oldest, Flora. (FLORA bows) This here is Jackie, Rebecca, Margaret, Lucy, Amy, Miranda, Alice, Tina, and Anna. Girls, this is Jack's Mum and Dad, Empress Kumiko and Emperior Heroshi.

EMPRESS: How do you do? (bows)

LUCY: H...how do you do? I...uh...welcome...welcome to our home.

EMPERIOR: Thank you very much. (looks around) So this is where my son's wedding is going to be?

SCOTSMAN: This is it. I know it;s not really big or fancy, but we've tried to make it as formal as possible. (points to where the arc is) We just got done making that arc where the wedding is gonna take place. It's gonna look even better when we put the flowers and bows all over it, and down here we're gonna be setting up the huge tables for the reception.

EXEDOR AND THE ARCHERS come in just then.

EXEDOR (whiping his hnads): All right...alkl right...I think it's just about finished. All we need is the flowers and we can get those later this...(sees the GHOSTS) we...eeeaaaaah!

FLORA: No no, it;s OK, it;'s OK (looks a but embarressed) Ah...I know this is unusual but...Exedor...meet Emperior Heroshi and Empress Kumiko. Jack's parents. (they bow)

EXEDOR: Wow...now I see where Jack got his looks from. Uh...uh um...well...ah...heh...(bows back) How do you do? So glad you both could come.

EMPRESS: Thank you. This is our first time down here oursleves.

(ARCHERS bow quickly and greet them saying 'How do you do?' and 'We owe a lot to your son)

EXEDOR: Well...eh...I take it you've seen the Wedding Arc?

EMPRESS: That looks lovely. I can tell you put a lot of effort into it.

SCOTSMAN: Yeah. We'll do anything for Jack...ahem...your son. He;s done so much for us.

EMPERIOR: So we have seen. He has truly shown the way of the Samurai.

EMPRESS: We have been so proud of him. I only wish that we could have helped him a year ago. I know what he was going through, and we could only watch while he struggled.

EMPERIOR: We did not blame him for what happened. We know it was not his fault.

EMPRESS: We only wish we could have told him.

FLORA: Well, you will after the wedding. And you'll love Ashi. She's a dear girl, sweet, compassionate, cares for people and nature, and a hell of a fighter! She's perfect for Jack...I mean, for your son. In a way, you could call her a female Samurai.

EMPRESS: We know. We have been watching her too. We are thankful for her and what she did.

EMPERIOR: Ordinarily she would not have been my first choice for a daughter-in-law or for a proper Princess. But, after what she has done for my son and how she has helped him fufill his destiny, we will make an exception.

EMPRESS: We do not have a Kingdom anymore anyway. As far as I am concerned my son can marry whoever he wishes, and I am so glad he chose her. I am so looking forward to welcoming her into our family.

JACKIE: Would you like a tour of our lands?

EMPERIOR: Oh, we'd love one. (puts his arm through his WIFE'S and they follow the DAUGHTERS and SCOTSMAN)

cut to commercial

SCENE THEN SHOWS A BOAT ON THE HIGH SEAS. IT'S THE SAME BOAT SHOW IN EPISOE 8. THE CAMERA THEN CUTS TO SHOW JACK AND ASHI STANDING ON THE DECK OF THE BOAT AS FIRST MATE COMES OVER TO THEMSELVES

FIRST MATE: Well, just two more days until basically you renew your vows. Guess ya ain't nervous or anything.

JACK: Not a bit.

ASHI: Will you come too?

FIRST MATE: I ain't gonna miss it for anything. It's not every day you get to go to TWO weddings for the same people! (he laughs and leaves.)

JACK (takes out a piece of string): Ashi, may I have your wedding ring for a moment?

ASHI (looks puzzled as she takes it off): Why, Jack?

JACK: Well, our friends do not know we have gotten married, and if we tell them we have already had a wedding it might hurt their feelings. I think we should wear our first wedding rings around our necks so they cannot be seen until after our second one. (puts ring on the string and gentily ties it around ASHI'S neck. He then does the same to his own ring. They both conceal their rings inside) Only until after our second marriage.

ASHI: I don't think we need rings to know we're married.

JACK (takes ASHI into his arms): We are married in our hearts, Ashi. That is all that matters. (they look out on the ocean happily)

THE SCENE CHANGES AGAIN TO THE SCOTTISH MOORES, WHERE ALICE, JACKIE, MIRANDA, TINA,N PAULA AND LUCY ARE GATHERED AROUND.

LUCY: Wow, they really were so nice. I mean for royalty and everything!

ALICE: Yeah, that's so true. We know where Jack got it from.

MIRANDA: So, did Dad tell us just what he;s gonna do with the unwelcome guest down there?

LUCY: Think Dad is down there giving him what for.

THE SCOTSMAN THEN COMES OUT FOLLOWED BY FLORA DRAGGING THE GUARDIAN. SHE THEN THROWS HIM AT THE GIRLS FEET.

SCOTSMAN: And don;t ever let any of us catch ya anywhere around here...

GUARDIAN: Look, can't I just come see the ceremony? That's all I wanna do man!

FLORA: What do you think, Girls?

TINA: Well, I dunno...

GUARDIAN: Look, the Portal was destroyed, I got no reason to guard anything or cause any trouble!

MIRANDA: Well...as long as he don;t cause any trouble, I guess he can sit in the back. WAY in the back! (gives him a filthy look) But he ain;t gonna be sitting at the table during our pre-wedding dinner!

TINA: Ye hear that ye big blue bully! Ye don;t make any trouble, or out ye go! You almost took his life, you ain;t gonna ruin this! (a fanfare is heard in the distance) What is that now?

SCOTSMAN: Escort this blue eyes, bailing, disgusting creep outta here. I don;t wanna see him at all till the ceremony, and then take him to the back! (ALICE drags him away)

ANASTASIA THEN ENTERS CARRYING A WAGON FULL OF MEAT AND FISH

TINA: What's all of that?

ANASTASIA: Donations! The minute people at the marketplace found out about the wedding, they wanted to donate meat, fish, fruit. We're not gonna be hurting for anything for the ceremony.

PAULA: Holy gods, they just GAVE all of this to you?!

ANASTASIA: Yeah! Incredible, right?

FLORA: Well, you better take those inside and put them in the freezer! Don;t want them to do bad. (ANASTASIA nods and takes the wagon in)

THE CAMERA THEN GOES TO WHERE THE FANFARE CAME FROM. BEATRICE AND NANCY ARE THEN SHOWN LEADING THE GREEK CARAVAN INTO THE MOORES.

PAULA: Holy gods!

SCOTSMAN: What is this?

NANCY: Girls, meet the Greek Warrior Tribe

GREEK KING: So, this is where the ceremony will take place?

PAULA: It sure is. Uh...make yourselves at home. Come on over, take a load off.

(NANCY LEADS THEM AROUND THE CASTLE TO TIE UP THEIR HORSES WHILE THE KING DISMOUNTS AND ONE OF HIS SERVENTS TAKE HIS HORSE. THE KING LOOKS AROUND)

KING: Well, this is a lovely place for a wedding, if I do say so myself.

PAULA: Thank you. We've all been working hard on it.

KING: So we see (smells) and smell. That sure smells good.

PAULA: That's a layer of the wedding cake. It;'s gonna be really big!

KING: Doesn't surprise me. From what I heard he helped almost everybody he could find.

PAULA: Yeah, that's true. Never met anyone he couldn;t help...well, except Aku! (they all laugh)

KING: I'd say rest in peace, but that would be far too kind to him.

ANNA: Amen!

SCOTSMAN: Well, welcome to our Scottish home in the big ol moores. (notices the wagons) What's all of that?!

KING: These are our gifts to Jack and his bride.

SCOTSMAN: ALL of this stuff is for them?!

KING: Yes, definitely. Jack was responsible for helping our tribe end a war between one of Aku's robotic creations that lasted for 5 generations. My father couldn't stop talking about Jack's bravery when he helped him finally save our people! But we never got around to showing our gratitude to him! Hopefully this will make up for it.

SCOTSMAN (whistles): I...got a feeling it will. Anna, why don;t you take these wagons to the back of the castle so jack and Ashi don;t see them when they come in here?

ANNA: All right Dad. (to KING) Hey...uh...can I drive your horses?

KING: Sure you can. (helps her into the first wagon. ANNA then drives the caravan away. )

SCOTSMAN (peering ahead): Hey, I see ya guys came at just the right time! Look who's here!

CAMERA GOES TO THE THREE ARCHERS LEADING JACK AND ASHI BEHIND THEM.

ARCHER #1; Look who we found coming up the road.

SCOTSMAN: Buddy, ya made it!

JACK: Hello, my friend.

SCOTSMAN: Ashi! Ya looking as lovely as ever!

KING: Jack! How are you! (goes over to Jack and shakes his hand) I bet you don't remember me!

JACK: Were you not the son of the King of Greece?

KING: You do remember? Heh, heh. Well, I guess you can't really forget something like that! Well, no longer the Prince. I'm the King now.

JACK: Congradulations. (presents ASHI and smiles as if he were introducing the most beautiful woman in the world) This is my betrothed, Ashi.

KING: So this is the lovely young woman! (kisses her hand) Wonderful to meet you, Ashi.

ASHI: Thank you., It's nice to meet you to.

KING: Suppose Jack's told you all about us?

ASHI: Yes, he has.

KING: Well, I'm probably not the first one to tell you this, but you definitely lucked out with him. You're getting quite an amazing man. Not only a heart of gold but the most selfless man in the world...but of course you already knew that!

ASHI (smiling at him): I defintiely did.

SCOTSDAUGHTERS ALL COME OUT EXCITEDLY, GREET JACK, AND HUG ASHI ASKING VARIOUS THINGS LIKE, 'HOW ARE YOU?' 'HOW WERE YOUR JOURNEYS?'

SCOTSMAN: Girls! Girls! (claps his hands together, causing them all to be quiet. Let them come in and rest. We gotta finish putting together the pre-wedding dinner and set up the tables!

JACK: It is all right, do not...

SCOTSMAN: 'Go into too much trouble for us...heh, you're too late, buddy. The food's already cooking and the guests are coming. Come on you two, come on over and rest a while.

MIRANDA: I'm all finished with your dress, Ashi. Why don't ya come into my room and try it on?

ASHI: OK!

SCENE CHANGES TO MIRANDA'S ROOM. CAMERA FOCUSES ON HER MIRROR AS ASHI IS IN FROTN OF IT MODELING THE WEDDING KIMONO

MIRANDA: I tried to make it as authentic as possible.

ASHI (beaming): It's beautiful, Miranda! I love it! (knock is heard at the door and AMY comes in)

AMY: Hey, Paula wants us to come down and...(gasps) Oh wow, you look amazing!

ASHI: Thank you.

AMY: Like a real Princess. Miranda really does work wonders with a needle and thread.

ASHI (turns to the mirror again): I can't wait for Jack to see this!

AMY: He won't be able to take his eyes off of you! (leaves the room) Don't move, I wanna get a picture of this!

MIRANDA (picks up veil): What do you think of your veil?

ASHI: Oh, it's perfect. (AMY enters the room with a camera)

AMY: OK, don;t move! Smile! (takes picture) I think I'm gonna give this to Jack after the wedding.

PAULA'S voice is heard

PAULA'S VOICE: Guys? Little help here, please?

AMY: Coming, Paula!

SCENE CHANGES. NOW WE'RE AT THE PRE-WEDDING DINNER. THE TABLE IS COVERED WITH A BRIGHT WHITE TABLECLOTH AND CANDLEABRAS HOLDING LIT CANDLES ARE PLACED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TABLE. CAMERA SLOWLY MOVIES OVER THE TABLE, LANDING ON CHARACTERS LIKE EXEDOR, THE ASTRONAUTS, THE SHAOLIN MONKS, DA SAMURAI, THE ARCHERS, RIOKO AND HER FAMILY, SEVERAL COMIC BOOK CHARACTERS, LAYLA, OLIVIA AND THE DANCERS, THE FRESH BEAT BAND, THE TRAVELING PERFORMERS, ETC. JACK AND ASHI ARE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TABLE. PLATTERS AND BASKETS OF FOOD ARE BEING PASSED AROUND. FINALLY THE GREEK KING CLEARS HIS THROAT, STANDS UP, AND TAPS HIS GLASS FOR ATTENTION.

KING: Ahem...everyone, I think we can all agree that tomorrow is going to be a very special day, for two very special people! (all agree) Especially for you, Samurai Jack. For so many years you have done so much for all of us. (ASHI meets his eye and notes he is getting embarressed as the praise. She reaches over and squeeses his hand, and he turns to her and smiles) My Father never stopped talking about how you helped him finally free our land from Aku's robotic spider and allowed us to finally live in peace. Our friends the archers have had their sight back for so many years and have been able to do so much for so many, but it never would have happened had it not been for you. Exedor might not have been able to stop the murderous robots Aku tricked him into making had it not been for your strength and smarts. Layla would not have been able to go back to the mainlands if not for you, Kiki and Marina would not have had their fathers back, and the Captain of the ship just informed me how their island is now no longer isolated and they can finally have trade again because of you and your bride-to-be. (raises glass) So, Samurai Jack, we can all agree. Here's to you and to your lovely bride, Ashi. You've earned this wonderful day tomorrow. And so on this day, for your bravery, your selflessness, and brave sacrifices, we all say thank you, Samurai Jack and Ashi. (all applaud. ASHI kisses JACK'S cheek and he turns and smiles at her. SCOTSMAN looks on proudly)

SCOTSMAN: That's me buddy. Heh-heh-heh!

SCENE THEN CHANGES TO LATER. THE SCOSDAUGHTERS ARE CLEARING THE TABLE

PAULA: This is so exciting. The wedding's finally gonna be happening tomorrow!

TINA: And you got all the supplies we're gonna need to start the restoration afterward, right?

ANNA: Yeah, we got them all. And the contractors agreed to meet us there after the wedding.

FLORA: Speaking of the wedding, where are those two anyway?

GRETEL stifles an giggle, puts her finger to her lips in a 'shhh!' gesture, and backons to her sisters. She leads them to a bush and slowly pulls it back to reveal JACK and ASHI sitting on a stone sharing a tender kiss. JACK tenderly strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. ASHI moves her hand up and down his neck before they start kissing again.

TINA (whispering): Aren;t they cute?

FLORA: Yeah.

SCOTSMAN appears in front of them. Causing JACK and ASHI to pull apart.

SCOTSMAN: That;s the longest goodnight kiss I ever seen! (laughs out loud) OK, you two, time for you to get to bed! Come on, buddy, ya both need to hit the hey early. Got a big day tomorrow, after all. Ye can sleep in my old room.

FLORA: Ashi, you can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch.

ASHI: I don;t want to put you out..

FLORA: You won;t. Come on, I'll show you where it is.

ASHI: I'll come in a minute. (smiles at JACK and hugs him again)

JACK (softly kisses ASHI again and whispers in her ear): Goodnight, my Beloved wife, until tomorrow at the alter.

ASHI: Goodnight, Jack. I love you.

JACK: I love you with everything in me. (watches her go with FLORA SCOTSMAN smiles)

SCOTSMAN: Can really tell you're in love, Buddy. Had that same look on me face whenever I saw me own lovely. Come on, I'll take ye to my room. Then I'll come back and supervise.

ALICE: Ye sure ye can do that like this, dad?

SCOTSMAN: Sure, I can. You get Ashi to bed and then come back and we'll all get everything ready together. I don't need any rest myself, let me supervise this ceremony. I'll pay the housewife for this once! (to JACK) come on, buddy, let;s get you to bed, Ye need a lot of sleep! Heh, heh.

JACK smiles and walks off with him as THE DAUGHTERS WATCH THEM GO AND EXHANGE EXCITED GRINS BEFORE THEY RESUME CLEANING

cut to black

end credits start

Episode CXII

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

ASHI/ ILANA: TARA STRONG

LANCE: KEVIN THOMS

SCOTSMAN/ MAN #1: JOHN DIMAGGIO

FLORA/ MARGERET: GREY DELISLE GRIFFEN

REBECCA/ALICE: JENNIFER HALE

EMPRESS: LAUREN TOM

EMPERIOR: SHAB SAMINO

ANNA/TINA: WENDEE LEE

LUCY/ANASTASIA/ AMY: KARI WALGREN

GUARDIAN/ DA SAMURAI: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

KING: GREG BALDWIN

WOMAN #1/ MIRANDA: ANDREA LIEBMAN

WOMAN #2: KATE MUCCI

ALIEN #1: ROGER CRAIG SMITH

FIRST MATE/ ALIEN #2: ROB PULSON 

EXEDOR/ VON: JEFF BENNET

MAN #2: JESS HARNELL

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

 _THE BOX CLOSES_


	12. Episode CXIII

**Samurai Jack: Season 6, Episode 12**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack or any of it's characters. If I did, THIS would be THE true ending, hands down!**

 **Here it is, just in time for the Real Life Royal Wedding. THE monent you've all been waiting for!**

 **The songs are And Forever from the anime Big O, The One by Elton John, Open the Door by Judy Collins, When I Fall In Love by Celiene Dion and Clive Griffen**

THE SCENE OPENS IN THE FOREST WHERE THE WEDDING IS TO TAKE PLACE. THE HUGE WOODEN ARC IS RIGHT UNDER THE CHERRY TREE. THE ARC HAS PINK TILES NAILED TO IT AND COVERED WITH FLOWERS. A PODIUM IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF IT. HUNDREDS OF CHAIRS ARE SET UP. SMALL PODIUMS OF FLOWERS ARE AT THE END OF EACH ASILE OF SEATS AND PINK RIBBONS ARE CONNECTING THEM. WHITE CANDLEHOLDERS ARE AT THE END OF EACH ROW OF SEATS AND UNLIGHTED CANDLES ARE ALREADY SITTING IN THEM. A RED CARPET PROVIDED BY THE SCOTSMAN'S DAUGHTERS IS LEADING UP TO THE PODIUM. EXEDOR IS ON TOP OF A LADDER PUTTING A BIG RED BOW ON THE VERY TOP OF THE ARC.

EXEDOR: OK...Ok...OK...looks great! All right, think it's gonna hold nicely. Ya can take it down now. (gasps as the ladder is quickly taken out of frame, taking him with it) Not so faaaaaaaaaaast!

THE CAMERA THEN SLOWLY PANS AROUND THE MOORES. THE SKY STILL IS PITCH BLACK THOUGH, AND VARIOUS CHARACTERS ARE RUNNING BACK AND FORTH CARRYING THINGS. BEATRICE AND REBECCA CROSS PATHS IN THE FRONT.

REBECCA: Stop! Take these keys and fetch more spices.

BEATRICE: They want more dates and limes in the pastry room.

ANNA RUNS IN

REBECCA: How's the cake coming?

ANNA: The final layer is being baked.

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST POPS UP

SCOTSMAN: Come on! Hurry up! Hurry up! It's three in the morning. The cock is crowing and the curfew bell has rung!

ARCHER #1 AND HIS WIFE ENTER.

ARCHER: See that there's plenty of cooked meat, Angelica. Especially a lot of fish! Don;t spare the cost.

WIFE: Begone, you housewife you! Get to bed! You'll be sick tomorrow for lack of sleep!

ARCHER: Not a bit. I've been up all night for lesser reasons and never been sick!

WIFE (teasing): Oh yes, you've been after women in your time. But I'll keep an eye on you now! (EXITS)

ARCHER: She's a jealous one!

SCOTSMAN: Will you come on?! It's almost morning! We got to make this all perfect! Fit for an Emperior and Empress!

ARCHER: We're going as fast as we can! (EXITS)

ENTER ARCHER #2 CARRYING LOGS

SCOTSMAN: What do ye have there?

ARCHER: Things for the kitchen.

SCOTSMAN: Hurry and fetch drier logs. Make haste! Call Peter, he'll know where they are!

ARCHER: I have a good head for finding logs. No need to bother Peter.

SCOTSMAN (laughing): Great! Well said. We'll call you 'Blockhead'! (ARCHER EXITS. SLOWLY THE SKY BEGINS TO TURN PINK) Good Lord...it;s day! Olivia will be here any minute with the music, she said she would! (hears sound of machine being wheeled) I hear her coming already! Girls! Girls! (FLORA, ANNA, BEATRICE, BRIDGET, AMY, and ANASTASIA enter) Go see if Ashi is up yet. Don;t wake her if she isn;t but if she is, start to deck her up! I'll check on my buddy. Quick, make haste. The music is here! Make haste! (he disappears)

THE SCENE CHANGES TO THE INSIDE OF THE SCOTSMAN'S BEDROOM. JACK IS IN THE SCOTSMAN'S BEDROOM, HAVING JUST GOTTEN UP. HE'S AT THE WINDOW LOOKING OUT AT THE WEDDING PLACE. THE CAMERA TAKES HIS POINT OF VIEW AS WE SEE THE NOW COMPLETED ARC. THE SCOTSMAN CALLS THROUGH THE DOOR AS THE CAMERA GOES TO THE ROOM AGAIN AND JACK TURNS TOWARD THE DOOR.

SCOTSMAN: Hey, buddy! Are ya up?

JACK: Yes. Come in.

SCOTSMAN FLOATS THROUGH THE DOOR. HE STOPS AND LOOKS BACK, LAUGHING

SCOTSMAN: I think that's the most fun part of this! (LOOKS AT JACK) Well, good morning, buddy! Of course, for you, it;s a great morning! HA HA HA! (JACK smiles at that)

JACK: Good morning, my friend. (stares outside. SCOTSMAN joins him)

SCOTSMAN: Do ya like it, buddy?

JACK: My friend, this is too much! How long did all of this take you?

SCOTSMAN: Eh, don;t worry about that. This is our gift to you.

JACK: But this must have taken such a long time to build.

SCOTSMAN: And for you two, it was well worth it. Now no more of this 'It's too much, we're not worthy of this, ya went to too much trouble!' We all chipped in and we all did this because we all wanted to. We just want today to be the most romantic day of your life.

JACK (touched): Thank you, my friend...

SCOTSMAN: Don;t mention it. Besides, you're a Prince by birth! Ya gotta have something Royal. Ya would have had one anyway, right? Now, ya ready to eat?

JACK: Well, if you do not mind, I think I will bathe first.

SCOTSMAN: Sure. Bathroom's in there. (points to next room)

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES TO FLORA'S BEDROOM. ASHI IS LAYING IN THE BED. SLOWLY SHE SITS UP AND STRETCHES. SHE GLANCES ON THE WINDOWSILL AND SEES HER WEDDING DRESS HANGING THERE AND SMILES. A KNOCK IS HEARD ON THE DOOR.

ANNA: Ashi? Are ya up?

ASHI (getting out of bed): Come in.

ANNA COMES IN WITH A TRAY FULL OF FOOD

ANNA: Good morning, bride to be. How's the pretty bride this morning?

ASHI: She still thinks she's going to wake up any minute.

ANNA: It ain't a dream, it's really happening today. Look outside! (ASHI goes to the window and gasps)

ASHI: It's beautiful! You did this for us?

ANNA: Of course. A proper Princess needs a proper ceremony!

ASHI: I hope you didn't go through too much trouble..

ANNA: Ya sound just like Jack. You two were definitely made for each other! (sets tray down) We made ya a big breakfast. You're gonna need a lot of energy today!

ASHI: Thank you. (looks down at her hands)

ANNA: What? (sits down next to her)

ASHI: It's just that...I wonder if I'm honestly deserving of this...

ANNA: Why would ya think that? Don;t tell me you're still hung up on that! Look, ya know what they say. Ya can;t pick your parents! What happened happened, it wasn;t your fault! And he knows that! Now we ain;t gonna talk anymore about your mother who art in Hell and may her name forever be damned.

ASHI: Amen. But...he still wanted me. Even after all of that. After all I put him through...after all I said and did to him...he still wanted ME.

ANNA: Why wouldn;t he? Ya only saved his life, remember? If it wasn;t for you, he would have committed seppoku and this whole day would never even have happened!

ASHI: He saved my life first. Even when I was brainwashed and tried to kill him and called him every name in the book, he still saved my life.

ANNA: Cause he knew you weren;t at fault. He also knew you weren't at fault then. Ya were brainwashed by that crazy old bitch who told ya nothing but lies. He did help you break free of it. You also helped him destroy Aku! He knows that you ain't your mum. He helped you to see that. Just because SHE'S your parent, doesn't mean YOU'RE her! I'm me Dad's own daughter, but I don't play the bagpipes! You're not her...you're you. And he loves YOU!

ASHI: I love him too. I never knew what love even was until he came...and now I don;t want it with anyone else.

ANNA: I believe that! I saw the way you two fight together. You two are soul mates. Now put your past behind you! He has. Today is the first day of the rest of your life! The door to your past is offically closed, and a brand new door is opening. OK?

ASHI: OK.

ANNA: Believe me,. I've heard me Dad talk about him and his adventures for years, and YOU are the best thing to have ever happened to him! Now, get out there and marry that man this afternoon. You're the one who lifted him out of 50 years of lonliness, the way he lifted you out of one. (ASHI smiles) So, eat! Ya can't begin a new life on an empty stomach, ya know!

ASHI: All right.

ANNA: So, have you decided when you want your birthday to be?

ASHI: In fact yes. I want my birthday to be April 22nd.

ANNA: Yeah? That's about 3 weeks ago. Why then?

ASHI (touches the neck of her nightgown where her wedding ring is hidden.) in a way...a new part of my life began that day.

ANNA: Great. I'll tell me sisters and we'll make a note of it.

SCENE CHANGES TO THE KITCHEN, BRIDGET IS SEEN TOSSING A BOWL OF SALAD AND ADDING IT TO ABOUT A HUNDRED OTHER BOWLS THAT ARE ALREADY ON A NEARBY TABLE. AMY ENTERS JUST THEN AND BEGINS TO PUT THE FINISHING TOUCHES ON THE WEDDING CAKE. IT'S A LARGE CAKE, OVER 20 LAYERS WITH PURE WHITE FROSTING AND ICING ROSES ON THE TOP. AMY TAKES FROSTING AND STARTS TO FINISH PUTTING MORE ICING ON THE SIDES. ARCHER #1 ENTERS THEN.

ARCHER: Hey, that looks beautiful! (tried to take come of the frosting from the side. AMY slaps his hand away)

AMY: No, you don't! Ya know how long it took me to make this!

ARCHER (steps back to look at it): Is it my imagination, or is this a HUGE cake!

AMY: It bloody well has to be! Ya know how many guests we're having?! And Dad says he's gonna go fetch two more.

NANCY(enters then): Two more bloomin guests?! Ya kidding me! I thought the whole world was coming already! Do we have any more chairs?!

ARCHER: I can donate two more...

AMY: We won't need them!

BRIDGET: Is he gone to get them?

AMY: Yeah, he says he was going up (points up) for a moment and not to worry, he'll be back in time. Look, I'm gonna be wheeling this thing outside. Bridget, can you take over for me?

BRIDGET: Sure. What do you want me to do?

AMY: Well, for one thing start making a sushi platter.

BRIDGET: Oh, OK...(double take) Wait,wait, wait, wait...what?! (AMY stops)

AMY: I'm serious! Ya know that's his favorite food and we gotta have it at the reception. So start making some!

BRIDGET: Well, how do you suggest I do that?!

AMY: Look, it's just raw fish on squares of cold rice, it can;t be that bloomin hard to do!

ARCHER: I'll give ya a hand with this cake (he and AMY start rolling it out.)

BRIDGET (despirately): Nancy?

NANCY: Can't help ya. I gotta get all these salad bowls outside too! (she follows AMY. BRIDGET stands alone in the kitchen, not having a clue what to do)

BRIDGET: Make the sushi...make the bloomin sushi...God, I;m Scottish, I ain;t Japanese! I don;t know how to do this...OK...can;t be too hard. Fish on rice...Ok...(takes out some fish and starts to scrape it. Then she cuts it into tiny squares) OK...easy so far. Now for the rice...(takes out some rice and starts to form them into squares. She carefully puts a piece of fish on one...and the square promtly falls down. She sighs and tries again. This time the square stays up. She smiles and tries to transfer it to a huge platter. But the square comes apart in her hand. She grits her teeth, but she again tries to form the square again. This time she puts the square UNDER the fish. But when she tries to pick it up, it falls apart in her hand. She tries to form the square ON the platter. Then she puts the fish on top of it...and it stays. She smiles and makes another one...which falls apart in her hands. She tries to wrap the fish in the rice. But when she tries to transfer it to the platter the rice falls out. She tries yet again to make another one...and she quickly tries to put it on the top of the first square...and both squares fall down She groans and throws it on the counter. ) I AIN;T BLOOMIN JAPANESE! I don;t know how to do this! (TRICERAQUINNS enter then)

TRICERAQUINN #1: Good morning.

BRIDGET: Yeah, good morning.

TRICERAQUINN #2: What are ya doing there?

BRIDGET: I'm trying to make sushi for the wedding reception. But...it ain;t going too well. This stuff ain't as easy to make as it looks.

TRICERAQUINN #1 (looking at the table): I can see the problem. You're putting it together wrong.

BRIDGET: Eh?

TRICERAQUINN #2: Ya have to cook the rice first and let it cool, then form it into a square while it;s still moist.

BRIDGET: NOW ya tell me!

TRICERAQUINN #1: Would you like some help with that? We make sushi all the time.

TRICERAQUINN #2: It's our main source of food where we're from. Would you like us to help you?

BRIDGET (in small voice): Yeah.

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST POPS UP

SCOTSMAN: Hey, making some more food?

BRIDGET: Yeah, Dad.

SCOTSMAN: Ya know if Jack's out of the tub yet?

BRIDGET: Think he's still in there.

SCOTSMAN: STILL?!

BRIDGET: He's gotta be super clean tonight. (laughs)

TRICERAQUINN #1: How do you like our sushi platter?

SCOTSMAN: Looks good. I think he;s gonna really love it. (JACK enters the kitchen) Buddy, there ya are! We were just talking about ya. How are ya doing? Not that I gotta ask! (laughs)

JACK: I am doing very well. (bows) Thank you, my friend.

SCOTSMAN: Good ta know, buddy.

TRICERAQUINN #2: How do you like our sushi platter? We're just starting it.

JACK: It looks delicious.

SCOTSMAN: Well, I'm glad you're here. Actually, I need both you and Ashi to join me outside.

BRIDGET: I'll get her, Dad. (she leaves. JACK look at TRICERAQUINNS, who shrug.)

SCENE CHANGES TO THE OUTSIDE. JACK AND ASHI BOTH WALK OUTSIDE. SCOTSMAN STANDS IN FRONT OF THEM.

SCOTSMAN: Hey, I know it;s supposed to be bad for ya two to see each other before the wedding, but I got a surprise for the both of ya. Actually, ya didn;t know it at the time, but I took the liberty of inviting some extra guests to the wedding. I thought now was the perfect time for them to say hi. (be beckons behind him and his WIFE then appears)

SCOTSMAN'S WIFE: Hiya Jack.

JACK: Good morning!

SCOTSMAN: I couldn't help but invite me own lovely to this special day! (to his WIFE) Muffin, let me introduce ya to me buddy Jack;s own special soul mate, Ashi.

SCOTSMAN'S WIFE: Nice to meet ya, Ashi. Congradulations.

ASHI: Thank you.

SCOTSDAUGHTERS RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE IN A MIXTURE OF SURPRISE AND HAPPINESS.

FLORA: MUM!

BEATRICE: Mum!

BEATRICE: Mum, it's really her!

AS THE SCOTSMAN'S WIFE IS SURROUNDED BY HER DAUGHTERS THE SCOTSMAN SMILES AND GESTURES TO JACK AND ASHI TO JOIN HIM TO THE SIDE.

SCOTSMAN: Actually, buddy,. She's not the only surprise I got for ya today.

JACK: Oh?

SCOTSMAN: Yeah. (he gestures to the back of him...and JACK'S PARENTS both appear. JACK stares in shock.)

JACK: Mother? Father?

ASHI (surprised): What?

SCOTSMAN (smiles): Surprise, buddy! Ya can't get married without your parents here, can you? They've been watching the entire time!

EMPRESS (smiles): Would we miss our own son's wedding?

JACK: But..how..

SCOTSMAN: You forgetting, buddy? I'm a ghost! (laughs) amazing what you can do like this!

JACK SMILES AND TRIES TO RUN TO HIS PARENTS TO HUG THEM, BUT HE REMEMBERS QUICKLY THAT THEY ARE GHOSTS. HE DROPS TO HIS KNEES AND BOWS IN POLITENESS.

JACK: Mother...Father...I am so glad you are here.

SCOTSMAN: (to EMPEROR and EMPRESS) Let me introduce ya to ya new Daughter-in-law! This is Ashi! But of course ya knew that already! (ASHI curtsies to the ground nervously)

EMPEROR: Stand up, my dear. There is no need to bow to us now. You are our family.

EMPRESS: We have observed everything and have seen all. We came to tell you that we are very proud of both of you.

JACK (raises his head): But...I was not able to return to the past and free you both from Aku.

EMPRESS: No, but that was not your fault, my son. You tried as hard as you could, and that is all we could ever ask of you.

EMPERIOR: You managed to do what had to be done, free the world from Aku's dictatorship.

EMPRESS: And we are very proud of you.

EMPERIOR: The past is something we can never recapture, no matter how hard we may try. We must always look forward, learning from what has been. And you have managed to do that, my son.

EMPRESS: You have made a great many friends here, and together you have all become stronger. You have shown them that a world without Aku can exist, and you have made it so. You have given hope and courage to so many, and as we can see, they are truly thankful.

EMPERIOR: Remember, my son, the power comes from you. The sword is only as strong as the one who welds it.

EMPRESS: The difference you have made to the people here, and to one in particular (looks at Ashi) has made your journey and your quest worthwhile

EMPERIOR: The fact that you are also able to take up your destiny and free this Earth from Aku is proof that your quest was not in vain. Be a strong and fair leader. Serve as well as lead.

JACK (bowing): Yes, Father

EMPERIOR (to ASHI): It is truly an honor to meet face to face the woman who has given my son the help he truly needed to succeed. You have helped him to see that his many efforts were not in vain and you helped bring him from the brink of depression. For that we are truly thankful to you.

ASHI (AS JACK STANDS UP): He helped me first by showing me the truth. I'm truly thankful to him...with all of my heart. (reaches over and takes his hand)

EMPRESS (to ASHI): And you have repaid him tremendously. For that you will be given a true reward today. (touches JACK'S chest lightly) I give you a third of my whole life, or what I have always lived for. Here before Heaven I confirm my priceless gift. Ashi, do not smile when I idolize him. You will find he is beyond all praise: it can not keep pace with him.

ASHI (smiles at JACK): I'd believe it even if a fairy said otherwise.

EMPRESS: So, as my gift and your gain...deservedly won...take my son. Be a good and faithful wife to him, stand by him come what may, and support him throughout all

ASHI: I will

EMPRESS: Then I give you both my blessing and welcome you to our family, my Dearest Daughter.

EMPERIOR: Be at peace evermore. We are proud of you both.

SCOTSMAN (coming over): I hate to interrupt this moment, but as the Best Man, I need remind everyone...we got a wedding to get ready for!

Cut to commercial

THE SCENE THEN IMMIDIATELY CHANGES TO THE WEDDING ARC, NOT BRIGHTLY DECORATED. THE CAMERA PANS DOWN AS THE MANY GUESTS ARE NOW GATHERED. HUNDREDS OF FAMILAR CHARACTERS ARE ALREADY SITTING ON THE CHAIRS, THE ASTRONAUTS, THE ROBOTS FROM EPISODE 22, THE RACOON CREATURES FROM "JACK REMEMBERS THE PAST", THE NOW GROWN UP CHILDREN OF THE JAPANESE FAMILY FROM 'JACK'S SANDALS',, THE RAVERS (ALL DRESSED IN THEIR BEST), LAYLA, THE GREEKS, THE TRAVELING PERFORMERS, THE ANCIENT MASTORS. THE WOOLIES ARE STANDING AT THE END OF THE ASILES CAUSE THEY'RE TOO BIG FOR THE CHAIRS, DA SAMURAI. ANOTHER PAN ALSO REVEALS DEXTOR AND DEE DEE SITTING THERE TOO ALONG WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS (THE ORIGINAL ONES), THE PROFESSOR, MAYOR AND MS. BELLUM, AHSOKA, ILANA (LOOKING TEARY EYED) AND LANCE. IN THE VERY BACK IS MAVIS.

HEAD MONK enters and speaks to AHSOKA

HEAD MONK: Young lady, will you make sure all the guests take their seats?

AHSOKA: Sure thing, Father.

HEAD MONK: No, I'm not a Priest, I'm a Monk.

AHSOKA: Oh, excuse me Your Honor.

HEAD MONK: No, Dear, that would be a judge.

ASHOKA: Oh...so what do I call you then?

HEAD MONK: You can call me Ed.

MAVIS (looking at her black outfit): Am I dressed right for this?

AHSOKA: You look fine.

ANASTASIA, GRETEL, BEATRICE, AND BRIDGET THEN COME DOWN THE AISLE AND LIGHT THE CANDLES.

OLIVIA COMES UP TO A SMALL MICROPHONE SET UP TO THE RIGHT OF THE PODIUM. SEVERAL MUSICIANS ARE BEHIND HER. SHE SMILES AND GESTURES TO THE MUSICIANS, WHO BEGIN TO PLAY. SHE BEGINS TO SING:

It's not that unusual  
When everything is beautiful  
It's just another  
Ordinary miracle today

(JACK and the SCOTSMAN enter from the right then. JACK'S hair is now neatly combed and is flowing down. He is dressed in a black kimono. THE SCOTSMAN is dressed in a decent black outfit, but he still has his fanny pack. HIS WIFE is seen right behind him. JACK'S PARENTS also appear close to him. When the CROWD sees JACK they start to clap really loudly for him and give him a standing ovation along with shouts of 'Long Live Samurai Jack!' JACK smiles and waves modestly, mouthing 'thank you'. THE HEAD MONK enters and takes his place behind the podium)

The sky knows when it's time to snow  
Don't need to teach a seed to grow  
It's just another  
Ordinary miracle today

(Several of the MONKS then come down the asile. Two of them carry candles and the one in the middle carries incense. They are followed by the cute little EMOJI CHILD ALIEN scattering cherry blossom petals down the carpet.

Life is like a gift, they say  
Wrapped up for you everyday  
Open up, and find a way  
To give some of your own

(One by one the NOT BLIND ARCHERS dressed in black suits come down the asile, each escorting a SCOTSDAUGHTER dressed in a long dress and carrying small bouquets in front of them, followed by EXEDOR, the DOGS, and the TRICERAQUINNS, also escorting a DAUGHTER and other members of the SCOTSMAN'S KIN, also escorting a DAUGHTER)

Isn't it remarkable?  
Like everytime a raindrop falls  
It's just another  
Ordinary miracle today

(FLORA then comes down the asile in a long, full, but modest dress and carrying a small bouquet of flowers.)

The birds in winter have their fling  
And always make it home by spring  
It's just another  
Ordinary miracle today

(The HEAD MONK gestures to stand as ASHI begins to come down the asile. Her wedding kimono made by the SCOTSDAUGHTERS is pale pink with the nature motif standing out. Leaf and flower designs are sewn into it, a ladybug decoration is at the waist and JACK'S family crest is sewn onto the front. A crown of flowers rests on her head and a white veil is attached to the back of it and falls gracefully down her back. She is carrying a huge bouquet of white and pink flowers with pink ribbons trailing down. She and JACK stare into each other's eyes, not being able to stop smiling at each other as she comes down. They look like they're the only two people there. The rest of the GUESTS smile and whisper how lovely she looks, The SCOTSMAN leans over to JACK)

SCOTSMAN: Ya made a good choice, buddy. She looks beautiful.

JACK (in awe): So lovely.

OLIVIA (sings): When you wake up everyday  
Please don't throw your dreams away  
Hold them close to your heart  
'Cause we are all a part

Of the ordinary miracle

Ordinary miracle

Do you want to see a miracle

It seems so exceptional  
That things work out after all  
It's just another  
Ordinary miracle today

(ASHI MAKES IT TO THE PLACE WHERE JACK IS. JACK REACHES OUT AND TAKES ASHI'S HAND AND THEY GAZE AT ONE ANOTHER FOR A MOMENT BEFORE THEY MAKE THEIR WAY UP TO WHERE THE HEAD MONK IS)

JACK: You look so beautiful, Ashi.

ASHI (smiles): Thank you. You look nice too.

JACK: Thank you. (they stare for a moment before the HEAD MONK clears his throat. They remember where they are and walk up to the podium)

The sun comes out and shines so bright  
And disappears again at night  
It's just another  
Ordinary miracle today

It's just another  
Ordinary miracle today

AS THE SONG ENDS OLIVIA GOES TO HER SEAT. THE HEAD MONK GOES TO THE PODIUM AS THE GUESTS ALL SIT BACK DOWN

HEAD MONK: Friends, Family, Today is a day of joyous celebration! And with love in our hearts, we are here to witness the marriage vows of Samurai Mako Jack and Ashi. We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two people, but we're doing more than that. We are celebrating life itself. The two people before us, through their love for one another, remind us what it is that makes life precious to all of us. Love. Loyalty. Courage. Together in the face of extreme danger to themselves, they overcame powerful forces that sought to destroy the entire world. (TRICERAQUINNS, EXEDOR, OLIVIA, and the DOGS all nod)

We call Jack and Ashi heroes. That they are indeed. But more importantly, they are people of our community. They are our family. We love them. We care about them. We admire and respect them. I know I speak for everyone here when I say, Jack and Ashi, it is with great admiration and affection that we share with you today, this, your wedding day. (the camera goes to the SCOTAMAN and his WIFE. HIS WIFE puts her hand on the SCOTSMAN'S shoulder, and he turns and beams at her. JACK'S PARENTS beam at one another too, obviously remembering their own wedding day)

(ILANA at this point starts to cry heavily. LANCE tries to calm her down. But she only cries even more. REBECCA, BEATRICE, ANASTASIA, FLORA, their FATHER and the HEAD MONK all glare at her and call out ): QUIET!

LANCE (embarressed): I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Come on, Ilana, you're making a specticle of yourself.

ILANA (crying): It's so beautiful! (bawls) Oh, this is so lovely!

LANCE: I know, I know...(to the glaring SCOTSMAN and his DAUGHTERS) I can;t take her anywhere, I'm so sorry...

(THE POWERPUFF GIRLS whirl around in their seats and simultaniously go "SHHHHHHHH!")

ILANA (sobbing): They've been through so much! They've gone through so much..and now they're here...and..(cries AHSOKA turns and glares at her)

REBECCA (storms over and whispers angrily): Quiet, you blooming monkies! Knock it off! One of me Dad's best friends is trying to get married up there!

LANCE: I know, I'm sorry..

DEXTOR (sees them from his seat): I will never understand why people cry at these things!

HEAD MONK (clearing his throat.): May I continue? Dear Friends, we have gathered together today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It is an estate commended and honorable among all. Therefore it is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, soberly, and in full knowledge of one another. Into this loving estate these two people present come now to be joined. (HEAD MONKS lifts his head and raises his hand) If there be anyone present who can show just cause why these two may not be lawfully joined together, let him or her now speak or else hereafter forever hold his peace.

SCOTSMAN then steps forward with his hands on hips and gives the congregation a full on death glare, as if to say 'Don;t even do it! Don;'t even do it!' Finally he nods and looks at the HEAD MONK

SCOTSMAN: Ah thought not. Go ahead.

HEAD MONK: Thank you. Now, Jack and Ashi, if you would please face each other and join your right hands. (they do so) Now, Jack, if you would repeat after me your vows. I, Mako Jack...

JACK: I, Mako Jack

HEAD MONK: Son of Emperior Heroshi and Empress Kumiko...

JACK: Son of Emperior Heroshi and Empress Kumiko

HEAD MONK: Being of sound mind..

JACK: Being of sound mind..

HEAD MONK: In the presence of the gods and the spirits..

JACK: In the presence of the gods and spirits..

HEAD MONK: The ancestors and these witneses

JACK: The ancestors and these witnesses

HEAD MONK: Do humbly and happily

JACK: Do humbly and happily

HEAD MONK: Take thee Ashi

JACK: Take thee Ashi

HEAD MONK: As my wedded wife.

JACK: As my wedded wife.

HEAD MONK: And I promise,

JACK: And I promise

HEAD MONK: With the help of the gods and our ancestors

JACK: With the help of the gods and our ancestors.

HEAD MONK: To love honor and cherish thee

JACK: To love, honor, and cherish thee.

HEAD MONK: And be with thee in sickness and in health

JACK: And be with thee in sickness and in health

HEAD MONK: In happiness and in sorrow

JACK: IN happiness and in sorrow

HEAD MONK: In joy and in tribulation

JACK: In joy and in tribulation

HEAD MONK: And I further promise thee

JACK: And I further promise thee...

HEAD MONK: To be kind

JACK: To be kind..

HEAD MONK: Gentile

JACK: Gentile

HEAD MONK: Patient

JACK: Patient

HEAD MONK: Humble

JACK: Humble

HEAD MONK: Charitable

JACK: Charitable

HEAD MONK: Slow to anger

JACK: Slow to anger

HEAD MONK: And swift to forgive

JACK: And swift to forgive

HEAD MONK: And I will stay by your side.

JACK: And I will stay by your side

HEAD MONK: Throughout whatever the future may bring to us.

JACK: Throughout whatever the future may bring to us.

HEAD MONK: I will support you and defend you.

JACK: I will support you and defend you

HEAD MONK: And always be there

JACK: And always be there

HEAD MONK: With the strength the ancestors give me.

JACK: With the strength that the ancestors give me.

HEAD MONK: For as long as we two shall live.

JACK: For as long as we two shall live.

HEAD MONK: Amen.

JACK: Amen.

HEAD MONK: And now Ashi. Saying after me your vows. I, Ashi.

ASHI: I, Ashi

HEAD MONK: Being of sound mind..

ADHI: Being of sound mind..

HEAD MONK: In the presence of the gods and the spirits..

ASHI: In the presence of the gods and the spirits..

HEAD MONK: The ancestors and these witnesses..

ASHI: The ancestors and these witnesss..

HEAD MONK: Do humbly and happily

ASHI: Do humbly and happily

HEAD MONK: Take thee Mako Jack

ASHI: Take thee Mako Jack

HEAD MONK: Son of Emperior Heroshi and Empress Kumiko

ASHI: Son of Emperior Heroshi and Empress Kumiko

HEAD MONK: As my wedded husband

ASHI: As my wedded husband.

HEAD MONK: And I promise,

ASHI: And I promise

HEAD MONK: With the help of the gods and our ancestors

ASHI: With the help of the gods and our ancestors.

HEAD MONK: To love honor and cherish thee

ASHI: To love, honor, and cherish thee.

HEAD MONK: And be with thee in sickness and in health

ASHI: And be with thee in sickness and in health

HEAD MONK: In happiness and in sorrow

ASHI: IN happiness and in sorrow

HEAD MONK: In joy and in tribulation

ASHI: In joy and in tribulation

HEAD MONK: And I further promise thee

ASHI: And I further promise thee...

HEAD MONK: To be kind

ASHI: To be kind..

HEAD MONK: Gentile

ASHI: Gentile

HEAD MONK: Patient

ASHI: Patient

HEAD MONK: Humble

ASHI: Humble

HEAD MONK: Charitable

ASHI: Charitable

HEAD MONK: Slow to anger

ASHI: Slow to anger

HEAD MONK: And swift to forgive

ASHI: And swift to forgive

HEAD MONK: And I will stay by your side.

ASHI: And I will stay by your side

HEAD MONK: Throughout whatever the future may bring to us.

ASHI: Throughout whatever the future may bring to us.

HEAD MONK: I will support you and defend you.

ASHI: I will support you and defend you

HEAD MONK: And always be there

ASHI: And always be there

HEAD MONK: With the strength the ancestors give me.

ASHI: With the strength that the ancestors give me.

HEAD MONK: For as long as we two shall live.

ASHI: For as long as we two shall live.

HEAD MONK: Amen.

ASHI: Amen.

HEAD MONK: And now, a song in honor of the Bride and Groom. Performed by Layla, a good friend of Jack. (he nods to LAYLA, who stands up and makes her way to where the musicians are. JACK and ASHI then turn around to face her. LAYLA smiles at them as the musicans start)

Sometimes I feel so all alone  
Finding myself callin' your name

When we're apart, so far away  
Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of

Could it be true, could it be real?  
My heart says that you're the one.

There's noone else, you're the only one for me.  
Yes, this time my love's the real thing.

Never felt that love is so right.  
The world seemed such an empty place.  
We need someone we could give our all.  
Oh yes, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.

Could it be true, could it be real?  
My heart says that you're the one.

There's noone else, you're the only one for me.  
Yes, this time my love's the real thing.

Never felt that love is so right.  
The world seemed such an empty place.  
We need someone we could give our all.  
Oh yes, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.

Never felt that love is so right.  
The world seemed such an empty place.  
We need someone we could give our all.  
Oh yes, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.

(When she finishes, the audience applauds. LAYLA taker her seat and JACK and ASHI go back to where they were. )

HEAD MONK: At this moment, Jack would like to pledge his love to Ashi, with a poem. (JACK then takes a poem out of his pocket and clears his throat

JACK: I _n my country when a man gets engaged, he writes his beloved a poem, telling her of his love. It is a tradition where I am from. Even though this is our wedding, I feel that this is the perfect time to share this, not only with Ashi, but with all of you. A way of expressing how much his beloved means to him. (unfold the paper and takes her hand) This is for you, Ashi._

 _"My world became as black as night,_

 _So many times I could not see._

 _My candle would have just burned out,_

 _But fate has sent my light to me._

 _A light that brightened up my heart,_

 _A light that showed the way to me,_

 _A light that showed me hope and truth,_

 _Your bright light was what helped me to see._

 _Your bravery and talents are beyond compare,_

 _Such talent like yours I have yet to see,_

 _Your determination and many skills,_

 _Are why I am blessed to have you with me._

 _I knew deep down you were true and pure,_

 _Your true self was hidden by lies._

 _But now you did see the truth,_

 _Your heart emerged like a lovely butterfly._

 _You are my soul mate through and through,_

 _I have no doubt about our life._

 _For I know now the future will being joy,_

 _The biggest for me is you as my wife._

 _My wife, my love, my pure true joy,_

 _And my very dearest, truest friend._

 _Tomorrow I shall give you my own true heart._

 _And my own pure love will never end._

 _Your love was what showed me the way,_

 _You are all I want to be by my side._

 _Your real pure heart shines from your eyes,_

 _My dear, my joy, my lovely bride_ _._ _"_

 _ILANA BY NOW IS BAWLING AS LOUD AS SHE CAN_

 _ILANA: Oh, this is so lovely! (sobs) That was so lovely...(THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS GLARE AT HER AND FINALLY LANCE LEADS HER OUT.)_

 _LANCE: I'm sorry, I'm sorry...come on. Ilana...I'm sorry...we'll see ya after the ceremony..._

HEAD MONK (clears his throat) : Now we come to the exchanging of the rings. The ring is the symbol of the joining of this couple for all eternity. The ring's perfect circle represents true deep love, never beginning and never ending. Who has the rings?

FLORA: I do. (hands the rings to the HEAD MONK. HEAD MONKS gives one ring to JACK. JACK carefully lifts up ASHI'S left hand and slides the ring on)

JACK: This ring is the symbol of my love and devotion. With this ring, I thee wed.

HEAD MONK: Do you give this ring as a symbol of your eternal love?

JACK: I do.

HEAD MONK: Do you receive this ring as a symbol of your eternal love?

ASHI: I do. (she turns and gives her bouquet to FLORA then accepts her ring from the HEAD MONK. She lifts up JACK'S left hand and slides her ring on) This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion. With this ring, I thee wed.

HEAD MONK: Do you give this ring as a symbol of your eternal love?

ASHI: I do.

HEAD MONK: Do you receive this ring as a symbol of your eternal love?

JACK: I do.

HEAD MONK: Now we come to the sharing of the saki wine. The Bride and Groom will now share the saki in this cup three times to symbolise that they are now one. (lifts up small cup of saki wine that is on the podium and blesses it. Hands it to JACK) Jack, if you would. Give a sip to ASHI and then take some for yourself. (They do so three times and hand the cup back to the HEAD MONK)

HEAD MONK: Then with the giving of rings, and the joining of hands, (he puts his hands on top of JACK and ASHI'S joined ones) may you now become one under the eyes of the gods and these witnesses. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!

BEAMING, JACK TAKES ASHI INTO HIS ARMS AND THEY SHARE A LONG DEEP KISS. THE SCOTSMAN RAISES HIS EYEBROWS AMUZED AND GIVES THEM BOTH A THUMBS UP. ILLIANA STARTS BAWLING AGAIN. THEY PULL APART AND GAZE INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES TENDERLY.

JACK (whispering): I love you.

ASHI (whispering): I love you. (they share another tender kiss)

HEAD MONK: Ladies and Gentilemen, I hereby present to you for the first time ever Samurai Mako Jack and Ashi, now husband and wife forever!

(JACK and ASHI turn and make their way back down the asile, beaming at the people as they throw cheery blossom petals at them)

SCENE CHANGES TO THE RECEPTION, SET UP JUST A FEW FEET AWAY FROM THE WEDDING PLACE. EVERYONE IS SITTING AT A HUGE LONG TABLE DECORATED WITH A BRIGHT WHITE LACY TABLECLOTH. THE GUESTS VARE ALL EATING FROM SILVER PLATES AND ARE ENGAGED IN VARIOUS FORMS OF CONVERSATIONS. FINALLY THE SCOTSMAN'S GHOST SHOWS UP AND CLEARS HIS THROAT.

SCOTSMAN: Attention, everyone attention! I'd like to propose a toast! (EVERYONE STANDS UP AND RAISES THEIR GLASES. JACK AND ASHI ARE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE) I know it sounds unusal for me to propose a toast seeing as how I can;t drink. But it is a tradition...and as ya all know I got the biggest mouth in all of Scotland! (ALL LAUGH) I'd like everyone to raise their glass to Jack and Ashi. Ya know, sometimes it takes a while to truly find your soul mate. Of course in Ol' Jack's time, it took him 50 years! (all laugh, Jack smiles) But I think we can all agree he's found his perfect match in Ashi. Not only is she pretty and a real sweetheart, she's one of the fiercest warriors any of us have ever seen! We've evenmade her an honorary Scotswoman! Just the fact that she and Jack have saved each other's lives more than once, have each other's backs all the time, are completely devoted to each other, and as all of us who were there at that fateful day can attist...the fact that they've worked together in such an amazing way to finally put that lilly-livered, black hearted, whining big mouthed baby back in hell where he belongs is postive proof that they were made for one another! And we all know that after all they went through in their pasts, they deserve this day. This day of love, and peace and joy. Ashi, as Jack;'s friend for so many years, I can definitely say that you lucked out. He's not only one of the best friends anyone could ever have, but he's also a hell of a guy. (JACK smiles modestly, obviously embarressed by the praise) Selfless to a fault, almost to the point that it drives ya crazy, humble, kind, thoughtful...and he'll defintiely treat ya right. Take good care of him, he's really special (ASHI smiles at him and calls out, 'I will.") Jack, Ashi, may ya both have a wonderful long life together. I love ya both!

ALL: CHEERS! GOOD LUCK, HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE! (they lift up their glasses and drink)

SCOTSMAN: And now, I got a special wedding present for Jack and Ashi. (he gestures for them both to come over to him. They do so. FLORA goes over to her dad, holding something). Jack? Ashi? Flora has something very special for the two of you. (FLORA hold it up) a key, to our summer castle over on the island to the west. (points) your big birdie friend will take ya there tonight, and you'll be spending a week long honeymoon away from everyone and enjoying being together. (FLORA hands it over to applause) and DON'T YOU SAY NO! This is something special that we want to do for the two of you! Ya have your wedding, now you're gonna have your Honeymoon. It's all set. Now you go there tonight and have a great time.

JACK (in shock): My friend...thank you.

ASHI: Yes, thank you.

SCOTSMAN: Don;t mention it. What are friends for?

FLORA: Attention, everyone! Now it's time for the first dance. (OLIVIA goes to the music player) Jack? Ashi? If you two would?

JACK AND ASHI SMILE AT EACH OTHER AND GO TO THE FRONT. JACK TAKES HER INTO HIS ARMS AS THE MUSIC BEGINS TO PLAY.

(song- The One by Elton John)

I saw you dancing out the ocean  
Running fast along the sand  
A spirit born of earth and water  
Fire flying from your hands

In the instant that you love someone  
In the second that the hammer hits  
Reality runs up your spine  
And the pieces finally fit

And all I ever needed was the one  
Like freedom fields where wild horses run  
When stars collide like you and I  
No shadows block the sun  
You're all I've ever needed  
Baby you're the one

There are caravans we follow  
Drunken nights in dark hotels  
When chances breathe between the silence  
Where sex and love no longer gel

For each man in his time is Cain  
Until he walks along the beach  
And sees his future in the water  
A long lost heart within his reach

And all I ever needed was the one  
Like freedom fields where wild horses run  
When stars collide like you and I  
No shadows block the sun  
You're all I've ever needed  
Baby you're the one

ONCE THE SONG ENDS JACK AND ASHI LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND KISS TENDERLY TO APPLAUSE. ILANA IS STARTING TO SOB AGAIN. LANCE STOPS HER

LANCE: Ilana, save some tears. You have to sing soon! (she nods. As JACK and ASHI go back to their places AHSOKA goes up to the mike, carrying her guitar)

AHSOKA: Jack? Ashi? I want to say that it is an honor to be able to attend your wedding. Marriage is a beautiful thing, The chance to close the door on some very painful parts of your life and open a brand new one. We know that you've both been through a lot in your lives, and it's an honor to usher in a brand new chapter,. Hopefully one filled with peace and joy. No one deserves it more than the two of you. This song goes out to the both of you (begins to play guitar):

Sometimes I remember the old days  
When the world was filled with sorrow  
You might have thought I was living  
But I was all alone

In my heart  
The rain was falling  
The wind blew  
The night was calling  
Come back, come back  
I'm all you've ever known

Open the door and come on in  
I'm so glad to see you, my friend  
You're like a rainbow  
Coming around the bend  
And when I see you happy  
Well, it sets my heart free  
I'd like to be as  
Good a friend to you  
As you are to me

There were friends  
Who could always see me  
Through the haze  
Their smiles would reach me

Saying okay  
Saying goodbye, saying hello

Soon I knew  
Just what I was after  
Was life and love

Tears and laughter

Hello, my good friend  
Hello, my darling  
What do you know

Open the door and come on in  
I'm so glad to see you, my friend  
You're like a rainbow  
Coming around the bend  
And when I see you happy  
Well, it sets my heart free  
I'd like to be as  
Good a friend to you  
As you are to me

I used to think it was  
Only me feeling alone  
Not feeling free to be alive  
To be a friend

Now I know we all  
Have stormy weather  
The sun shines through  
When we're together

I'll be your friend  
Right through to the end

Open the door and come on in  
I'm so glad to see you, my friend  
You're like a rainbow  
Coming around the bend  
And when I see you happy  
Well, it sets my heart free  
I'd like to be as  
Good a friend to you  
As you are to me

Open the door and come on in  
I'm so glad to  
See you, my friends  
You're all like rainbows  
Coming around the bend

And when I see you happy  
Well, it sets my heart free  
I'd like to be as  
Good a friend to you  
As you are to me

WHEN SONG IS DONE ALL APPLAUDS AND AHSOKA BOWS AND GOES BACK TO HER SEAT. ILANA and LANCE come forward then.

ILANA: Jack? Ashi? I have to say that this is an honor to be able to come here and sing on this, the happiest day of your lives. No one deserves this more than you, You have both brought hope to all of us. Courage, strength, and now freedom. This song goes out to you both.

ILANA: When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love

LANCE: In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

ILANA: When I give my heart  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart 

LANCE: (Oh let me give my heart)

ILANA: And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too

LANCE: (I feel that way too)  
Is when I fall in love

ILANA: (I fall in love) 

BOTH: With you

BOTH: When I fall in love  
It will be forever 

ILANA: Or I'll never fall in love 

LANCE: Oh I'll never never fall in love

BOTH: In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

When I give my heart  
It will be completely 

ILANA: Or I'll never give

LANCE: (I'll never give my heart) 

ILANA: (Oh I'll never give my heart)

BOTH:And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too 

LANCE: Is when I'll fall in love 

ILANA: When I fall in love 

BOTH: When I fall in love with you

WHEN SONG FINISHES, EVERYONE APPLAUDS. OLIVIA PUTS ON SOME MUSIC AS THE GUESTS START TO DANCE AGAIN.

THE GUESTS ARE SLOW DANCING. ARCHER #2 DANCES OVER WITH HIS WIFE.

WIFE: This was an amazing wedding.

ARCHER: It was fabulous.

WIFE: Can;t believe you all put this together!

ARCHER: Well, it took us almost all night, But to see them both truly happy was worth it.

WHEN JACK AND ASHI FINISH DANCING THEY TAKE THEIR PLACES AS ONE OF THE DANCERS COMES OVER.

DANCER #1: Oh there you are, we were waiting for you. Jack, Ashi, In honor of this day, we have composed a special dance for the both of you!

(chants): A contract of true love to celebrate

And of our bounty, something to donate

To the best lovers

Honor, riches, marriage blessing,

Long continuance, and increasing,

Hourly joys be always with you!

All our blessings now be on you!

Ample crops and harvest plenty,

Love and happiness never empty.

Peace and joy is all deserving,

Like plants with heavy burdens bowing.

Happiness comes to you here at last,

Welcome the future, leave the past.

Scarcity and want shall shun you,

Now our blessings so is on you!

THE DANCERS BREAK INTO A JOYOUS CELEBRATION DANCE.

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES TO A FEW HOURS LATER. THE BIG HAWK FROM SEASON 5, EPISODE 7 IS WAITING. JACK AND ASHI, IN A SHOWER OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS GO TO IT AND SLOWLY GET UP ON IT.

SCOTSMAN: Now I don't want either of you to worry about anything! Me and me daughters can handle things. You both go off and have a grand Honeymoon!

JACK: Thank you, my friend.

ARCHER #1: No, Jack. I think we can all agree...thank you. Thank both of you.

ARCHER #2: Now both of you, go! Have a good time. Go!

JACK AND ASHI, WAVES TO THE GUESTS. THE HAWK STARTS TAKING OFF TO THE SKY. ASHI TAKES THAT OPPORTUNITY TO THROW HER BOUQUET AND IT LANDS IN THE ARMS OF FLORA. PEOPLE CHEER, 'GOODBYE! GOODBYE! BE HAPPY! ETC. WHEN THE HAWK IS OUT OF SIGHT FLORA TURNS TO THE CROWD.

FLORA: OK, all, let's start taking this place apart. Anyone who wants to help with our super secret wedding present meet us back here at 8 tomorrow, and we can start making our way there!

NEXT SCENE

THE HAWK CAREFULLY LANDS IN FRONT OF THE SCOTSMAN'S SUMMER CASTLE.

JACK: Thank you, my friend.

ASHI: Yes, thank you. (JACK CAREFULLY SLIDES OFF THE HAWK AND SCOOPS ASHI INTO HIS ARMS BRIDAL STYLE, LIFTING HER GENTILY OFF THE HAWK. ASHI LOOKS AT THE CASTLE IN THE DISTANCE CAMERA GOES TO HER POINT OF VIEW AS WE SEE THE HUGE CASTLE OFF IN THE DISTANCE. CAMERA GOES BACK TO HER FACE) Wow, that's amazing! We're going to be spending a week there? (CAMERA THEN GOES TO HER AND JACK)

JACK: Yes. (Turns to ASHI, they are both standing in a pool of soft moonlight) You look so beautiful in the moonlight, Ashi. (ASHI smiles gentily and JACK kisses her tenderly. His lips trail down her neck softly) My love...my wife. (gazes at her) what a beautiful word that is. (tenderly puts her down) Ashi, do you still have your first wedding ring?

ASHI: Yes. (pulls it out from around her neck. JACK pulls his out too)

JACK: May I have it for a moment, Ashi? (she takes it off and gives it to JACK. JACK then tenderly lifts up her left hand and slides the ring back on next to her new wedding ring

JACK: Past, present, and future, I love you.

ASHI (takes the ring JACK hands to her, lifts up his hand, and slides it on next to his new wedding ring): Past, present, and future, I love you.

THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND KISS TENDERLY. THE CAMERA SLOWLY PULLS AWAY AS THEY KISS FRAMED BY THE SETTING SUN. JACK THE SCOOPS ASHI INTO HIS ARMS AGAIN

JACK: Are you ready to go upstairs, my love?

ASHI: Yes. (JACK carries her off. Toward the castle.)

Cut to black

End credits start

Episode CXIII

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

ASHI/ ILANA/BUBBLES: TARA STRONG

LANCE: KEVIN THOMS

SCOTSMAN: JOHN DIMAGGIO

SCOTSMAN'S WIFE: RUTH WILLIAMSEN

AHSOKA: ASHLEY ECKSTEIN

FLORA/ MARGERET: GREY DELISLE GRIFFEN

REBECCA/ALICE: JENNIFER HALE

EMPRESS: LAUREN TOM

EMPERIOR: SAB SHIMONO

ANNA/TINA/BRIDGET: WENDEE LEE

LUCY/ANASTASIA/ AMY: KARI WALGREN

DA SAMURAI/ ARCHER #2: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

MIRANDA/BRIDGET: ANDREA LIEBMAN

BUTTERCUP/ HEAD DANCER: E.G. DAILY

BLOSSOM/ AMY: CATHERINE CAVADINI

ARCHER'S WIFE/ NANCY: KATE MUCCI

ALIEN #1: ROGER CRAIG SMITH

FIRST MATE/ ALIEN #2: ROB PULSON 

EXEDOR/ TRICERAQUINN #1/ ARCHER #1: JEFF BENNET

TRICERAQUINN #2: JESS HARNELL

HEAD MONK: QUINTON FLYNN

DEXTOR: CANDI MILO

MAVIS: SELINA GOMEZ

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

 _THE BOX CLOSES_

 _ **DEDICATED TO THE ROYAL WEDDING.**_

 _ **JUST IN TIME FOR THE ROYAL WEDDING, HERE'S A ROYAL WEDDING OF OUR OWN! ALSO HOPEFULLY THIS WILL TAKE THE PANG OUT OF THE FACT THAT ONE YEAR AGO GENNDY BROKE ALL OF OUR HEARTS!**_

 _ **THIS IS HOW YOU SHOULD HAVE ENDED THIS AMAZING SHOW!**_


	13. Episode CXIV

**Samurai Jack: Season 6, Episode 13  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Jack or any of it's characters/ If I did, it would have a different ending and this story wouldn;t have to be written!**

THE OPENING CREDITS APPEAR AS THE CAMERA PANS OVER THE SCOTTISH ISLES, OBVIOUSLY THE MORNING AFTER THE WEDDING. THE RECEPTION DISHES HAVE BEEN CLEARED UP, BUT THE WHITE TABLECLOTH IS STILL ON THE TABLE AND THE WEDDING ARC CAN CLEARLY BE SEEN IN THE BACKGROUND. THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS APPEAR. FLORA IS HLDING THE BLUEPRINTS, SEVERAL OF HER SISTERS ARE DRAGGING A WAGON BEHIND THEM CARRYING BUILDING SUPPLIES.

FLORA: OK, I think we're all ready to go. We got all the supplies together? (SISTERS mutter 'I think so.' and 'Yeah, here they are') OK, we only got two weeks to do this, we ain;t got a single minute to lose. The construction crew says they're gonna meet us over there.

THE GREEKS THEN COME OVER

GREEK KING: Could you all use some extra hands with this project?

ANASTASIA: We could use all the help we can get!

KING: Then we're coming with you.

GREEK WOMAN: It will give us an opportunity to present them with their wedding gifts once the palace is rebuilt

MARLA(entering with TWILIGHT) : Can the palace also have a stable for Twilight?

AMY: Of course it can!

THE LITTLE EMOJI GIRL THEN COMES OVER WITH HER MOTHER. SHE'S HOLDING A BEAUTIFUL POT CONTAINING SEVERAL BRIGHT PINK FLOWERS. THE WORD 'GARDEN?' APPEARS OVER HER HEAD

BRIDGET: Oh, you want to plant a garden? (she nods) I think that would be wonderful, sweetie. Sure, you can come and plant a garden! (she jumps up and down happily and runs to her MOTHER. They drag in a wagon filled with all kinds of plants.)

THE POWERPUFF GIRLS THEN FLY IN

GIRLS: We want to help! We want to help!

BLOSSOM: Can we help you with your project?

BUTTERCUP: The Professor said we could, as long as we were with you guys and we were careful.

BUBBLES: Please, please, pretty please?

BEATRICE: Of course ye can! With your speed and strength, ye can really help get this going!

GIRLS: Hurray!

FLORA: OK, everyone, let;s get going. We got to make it to Japan and get this show on the road! (jumps into one of the wagons containing the building supplies) Let's go, we got a palace to build! (caravan starts off. As the camera makes it's way over we see various people, including EXEDOR, THE ASTRONAUTS, OLIVIA AND THE TEENS, THE WOOLIES, AND THE ARCHERS. THE CAMERA THEN CUTS TO THE CARAVAN FRAMED BY THE RISING SUN AS THEY MAKE THEIR WAY)

ROTHY (running in): I say, could you ladies need the help of three archiologists?

ALICE: Of course!

ROTHY: Then we're all coming with you! (to the others) Come on, gents, it's this way! (ALL THREE DOGS JOIN THEM. THE CARAVAN THEN CONTINUES DOWN THE ROAD, PAST MANY VILLAGES, WITH THE GIRLS WAVING THEIR HANDS AT THE PEOPLE SAYING 'JOIN US! COME JOIN US!' MORE AND MORE PEOPLE THEN GRAB TOOLS AND COME ALONG. THEY STOP AT A PAINT STORE, WHERE A WOMAN COMES OUT AND GIVES THEM CANS OF RED AND WHITE PAINT, ANOTHER HARDWARE STORE DONATES SOME WOOD. THEY CONTINUE ON THEIR WAY)

SCENE CHANGES. WE'RE NOW ON THE SCOTTISH ISLAND. THE CAMERA PANS ACROSS THE LAND AND WE TAKE IN THE SCENERY. THE CAMERA THEN STOPS ON THE HUGE BIRD THAT SEEMS TO BE WAITING. THE CAMERA THEN SLOWLY MOVES TO THE RIGHT AS WE SEE JACK AND ASHI WALKING SLOWLY TOWARD THE BIRD HAND-IN-HAND.

ASHI: Where are we going?

JACK (smiling tenderly at her): It is a special surprise, Ashi.

ASHI: A surprise? Away from our Honeymoon?

JACK (stops and takes both of ASHI'S hand in his, tenderly pulling her close to him): Do you not trust me, Ashi?

ASHI: If course, I do. (puts her arms around his neck) I trust you with everything I have.

JACK: You will really like this then. (hugs her tenderly) Come, my dearest love. Our friend will take us there. (gentily he helps her onto the back of the bird and gets on himself. The bird takes off into the clouds. The camera follows JACK and ASHI as they ride on top of the bird)

SCENE CHANGES AGAIN AS WE NOW SEE THE DESERTED LAND FROM EPISODE IX, 'JACK REMEMBERS THE PAST'. THE CAMERA SLOWLY GOES ALONG IT UNTIL IT COMES TO A STOP AT THE TOP OF A HILL. WE THEN SEE THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS, EXEDOR, THE ARCHERS, THE EMOJI GIRL AND HER MOTHER, THE TRICERAQUINNS, THE GREEKS, OLIVIA AND THE TEEN DANCERS, VARIOUS TOWNSPEOPLE AND VILLAGERS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE TOP. CAMERA CLOSES IN ON THEM. FLORA TAKES OUT A MAP AND STUDIES IT.

FLORA: Well guys...this is it.

LINDA (taking the blueprints from EXEDOR and studies it. The camera goes to her point of view as she stares at the land): We have to transform this...(stares at the blueprints) to THIS?! In two weeks?! (camera goes to JACKIE)

JACKIE: We HAVE to. (camera goes to FLORA)

FLORA: Yeah. This was Jack's home. We owe it to him to do this. (camera goes to LINDA)

LINDA: Talk about your fixer-upper. Well...if it's that important to him, let's get behind him all the way! (all start cheering)

BERNADETTE: I know that we can all do this. If we all split up and each take a part, I bet we can have this done in plenty of time.

FLORA: Exactly. Come on, let's make our way down there and start working. OK, now let;s see (points to a few of the teenagers) You, you, you, and you, go down there and start cleaning that bell. (points to a few more teens) You guys go clean those statues down there. Get that mold and plants off of them, then start sweeping the pavement.

ARCHER #1: We'll do down and start cutting that long grass.

TRICERAQUINN #1: We'll help rebuild the bridge and clean out that old pond.

EXUDOR: And I'll start to refill it with water, before I start on my own surprise project.

ROTHY: Oh, this is gonna be splended. We'll start chopping the wood for the palace. (to the other two dogs) Come, boys, let's get started.

FLORA: Great! Come on, girls, we gotta meet the construction crew down there! Let's get to work.

SCENE CHANGES. THE CAMERA SLOWLY GOES ACROSS THE SKY WHERE WE EVENTUALLY SEE JACK AND ASHI FLYING ON THE BIRD, WHO SLOWLY LANDS IN THE SAND. JACK GETS OFF THE BIRD AND HELPS ASHI OFF.

JACK: Thank you, my friend. (BIRD CHIRPS. JACK TAKES ASHI'S HAND)

ASHI: Where are we going?

JACK: You will soon see, my love. (leads her down the desert, finally coming to a stop. ASHI looks up and the camera changes to her point of view as it pans up to reveal the alien spacecraft from season 5 episode 8)

ASHI: Jack? Why are we back here?

JACK: I must show you something inside.

CAMERA THEN CHANGES TO THE INSIDE OF THE SPACECRAFT, IN PARTICULAR THE VERY PLACE WHERE THE ALIEN WAS DEFEATED. JACK AND ASHI MAKE THEIR WAY OVER THERE

JACK: Do you remember this place?

ASHI (looks around): Isn't this where we...

JACK: Yes, it is. (takes her hand) Did you not wonder why I have not given you your wedding present yet?

ASHI: No, I didn't think of that.

JACK (points to a closed drawer above them): Why not look up there, Ashi?

ASHI REACHES UP AND OPENS THE DRAWER. SHE LOOKS IN AND GASPS IN SHOCK. AS JACK WATCHES ASHI PULLS OUT A BRAND NEW SICKLE ATTACHED TO A LONG CHAIN.

ASHI: Jack! It's beautiful.

JACK: It is engraved as well, Ashi. (fingers it carefully) Look here.

ASHI LOOKS AS THE CAMERA FOLLOWS HER POINT OF VIEW. WE SEE THE BLADE OF THE SICKLE IS ENGRAVED WITH JACK'S FAMILY CREST AND SOME WORDS.

ASHI (reading): For my love and for my Princess. (looks up at him, her heart obviously melting) Jack...you planned this!

JACK (tenderly touching her cheek): I may not be able to make you a real Princess...as I am no longer a real Prince...but you are still a Princess, of my heart. I know I cannot give you any more than that.

ASHI: You've already given me plenty, Jack. More than I could ever ask for. After all, I am the wife of Samurai Jack, that in itself is worth something. I mean, think about it, to be married to the one that was always the first person Aku wanted captured? (she and JACK laugh) But when did you do this?

JACK: While you were still asleep early this morning. I had our friend drop me off here and hid it in the drawer quickly. I wanted to give you this right here, in the very place where we first realized how we felt about each other.

ASHI (smiling and looking down on the gift): Thank you.

JACK: Are you hungry, my love?

ASHI: A bit, yeah.

JACK: Look right over there then. (the camera follows ASHI'S gaze as it pans to the left and reveals a small picnic set up a few feet away complete with candles right in the middle of it and slender goblets holding sweet tea)

ASHI (beaming and wrapping her arms around JACK'S neck): Jack. You're a hopeless romantic, do you know that?

JACK BEAMS, TAKES ASHI INTO HIS ARMS AND SHARES A LONG DEEP KISS WITH HER, IN THE EXACT SAME SPOT THEY SHARED THEIR FIRST ONE. THE CAMERA SLOWLY PANS OUT ON THEM AND CHANGES TO THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS AND THEIR CONSTRUCTION CREW LEADING THE REBUILDING PROJECT.

THE FOLLOWING SCENES TAKE PLACE WITH NO DIALOUGE AT ALL AND SET TO A HAUNTINGLY BNEAUTIFUL JAPANESE MELODY

THE CAMERA CENTERS ON VARIOUS SCENES SUCH AS CHARACTERS SAWING WOOD AND NAILING BOARDS TOGETHER. THE TEENAGERS ARE BUSY CLEANING THE BELL, WHILE SEVERAL OF THE GREEKS ARE REPAIRING THE BELL STAND. FLORA AND HER SISTERS ARE REPAIRING THE MAIN ARCHWAY THAT LEADS INTO THE PALACE AND THE ONE THAT KLEADS TO THE BACKYARD. THEY ALSO START SETTING UP BRAND NEW BENCHES FOR THE BACKYARD. SOME MORE TEENS ARE SWEEPING THE PAVEMENT AFTER SOME OF THE ARCHERS MOW THE HUGE LAWNS, AND THE DOGS ARE SEEN BUILDING THE BRIDGE. THE EMOJI GIRL AND HER FAMILY ARE DIGGING THE SOIL FOR THEIR GARDEN, AND EXEUDOR IS CLEANING OUT THE EMPTY POND. THE ROBOTS ARE HELPING TO GUIDE THE WOOD TO THEIR PROPER PLACE, AND THE POWERPUFF GIRLS ARE ALSO SEEN USING THEIR STRENGTH AND POWERS OF FLIGHT TO LIFT THE WOOD AND FLY IT OVER TO THE WORKERS. FINALLY THE GREEKS FINISH REPAIRING THE BELL STAND AND THE GIRLS FLY OVER TO THE NEWLY CLEANED BELL. THEY SLOWLY PICK IT UP AND FLY IT OVER TO IT'S PLACE. THE ROBOTS COME OVER AND ONCE THE BELL IS FIXED AND IN PLACE SCREW IT BACK IN. THE GIRLS THEN FLY OVER TO HELP SOME MORE WITH THE RESTORING OF THE PALACE.

THE SCENE THE CHANGES TO JACK AND ASHI BACK ON THE SCOTTISH ISLAND WALKING HAND IN HAND THROUGH A FLOWERY FEILD. JACK STOPS, PICKS A LOVELY PINK FLOWER, AND PRESENTS IT TO ASHI, WHO SMILES AT HIM TENDERLY. THE SCENE THAN FADES INTO THE NEXT ONE

AS A MONTAGE SET TO MUSIC PLAYS IMAGES OF THE VARIOUS CHARACTERS WORKING, SAWING, HAMMERING, SETTING THINGS IN PLACE, CUTTING LAWNS, SWEEPING THE PAVEMENTS, FIXING THE BRIDGE, ETC, ARE SHOWN. EXUDOR COMES OVER TO WHERE THE CLEANED BUT EMPTY POND IS, GESTURING. SUDDENLY A HUGE DUMP TRUCK APPEARS. EXUDOR GUIDES THE TRUCK TO THE NOW CLEANED EMPTY POND. THE TRUCK BACKS UP TO IT...AND DUMPS A WHOLE BUNCH OF WATER INTO THE POND! SOME MORE PEOPLE ENTER WITH SOME MORE WATER THAT HOLDS FISH, WHICH GETS POURED INTO THE POND. THEY STAND BACK TO ADMIRE IT. EXEDOR SHAKES HANDS WITH THE DRIVER AND THE CARRIERS. ONCE THEY DRIVE AWAY HE GOES OVER TO THE RIGHT OF THE PALACE AND TAKES OUT A BLOW TORCH. PULLING DOWN HIS GOGGLES, HE PROCEEDS TO BEGIN WORK ON HIS OWN SPECIAL PROJECT.

THE SCENE CHANGES TO JACK AND ASHI, THIS TIME SWIMMING IN A POND, WHICH HAS A WATERFALL IN THE BACKGOUND. ASHI IS IN JACK'S ARMS AS THEY SMILE AND LAUGH. ASHI THEN PUTS HER ARMS AROUND JACK'S NECK AND THEY SHARE A TENDER KISS THAT GROWS DEEPER AND FULLER. JACK MOVES HIS ARMS TENDERLY UP AND DOWN ASHI'S BACK AND SHE MOVES HER HAND TO HIS CHEEK, TENDERLY STROKING IT AS THE KISS GETS DEEPER.

THE EMOJI GIRL AND HER MOTHER ARE SEEN PLANTING ALL KINDS OF FLOWERS FOR THE GARDEN. FINALLY HER MOTHER BRINGS IN A HUGE CHERRY TREE ON A WHEELBARROW AND SHE AND HER DAUGHTER CAREFULLY PLANT THAT RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GARDEN. MORE AND MORE WOOD IS SHOWN COMING IN, SOME OBVIOUSLY ARE FROM TORN DOWN STAUES OF AKU. THE WORKERS ARE SEEN SANDING DOWN HUGE PLANKS AND SOME ARE SEEN SHAPING THEN PLANKS TO MAKE THE POINTED ENDGES OF THE ROOF. THEY GIFE THESE PLANKS TO THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WHO FLY THEM UP. BUTTERCIP AND BUBBLES HOLD THEM IN PLACE WHILE BLOSSOM CAREFULLY NAILS THEM TO THE ROOF.

THE SCENE THEN CHANGES AGAIN TO JACK AND ASHI WALKING OVER A BRIDGE. THE WIND THEN PICKS UP AND CHERRY PETALS FROM A NEARBY TREE START TO FALL TENDERLY AROUND THEM. THEY STOP AND GAZE OUT OVER THE BRIDGE. ASHI POINTS SOMETHING OUT AND THE CAMERA TAKES HER POINT OF VIEW...A DEER IS SEEN BOUNDING THROUGH THE TREES. IT STOPS AND LOOK AT THE TWO OF THEM, THEN BONDS OVER TO A DOE, AND MUCH LIKE THE SCENE IN THE 5TH SEASON THEY NUZZLE. ASHI LOOKS AT JACK QUESTIONINGLY, NOT UNDERSTANDING. JACK SMILES AND TENDERLY GIVES ASHI A KISS, GESTURING THAT THAT IS WHAT THE DEER WAS DOING. ASHI THEN SMILES, REACHES UP AND NUZZLES JACK;S NOSE BEFORE RETURNING HIS KISS. THEY SMILE AND LAUGH HAPPILY AND GAZE INTO ONE ANOTHER'S EYES. JACK TEDNERLY TOUCHES ASHI'S CHEEK AND AND CAMERA PANS OUT TO SEE THE PEDALS STILL FALLING AROUND THEM AS THE SCENE CHANGES AGAIN.

THE TEENS ARE SWEEPING UP THE PAVEMENT CAREFULLY, AND THE WORKERS SHOW UP WITH LOTS OF PAINT CANS TO START PAINTING. SOME PAINT IS PASSED TO TO THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WHO PROCEED TO HELP PAINT THE ROOF AND EDGES OF THE PALACE WHILE THE WORKERS TAKE CARE OF THE WALLS AND MAIN ARCHWAY LEADING TO THE PALACE. THIS IS ALL DONE TO A POWERFUL MUSICAL MONTAGE.

(cut to commercial)

WHEN THE SHOW COMES BACK, THE CAMERA FOCUSES IN ON THE NEWLY BUILT AND RESTORED PALACE. SEVERAL OF THE SCOTSDAUGHTERS GO INSIDE CARRYING FURNATURE AND TAPESTRIES, THE REST OF THEM ALONG WITH THE ARCHERS, EXEDOR, THE ROBOTS, THE TRICERAQUINNS, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, THE GREEKS, ETC ARE STANDING ON A NEARBY HILL OVERLOOKING THEIR ACCOMPLISHMENT.

TINA: Beautiful!

NANCY: I never thought we would actually be able to do it!

SCOTSMAN'S GHOST APPEARS

SCOTSMAN: Well, me lovelies, ya finally finished the project?

CAROL: Yeah, dad, look for yeself. (SCOTSMAN looks over at the completed palace and whistles, clearly impressed)

SCOTSMAN: Beautiful! Heh, heh, he's gonna start crying once he sees this, I tell ya. I know him too well to think he won't!

FLORA (beams at everyone): See? What did I tell all of ye? We all worked together and we did it! It's built!

LINDA: And here's the bird! (points upward)

TRICERAQUINN #1 (bringing over a huge plate of sushi): And I brought some sushi for the occasion!

FLORA: OK, here they come back! Everyone try to conceal what we did the best you can! (everyone starts to crowd around the completed palace, trying to hide it from view through excited whispers as the bird slowly carries JACK and ASHI down and he carefully lands in the front of the group) Jack! Ashi! Welcome home! (EVERYONE starts to greet them as they carefully step down from the bird.)

BERNADETTE: Jack! Ashi! (hugs them) So great to see ye all!

DIANA: How was your honeymoon?

ASHI (glances at JACK and blushes): It was wonderful!

JACK: Yes. (beams at ASHI and puts his arm around her) But, why did you tell our friend to drop us off here?

FLORA: Oh, we had a good reason, Jack. Turn around! (JACK and ASHI do so and everyone parts to reveal the newly restored palace)

ALL: SURPRISE! (JACK and ASHI quickly turn and see the restored palace in front of them. ASHI'S eyes go wide with surprise...and JACK is standing there speechless.)

ADHI: It's...it's beautiful! (turns to JACK with concern) Jack? (notices tears in his eyes) Jack...What's going on? What is this place?

JACK: (whispering, as if he can;t believe it): My...my home.

ASHI: Your home?

JACK: My...my palace...my childhood home.

ASHI: This is your home?!

JACK: Where I spent the first eight years of my life...yes. But...but how?

FLORA (smiles): Us, Jack! We ALL worked on it! (gestures to everyone gathered) Once we figured out that this was your childhood home...we figured that if you can;t go back to the past, we'll bring some of the past to you! We all worked on this for two weeks. It's exactly how you left it years ago, Jack. Down to the tiniest detail. You always wanted to go home Jack...now you are home.

ASHI: This is for us?!

DIANA (puts hand on ASHI'S shoulder): For you, sister. Your very own home! Beats a dark old cave, don;t it?

ASHI: It's amazing! It's more beautiful than anything I've ever seen!

JACK is clearly at a loss for words. He stands in utter shock and joy as tears run down his face. ASHI takes his hand and he hold it tightly to him.

JACK (trying to talk): This...this is too much. You...you should not have...how did...how can we ever...(gets too chocked up to talk)

SCOTSMAN: Ha! I knew it! I knew he was gonna start cryin! (JACK turns and smiles slightly at the SCOTSMAN with tears still obviously in his eyes)

ASHI: You really used to live HERE, Jack?

JACK (still in awe and still slightly chocked up): Yes...yes...(ASHI tenderly wipes tears from his eyes. JACK takes her hand and kisses it tenderly)

TINA: And now YOU will too, Ashi!

ASHI: Thank you so much!

JACK: Yes...thank you...my friends...I do not know how we could ever..

FLORA: Jack...you've already done enough. You've helped out so many people and made such a difference in all our lives already...and you've finally succeeded in killing Aku and freeing us all. This is our thank you gift to you. Now in a way, you're back home!

JACK (still awed): I do not know what else to say...

SCOTSMAN: Well, do what ya always do, buddy. Don;t say anything! (he laughs and after a small while JACK joins him.)

GREEK KING (coming over to join them): That's not the only surprise we all have. You need something to go IN that palace!

CAROL: They do! We're finishing setting everything up.

KING (laughs): I meant your wedding gifts! (calls out) All right, bring them in! (the 4 wagons full of gifts slowly file out.)

JACK: What is all of this?

KING: They're yours! Gold, jewels for your bride, clothes. All for you.

ASHI: ALL of these are for us?

JACK: My friends...we cannot accept..

KING: Don't argue. We all insist. Jack, we have never forgotten how you saved my father's life so many years ago. Almost at the expense if your own! You have freed our village and given us back our Kingdom. Now it;s our turn to give you back yours. Take them, Jack. Please. (MARLA then comes over to them, leading Twilight)

MARLA: I have a gift for you too! (presents her horse) This is Twilight. (TWILIGHT whinnies, and slowly goes over to ASHI. Who smiles and begins to pet her)

ASHI: She's so pretty. (TWILIGHT nudges her gentily)

MARLA: She's my gift to you. Now when you go off on journeys, you can ride her. Take good care of her.

ASHI: Thank you so much.

MARLA (holding out a carrot): Would you like to give her a carrot? (ASHI takes the carrot and holds it out to TWILIGHT, who takes it gentily and eats it,. Causing her to laugh. JACK smiles at this. The EMOJI GIRL then comes over and tugs gentily on JACK'S gi)

JACK (looking down to see her): Oh, hello. (she gestures happily) Yes? You wish to show us something? (she nods eagerly as the word 'garden' appears above her. She proudly points to the huge garden she and her mother planted before. It is filled with many choice flowers of any and all kinds, in a lovely colored pattern with a small Japanese cherry tree right in the middle of it.) Why, that is beautiful! Did you plant that? (she nods eagerly and points to her MOTHER. JACK smiles and bows to them both) Thank you.

EXUDOR (coming over): Hold it...now hold it. You haven;t seen my piece de resistance! (pulls out a small remote control and pushed a button to the left of the palace. Immidiately what he was working on before comes up- a small stone fountain two layers high. A spout of water begins to appear at the top and runs down the layers into the small pool at the bottom. Everyone 'oohs' and 'ahhs')

ASHI: That's so beautiful!

EXUDOR: Why thank you. It's my own little touch.

JULIETS VOICE: JACK! ASHI! (she and WILT then make their way through the crowd. JULIET looks noticeably slimmer then she did before and she's carrying a child's seat over her arm. WILT is happily standing next to her.)

JULIET: I bet you both don;t remember us!

JACK: Of course we do. How are you both?

WILT: Obviously a lot better than we were before. And so is our whole village.

JULIET: We were planning on coming to your wedding...but we got unexpectedly detained...(smiling, she holds up the seat and carefully turns down the light pink blanket to reveal a cooing, adorable baby)

ASHI (breathless with awe): You had your baby!

JULET: Yeah. It's a girl. (SCOTSDAUGHTERS all gather around and smile tenderly. DIANA waves to the child) And her name...is Ashi. (ASHI'S eyes go wide with surprise) We named her after the woman who saved our lives. Do you want to hold her? (she puts down the seat, takes the baby carefully out, and places her into ASHI'S arms)

ASHI (in awe): She's so beautiful. (the baby looks at her...and smiles. ASHI smiles back. JACK comes over and beams at them both)

JACK: Just like her namesake. (ASHI gives the baby back to JULIET)

JULIET: She likes you both.

SCOTSMAN: She has good taste. (to JACK) Well, are ye gonna stand around gaping all day? Go give your wife a tour of your home! Heh, heh!

JACK smiles, takes ASHI'S hand and leads her down the path to the door of the palace. He opens the door, scoops ASHI into his arms and carries her over the threshold, causing them both to laugh. JACK gives her a small kiss and tenderly sets her down. Taking her hand, the camera takes their point of view. Slowly the camera travels over the main room, taking in the carpet, the furnature, even the mural on the wall, all looking exactly like how they looked in episode 1.

ASHI: Jack...you really used to live here?!

JACK (in a faraway voice): Yes...it was so long ago. I do not know how they managed to do all of this. It...it is exactly as I remember it being. How did they...(closes his eyes, knowing he is going to get chocked up again. ASHI tenderly squeeses his hand. JACK takes her in his arms and hold her close) The only thing better than having my home back, is sharing this with you.

AS THE MUSIC SWELLS UP, JACK AND ASHI SLOWLY MOVE THROUGH THE MANY ROOMS IN THE PALACE. THEY GO THROUGH THE KITCHEN AND DINING ROOMS AND THROUGH HALLWAYS BEFORE THEY GO UPSTAIRS. OPENING A DOOR INTO A BEDROOM, THEY SEE ANNA AND ARCHER #1 MAKING SOME LAST MINUTE TOUCHES.

ANNA: Jack! Ashi! You're back! (embraces them) How was your Honeymoon?

JACK: It was beautiful.

ASHI (smiles at him): Yes, it was wonderful.

ANNA: Hope you'll forgive us, we were hoping to have all of this finished before you came back. How do you like it?

JACK: How were you able to do all of this?

ARCHER: A lot of credit goes to Exudor and his research, and a lot of it also to the construction crew that they hired.

ANNA: But a lot of it came from all of us. We all worked together to do this.

JACK (bowing): Thank you. Thank you so much...

ARCHER: No, Jack, Ashi. Thank you. (smiles) Thank you both.

ANNA: How do you like your bedroom?

JACK (looks around): Beautiful. (sees the bed and goes to sit on it) Very comfortable.

ASHI (sits next to JACK): Mmm...yes. (JACK smiles and looks into her eyes. Tenderly he touches her cheek.)

JACVK: It is very comfortable, our bedroom. Perfect for the two of us.

ASHI: Just perfect. (She moves over and touches his face as well. Softly he kisses her. ASHI puts her arms around him and he wraps his around her waist, pulling her closer.)

JACK (pulls away and looks at ASHI with pure love. He strokes her hair): The perfect bedroom. Our bedroom...and our bed...(they start to kiss again, even morer seriously then before.)

ARCHER (clears his throat): Uh...well, I'm glad you like it. Did you see any more of the house...

ANNA (nudges him quickly): Uh...come on. (heads for the door. Turns around and sees him still trying to get their attention) AHEM! Come on! (finally he follows her out and she closes the door. )

SCENE CHANGES TO OUTSIDE THE PALACE, WHERE ANNA AND THE ARCHER ARE STANDING JUST OUTSIDE THE DOOR, HAVING JUST LEFT

ARCHER: What, I thought there was more work to be done.

ANNA (smiles): Obviously.

ARCHER (suddenly freeing as he gets what she's saying): What? You don;t mean to say that...I mean they're not going to...(ANNA smiles) In the middle of the afternoon?!

ANNA: Not everybody is from the mountains! (ARCHER looks like he's gonna say something, but ANNA just winks and quickly leaves to join the crowd that's still talking outside. ARCHER hears a noise and looks up. Sees JACK looking out the topmost window. JACK'S hair is down and his gi is open. He looks at the ARECHER, smiles in greeting, and closes the window, pulling down the shades. The ARCHER looks at the camera. )

ARCHER: Wow. (he glances upward and smakes his head with a smile before he joins the crowd. The SCOTSMAN'S GHOST appears then and glances at the window, smiling smugly)

SCOTSMAN: Welcome home, buddy. Welcome home.

Cut to black

End credits start

Episode CXIV

SAMURAI JACK: PHIL LAMARR

ASHI/MARLA/BUBBLES: TARA STRONG

SCOTSMAN: JOHN DIMAGGIO

ROTHY/ WILT: ROB PULSON

FLORA/ MARGERET: GREY DELISLE GRIFFEN

REBECCA/ALICE: JENNIFER HALE

ANNA/TINA/BRIDGET: WENDEE LEE

LINDA/JACKIE/ JULIET: KARI WALGREN

ARCHER #2: KEVIN MICHEAL RICHARDSON

GREEK WOMAN: ANDREA LIEBMAN

BUTTERCUP: E.G. DAILY

BLOSSOM/ AMY: CATHERINE CAVADINI

EXEDOR/ TRICERAQUINN #1/ ARCHER #1: JEFF BENNET

TRICERAQUINN #2: JESS HARNELL

KING: GREG BALDWIN

AFTER THE END CREDITS WE SEE THE CARTOON NETWORK BOX.

THE BOX OPENS UP TO REVEAL JACK AND ASHI STANDING BACK-TO-BACK.

JACK IS HOLDING HIS SWORD AND ASHI IS HOLDING HER SICKLE.

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE AUDIENCE AT THE SAME TIME.

 _THE BOX CLOSES_

 _ **This episode has purposely been uploaded on this date as a big F you to Genndy! We did NOT want a sequel to Hotel Transylvania, we wanted THIS!**_


End file.
